


Fight For Our Lives

by StarlightShimmers



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archery, Childhood Trauma, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Historical, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japanese Culture, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slave Trade, Small Towns, Smut, Soft Finan (The Last Kingdom), Spoilers, Violence, War, archers need more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 157,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightShimmers/pseuds/StarlightShimmers
Summary: Akira comes to England from a trafficking ship where she escapes. Her life begins in England after Beocca and Uhtred save her life by taking her to Wessex where she is healed. Years after the incident she crosses the land to reach Coccham to serve Uhtred, a way to repay him for his prior help. Life in Coccham won't come easy for the foreign woman, nor will the relationships she creates. And despite being considered an innocent and naïve woman by the men and woman there, Akira holds a dark secret, one that will destroy Coccham and possibly England.
Relationships: Finan & Original Female Character(s), Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

As a storm rolled in, a dane ship stalled on the waters, preparing against the rocking waves. Forest land filled beyond the beach they waited by. The land before them dark and quiet, birds and squirrels sleeping among the incoming threat. As the wind picked up and the first drops of rain fell, the waves pushed against the anchored ship, rocking it to and fro. The water black and cold and unforgiving to any who went in it. And as the first lightning roared across the sky, a figure jumped from the ship into the icy water below.

Men yelled from the ship, at themselves and at the person who swam quickly to shore. Life boats were dropped, men filing in and chasing after the person who stepped onto the sand. A woman in tattered clothes and bleeding from her arm was escaping. Looking back at the men approaching, the woman took off into the forest, disturbing the undergrowth and startling the burrowing animals. Branches and leaves cracked under her feet, a signal to their position in the darkness. She ran, stumbling over tree roots and bushes. The woman did not falter for a second, not when the rain grew heavy nor with the thorns and pebbles made her feet bleed.

With the Danes on her trail she wouldn't give up. It was now life or death for the woman. And she knew it. Mud splashed along her legs as puddles were formed below. Her footing slipping among the dead leaves and slowing her down. Picking herself up from the wet ground once more, she ran until a dip in the ground caused her to slip on her back, mud and leaves sticking to her clothing and skin. And as she slid down the small dip, the dip turned to a hill that quickly turned into a cliff, one that sent the sliding woman down and off with a yell.

And as she hit the ground, two men on the trail below noticed her crashing impact. One a priest, and one a Dane. Winded from her fall, she watched from her stomach, helplessly, giving in to the black abyss as the two rushed at her.

—

Coccham bustled with excitement and anticipation. The little town was holding a competition for potential archers. Men from around Coccham were called to test their skills at the tournament. With the promise of coin and joining the many men among Uhtred's army, many showed up. Uhtred had set a place aside the hall, a small arena for the competitors to use. Wooden boards scattered along the vegetation that grew in the walls. Rings had been painted on the boards, a certain amount of points going to each colored ring.

The boards were scattered from fifty feet to two hundred fifty feet. The farthest the board, the more points. Each archer had only five arrows to collect their points. Men came and went, trying their luck before being bumped out by another. Amidst the competition, a figure dressed in a long cloak from head to toe stood in the back, waiting to take a turn. Their face was obscured with a clay mask, ears on the top and red paint underlining the eyes of the mask.

The person was catching the people's attention, they had never seen someone dress like that. Uhtred had Sihtric watch the person, reports of the figure brought to attention long before they arrived to the arena. Sihtric blended in with the onlookers, keeping close by in case the person tried anything, a hand on his sword. In the final bracket of the competition, a man who towered over most, was winning so far. The last two who stood to try, giving up and leaving. Only the person in the cloak remained, a laugh escaping the man at the sight. He felt he had already won and voiced his proclaimed victory.

Despite the cocky man's attitude, the person took the arrows from the archery table, slipping an arrow into their bow before pulling it back and aiming at the boards. Drawing for what seemed like an eternity, the person released the bow, the sound of it whooshing through the air before landing in the furthest one in the back. Right in the middle. A bullseye. Without waiting, they shot another arrow at the same board, a barely audible crack being heard from where the board was. The second arrow split the first arrow right down the middle. And again it happened, the third, fourth and fifth arrow cracking down the middle of the last arrows.

Slinging their bow back over their shoulder the person walked away, disappearing from the crowded streets and leaving behind the people who were stunned. Sihtric went after them, calling to the person he pursued. The person waited for the man to catch up, aware he had been sent to keep an eye on her. They had long noticed him staring, looking to the man they came for, a glance to see if he needed to move in.

"You won, aren't you going to collect your prize?"

The person didn't reply to the man's question. Their attention drawn to Uhtred who was walking with Finan to the hall. Sihtric glanced at what she looked at, a small suspicion planted in his mind. The person had seemed interested in the man, but for what, he wasnt sure. It made him unsettled. The person, if an enemy, could've taken a shot at Uhtred as he walked away. They showed they were more then capable of doing so.

"Do you wish to meet him? You can now that you won. Come." Waving to the figure, Sihtric led them to the hall where Uhtred waited.

The men knew that the person would follow. It seemed the only target the person was interested in was the one on Uhtred's back. They used that to their advantage. At the doors of the hall, Sihtric waved the person in first, hand falling to his sword once more as he closed the door behind him.

The hall was dimly lit inside, light from the windows streamed in and where the sun didn't reach, a candle was used instead. Weapon racks lined the wall on the side of a large table where Uhtred and Finan sat, waiting. Stopping at the end of the table, the figure looked back at the man behind them. Sihtric exchanged a look with Uhtred before passing the person to sit at the table.

"You may take a seat." Uhtred gestured to the empty seats along the table, a gesture that was ignore.

Sihtric leaned across the table to whisper at Finan. A bet that the person couldn't speak. Finan shook his head, retorting that the person was probably not used to their language. The men pulled out silver, placing their wagers in the middle of the table.

"What is your name? Where do you come from?" Uhtred ignored his men, a displeased look at their childish wager made his brows draw together.

Looking at the hall, the person seemed to ignore the men. Instead they studied their surroundings, jumping at shadows that were cast from outside. They were on edge. The sight made the men suspicious of this new figure.

"If you are to join my ranks you will have to talk to me." Frustrated, Uhtred captured the person's attention with a sigh.

Looking away once more, the person reached up, the men gripped their weapons in anticipation for a fight. Instead the figure placed a hand over the mask, the other going inside the hood and behind their head, working at a string that held it on. As the mask was released the person placed it on the table, face drawn down to hide their appearance. Their hands shook slightly as they pulled the hood down releasing long dark brown hair from the confines.

"Excuse me for interfering." Bowing their upper body down, the person stood up after their greeting.

Shock rippling through the men at the sight of a young woman, tears swimming in their dark eyes as they held themselves back. What shocked the men the most was the looks of the person. It was clear that they were not from their land. Almond eyes and heart shaped face made it clear they were a foreigner from the far east. A sight that was extremely rare to see.

"Was not expecting that, to be honest." Sihtric mumbled and flicked a coin closest to him.

"I know the tournament was for men of your town. And I disrespected that. I am willing to receive any punishment necessary, I just want to thank you for saving me first." Formally bowing once more, the woman spoke with a shaky voice, hands clasped in front of her stomach tightly enough to make her knuckles white.

"Save you?" Sihtric, now confused at the situation looked to the older men for guidance.

"Punishment?" Finan looked to Uhtred, confused at to what the woman went on about.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Why am I punishing you and when exactly did I meet you? I don't recall saving you."

"Women are punished for laying hands on weapons. It is dirty and disrespectful to the soldier who wield them is it not?" Her voice faltered as she went on her rant, the men's confused looks making her feel awkward.

Clearing her throat she shook her head and pinned her gaze on Uhtred. "In any case...You are Uhtred of Bebbanburg? You know Beocca, right?"

At the name of the fallen priest, Uhtred frowned. The woman seemed to know quite a lot for a foreigner. Nodding his head he confirmed her words. A sigh of relief escaping her. She found the person she had searched for.

"Beocca told me where to find you...if I needed to. Um, you rescued me a while ago. I can't recall much but I know I was being chased by traffickers after I escaped. I fell from a cliff in the process, you were there?" Ranting, the woman held a hand to her fast beating heart.

Anxieties clawed at her as she tried to recall that night. After her fall she had forgotten most of her escape. Only remembering pieces of what happened. She had blacked out after Beocca had gotten to her side, she only remembered a Dane looking man behind him. Beocca described him to her once, something she took note of in order to find him.

"Yes, you were sent back to Wessex with Beocca. He said he would have you looked at. The traffickers weren't too happy about losing you though. It took a bit of convincing you weren't there." Remembering the night he saw the woman fly down the cliff and hitting her head on the ground, he nodded along to her retell of the events.

"I'm sorry. I caused trouble." Shamed at putting others at risk, she looked away.

"It is fine, Beocca informed me you had a wound infected. He said you would've died from it in a week if it was left untreated."

Beocca had only told her of them seeing her fall. He did not mention the traffickers finding the men and woman, who was hidden behind Beocca's horse and shrubs. Thanking the man once more, she swore to serve him as best as she could. Sighing, Uhtred shook his head before calmly denying her access to his army. She was too young for him.

"Demo ne I can shoot!" Startled, the woman took a step forward.

She had traveled a long way to join his army. She trained day and night, teaching herself to shoot and become better. Her only chance was in Uhtred's army, becoming a warrior in Wessex's troops were difficult. Even more so for a woman.

"Uhtred. Are you sure? She is a good shot." Sihtric frowned, not seeing the issue with hiring her in.

"You can shoot, and I know you will be better with age but I can not send a child into war."

"Ko?" Shocked, she touched her face in a frown before glaring at the man. "I am anything but! I might not look it but I am older than most!"

"Who are you trying to fool? You are clearly the same age as Uhtred's oldest, maybe younger." Finan snorted at the woman, amused.

"Beocca told me I am older than the King of Wessex by twelve years! If he can fight then so can I!"

"You are...there is no way." Finan frowned, the woman embodied the looks of a young girl, not one of an adult.

"Are you a witch?" Sihtric received a frown from the woman, him whispering to Uhtred to be careful of the woman.

"Majo?! No, no! My family has always been blessed to have a young appearance!" The woman thought it was more of a curse than a blessing sometimes, especially now.

"If you are old enough then I don't have a issue with hiring. But you will be in a war where you might die." The man warned the young woman once more.

Nodding she smiled triumphantly before boldly stating "Senshi wa meiyo o motte shinu!". Her hand turning to a fist and hitting where her heart lay in a formal salute.

"I don't understand but welcome?" Sihtric was the first of the men to welcome the woman.

With a nod she relaxed slightly, setting in a chair when Uhtred insisted they talked of her arrangements. The men he had called for were close or in Coccham. They wouldn't need sleeping arrangements, therefor he had not prepared any.

"Before we start, what is your name?"

"Akira. You can call me Akira." A little hesitant, the woman spoke her name for the men to understand the pronunciation.

"Akira, nice to meet you. This is Sihtric and Finan. Seeing as you came from Wessex I'd assume you are sleeping in the tavern?" Akira nodded to the men as they were introduced, a custom she was used to.

"Actually I have shelter with the tree, by the outskirts."

"That big old rotting thing?" Sihtric knew what she talked of, the tree was the only one in the grassland.

The tree was old but still sturdy despite the countless storms that tried to knock it over. It sat on a small hill overlooking a stream and tall grass outside Coccham. Farther down was the river and even further was mountain ranges. The oak tree was a perfect spot to view the surrounding areas.

"Yes. I've been sleeping in it." Akira smiled and nodded, grateful she didn't have to describe the tree.

"In it? You mean under it." Uhtred corrected her words, it seemed she was still not used to their language.

"No, in it. On the branches. You know where the leaves come in." Shaking her head, Akira stretched her arms out in a gesture to show the branch.

"You sleep in it? How is that even possible?" Sihtric frowned at the information, the woman stopping and thinking before replying.

"I don't understand?" Tilting her head, she laid her hands in front of her to wait for an explanation.

"How are you able to sleep in a tree without falling?" Finan tried his best to translate for the woman, adding more context for her.

"Oh, its easy. I stay between two branches. Though the small angry bushed tailed animals weren't so friendly at first." She shivered at the thought of the squirrels that threw their food at her and tried to attack her.

"You mean the squirrels?" Sihtric laughed, he had heard they were territorial but never seen it.

"Squirrels...?" She tried the word, a slight question becoming from it.

"In any case, you shouldn't be sleeping there. It's not safe. You can sleep in the tavern until a home is built for you." Uhtred stopped their idle chit chat, a headache coming on from the situation before him.

"Um...sorry to impose, but, I don't have any money and I doubt I can sleep there for free."

"I can arrange a room for you."

"No, that's-" Shaking her head vigorously caused her hair to fall in her face, a sense of guilt taking someone's money consuming her.

Before the woman can argue more, the doors to the hall were slammed open by Hild who carried a few scrolls under her arms. Her blonde hair covering her shoulders where a cloak lay. She boldly walked in, drawing the attention at the table to her.

"Uhtred, I brought the...Akira?" Slowing her steps she stopped at the end of the table, a surprised smile on her face at the woman there.

"Sensei!" Equally surprised, Akira stood from her seat and went to Hild.

"What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Placing her hands on the young woman's cheeks, cupping her in affection.

"I came to stay here."

"Hild, you know her?" Uhtred interrupted the two woman's reunion.

"Of course. When I visited Wessex last time she was there working for Beocca in the church." Smiling, the woman released Akira and placed the scrolls on the table.

Akira nodded and sat back down, relaxed at the sight of a friend. Hild chose to stay standing, a question about the woman's appearance unsettled her. She was skinnier, dark circles lined under her eyes from the lack of sleep and she seemed to be jumpy.

"Akira, if you are here then that means you've left the church? Beocca worked hard to get you that job. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"No...I..." The woman's smile quickly turned to a sad frown.

She had left Wessex on her own accord but it was pushed by others. She didn't want to tell Hild about the issue that arose for her. Especially the problems that increased after Beocca's death. Hild knew there were issues before, the people of Wessex weren't very kind to outsiders.

"Akira. What happened? Did you get in trouble?"

"It wasn't anything...I didn't _do_ anything. They just didn't want me anymore." The woman shrugged, the room looking at her made her conscious.

"Who is they?" Uhtred prodded, he could remember his sister facing discrimination even after she became a christian.

"The people. The church...they said I can't stay anymore." Akira sighed, she could remember being kicked from the church, a place she found safety in.

"I will have a few words with them. They shouldn't have done that to you." Hild voiced her displeasure, Akira telling her that it was alright.

She would rather leave the situation as is, she was far from Wessex and didn't need to cause trifle from far away. In the end she took Beocca's advice and ran to Coccham. A place he told her to go to for safety if a time came for her to flee. Ask for Uhtred, he'd always tell the woman. To her, Coccham was a safe haven where she would be able to live freely. Not confined to walls and judgmental stares. She hoped it lived to her expectations.

"In any case she will stay in the tavern, I will arrange a room, not arguable. Tomorrow you will be shown around."

"Uhtred, if you don't mind I think she should stay with me. I have a spare room and it would be more comfortable than a tavern." Pointing out the fact the tavern wasn't a place for a young woman to stay by themselves, Hild offered for her to stay in the house she had behind the church.

Akira hesitated, worried she would be a nuisance to the older woman. With some reassurance the women left the table to set Akira in the room. The woman commented she only had the clothes she wore and her bow, Hild scolding her as they disappeared. Finan and Sihtric looked back to the table where their coin still lay afterwards. The two looked at each other, deciding.

"So who gets the silver?" Sihtric glanced between the silver and Finan.

"I say I do, she seems to not know some of the language we speak, therefore I was more right." Finan reached forward to grab the small pile.

"Now wait a minute, you weren't right at all!" Sihtric swatted him away, not willing to lose his coin.

"You both lost so its mine now." Uhtred took the coin, smirking as the men bickered about him not even being in the bet.

—

True to his word, Uhtred sent Sihtric and Finan to guide Akira around Coccham. The two were patrolling inside the town that day. A perfect way for her to learn the ropes. As the morning sun rose over the mountains bringing in the golden shades among the houses and fields, the men fetched Akira from Hild's.

The people of Coccham exited their homes, yawning and scrubbing the sleep from their faces as the sun shifted up in the sky. Finan and Sihtric, calling to fellow comrades and friends along their patrol. Akira noted their interactions with each other, casual and full of jokes and laughter. A different atmosphere from Wessex. The marketplace was setting up as they passed, Akira recalling the markets she had back home.

She watched as the people opened their stalls, passing coins to others in exchange for goods. Finan pointed out their exchange currency, silver and gold, sometimes goods exchanged for goods. Akira listened to the man explain things as they walked through, Sihtric adding to the conversation every once in a while. Towards midday they crossed paths with Osferth, the monk being called over by Sihtric.

"Akira, this is our baby monk, Osferth." Finan cuffed him around the head, ruffling his hair as the young man complained.

"Nice to meet you." Akira bowed to the man earning a small chuckle from Sihtric.

"No need to be formal, he's a bastard." Finan smiling at her formality.

"That's very rude to say!" Shocked at the word the man used, she stood up straight with a frown.

"No, it's alright I am a bastard son." Osferth calmed the woman before she became too angry.

Reluctantly, she nodded and talked with the man. He had never met Akira before, always staying in Coccham or by Uhtred's side. The woman kept to the church and didn't tend to wander, the people in Wessex scared her. They were more wild and free then her home land. And they weren't afraid to go after her, especially the men who either hated her or tried to use her. Osferth was a nervous man from what she could tell, soft spoken and gentle. It made her less tense, so used to the men being forceful and loud, it was a nice change of pace for her.

With a rushed goodbye, Osferth ran off towards the church. The group of three moving along in their patrol. Finan and Sihtric introduced her to her new comrades. Some archers gave her a look upon hearing she was the winner. They doubted she was the actual person but kept their comments to themselves. Coming back around the homes they passed before, Finan pointed out the tavern along the way. The men insisted they stop for a pint and food. Akira had never been in a tavern, she had heard that it was were people went to get drunk and act reckless. A place she did not want to be a part of. Akira made an excuse of getting in trouble by relaxing during work, hoping to continue on.

"It's fine, we can get some lunch and continue." Sihtric led the woman to the tavern, her feet dragging her.

"I...I have never been inside a tavern. I do not wish to be apart of that madness." She stopped at the outside of the tavern, clearly uncomfortable with going inside.

"Madness? You mean the drunk rowdy men and whores? They mostly come out during the night. It's mild during the day." Finan chuckled at her description.

"Besides we'll be with you. You'll be fine. We can seat outside if you wish." Sihtric waved to the outside tables where a few men were drinking.

With a nod she followed the men to a table outside. A wooden table that splintered at the ends of the wood, the benches creaking as they sat down. The wood had long been worn down but it was still used. Up until it collapsed, only then would it be replaced. Sihtric and Finan talked with the bar maiden, ordering food and drinks. Akira had no clue what they ordered, staying quiet as she allowed the men to do the talking. The men talked and joked, obviously close with each other during their wait.

When the bar maiden came back she carried a few plates of food stacked up high. Roast, potatoes, and vegetables filled the plates she put in front of them. The men thanked the woman, passing a plate to Akira who looked at it weird. She was used to other things in her home. The vegetables looked funny to her, misshaped and flimsy. She watched the men eat first before picking at her own plate.

"You not hungry?" Sihtric raised a brow at the woman.

"Its not that...I don't know what it is." Admittedly, Akira was a picky eater back home, her preferences for sweets and salty foods ruined her appetite for anything less.

"It won't kill you, we have the same thing."

A little hesitant she took a tiny piece on her fork, eating it with a light frown. It was bland. The roast had barely any seasonings, much different from the ones her grandmother made. Toughing it up, she ate slowly at the meat, repeating to herself it was already paid for.

"You don't like it?" Finan mused at the slow movements.

"It's...different." Not wanting to sound childish she chose her words carefully.

Looking at her plate, she realized she didn't know what else was there. She made a point to ask them what they were before eating them. And she did once she finished her meat. Not knowing, she asked what the round brown thing was, Sihtric choking on his drink when she asked. Finan snorted before telling her about the potato she was suppose to eat.

"Potato?" Confused, she cut it in half with her fork, curious as to what it was.

She had never seen or tasted one before. The home she lived in did not get any imports of them and the people did not grow them. The butter on the outside of it had long ago melted, leaving a smooth and milky taste.

"Ah...oishi." Surprised at it, the woman ate more heartily.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Sihtric laughed as the woman shoved a big piece in her mouth, straining to chew it.

She nodded, humming in agreement. The taste was something she had never had. And surprisingly, it was good. She was used to the bland foods in Wessex, the lack of salt and seasoning and good food practically starved her. It also seemed the people didn't know about the sweets she asked for. The food difference was completely mind blowing for the woman.

Finishing their lunch, the men asked Akira questions, curious as to where the woman came from. She had the looks and attitude of an Eastern woman. She held herself diligently, elegantly and formally. A trait they had heard of from those countries, the woman in Coccham and Wessex were completely different, wild and unruly.

"Woman aren't allowed to fight, right? So how did you learn to use a bow?" Getting up from the table and saying their goodbye's to the woman cleaning up, Sihtric took the lead back to the road.

"I taught myself in Wessex. Well, outside the walls of Wessex. I think I would've got in trouble if I practiced inside."

"You taught yourself?" In disbelief, Sihtric turned to face her, not even he could use a bow.

Only a few men would be able to use the weapon, and yet she claimed to have taught herself. It was rare to find good archers, talented ones came even less, gifted ones unheard of. With a shrug she didn't know what else to say. She had practiced for months, a year at most, blindly shooting and aiming at a crack in the gate wall until she was better.

"She's a witch." Finan teased, nudging Sihtric on the side with his elbow.

Sihtric breathed a laugh, half believing him at this point. The woman frowned and denied the claim. She believed she had just practiced hard enough to be good. To her, she was lacking compared to the archers around her. The ones she had seen were much better, more sure of themselves and their shots. Voicing her thoughts, the men thought she was insane, she was the best archer they had, ever. Her arrows had landed on top of each other, something they had never seen before.

With the men, the day passed by with teasing jokes and laughter. The sun dipped down to the far mountains, the moon just peaking over the others. Akira became more comfortable around the men as they lead her around. She made note that Sihtric was more talkative then Finan. At times she would lean in when Finan talked, his accent drew her attention to him. It was unique to her, and it was difficult to understand sometimes. But she was slowly getting used to it.

When they reached back to the hall, Uhtred and some men were already inside. The men talked of patrols and issues with imports. Menial things. The table had some food on it, an indication they were there for a bit and got hungry discussing. Sihtric and Finan took a seat, joining the conversation, Akira tentatively following. Sihtric told her she could eat the food that was left, grabbing himself some from the trays in the middle. The woman denied at first until she became hungry enough to grab a small bite.

Finally getting a headache from his work, Uhtred called for a closure to the meeting. He relaxed as some of the men left, a few staying to drink and chat with Sihtric and Finan. Absently looking around, Akira took in the hall. It was lit up with candled chandeliers and torches which created a soft glow in the big room. The light kept the almost pitch black night away completely.

"How was your day in Coccham?" Uhtred caught the woman's attention, getting up to refill the ale pitcher.

"It was good. I think I learned a lot." She nodded, putting her fork down on her empty plate.

"That's good. Hopefully you'll settle in quickly and get used to life here. It's much quieter than Wessex." The woman nodded as Uhtred talked, agreeing with the man.

It was indeed quieter. It was also not uncomfortable. She had gotten used to the stares and the harsh comments from the people when she did leave the church. Their disdain were evident in the way they treated her, the ones who didn't say anything showed it by rushing away or hiding their valuables. So far in Coccham she hadn't run into any discrimination. But it was only her first day, not many would know of her yet.

"That's all your going to eat?" Sihtric pointed to the pile of food still left on the table, a gesture she could still have more.

"I am not hungry anymore." She shook her head, stomach already full and at the edge of bursting.

"Not hungry? You barely touched a thing!" One of the men at the table laughed, the woman didn't even leave a dent in the chicken they had.

Embarrassed, she looked away. In Wessex she ate well, piles of food were always eaten by her. However, because of that she almost starved on the trek to Coccham. She didn't have ready available food and didn't know the land. She had been lucky enough to cross a merchant along the way that shared food with her, she most likely would have died if he hadn't. Because of the starvation, her stomach was smaller. She couldn't eat as much as before, quickly becoming full at meals in just a few bites.

As the night drew on, Akira became tired. The yawn she tried to stifle caught Finan's attention. With watery eyes she stood up from her spot, telling the men she was going home when asked. Still not used to the path home, she had to ask how to get there, only for Finan to offer to walk her there. Asking if that was alright, she allowed him to walk her home, slightly embarrassed at inconveniencing him. The man paid no mind though, walking by her side at her pace through the dark town that was settled down.

"There are hardly any light..." Unconsciously, the woman scooted closer to the man, her side pressed against his, hand finding the end of his shirt to hold on to, a habit from childhood.

"Are you not used to the dark?" He noticed her frightened look as they ventured further in the dark alleys, the sounds of cats scurrying away or a closing door making her jump.

"It...it's usually lit up where I am from. Even in Wessex..."

"Unlike Wessex, we tend to go dark. It helps keep us hidden from a night attack."

"Nadohoudo.." Mumbling, she nodded in understanding.

Her home was behind castle walls strong enough to withstand an attack. Coccham did not. While most of the town was protected with walls, it was mostly made from wood and rocks and rope. Not stone. As they walked, the man told her of her schedule the next day, a request by Uhtred. She hummed and nodded, a confirmation she understood before they went silent once more. Finan led her home, the town familiar to him by heart, leading her through alleyways that made the trip shorter. Keeping close to the man during the journey, she finally arrived at the home where Hild kept a candle lit for her. The woman knew all too well of Akira's unfamiliarity with the dark. As he stopped at the front door, Akira still held onto him, not moving.

"You can let go now." The man teased the woman making her realize just how close he was.

With a small gasp, she pulled away, apologizing profusely and bowing multiple times. He laughed at her then, shrugging and telling her it was alright. He didn't mind her using him as a guide in the dark, he was there to take her home anyways. Apologizing in embarrassment once more she scampered inside, peeking her head out a moment later to call out a thank you to the man as he left, receiving a wave from the man before she shut the door.

—

The next day was cloudy and cold. A small breeze created a chill along the plains. Rain clouds were overheard, a promise of a storm. Outside the main gates, Akira stood, waiting for what, she did not know. Finan had told her to go there during their walk. Now she waited, watching the men at the docks work. Fisherman and merchants slid up to the planked wood, tying ropes to the wooden poles that jutted out. It was still early morning when Finan finally arrived, he called to the distracted woman as he did.

With a flick of his head, he turned and walked away, Akira following the man. She hadn't been told what they were doing, just that Finan would lead her. Nerves wracked in her as the two climbed a few hills, going farther away from the town that was waking up.

"Where are we going?"

Curiosity reached it's peak as he led her along another trail that forked away from the first, the ground beneath them becoming softer. From the forest on their right, animals ran away from the trail, twigs snapped and bushes rustled from the panic. A few on the trail left their unfinished breakfast in a rush, fleeing into the overgrowth. Coming up another small hill, the ground became firm and packed together. The soft dirt and grass left behind as a small area full of harden clay and dirt lay. A tree stump from a chopped tree stuck in the clay before the forest beyond. An indication for patrols that their border stopped there.

"We are practicing." Finan, finally answering the woman, led her into the clearing.

The man went to the stump, taking his sword and stabbing it into the hardened ground for it to stand up. Akira flinched at the sight, a thought crossing her mind of how much pain the sword can inflict. Especially with Finan using it. Not noticing, the man picked up the long smooth sticks by the stump, going back to Akira who was on the outer edge.

"Practicing...with koeda?" Confused, she took the stick he gave to her, twirling it around until the end was holding her up like a cane.

"Does that mean stick?" The man called from over his shoulder as he walked into the middle of the clearing.

"Stick? I think so?" Copying his word in a mumble she cataloged it for future use.

"I am to teach you to fight using a sword." Turning to face her once more, he rested the stick against his shoulders.

"But I am a archer. I do not use a sword."

"You will still need to learn to defend yourself in close quarter combat. A bow is only useful for long distance. Come on. I won't be too tough on you." Coxing her, he smiled to show she would be ok.

With a look of doubt she entered the clearing and stood in front of him, waiting for instructions. She was used to being taught with words rather than experience. Her teachers before would explain and show her before passing the reins, she expected Finan to do the same. However the man didn't, instead he lunged at her and hit her with the stick. He was quick, by the time she realized what was happening she could feel the whack to her arm. A gentle one but hard enough for her to feel a slight sting.

"What was that for?" Stepping away from the man, she rubbed the spot he hit.

"You didn't dodge." He crossed the clearing once more to put distance for the next attack.

"You didn't tell me to!" Finan laughed at her, a sound that caused her pout to grow.

"What? Whats so funny?"

"Do you think an enemy will tell you to dodge in battle?"

"Then it's a good thing we aren't in battle." Her retort made him laugh again, her mood souring from the sound.

"I thought you were suppose to _teach_ me." Voicing over his laughter, she brought it to his attention she expected something else.

"I am teaching you."

"How? You do not tell me what to do or how to do it. Instead you go straight to beating me up!" With a smile, he listened and nodded.

She wasn't used to his method. Finan recalled she hadn't been taught to use a bow, she learned herself. She knew the gist of it enough to pick the bow up and shoot. Recalling that information he put the stick he held under his arm and stepped towards her, only for her to step back in wariness.

"Relax. I am not going to hit you. Not now, anyways."

"So reassuring." She eyed him as he stepped closer, amusement on his face as he reached out to grab her hands.

"I'm only going to show you how to hold properly, then we will practice." Moving her hands on the stick, he voiced how to hold it properly.

The positioning was awkward for her, as expected since it was more squished together than a bow. Her arms were practically together with the positioning, Finan telling her to relax when she couldn't, made it all too much harder to hold. Finally with a bit of maneuvering she was holding the stick like a sword, with the sight he nodded and made distance for them once more.

"There is no way to tell you how to fight, you figure it out as you go. All you have to remember is to dodge and strike. You fight, that's it. There is no right or wrong way to it." With that, he went at her again.

And the two practiced. If one could call it that. Akira was hit repeatedly during their session, her movements slow and choppy during it all. She didn't realize how much moving would be involved and soon her legs were collapsing under her in exhaustion. She was using more energy then she should in an attempt to dodge the attack Finan gave out.

"Dead." Finan pointed his stick at her head as she sat on the ground.

"Then so be it." Pushing it away she flopped on her back, taking deep breaths to relax.

"How are you tired already? Didn't you cross the land to reach Coccham just a few days ago?" The man sat next to her, a look between disappointment and skeptical.

"It took me almost a month to reach Coccham. I almost starved to death. Seriously, how come there isn't much to eat out there?" She lazily waved to the forest before propping herself on her elbows to look at him. "Besides, I never did much traveling to begin with. I was always kept inside."

"So you have no leg strength is what you are telling me?"

"Mm. Sure." Flopping back down, she agreed.

"Then you'll start patrolling on your days off. I'll have Sihtric take you on his, he does the outskirts." He received a groan from her, one of dread.

He nudged her, a light warning to not complain. The woman chuckled, looking at the sky above that was heavy with rain. The clouds had become darker, their light gray now almost black. Finan looked up as well, calculating when the first rain will come. Their training would have to be postponed once it started. The ground beneath them would become too unstable and difficult to practice for her.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Nudging her, he got off the ground and held a hand for her to take.

Akira looked at it before placing hers in his. With a gentle tug, she got off the floor. He gave her a moment to shake the dirt out of her long hair and clothes before they practiced once more. And they practiced for another few hours before thunder roared and a small drizzle came down. Only then did the two put the sticks back and run back to Coccham for shelter.

The two took refuge under the shelter of the gate entrance as it started to pour down. The ground beneath turning into a torrent of rushing water and dirt, washing away down the dips in the town and filling holes. As they sat on a crate, watching as the water swirled around them, a thought crossed the woman's memory.

"Ne, how did you learn to fight?" With knees drawn to her chest, she looked at Finan who was slightly wet.

"I learned a long time ago. Younger then you when I did." He teased causing her to give him a look of disapproval.

"And the sword? It came from Uhtred?" Brushing the comment off, she motioned to the sword he had picked up before they left.

"No. It came from Ireland. My home land."

"Ai re lan?" She frowned, the word awkwardly placed on her tongue as she tried to say it.

He chuckled at her attempt, it was close enough. With a nod they sat in silence once more. Akira thought to the places she had heard of. Not once did she ever hear of his home, curiosity ate her up.

"Where is it? Your home?" Breaking the silence she asked him, a glimmer in her eyes.

"Far but not far. A few months from here."

"Far but not far? That does not help me in the lightest to narrow it down." She teased him, knowing she wasn't going to get a precise location from him.

He laughed at her, telling her that she didn't need to worry unless she planned to take a trip there. With that, she asked for tales of the land he grew up in. She asked of the land and the animals and the food. And he told her, vaguely enough of his life there. Of the land he lived in and the food he ate. But he did not tell her of his status nor his family when she first asked. And she did not ask again, knowing all to well of wanting to keep that a secret. And so they sat there until the rain passed, Finan, grateful she didn't ask for more, and Akira listening to him explain his land.

—

"I'm guessing you are tired?" Sihtric mused at the woman whose head was on the table.

In the hall she sat alone, Finan going on patrol after their practice. He left her at the hall, her collapsing in a chair by the head of the table. She tried to keep awake, tried to walk it off but couldn't. And that's where Sihtric and Uhtred found her when they came back for lunch. Exhausted, sore, and hungry. The only response they got from her was a hum.

"Finan didn't go easy on you?" Uhtred patted the woman's head in sympathy as he passed to get food, her humming in agreement once more.

"I'm glad I knew how to fight before meeting him. I don't think I would've been able to listen to him gloating and dodging all my attacks." Sihtric sat across from her, digging into his food.

She closed her eyes, sleep drifting her away very slowly. With the sight, the man made her a piece of bread and jam, placing the plate by her nose. One thing they had noticed the last two days of eating with her, was her sweet tooth. And sure enough, she sprang to life at the smell of the strawberry jam, devouring the piece in seconds.

"Good?" Sihtric mumbled around his own food, amused and horrified at how easily she could inhale so much food.

Nodding she reached over and grabbed another piece Uhtred handed to her, gulping it down again. She hummed in satisfaction from the taste. The night before she had been wary of the reddish jelly substance. A complete 180 to her reaction now. The jam was quickly a favorite of hers, it satisfied her needs for sweets, something she hadn't fulfilled since living there.

As she ate a fifth piece her movements slowed down, her stomach becoming full from the previous four. With the sight, Uhtred knew she wouldn't be able to eat a sixth piece and ate it instead. A look of sadness crossing her features at the sight before she finished her own piece. She had hoped to have room for one more, but now she was bursting. Sitting in her seat she relaxed and sighed in content before looking at Uhtred once more.

"You'll be training with Finan for the next few months. You'd best learn from him." Uhtred could see her quizzical looks and decided to answer her.

"Can I ask. Why am I learning to fight with a sword though? I'm an archer." Still confused, she asked the man before her.

"I thought I already told you why." Finan's voice made the woman practically jump from her skin.

He had came into the hall a bit ago, walking along the edge until he reached the table. She had not noticed him, her attention to much on eating. As her heart raced from the scare, he took a seat next to her, grabbing at the plate of food Uhtred set out for him. He had known he would show up at one point to eat.

"You practically scared me to death!" She resisted the urge to smack him upside the head once she settled her heart rate.

The men chuckled at her, teasing her about her being so jumpy. Becoming serious once more, Finan glanced at her.

"Let's say you do go into battle. If someone comes at you in close quarters, what would you do then?" Uhtred tried to break it down for the woman.

"Use my bow against them so they don't get close enough?" His question was answered as if he was dumb for asking.

"And if a whole army came at you? You can't use a bow against them." Finan emphasized the last sentence, aware she might say she could use a bow still.

"Neither a sword. Might as well run." She shrugged, naive to the aspect of war.

Sihtric snorted in amusement. The table turned to him at the sound. Uhtred raised a eyebrow at him and asked if he had something to say. Now nervous at the thought of being in trouble, he shook his head no.

"But I can understand where she is coming from. She would be on the back. By the time anyone gets to her she'd have time to run or shoot them."

"Exactly." The woman nodded in triumph, glad to have someone understand her thinking.

"However, it is best you learned in case that doesn't happen. If they flanked from the back without us knowing, you will be useless with a bow." Sihtric earned a look of betrayal from the woman.

She had figured he was on her side during the argument. She thought of what he said, a frown on her face. She was reluctant to touch a sword, using it was out of the question.

"Do you have a problem with swords?" Uhtred noticed her water eyes aimed at the weapon rack behind Sihtric.

"Not...in particular." She lied, blinking back the tears of hate.

"Then why do you refuse to learn?" Sihtric had noticed the look she gave the objects behind him.

Pain. Hatred. Sadness. It swam in her eyes like a whirlpool. A fierce storm that threatened to sweep away anyone who got caught in it. With a forced smile she said she didn't like to be near death, half a lie. She had seen too much already.

"There will always be death in battle." Uhtred reminded the woman, a nod from her making him wary.

Akira told him she'll learn if she has to, a reassurance she wouldn't disappoint. But the group knew she was hiding something from them. Not dwelling on her reluctance of swords, Sihtric moved.

"Maybe I should teach her instead?"

"Do you have a problem with how I teach?" Finan challenged the man to say something, half teasing and half serious.

"No, but maybe she needs a less of a hard ass to teach her?" He teased.

"No offence, Sihtric, but id rather stay with Finan." Akira stepped in the conversation, the men looking to her instead.

"See? She is fine with my teachings." Finan smirked at Sihtric making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't be complaining when you pull a hip old man." Sihtric's tease made Akira cover her mouth to hide the laughter that bubbled inside.

Finan, less than amused, threw a carrot at him. Akira and Uhtred watched the two men banter in good fun. The mood now lively as lunch continued.

—

In a flash, a week had gone by. Akira's schedule was packed between training and patrols and helping Hild. Today she had a day away from helping the men, now running errands for Hild at the church. Hild was organizing their stock when she had asked Akira to go buy things for her. And unknowing of what that meant, Akira took the money pouch Hild gave her for errands. Now she was in the marketplace, lost and confused. The sunny sky had brought more people out of their houses to sell and buy, a week of rainy weather had made it difficult to do so before. It created a flood of people she had to move around.

She was starting to regret denying Osferth's help in getting the supplies when he offered. She was turned around in the mass of people, the chatter loud and obnoxious to her. It was all too confusing and she was unable to find what Hild wanted. Going back the way she came, or so she hoped, she saw Finan talking with a woman and child. Æthelstan.

They had met briefly, the boy was in trouble when she had gotten back from practice one day. Uhtred had been talking with him when she came in, him running out as he was released from his scolding. With the sight, she decided to not bother the group. The three looked very much close. Almost like a family. Turning around she went deeper in the market, determined to find what she needed by herself.

But that determination soon fizzled out. It was noon when she sat on the ground in an alleyway. Vendors beside her yelled to people about their wares. She could hear children laughing and playing, their parents lightly calling to them. It was lively and brimming with people.

And despite that fact, Akira felt alone. The sounds of the people soon drowned out as she covered her ears. She wanted it to stop. The voices felt like they were teasing her. She was alone and they weren't. She felt like an abandoned child in a faceless crowd. The pain of being alone squeezed her heart so hard she curled into a ball, hoping to escape the feeling. She wanted to go home. Wanted to wake up and be back in her bed, to have her brother waking her up from the nightmare she was having.

And for a moment she believed that happened. Her shoulder was grabbed and shaken so suddenly she gasped and pulled back. Her eyes darting up to not find her brothers face, but Finan's instead. A look of worry on his features. He was squatted in front of her in the alleyway bringing himself to her level. Or so he tried, he was still towering over her a bit.

"What are you doing here?" She pulled her hands from her ears, listening to the man in front of her.

"I...I got lost." Admitting to him, she looked away to the ground between them.

She felt ashamed for causing trouble once more. It was suppose to be an easy task, find the items, buy and return to the church. Hild was probably worried about her and now Finan.

"Were you here for something?"

"Hild sent me to collect things...but I don't know where they are at." Finan nodded in understanding before standing up.

"It can be quite confusing the first time. I'll help you find what you need. Come on." Reaching down, he helped her off the floor, her legs a little numb from her position.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as he led her out to the market area.

"What did she need?" Keeping close to her, he listened to the items she memorized.

The vendor she had gone to was all out of stock, and she couldn't find the back up vendor. With the list he took off into the labyrinth of shops, Akira following closely behind, scared of being left alone again. The loneliness bit at her still, but now it was a small sting. Not the heart wrenching pain like before.

With Finan leading her around she managed to get the items before dark. The vendor she needed to go to was passed three times by her, she was oblivious to its wares. Now, with arms full of items, Finan safely led her back to the church.

"In the alley, you seemed like you were crying. Why?"

"I wasn't crying!" She blushed, embarrassed he had seen her on the verge of doing it.

"Ok, you weren't crying. But you were going to." He shrugged off her denial, very aware of her emotions.

A silence passed through them as she thought. With an embarrassed look, she refused to confirm that assumption. She didn't want to be vulnerable.

"I don't like being alone. I...I get scared when I'm alone. Before, I always had someone by my side but now..." Trailing off she frowned and shook her head, "Sorry. Its childish."

"No, it's understandable. You are somewhere completely new and don't know any of us. It's reasonable to be scared." Her heart fluttered at his kindness.

With a small thank you, they continued to go to the church. Finan had become a good friend over the week, they practically spent hours together every day. She had learned a lot about him, all except one thing that now bugged her. His relationship status. Seeing him with the woman earlier she couldn't help but think he was married, her suspicions being denied when she couldn't find a ring on him.

"What's the matter?" Catching the woman looking at him, he asked her when she frowned at his hand holding his share of the wares.

"Nothing!" Feeling embarrassed of being caught staring, she looked at her feet, the heat on her cheeks making her feel too stuffy.

Finan was attractive, that much was for certain. The woman hadn't met someone like him in a long time. It made her heart dance whenever he was nice to her, only for that dance to be replaced with dread when she recalled the first man she loved. She was wary of falling once more and pushed the attractiveness of the Irish-man to the back of her mind. As much as she had grown to love his accent and humor, she refused to see him more than a friend.

But for some reason it bugged her. Not knowing if he was taken. And when she was finally dropped off at the church, she couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. Her question of the man had startled Hild into dropping the items Finan had handed over before taking off. Seeing the look the woman had, Hild knew she had feelings for the man. And so she told her everything she knew of the man as they worked.

—

Another day came and with it more chores. That day Akira was sent to sweep the dirt that had been tracked onto the steps of the church and inside. Of course as she took care of the church, Hild was off cleaning and watching the orphanage. She didn't mind, the sun was shining and the clouds were scarce, a great day for cleaning outside.

"What do you want?" Long before the boy said anything, Akira called to him, his presence well known as he watched her.

"How did you know I was here?" Confused, he stopped hiding behind the door of the church.

"You aren't as sneaky as you think. Besides I grew up with a little brother who loved to sneak up on me." Finally turning to look at the boy, she noticed he was frowning.

From the lack of scaring her or for another reason, she couldn't tell. But he seemed upset. Seeing it made her question what he was doing there.

"Is Finan here?" Not noticing the man inside, Æthelstan seemed to get more upset.

With the thought of the man her heart raced. She chastised herself for the reaction before facing away from the boy, aware of her blushing. Finally done sweeping, she placed the broom in it's closet in the back, grabbing a wet cloth next. Æthelstan was waiting for her to reply, he knew the two frequently hung out, mostly the reason he came to ask her where the man was.

"Finan isn't here, why do you ask anyways?" Wiping off the dust collected on the benches, she looked over to the boy.

"He promised we could play today. Now he's no where to be found!" Disappointment and slight anger was in his tone.

"Souka..." Nodding, she understood where the boy came from.

The man made a promise and broke it. To a child that was unforgivable. Looking around the church she sighed. She still had to do a bit of cleaning before she was free. But seeing the boy brought back a fondness she had long forgotten about.

"Tell you what, once I finish here we can go play."

"Really?" Now happy, the boy eagerly perked up.

"Yes, but I have to finish cleaning first. It might take a while with just me though, so you'll have to be patient." She reminded the boy of the dust and dirt around them.

All the boy heard was that the faster she got finished, the faster they could play. He eagerly offered to help her clean, being tasked to get fresh water for the dirty rags and to wipe off benches. Akira cleaned the windows and altar, grimacing at the amount of dust that was collected. It was obviously not cleaned in a long time. But despite the pile of dirt, she finished well before she thought with Athelstan's help.

And as she stored away the last cleaning equipment, the boy raced around her excitedly. She laugh at his behavior, leading him out of the church before he broke something. Not that there was much to break. Now full of energy, the two raced around Coccham, playing tag and pranking passerby's. And for the first hour all was well, they played whatever Æthelstan suggested, she allowed him to do as he pleased, weak to the sad eyes when she tried to tell him no.

And as time went on, the games he pulled were more reckless. Running through the market, pranking the vendors and causing people to drop items to avoid hitting the boy. It was mayhem around the area. And word quickly spread of the two playing there. Luckily, the boy, finally satisfied with his rampage, lead them back around to a quieter area where a few guards walked.

Some returning home, done with their shifts and others going to work. None of the men she knew. She was almost grateful for that for once. Æthelstan and her would be in trouble if anyone found out about the madhouse they created. Now calmed down, she figured the boy tired himself out but he quickly raced after a lone guard heading home. Seeing him go for the sword on his hip, Akira grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, yanking him back.

"Oh come on! Akira, it's just a game!"

"That is too dangerous. We should find someone else." She tried to steer the boy away from the road the man went down, oblivious to the two.

"Find someone else for what?" The voice made the two freeze.

Caught. Finan had heard of the ruckus and searched for the two. He knew Æthelstan was the one causing trouble, it was known the boy had a tendency to do so. Looking behind them they found the man wearing a displeased frown, arms folded over his chest as he stared them down.

"Nothing!" Quickly turning to the defence, Akira tried to wave off their conversation.

It didn't work.

"It's funny I find you two here after getting reports of a woman and child causing problems in the market." He stepped closer, Akira and Æthelstan taking two back.

"That is funny..." She looked to Æthelstan who looked at her, silently pleading for her to make an excuse.

"I know it was you two, people have identified you."

Defeated, they both looked down in shame and apologized. Finan sighed and uncrossed his arms, finally loosening his death stare just a bit. The look he gave had made them nervous. They were starting to fidget under the immense pressure he put on them.

"I don't mind you playing, but do it where it won't get in the way of others." He corrected their behavior before turning on Akira. "And you should know better. You are older then he is and should know what is right and wrong."

Being scolded made her reel back to being a child once more. She nodded and apologized once more, the stern talking to hit way to close to home. After scolding them, Æthelstan, finally finding his voice, spoke up.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't lie to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Now confused, he turned to the boy.

"You promised we could go to the stream today and didn't show!" The boys accusing tone made Finan think to his promise the day before.

Apologizing to the boy, he ruffled his hair and explained he had to work. Not accepting the excuse, Æthelstan was still upset at him. Not wanting an upset child, Finan thought up of a way to make him happy again.

"How about we go to the docks, the stream is too far but you'll still get to play."

The boy debated his choices before running for the gates, Finan chasing after him. Worried he would get in trouble again, Akira raced after the two. Luckily, Æthelstan didn't go far, just down to the docks like Finan suggested. He wandered a ways from the docks, wanting to have space from the workers that unloaded a merchant ship. The peace lasted for but a moment before Æthelstan was taking his shoes and socks off.

"What do you think you are doing?" Finan grabbed the boy before he could dive in the water.

"I want to play!" Pushing against the man, he pointed at the water where a few fish could be seen.

"You don't know how to swim." Finan reminded him of the consequences lest he fell in the deeper part.

"I know! I won't go that far!" Finally free from the man's hold, he raced into the water, splashing and scaring the fish from his intrusion.

Finan collected his shoes in a pile, complaining he was nothing but trouble. But he still had a warm smile on his face. His words meant nothing with that look, he adored the kid despite the trouble. The sight of him looking after Æthelstan warmed her heart. Usually the men in her home didn't take care of their children, it was the mother's job. Sitting down next to the pile he glanced at Akira who watched Æthelstan.

"He won't fall, and if he does he'll be fine." Finan chuckled when she forced herself to stay in her spot at the sight of Athelstan losing balance among the rocky bottom.

Nodding, she reluctantly sat with him, her worries still evident on her face. He apologized then for being too harsh on her. It was easy to get washed up in Æthelstan's playful ways. Shaking her head she told him it was alright, she had caused trouble with the boy and deserved to be scolded. With a shout, Akira and Finan turned to find Athelstan splashing water where a fish darted away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Finan frowned at the boy's shouting, he had been scared he had actually fell.

"I want a fish!" Now completely wet, the boy stood up and waved to the water.

"For what?"

Æthelstan shrugged, not really knowing why before continuing to chase another school of fish. Finan groaned in annoyance, the kid was getting his clothes soaked. Akira laughed and called for the child to stay still, his movements were scaring the fish he chased.

"He won't be able to catch one you know?" Laying down, he propped himself on an elbow, looking to the woman with a light smile.

"I think he can, just needs to stop thrashing so much."

"Why do you think he can? It's practically impossible without equipment." Shaking her head, she disagreed with Finan.

She told him of the ways the villagers in her land caught fish. Of course, most the time they used equipment but when fish had wandered into the rice, they caught them by hand to avoid ruining the growing crops. Her grandfather had been the one to show her when she visited as a child, putting her in the murky water where the fish hid among the reeds and dirt. He was more skilled then her, always able to catch one and throw it to her grandmother who put them in a bucket of water. They'd later cook the fish for the village to have a feast together.

She was not so lucky, always missing and sometimes tripping over the crops until she was caked with mud and water. The one she had managed to catch had thrashed so much it flew from her hands, tail slapping her in the face as it dove to the safety of the water below. To say she was teased would be an understatement. The villagers and her grandparents relentlessly teased her during her stays about the incident for years. Eventually she learned to hold it when it thrashed, always reeling back when it got to close to comfort. Finan wasn't told that of course, too afraid of being teased once more.

Seeing Æthelstan struggle made her remember those memories fondly. Getting to wear her grandfathers straw hat as they worked in the fields, her tasked with the smallest things that made her happy to do. Her grandmother prepping what they brought home every time. The memories made her heart squeeze in longing. She longed to be back there as a child, running along the mountain trails and eating the food that grew as her grandfather worked.

As Æthelstan grew tired and bored, Akira left Finan's side, wading into the water with the boy. She didn't mind the water as it soaked into the dress she wore, dragging the cloth down in its heavy weight. At the boy's side, Akira gently explained what to do, holding the boy still while they waited. It seemed like hours with them standing still, Akira hunched over, ready to strike when one came close. And when one did, she pounced. Her hands clasped into the fish and yanked it out of the water, the boy cheering at the sight. Finan was left speechless, he had thought her tales where a joke, one where she made them up to tease him. But it wasn't.

With the thrashing fish in hand, she brought it back to the water, holding it under before releasing the fish to swim for safety. Æthelstan was saddened by that, Akira telling him to not kill something if he wasn't going to eat it. She knew dinner was already being made, there was no need for the fish. It would live another day among it's family thanks to her. Now determined at the sight, Æthelstan bugged the woman to teach him. So she did.

The three stayed there, Finan watching the two play in the water, until the dark started to enclose around them and the water turned cold. Now cold and wet, the boy raced ahead of them to head home, eager to tell everyone of Akira's catch as well as change. The two adults were left to walk home, one now shivering from the cold material hugging their legs.

"You really are something." Breathing a laugh, the man looked over the woman next to him.

She didn't understand him, tilting her head in confusion and questioning him. The woman was full of surprises, just earlier that week she had helped a farmer with the crops and the healer with using new herbs. Now he learned she was able to catch a fish bare handed. It seemed everyday he learned something new about the woman.

"What else are you hiding?" His teasing comment made her nervous.

"Hiding?" Now scared, she made some distance between them, an act to cover herself.

"Don't worry, I'll eventually find out." His reply did nothing to calm her fast heart rate.

For once if wasn't due to her attraction but due to fear. She refused to let him find out anymore about her. Her panic was noticeable but not brought up. Instead she rushed off when they reached the church, excusing herself to change into fresh clothes and escape the peering eyes of the man.

—

"Damn!"

"Language." Akira scolded the man beside her.

It was another day, one where Akira and Sihtric had patrolled earlier in the morning. Now the two sat at the table in the hall, Sihtric playing a game against a fellow warrior. He had won the last round which made him cocky and double for the next round. A poor choice in her opinion. And now he was losing. Soon he'd have lost his earned profit and more.

She bit back a 'I told you so'. Her warning for him had fallen on deaf ears when he bit more than he could chew. Sihtric knew what she was thinking, the raised eyebrow and smug look told him all he needed to know. She was waiting to rub it in his face.

With annoyance, Sihtric continued his game, placing a piece in what he hoped would secure his victory. His frustrated groan was overridden by the sound of men filing into the hall. A patrol had returned. Finan and Uhtred along with it. They were covered in mud and scratches and cuts. Most headed back to the healers after putting their weapons away, Uhtred left to the back to change and Finan joined the table.

"You roll around in the pig pen?" Sihtric teased the man when he sat down next to Akira.

He was filthy. Mud caked his clothes and boots, a trail of dirt had followed him in from outside, the floors becoming stained with it. It bothered Akira how they didn't take their shoes off at the door with that much mud on them.

"Ran into a few danes." The man explained, reaching for the bowl of fruit Hild had brought for Akira and Sihtric earlier.

Akira swatted his dirty hand away from the washed fruit, her anxiety peaking at the sight. There was no way he was going to dirty the clean fruit on her watch. Noticing the displeased look on his face she told him he needed to wash up before eating. The man groaned in annoyance and flopped back in his seat.

"I wonder if the seamstress is back yet." Uhtred had reappeared, clean clothes fitted on and a damp rag being scrubbed against his arms where mud had caked on.

"I doubt it, it's only been a month." Sihtric responded, not looking away from the pieces on the table.

"We need her to get back to work, my clothes are starting to look like rags." Finan pulled at the shirt under his armor, a few tears in the cloth could be seen as he did.

"Why isn't there one?" Akira hadn't seen a seamstress since she arrived.

She figured they didn't have one. There were no shops with a label for it and no one spoke of one. It had been thought that Coccham made their own clothes or imported them, but that wasn't the case most the time.

"She had a child, she's taking a break for now." Uhtred, now satisfied with his cleanliness, sat next to Sihtric, grabbing an orange.

"And you don't have another?"

"No, we just suffer until she's well once more to handle our clothes." Finan joked, giving Uhtred a look for him to toss an apple over.

"If they are small tears they are quite easy to fix. I can do it for you if you need, though I won't be able to do a lot by myself." Before Finan could catch the apple tossed to him, Akira grabbed it, giving him a stern look.

She was refusing him to eat until he at least washed his hands. Now annoyed, the man tried to grab it from her only for her to reel back away from his outstretched hands. She scolded him, pointing to the wash bucket not more than a few feet away. Finally with the pressure of the woman he dragged himself to it and washed his hands before returning. Only after she made sure there was no dirt did she allow him to have the apple she held.

"You know how to sew?" Uhtred finished the fruit he ate, now going back to her offer.

"Only lightly."

"So you can fix our clothes?" Finan was the one to grumble, still annoyed.

"Yes. But, I wont be able to do a lot. I still have my own work." She reminded them once more.

"So then who gets to have their clothes fixed first?" Uhtred looked to the man in front of him.

Out of the three men, Finan and Uhtred were more reckless. Their clothing were full of holes and tears. Their armor, if it wasn't sturdy, would be practically useless from their constant rough handling. With a shrug, Finan couldn't decide.

"Roll for it." Sihtric tossed a dice piece to them, the wooden piece rolling across the small space before Uhtred grabbed it.

"Highest or lowest?" Finan sat up now, anticipating his turn.

"Highest." Uhtred rolled the dice across the table until it stopped.

A three. Not a bad number but still low. With his turn, Finan rolled it once more across the table. A six. With a frustrated sigh, Uhtred blamed his Irish luck. Finan smirked at the comment, boasting about it. Standing up from her chair, she told the man to meet her back at Hild's where she had her sewing equipment. Finan finished up his food as he left to go home, collecting a few shirts and pants that needed repairs.

Akira called for him to come inside the house when he knocked, her equipment set up on the table in the dining room. He was cleaned up, thankfully, wearing new clothes and shoes. Akira would have yelled at him if he tracked mud inside the freshly cleaned house. Handing the pieces of clothing over, he stayed to watch her. Small chat was made as she worked, her movements quickly fixing the first set of pants before moving to the next.

"You sure do know a lot." Leaning closer, he watched her tie the thread to secure the stitch.

"I don't think I do. For instance, I don't know how to use a sword." She teased making the man laugh.

The sound brought a smile to her face. She enjoyed the sound of his laugh.

"You'll learn eventually. Just have to stay focused." He teased her, he had long noticed her starting to zone out during their practice, unvoiced thoughts he'd never learn.

"Nonsense, with you beating me up? I think i'd just learn how to take a beating." She reminded the man their practice literally consisted of her being hit.

He laughed again, denying the fact. She had gotten a little better. Though not all that better. She was still sluggish in moving and burned out pretty quickly. But she was learning and that's all that mattered. Noticing the man watching her sewing, she slowed her movements, silently teaching him how to patch the small holes. The two stayed there, Akira teaching him and chatting with the man, until the last cloth was finished. Thanking her he took his clothing back home, leaving the woman to feel her racing heart.

—

"You aren't dodging." With a hit to her leg, Akira collapsed on the ground.

Once more they were practicing in the clearing. The two had finished their patrol early noon, stopping on the way to get some training in. Akira had gained more stamina since their first session four weeks ago. It almost seemed as if it was just yesterday she was being taught to hold the stick. Heaving herself off the ground she apologized to the man, wiping at the sweat dripping down her forehead. Despite her not becoming better he was patient, waiting and guiding her even when she failed over and over. Not once did he raise his voice in frustration and anger at her. She was grateful for it, almost shocked.

But he noticed the behavior she exhibited. Every time she failed, she flinched and tensed, waiting with her head bowed. An act of submission. It was evident that before him, her previous teachers were harsher. They obviously voiced and showed their displeasure when she failed from her behavior.

Reassuring her, he was always helping her up on her feet when she failed, giving her praise for trying and improving in the slightest. It made her sadder. He was too nice to her.

"I'm wasting your time." She sighed and hung her head, a frown evident on her face.

"Who said that? Because I sure didn't." He reminded her he was doing it because he wanted to.

At any point he could've handed her training to Sihtric or Uhtred or some random warrior. But he felt she needed someone that wouldn't give up so easily. One who wouldn't grow flustered from her terrible fighting skills. And while it did frustrate him at times, he forced it down, reminding himself she wasn't around swords before. Never had fought nor been shown to.

"I'm not improving at all! I'm useless." She huffed, kicking the stick she had.

"You've improved since our last time. You have more stamina and are becoming quicker. If you keep training I bet you'll be able to beat Sihtric at-"

"Sh." Stepping to him, she covered his mouth with her hand, eyes darting to the forest behind him.

Confused, he pushed the woman's hand away and looked behind him. There wasn't anyone there. No soul breathed where she looked and yet she continued to watch. His question fell on deaf ears as she went to the tree stump and picked up her bow. She waited for a minute, watching before stepping back to the man's side.

"There's someone in there." She whispered low enough for him to hear.

Now more confused, Finan searched the forest. He felt like she was pranking him when he didn't see anything after a few minutes. But eventually he saw what she did. A shadow figure running from one shadowed tree to another. No one ventured that far from Coccham and if they did they wouldn't hide. Not unless they were up to something.

"Go get Uhtred." Losing sight of the figure, Finan grabbed his weapon, heading in the dark forest to chase after.

With a nod she raced down the pathway towards Coccham, suddenly stopping as she felt her stomach churn. A feeling of dread shook her. It was the feeling she got before something terrible happened. Realizing what that feeling meant, she raced back to the area Finan disappeared to. She tripped and fell into the sudden dip that was covered by a bush, cursing at herself for being clumsy in a dire situation.

The forest was quiet. Not even the birds made a sound. The floor beneath her was muddy in some places, the rain from the night before had washed away the previous footsteps that trailed there. The woman stalked in the shadows, heading in the direction of where the two vanished. Her hair and clothing were snagged on branches and shrubbery, an annoyance.

It wasn't long before she stumbled across Finan. He was leaning over a man who was long gone. With the threat gone, Finan put his sword away, not realizing the woman coming out from the bushes. At the sight of him not hurt she cursed herself for worrying. Her curses soon faltered as she noticed a second man sneaking up behind Finan, sword raised to impale the unaware man.

Finan finally noticed the man as the sword swung down at him, he rolled away from the attack, hand grabbing his sword too late to block the attack. But instead of being injured, the man before him was impaled with a arrow. The sudden attack made the man stumble, his arm dropping in pain as the arrow landed in his shoulder. Taking that chance, Finan stabbed the man as he tried to attack again.

As the forest grew silent once more, Finan turned to see Akira still holding her bow up. The wooden material shook under her hands. Eyes widened in shock at the action that happened in front of her. That she had caused. Stepping to her, he took the shaking bow from her hands, calling to her softly.

"I...he's..." Blinking, she swallowed heavily at the sight of the two men dead on the ground.

She wasn't naive to the aspect of battles. She had seen bloodshed before. War and crimes raged on in her home, her family always talked of it. She knew the consequences of raising a weapon to someone. The life that would be taken. She had seen many die before her, unreasonable deaths that haunted her dreams. But now, now, she had been the one to partake. That thought scared her. Her past self would have never hurt someone.

"It's alright. Akira, look at me. You did what you had to. You did good." He tried to lift the woman's head up, her eyes still lingering on the bloody scene behind him.

"But I...I killed him." She whimpered, scared of the consequences of her actions, her shaking hands held onto his wrist that held her chin up.

"No, he died because of me. I'm the one who killed him, you just wounded him. And if you didn't he would've killed me. You protected me, don't doubt that. Okay?" His words made her nod, reasoning with the attacking man was well out the window when she arrived.

And she knew it had been either Finan or that man. Yet for some reason she still felt sick. Sick of knowing she had caused him to die. The thoughts of whether the man was threatened or had some reason to attack lingered on her mind. And what killed her more was the question of who was waiting for him back home?

The thought of the man having children waiting for his return made her yank away from Finan, stomach lurching at the sick thought. The man watched as she gasped for breath, hands to her stomach, heaving, yet nothing came out. He rubbed her back in comfort, reassuring her once more it was what had to be done. Hild had been the same way before, he could remember how the woman had vomited after brutalizing her victim.

Shaky, Akira thanked him, her composure finally coming back after a while. Seeing her get off the ground from where she was, he gave her weapon back, her hesitating to take it showed she was scared. Scared of using it once more. The man rushed her out of the clearing, telling her to get Uhtred like he asked, staying behind to look through the mens pockets.

With the feeling of danger long gone and replaced with dread, Akira took to Coccham to find Uhtred. Her steps shaky and breath uneven along the way. She was scared of what Uhtred would do when he found out she and Finan had killed a man.

She expected him to lock her up, take her weapons or ban her. Instead he comforted her, clearly seeing her distraught before sending Sihtric and a few men to the place Akira described. Uhtred stayed with the woman, reassuring her and giving her advice he had gotten through experience. Her mood was slightly better after talking with him, she wasn't going to be punished, but the man was still dead.

Hild was the one to take her home, letting her rest in bed under the covers. She left the woman alone, allowing her space from the hectic world outside. Only then did Akira cry. She didn't cry for the man though. She cried because of her actions. She had caused another person to die. Something that haunted her to that day, her past self had foolishly killed the only family that took to her.

And as she sat there crying silently into the pillow. She could only think one thing.

"Okāsan, watashi wa norowa rete imasu.."

—

Later that night the streets became quiet. The tavern noise almost snuffed out due to the attack earlier that day. Uhtred had set a curfew until they found out who the men belonged to. He was afraid of a night attack. Guards patrolled heavily along the town, waiting for the inevitable attack.

Akira didn't sleep. Hild had assumed she was when she last checked on her for she had stayed silent when she came in the room, hoping to not talk of the matter once more. She had heard Hild sigh and close her door, her footsteps carrying down the hall to her own room before her door was shut. With puffy and bloodshot eyes, Akira got out of bed, dragging her blanket with her, sneaking out the front door and heading to the one place she could find some peace. The old oak tree.

Managing to avoid the guards, she set up for the night in the tree. It wasn't as comfortable as her bed. But she felt closer to the stars that twinkled above. Curled up in the tree with her blanket around her, she watched the sky in silence. Her peace lasted for only a few minutes before Finan showed up, frowning at the sight.

"What are you doing?" Stepping beneath where she laid, he looked up at her with a confused frown.

"Sleeping." She lied, she knew well she wouldn't sleep.

She was afraid of the nightmares that would start the minute she did. Of the present and past deaths that occurred. Finan called her out on her lie, her huffing in response and curling further in on herself.

"Get down, you are going to get hurt."

"No." With the extra material of the blanket, she pulled it over her head to avoid looking at him.

"Akira." His tone was now turning to a low warning.

He was not in the mood to mess around. The danger of an attack made his mood even more sour. Her refusal added to that and made him finally angered. She was too stubborn sometimes.

"No."

"You are being childish!"

"No." Her voice wavered.

She was being childish. She knew it. But for once she just wanted to be left alone. Now frustrated, Finan headed to the trunk of the tree, reaching and pulling himself into a lower branch. Hearing the rustling she peeked her head out of the blanket to yell at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"If you wont come down I'm going to force you to." Warning her once more, he climbed to sit on the branch.

"You are going to get hurt!" She warned him, the branch he sat on wobbled under his weight.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be up here!" He snapped, voice raising in annoyance as he held onto the tree in fear of falling.

"I've done this a hundred times. You don't need to worry about me!"

"That does not matter, we could be under attack any minute and you'll be the first to be killed out here with no protection."

"If, and if they did attack, why do it when we are now aware of them?" She questioned his logic.

If there were more men it would take a while for them to find out what happened to the men. It would take even longer to make a plan to invade. And now with Uhtred on high alert, it would be suicide to rush in. She doubted anyone would be stupid enough to risk an attack during that time.

Finan sighed as he thought about it. It was logical enough, but they knew nothing of the men. Their armor and weapons were not one of Danes nor Saxons. The items they carried were little to none and the only thing to identify them was a stone they both carried.

"Those men...did you find what you were looking for?"

"Maybe. Only found a smooth stone with an imprint on it." Recalling his findings, it made Akira's heart falter.

"Imprint?" Now curious, she turned to look at Finan.

"Yes. It was carved into the stone. Why do you have that look?"

"What did it look like?" The blanket suddenly felt too hot among her skin, it was pushed off as sweat formed on her hairline.

"A ring with two lines down it." The color drained from her face.

She felt nausea and dizzy, hands dug into the branch as she swayed from the revelation. Finan reached out, hoping to somehow prevent her falling from the tree. She shook her head violently in denial.

"What? Whats wrong?" His concerned question almost hid the quiet whisper she made.

She knew that symbol.

—

"Akira. Tell me, who are they?" Uhtred was staring into her soul, an uncomfortable thing for her.

She had tried to deny knowing, even saying Finan had gone mad and lied. But it was all for nothing. She had been brought to see Uhtred when the sun rose, Finan had clearly heard her whisper in the tree. She had promptly ran back to Hild's, barricading herself inside until morning when Finan came banging on the door. Now in the sun lit hall, she shifted uncomfortably in front of Uhtred and Finan who wanted answers.

"It...it isn't anything." Sweat trailed down her neck as she realized her predicament.

She could try to lie, though it would soon be seen through. Running wasn't an option, Sihtric barricaded the door behind her among Uhtred's request. Contemplating the only options she had, she gave in and told them what she knew, skipping around the parts that meant more to her.

"They are a group used by...people who request their help. It's a militia type group, they mostly hunt and kill. Rare occasions they will find escapees and bring them back. Most criminals are put to death immediately by them."

"So why are they here?" Finan frowned at the thought.

The men were nimble during their fight, they had sneaked around him and caught him off guard. Something that was rare. But these men specialized in it, they grew up learning to be one with the shadows.

"They are here...for me." She hung her head in shame, she had once again brought trouble.

"You? Why?" Now more confused, Uhtred couldn't find a reason why she would be hunted.

The woman was practically a small pup. Naive and all bark but no bite. This was the same woman who was terrified of bugs, nearly jumping from her skin at the sight of them. She had freaked out when a fly had landed in her hair, the men having to wave it away before she had cried in anguish. To say she was the least threatening was an understatement. So what could she have possibly done to cause a militia to hunt her?

"My family must have hired them. I doubt they are here to kill me."

"Then why attack?" Finan pointed out the men's hunger for blood.

He had been pounced on instantly in the fight. The men hadn't tried to talk with him or explain why they were there. If they weren't there to kill, then they didn't seem to get the memo.

"Because you got in the way of their mission."

"To get you." Uhtred received a nod.

She now knew it was all a plan to lure her away. The men had tried to lead her into the forest, gambling on the fact she was only with one person. They didn't know of her new found skills, a surprise to them.

"So what should we do?" Turning to Uhtred, he left the man to decide on the situation.

"We should find where they are camped first. Find out how many are there. You should start where you last saw them, they shouldn't have camped far."

And so Finan took Akira with him, heading into the cold cloudy weather outside. Coccham was waking up, greetings passed around as people saw their neighbors emerge from their warm homes. Akira was underdressed in the weather, the clothing was cut through by the wind leaving her body to shiver. Finan was well prepared for it though. Sweater and armor packed under his wool gray cloak. It was a smaller cloak, one that had a hood to keep his ears warm, the material stopping at his thighs, the rest exposed to the elements. The cloak she had worn weeks before were long ago sent back to Wessex. An apology letter to the person she had taken it from sent along with it.

The two didn't make it very far before she was dragging behind, arms tucked into her chest against the freezing cold wind and cheeks turning red. With the lack of warm clothing she wouldn't be able to keep up. Once they reached the clearing, the man stopped to untie his cloak. Akira was breathing warm air into her hands, an attempt to feel warmth among the freezing wind. Her hair was pushed about creating a torrent of hair around her. With cloak in hand he approached her, slinging it over her shoulders and moving her hands away to tie it in the front.

Akira was stunned from the act, a refusal on her tongue quickly disappearing at the warmth that swept through her. It was warm. Accepting the cloak with a soft thank you, she kept her hands under it to warm the numbing skin. With it securely tied, he flipped the hood over her hair to cover her reddened ears before continuing. It kept her warm during the walk, ears and cheeks finally regaining feeling.

"Aren't you going to get cold without this?" She finally found her voice as they stepped into the forest.

"I'll be fine. We should head up, they seemed to be heading that way when I went after them." Pointing to a hill further in, the man changed the subject, very well aware of how she looked.

Like a child playing as a ghost under the sheets. The cloak was too big, the hood falling over her eyes and the bottom almost touching the floor. A reminder of how smaller she was compared to the man. Finan ignored the sight, laughter being stifled, leading them in the forest until eventually they stumbled upon a tent with the same symbol on it.

He went first, of course, searching for any signs of more men before giving her permission to follow him. The area was deserted, the pit where a fire was most likely at was long filled with mud and water, a sign of it not being recently used. The tent that sat near the fire was small, the two having to cram inside to search it's belongings.

Inside the tent lay two straw beds, a lantern in between them and a small chest to the side. Finan searched the chest leaving Akira to sit on one of the beds. The ground under the bed next to her was darker. A sign of being dug up recently. Looking to Finan, she watched him dig through the chest, pulling and examining objects. With his back turned he didn't notice the woman start to dig up the ground under the bed.

Not buried very far, a small bottle with a small scroll inside was hidden. Taking the bottle she stuffed it into her pocket before reburying the hole. Curling her knees up to her chest she pulled the cloak over her, letting the material completely engulf her as she waited in guilt.

"Find anything?" Sihtric startled the two as he poked his head through the flap of the tent.

Finan had withdrew his word halfway out of its sheathe, ready to fight back at the sudden appearance. He gave Sihtric a stern look and told him to never do that again.

"What are you doing here?" Akira wondered if he saw what she did.

"I figured I'd check on you. Especially after last time you were alone." Looking at the tent inside he nodded before frowning, "Wasn't hard to find this place, huh?"

"No, that bothers me. They set up too close for comfort." Finan voiced his worries, they hadn't trekked very far in before the tent was found.

"Could be a decoy." Akira disagreed, they had obviously felt comfortable enough to stay there.

It didn't make sense to toy with the men when they weren't there for them. They were there for her. Of course they wouldn't take more precautions, she was suppose to be easy to catch.

"By the way, why are you wearing... _Oh_." Sihtric's gaze lingered on the woman curled up on the straw bed, his quizzical expression turning to a knowing smirk.

Looking at the woman as well, Finan could see what he thought. Her hair was messy from the wind before, sitting curled up on a bed with his cloak covering her completely. One would think she was naked under the cloak from the way she looked.

"It's not like that!" The man snapped at Sihtric who wasn't listening.

"It's alright, it's natural. Though I didn't think you'd chase someone so young, you _dog_! Just make sure she comes back walking. Though I doubt she'll have a problem with you." With a tease, he left the tent, Finan calling a warning to him.

The woman was innocently unaware of their conversations meaning. She didn't understand the teasing and words very well. All she knew was that Finan became flustered afterwards, his movements slightly clumsy in grabbing things. He even scooted away from the woman when she crawled over to look in the chest with him. Her sudden closeness made him practically jump away, very much aware of the small space between them. She didn't seem to mind, taking items from his hand, observing them and explaining what they were from time to time.

A few knives, whetstones, scrolls, coins. It was all piled up inside. A cluttered mess. At the bottom was a scroll tucked in cloth and securely tied in place with thread. Finan was the one to unscroll it, showing Akira the words on the paper. However it wasn't words like he had seen before, it looked like scribbles and lines slashed around on it. Like someone was learning to write.

Finan started to roll it back up when Akira took it, eyes scanning the paper intensely. Finan teased her, telling her she wouldn't be able to read it without her magical eyesight. And yet she surprised him when she did. The writing was worse then what she was used to, only a few sentences were made out here and there in the chicken scratch writing. But she could recall the words.

"You can actually read this?" Now shocked, he looked at the paper to see what she saw.

"A little. The handwriting is sloppy." She translated the words out loud, stopping abruptly.

It wasn't any documents, just a letter to one of the man's family. Akira scrolled it back up as she learned of the people waiting for the dead man. She couldn't bear to read the rest, scared of knowing. Finan understood, taking the scroll and dumping it into the chest once more. He would have men sent later to clean up the area. She was grateful he didn't force her to read it all.

After the tent was thoroughly looked through, the two left the warmth of it, bracing against the cold wind outside. Akira was uneasy, a feeling of danger creeping slowly up her spine. She found the tent strange for some reason, just couldn't put her finger on it. So they continued to wonder around the forest a bit, scouting for any more settlements. They did not find any. However they found a merchant, lost in those woods. His horse had spooked and ran into the forest, him chasing after it. Now with his horse back, he had gotten turned around and didn't know how to reach Coccham.

Finan was more than happy to help, showing the man the way back to the trail that would take him the rest of the way. Not wanting to lose where they were, she stayed behind to wait for Finan to return. She sat there, patiently waiting on a boulder as she thought to the tent. The sight of Finan and the old man disappearing unnerved her even more. She just couldn't understand why there were two beds. Not one.

And then it clicked. There weren't two men. There were three, and they hadn't found him yet.

The danger she felt shot through every nerve in her body. Fight or flight response kicked in not a moment later, her feet slamming into the ground as she ran after Finan, yelling his name into the eerily quiet forest. Finan could hear the woman screaming for him in the distance from where he stood. He went after it, hoping he wouldn't be too late for whatever happened. But the voice that called for him stopped. The forest grew silent and the only thing he could hear was his racing heart as he blindly charged into the forest.

Despite not knowing where she was, he kept running back to where he left her. But before making it there he heard struggling. And he followed the sound until he found her, on her back, arms covering her face and gasping for breath while a man stood above her, sword raised before he swung down. Not wasting time, Finan raced forward, slamming his own sword into the man's, the sound of metal ringing through the air as they collided. With the sudden appearance the man was thrown off, his surprise cut short as Finan slid the sword away and into his chest, pushing the man from where Akira laid. The man fell to the ground with a limp thud.

"Are you okay?" Drawing his sword back to it's sheathe, he crouched down to check on the quivering woman.

"I'm fine...there was three. I should've known..." With his help she was able to get off the floor.

"It's alright, I didn't realize it either." He brushed off the dirt that had gathered on the cloak she wore.

Her apology for getting it dirty made him chuckle. She was attacked and the first thing she worried about was his cloak becoming dirty. He reassured her it was alright, leading her back to where the merchant was waiting. With the last man gone, they decided to head back to Coccham with the merchant. Akira had tried to pass the cloak over to Finan as they approached, him denying to take it back until she got one of her own. And so she took it home, heart fluttering at the warmth and faint smell of him that the cloak brought.

—

"So you can read?"

Sitting under the oak tree once more, Akira had been peacefully looking at the clouds form into shapes. Finan had joined her, his patrol had ran into her along the way back. Even though the three men were gone, he still felt paranoid another would show. But Akira was adamant on there not being anymore.

Now he lay on the grass under the tree, elbow propping himself up to face her. It was a nice day, a little cold but the sun was warm enough to keep it comfortable. A small yes came before she explained. Her mother taught her.

"She says a lady should know to read and write."

"The...lines and scribbles. Those are words?" Recalling the weird looking symbols made her laugh.

"It is. Though I have to agree that the man who wrote it did not have neat handwriting. Not even I could fully make out what it said."

"Did your mother also teach you english?" Curious, the man couldn't help but wonder if her mother was the reason she knew a lot.

"No, I learned in spare time. If my mother found out I think she would have locked me up until I couldn't talk at all!" The woman tried to tease but the shiver that ran down her back said it was true.

Her mother was strict. A traditional woman who believed in the ideals before her. And she had tried to push that on Akira ever since she was young. But with two brothers, Akira didn't find most things fair and wanted more, she wanted to live like they did. To have freedom.

"What else did she teach you?" Arm going numb, he sat up, moving back until he could lean against the trunk of the tree like she did.

"A lot. How to talk, walk, eat." The woman teased with a small smile, Finan chuckling and nudged her with his elbow.

"Besides the basics."

"To be honest, she didn't teach me much besides being...proper?" Searching for the word, she hesitated before continuing, "She taught me to do things like Ikebana. Its flower arranging, we use them as offerings in altars and shrines."

"So you make offerings with flowers?" He was used to more gruesome offerings, Uhtred had slaughtered animals for offerings before.

"I could never tell if that was the case. My grandmother used to tell me it was a gift to show the spirits we still respect and care for them. My mother said it was to keep the spirits peaceful after death, that way they don't come back as evil yokai...uh spirits? Spirits." She explained to the man as he became confused with her language, her own words confusing her.

"Never heard that one before." He laughed with her, looking to her hands on instinct.

For some reason he could see her doing flower arrangements. Whenever they patrolled she would always stop to examine the plant life, mostly the flowers. He had chalked it up to her being a woman and liking those things but it was just her imagining an arrangement with them.

He also noticed she had a faint floral scent. A scent that was a mix of flowers that were light scented. A rich, yet soft smell like the jasmine flowers that bloomed along the roads. He found the smell to fit her. While it was sweet and soft, the rough muskiness of it sent an animalistic instinct through him. It was alluring and drew him in, much like the woman. Unknowingly he had leaned closer, the wind helped in carrying her scent to him. But she didn't realize the man leaning down, continuing to nod and talk of the things she learned.

"You probably don't know of Sadō then. It's a tea ceremony where we offer tea to others. We drink the tea after eating a meal and sweets." Her stomach growled at the thought.

She had been run dry of her favorite sweets, wagashi. The little candied pieces were always her favorite part of the ceremony, even though she was only allowed one. But, now far from home, the woman couldn't get her hands on it.

"What causes those to happen?" Clearing his throat he realized he had leaned towards her during their talk, a little too close.

"We just used them at th-my house." She cleared her throat, awkwardly shifting against the tree, "Some priests receive the tea for medicinal purposes. I enjoyed the light fragranced teas, jasmine-cha is soothing and calming and has a light smell and taste. I don't enjoy the matcha or kocha as much, its quite bitter and strong tasting but I will drink it once in a while." Akira's eyes lit up as she talked of the different teas, clearly enthusiastic of the subject.

Finan chuckled at her, she obviously loved tea and knew the ins and outs of each one. He watched her as she explained how the ceremony went. She had even decided to describe the art of calligraphy and how her grandparents made the paper and utensils with items they grew themselves and got in trades.

As the wind shifted he was able to relax, her scent being carried away from him. Yet he also started to miss it. He wondered if she had placed a spell on him. After all, she could be a witch. He shook the thought from his mind, she was far from the likes of Skade. Too pure.

"So you are a country girl?" He smirked at the thought, it explained a lot about her.

"So-so. My father and mother lived in a city, much bigger than Wessex. But I would visit my grandparents in the mountains as a child. I learned a lot from them when I did. So I guess I'm both?" She shrugged and looked to the man on her right.

He was smiling as he listened, a small content one. He now knew more about her, about why she knew so much. She was constantly learning. A smart woman who also knew how to care for herself, it made him recall memories of living in Ireland.

"So then, what about you? Were you a country boy?" She teased him, smiling as he laughed at her question.

"No, not in the slightest."

" _Oh_ , a city boy. That's surprising, I thought city folk were weaker." Looking at him, she raised a eyebrow with a smirk.

"I can say the same about you. How can you hoe a field but not fight?" He recalled seeing her helping the farmers a few days ago, hoe in hand and digging up the earth.

"So unfair!" She laughed with him, shoving at his arm.

The two teased one another, both learning of the other slowly. For once, Finan was grateful to have been outside the town. It was relaxing, peaceful, on that hill. And with Akira there it was warm and full of laughter.

With only a few hours of rest, Finan took off to the town to finish some chores. Akira opted to stay behind, settling back into the quiet. The birds above chirped and cooed, rabbits could be seen by the stream, pushing at the tall grass and drinking from the stream. It made her feel like she was home. The only thing missing was the rhythmic thunk of a bamboo cup dumping water.

—

The hall had been filled with people that night, mostly warriors and archers and shield-maidens. Laughter and wrestling preoccupied the space, a disturbance to Akira. She was still not used to how the Danes acted. While it was more lively, it was also more reckless and rowdy. Men were drinking like it was water and bar-maidens came to flirt with the men.

The only reason for them to be there was to listen to Uhtred's report about the incoming threat they would later face. More Danes. Akira had been excited in the day, shifting constantly in her seat as she thought of the possibilities. She would be going to war, would actually be apart of a battle. Sihtric and Finan had to constantly remind her to stay still, her restlessness had been noted by others in the hall.

Once Uhtred had finished the meeting she expected them to leave, instead the hall remained crowded. And now it turned much into what she thought the tavern would resemble. She stuck close to Sihtric and Finan, very aware of what happened to woman around drunk men. Food was passed around among them, Sihtric pulling his food away from Akira's outreached hands. She had a tendency to snatch food from his plate, more than once she had done it.

Finan had compromised before, giving her his plate of potatoes or more bread and jam. But sometimes she was still hungry and Sihtric's plate was in reach. It took a while before the man learned to keep his distance when he had food, especially potatoes. He had even complained to Finan about how they created a monster when she stole his whole potato, days earlier.

"How come she doesn't snatch food from you?" Sihtric complained as he saw Akira patiently wait until Finan handed her a piece of bread, tons of jelly on top.

"Don't know, maybe cause she knows she will get food from me?" He shrugged, also confused as to the woman's behavior.

She gave a thank you to the man before taking a big bite, chewing in delight at the sweet taste. Hearing their talk, she chewed a little faster to reply.

"Because you won't share if I ask!" Swallowing the bite she took, she pouted at Sihtric who gave her a look.

"Well of course! It's _my_ food!"

Without hesitation she fired back a "Sharing is caring!".

"Finan, stop her!" Now in a corner, the man turned to his friend who was making another piece for her.

"Do I look like her master?" Placing the piece on her plate, the older man gave his friend a smirk.

He knew exactly what he was doing. Sihtric barely squirmed, and right now he was squirming. Akira had him pinned in, ready to pounce as soon as he gave in. And Finan was waiting for it, to watch it unfold. It had happened before at breakfast, Sihtric caving and allowing her to eat his bread, she was incredibly stubborn when it came to food.

And yet if Sihtric tried to do the same to her it quickly resulted in her trying to stab him with her silver ware. A death glare being sent as a promise instead of a threat. He blamed Finan and himself for allowing her to become so fixed with food, especially potatoes and bread. They had been the ones to push her to try it in the first place.

"Uhtred, help me!" As the man sat next to Sihtric, he was quickly roped in the situation.

Uhtred had stayed out of it for the most part, Akira seemed uninterested in his plate. The only time she asked for food from him was when Finan wasn't around. And even then she never grabbed off his plate.

"You are a grown man, handle her yourself." With so much as a glance he dug into his food, ignoring the pleas of the man.

Osferth joined them with Uhtred, sitting on the other side of Sihtric. He quietly watched the exchange as he ate. Akira had slowly became used to his quiet presence, at first he had always startled her when he'd start to talk. It was easy to forget the man was in the room sometimes.

"Akira, eat this instead." Finally done teasing him, Finan placed a plate of potatoes in front of the woman receiving a thank you.

While she ate, Sihtric took that chance to scarf his own food down, afraid she'd ask for it afterwards. Uhtred snorted at the sight, a woman smaller and weaker than Sihtric somehow scared him.

"Am I going to be in this war when it happens?" Now turning to Uhtred, the woman wondered if he would keep his word and allowed her to go fight.

"That is a plan, you'll be on the back lines with the rest of the archers. How is the training going?" Turning from the woman, he looked to Finan for the answer.

"Good. Though I doubt she'll be useful at this rate." He laughed as Akira hit his arm, his tease hit to close for comfort.

She still was terrible in their training. The stick she had was basically extra weight as she was constantly smacked around. Though Finan could tell she had improved even if she didn't think so. She was getting more stamina and moving a lot quicker.

"Should we do a mock battle to see where she is at then?" Sihtric interjected, he hoped to see how she fought with a sword.

Of course he wanted to be there to tease her when she failed. A little revenge for the food he lost around her. But also curious to see if she was any good. After all she had taught herself to be an archer.

"Good idea, we can pair you with Sihtric. Tomorrow we will go see where your skills are at." Uhtred smirked at Sihtric's complaint.

His suggestion made Sihtric dread the next day. But he quickly stopped once he found he could wack her with a stick. He seemed happy all of a sudden, the sight sent dread through the woman.

"A mock battle? Mind if I watch?" As the men decided Akira's plan, Eadith joined them as well.

Finan sent a smile to her, pulling the seat out next to him, inviting the woman to sit. Eadith took it with a small thank you. Sihtric nudged Osferth who was drinking, spilling water onto his robes at the action. The men resisted the urge to tease him, quickly stuffing their faces to avoid saying anything, though their looks betrayed them. Akira though quickly lost her appetite.

She had ran into Eadith a few times, and while the woman seemed nice she always made Akira uncomfortable. Alarm bells would ring in her head at the sight of the older woman. Her sudden mood change was noticed by the men, all but Finan who was engaging talk with Eadith. They presumed Akira was shy, she tended to coward away from strangers, especially men, a visible scar from the trafficking ship.

Agreeing to the mock battle, Akira left the hall with an excuse, uncomfortable sitting there. And as she left she could finally breathe again. The woman affected her, not in a good way, one that caused her to be on edge and wary of her movements. Only one thing could be said about the two.

A snake stalked a poor rabbit in the grass. And Akira was the rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning air was a little chilly, fog rolled out over the plains leaving behind dew on the plants. Akira had been the first to arrive at the practice grounds, pacing back and forth. She was sure with her constant pacing she'd make a hole in the clay beneath. Uhtred and Sihtric were the ones to come after, the two chatting while waking up.

"Ready to get your arse kicked?" Sihtric called to the woman who had stopped pacing to greet them.

She made a small huff in annoyance but smiled anyways. She knew he was bantering. A relief as she would become nervous when the others arrived. And as late morning came so did Eadith and Finan, walking to the group who were waiting. Sihtric gave the man a knowing look, raising his eyebrows at him. Whether Finan saw or not was not apparent as he walked by the man to set up. He had two wooden swords in his hands which were quickly dumped by the tree stump. Eadith waited on the sidelines with Uhtred, greeting the man and chatting lightly.

It was quiet but far from peaceful. At least for Akira. The alarm bells were starting to ring once again. The woman unnerved her for no reason. And Finan, either oblivious to Akira's discomfort or just ignoring it, continued to push the stick to her hand.

The weight of it seemed to intensify. Sihtric of course, waited, he saw her discomfort, very in tune with what was happening. Though not really understanding, he sent a reassuring comment to the woman. He wouldn't hit her. To hard. Usually the teasing would make her laugh but now it made her feel worse.

With both of them ready to start, Uhtred called their battle to start. Sihtric was the first to move, heading at Akira with quick steps. He was raising his sword to her shoulder, eyes locked on it. She tried to block the oncoming attack only for him to trick her and swing his sword around the last minute, jabbing her in the chest. The wind was knocked from her at the sudden impact, her stumbling away with a hand to the spot he hit.

"Are you even teaching her anything?" Sihtric called to the man standing by Eadith, annoyed it had ended to soon.

"I told you I'm no good!" The woman grumbled at Sihtric.

With a few words exchanged to Uhtred, Finan went to the two now swatting at each other. Eadith said a goodbye, heading to town to finish chores, the mock battle had disappointed. With the woman leaving, the tense atmosphere around Akira dissipated.

"Your moving too stiffly. Sihtric, want to try once more?"

"Sure, I'm always ready to hit her with a stick." That received a whack on his thigh from the woman's own.

Allowing the two to reposition themselves in the clearing, Finan went back to Uhtred's side. And after they were ready, the battle began again. Akira moved more freely this time, she now knew Sihtric was one to deceive in battle. And without the weight of being watched by Eadith, an uncomfortable thing, it was easier to relax. He would visibly aim at a spot but switch at the last second to hit a vulnerable point. Knowing this, Akira went on the defense, dodging around the man constantly.

As he swung at her she would duck and fake him out on which way she was dodging, going around to his back when he swung at air. But he was quicker, he would turn before she had an opening to hit him. It didn't take long until he knew what she was planning, and soon he cut off her dodge leaving his side wide open. Akira leaped at that chance, jabbing the stick into his rib where he recoiled at the pain long enough for her to jab him again in the chest.

The two stood there, out of breath from their activity. Akira was stunned, she had actually won the mock battle. She didn't quite believe she did it, having to look at Uhtred and Finan who were talking, nodding and agreeing about her progress. She had improved.

"I won?" She looked back at Sihtric as the two approached.

Still speechless he nodded. He had expected to win the round again. As Uhtred congratulated the woman she broke into a smile. She was elated. Finally she didn't feel like she was wasting Finan's time in learning.

"Who's going to kick who's arse now, Sihtric!" Her comment made them laugh.

"If you are so cocky why don't you fight Uhtred next?" Sihtric pushed her stick away, smirking as her smile fell.

"I prefer to live." She quickly denied his suggestion.

More than once she heard of Uhtred's skills in battle. He was almost as good as Finan. Of course she fought Finan almost daily, it frustrated the hell out of her. No matter how much she dodged and blocked he would always get her. It was annoying.

"Well, now that you know how to win with a stick, you now have to learn with an actual sword." Finan gestured to the wooden swords.

Fake but resembled the real thing. She would have to learn how to hold the handle once more. It's weight was the same, somewhat a tad heavier, but the handle wasn't. It was thicker and would require her to hold it correctly, otherwise it'd be knocked from her hands at the first impact.

With a groan she resented him for bringing it along. It was unreasonable to think she would use a stick all the time. But it had crossed her mind more than once she wouldn't have to touch a sword, even if it was fake. Reprimanding her behavior, Finan retrieved her stick, throwing it to the side before handing her the wooden sword.

Seeing as they were going to practice, Uhtred and Sihtric said goodbyes and left for Coccham. Their stomachs grumbling from the lack of breakfast. With the sword she seemed to back pedal. They were back to square one with her training, the sword was clumsily held and made it easy to disengage her. And so they stayed there for the day, Akira having to get used to the sword and dodging Finan again.

As the sun dipped down the mountains the two returned, covered in sweat and dirt. Akira was the dirtiest, she had fallen more than once when he attacked her, feet being swept out from under her. She felt awful, muscles sore and bruised from the relentless training. Finan had seemed to make it harder, amping up the difficulty of it all despite her just getting better.

He did it on purpose. It was obvious from the way he'd encourage her and then kick her down the next second. With their rate she would never catch up. At least she thought so. Finan hoped it would make her a better swordsman.

The walk home was quiet, a few small talk here and there. Akira yawned, she was going to pass out when she got home. Of course after taking a bath first, she wouldn't dare go to bed covered in dirt. When they arrived at the hall for dinner, Finan allowed her to enter the hall first, opening the door for the woman before going in after. When he passed by her he could hear her stomach growling. He chuckled as she covered it in an attempt to quiet it. The two had skipped breakfast and lunch.

It was warm inside, the cold weather outside blocked from the heat. Uhtred, Sihtric and Osferth were already at the table, eating and chatting. The two were the last to join. Sihtric of course became on guard as soon as Akira sat across from him, filling her plate with the foods she recognized.

"You missed something." Osferth pointed to the thick cream looking porridge in a pot.

Akira made a face. She was skeptical on putting that in her stomach. It didn't look appetizing at all. Finan had gotten some, as did the other men, which left Akira out.

"Just try, you made the same face with the jam." Uhtred pointed out the woman's skepticism about new foods.

It was good to have, especially when finding food in the wild. However they weren't foraging and the food was edible. She didn't need to be so picky. She quickly denied it, stubborn in not touching the weird porridge.

"Just take a bite, you don't have to eat all of it." Finan urged her, lifting a small spoon with some to her.

With a pout she denied again, shaking her head. Sihtric was reminded of Athelstan. He did the same with vegetables. He had noticed that Athelstan and Akira had something in common. They were childish. And incredibly stubborn.

"Half a bite?" Finan pushed the spoon towards her once more.

Giving the man an angry look she reluctantly took a bite from the spoon he held to her, surprise etching on the mens face as they expected her to take the spoon; from an outsiders view it looked like he was feeding her. She was recoiling instantly and making a face of disgust the minute she did. She did not like it. Sihtric laughed at the sight of her shaking her head and forcing herself to swallow.

Osferth offered her water, allowing her to gulp down the liquid in an attempt to wash the taste out. It only helped a little. And so she started to eat the other food to override the taste. The men were used to eating the food, especially the weird slimy porridge. She was not. It was only natural for her to hate it.

"What did you eat back home if you are so picky?" Uhtred noticed the woman wasn't skinny, nor chubby.

She had a hourglass figure, middle section having a small indent before her hips flared out. Her stomach was now used to eating piles of food, a small one that wasn't completely flat, her intake was more than they were used to in woman. But she never got overweight, even with the potatoes and bread she inhaled.

"Rice, I mostly ate rice."

"Rice?" Finan was curious now, how did one survive off that?

"Yes. You can make so many things with it. Obachan's neighbor used to make mochi for us." Now excited at the memory, she talked faster and used words from her language, confusing the table.

"Slow down. We don't understand." Sihtric was the one to voice the confusion.

"Right. Obachan...uh my grandmother. Mochi is rice but made into sweets. Its really sticky and chewy. It's hard to explain."

"Sounds even weirder than this." Osferth gestured to his bowl of porridge.

"It tastes better than that." Her retort made him laugh.

It was true it was bland and had a weird taste, but it was food. Akira had forced herself to eat foods she hated before, but as time went on her manners and etiquette left and she began to show just how picky she was at eating. With no parents to scold her behavior she became much like a child, denying the bland things for sweets.

"It was almost like yesterday when you were eating a lot more elegantly." Sihtric teased as she took a big bite from the bread on her plate.

The words hit her, a blush flared on her cheeks as she dipped her head down in embarrassment to chew carefully. Once she was finished she apologized for her behavior, reprimanding herself for being so careless. She had been taught to eat more lady like, especially around men.

"Ignore him, he's just upset he lost to you." Finan tried to cheer the woman up, he had no problem with her eating.

Though he did see what Sihtric had talked about. Before she became comfortable she would eat slowly and carry herself carefully during their meals. Small delicate bites that would practically starve her. She would always be the last to finish due to it. And in the event they shared food, she would pick one food off a dish, eating it before moving to the next. She would eat only one off the dishes in a circle, a habit developed in her home. Now she ate freely, she had gotten used to the men's way of eating and adapted to it.

"Sihtric you're being a real arse." Uhtred glared at the man.

He had grown to like Akira. She had became much like a daughter to him. And seeing her so upset made him upset as well. It wasn't all Sihtric's fault, it was a joke after all. They hadn't expected to hurt her, much less Sihtric.

"I didn't mean it. We prefer the way you eat now. Here, you can have this." Desperate to cheer her mood, he pushed the piece of bread he had to her plate.

She pursed her lips, thinking before taking the piece. For a bit she was flustered, eating awkwardly until she saw Sihtric. In an attempt to make her happy he ate messily. Food was now on his face and clothes. It made her snort, the sound making him relieved.

"What are you doing?" Finan didn't quite get why he had to go to such lengths.

"Shut it! It's for the greater good!" Sihtric snapped, all too aware of the weird looks he received.

Rolling his eyes, Finan ignored the man. Osferth attempted to get him to clean up before he made a bigger mess. Akira was cheered up after seeing the sight. She knew he did it deliberately but it still made her feel better. And when she felt happy so did the people around her.

"At least she eats her vegetables and fruits. Athelstan acts like it's poisoned!" Osferth was amused at the memories.

The boy, like most children, hated eating the vegetables and fruits they had. He only ever wanted to eat meat. Akira was never one to hate them though. As a child she had hated certain vegetables, carrots and cucumbers were an exception, but fruits were always a favorite. And so she ate tons of fruit at their meals, enjoying them until she had enough. She was full all but for one minute as she cleaned her plate. Her stomach quickly making room for more.

Becoming slightly hungry once again, the woman looked to the plate closest to hers which happened to be Finan's. He tried to ignore her while he talked with Uhtred. But her slight whimper when he went to eat the bread interrupted him. She looked at it expectantly, eyes saddening when he took a bite. She reminded him of a begging pup.

The innocent sad look made him feel guilty for eating the bread. Compromising he split the bread in half, giving her the other piece. She tried to restrain herself, shyly asking if it was alright before taking it when he nodded. She barely managed a thank you before stuffing her face with the bread.

"I thought you were pulling my leg Sihtric. But it seems you were right." Uhtred looked between the two, he had started to notice them becoming close.

"Told you he changed."

"What do you mean?" Finan knew what they were talking about.

Their suggestive looks said it all. He even realized it himself. He was weak when it came to the woman. During practice he had to restrain himself from spoiling her. He had to keep his act of being a tough teacher even when she whined in pain when she fell. And when they patrolled or sat together he would have to stop himself from leaning over to catch the floral and herb scent that came from from her.

He had also started to sit next to her, even when there was plenty space elsewhere, he just wanted to be closer. During their patrols he was starting to move beside her, letting their arms touch as they walked. And during meals he caved in easily, always ready to give her his food when she begged. It was blatantly obvious to everyone around them. He had started to take a liking to the woman.

"Like you don't spoil her yourself, Lord." Finan redirected the accusation to Uhtred.

He had also spoiled the woman. Always handing her extra coin just because or allowing her to take more breaks than the others. In the event she did manage to get in trouble, her scolding would soon turn to comforting praises. Uhtred was weak when it came to upsetting her. And the men frequently saw how much more care she received.

After all, Uhtred treated her like his daughter at all times. And the amount of times a warrior had been secretly dealt with was many. For the ones that tried to gain her attention were quickly reprimanded and given a talking to. That talking to was mostly full of threatened promises. Most the men knew to stay away from the woman because of Uhtred's threat to castrate them if they didn't, was all too promising. However there were some brave ones that tested their luck. She was a foreigner after all, and that brought more attention than needed.

"Shut up and eat your food." Uhtred grumbled, clearly he was caught more than once 'talking' to a warrior.

Akira was oblivious to it all. She thought the men that helped her with her chores or had meals with her were nice. She never did have many friends and was quick to be accepted by others. Her naivety was what caused Uhtred to have anxiety. At any point she could be taken advantage of and she wouldn't even know it until it was too late. Which was exactly why he kept a tight leash on his men. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

Sihtric kept quiet during the men's argument, his own spoiling was more secretive. As much as he teased and joked with the woman, he spoiled her just as much. But despite them all contributing, they knew that out of all of them, Uhtred was the one to spoil her the most. Finan of course came close to first. Luckily Hild was a tougher opponent, she seemed to be the only one able to scold the woman and direct her to a better outcome.

And because of that the men usually left Hild to do the scolding and punishments. The woman had even ripped into Uhtred and Finan a few times, telling them to toughen up and deal with it themselves. She knew they were spoiling her. After all Akira talked to the woman about her day when she got home or worked at the church. And even if she didn't, she wasn't blind not deaf. The warriors frequently complained about Uhtred's protectiveness and Finan's spoiling behavior.

"What are you talking about?" Akira who finally finished eating, tilted her head at the men.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Uhtred quickly shoved the conversation away.

He refused to go down the path of explaining what they all did for her. She didn't need to know. Especially about the dealings behind closed doors. The group moved on to lighter conversation, jokes and laughter filling the once awkward atmosphere. And as the black night blanketed the town Finan walked Akira home, allowing her to hold onto his arm as they walked.

—

The next day was yet another meeting. Danes had been spotted closing in to their borders, settlements popping up around the place. It created a tension in the town. The rain clouds above hung around, it would be yet another day of rain. It was monsoon season after all. High tides and cold winds with violent storms. A perfect fit for the grumpy mood the warriors were in.

Akira only paid half attention to the meeting, her mind kept wondering to other things. Mostly about breakfast. She hadn't ate and was starving for food. Sihtric and Osferth had dragged her to the hall before she could eat with Hild. Their claim of it being urgent pissed her off.

It was not urgent at all. Not to her in any case. Uhtred mostly talked to his men, scheduling patrols and warning of where settlements were at. Her growling stomach wasn't unheard by the men around her, the sound drew their attention every once in a while. Her expression would scare them to look elsewhere. If looks could kill, Sihtric would be dead. The woman was giving him the harshest look she could muster, she hated he took her from the breakfast Hild made.

Sihtric wasn't oblivious to the look, in fact he squirmed under it. He even tried to send an apologetic smile to her which made her more pissed. She was one force to reckon with when it came to food. And Sihtric got in the way. Osferth had long ago left, escaping her wrath and going to the church and healers to prepare for when wounded would come.

It was inevitable that at some point the men would fight. It was best to be prepared in advance. Their meeting was interrupted though, a messenger from Wessex calling for Uhtred to attend a war council meeting. With the Danes so close he didn't want to leave, refusing the invitation. However it seemed that Wessex was also under invasion, the Danes had tried to destroy the weaker parts of the walls.

And so with no choice he had to go help. He left his best men in charge of Coccham. Sihtric, Osferth and Finan were to go with him to Wessex. Not missing a chance, Akira begged to go with. Uhtred denied her request, wanting her to stay behind in case of an attack. The girl pestered him all the way to the stables, to his home and back, her constant pleading finally making him give in. And so she went and packed quickly, returning with a small bag.

However she soon stopped seeing the men only saddle horses. No cart in sight. Nervously she backed away from the big animals. An unreasonable fear of being crushed by one planted in her mind.

"We are going on horseback?"

"How else would we get there?" Sihtric was the first to notice her discomfort around the horses.

"This may be a bad time but...I don't know how to ride." One of the horses snorted, shaking it's head and stomping its feet.

A sight that made Akira back up into Finan who was heading to his horse. She apologized quickly, the man smiling down at her as he passed.

"You don't know how to ride?" Finan teased, he had figured she knew.

"Believe it or not, Finan, but I don't know everything!" She read his look, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

"You sure?" Osferth mumbled clearly not buying it.

Sihtric had to agree with Osferth skeptical reply, Akira was always surprising them with things she knew. Whether it was about farming or cooking or even battle tactics, she knew things others did not.

"It's easy, just hop on and hold on for dear life." Sihtric smirked at the look he got.

"Terrible advice!"

The men were all ready to go, necessities packed in the horses satchels. Akira's items had been brought and shoved in a brown horses satchel. She hadn't brought much, her bow, a blanket, medical supplies and some clothes.

"I can teach you real quick, come." Finan waved her to the horse she would be riding.

He quickly explained to her the basics, how to maneuver the horse and how to tell it to stop and go. With the basics covered he helped her get in the stirrups, hands holding her hips as he pushed her up. Those hands were quickly pinning her to the saddle and taking the reins as the horse reared up, trying to throw the woman off.

Pulling at the reins he stopped the horse long enough to get Akira off. Her legs wobbled under her at the sudden surprise. Her first time riding did not go well. The horse was a stubborn and angry one, refusing to allow someone to seat on him.

"Maybe she should ride with one of us?" Osferth suggested, his own heart pounding from the sight.

If she had fell, the horse would have crushed her when it stomped it's back hooves. To think she would have died there was chilling.

"Just until she learns." Agreeing, Uhtred ordered Finan to teach her while they rode, that way she would be prepared for the next time.

So they grabbed her things and placed them on their horses. Finan had gotten on his horse before her. An act of making sure the horse was in a good mood. Luckily for him it was. The black horse he had was more docile and friendly than the other one, though it was more taller. Akira became wary of the horse though, the one before had scared her even more. And Finan noticed that. She had backed away from the horses completely, fear clouding her eyes at the large mammals. Reassuring her of the horse he perched on, he was able to coax her close enough to grab her.

"Come on, I promise I wont let you fall." Finan leaned down, scooping the woman up until she sat on the saddle with him.

Her back pressed against his chest as she settled in. It was uncomfortable being cramped but it was safer. At least for her. With the party ready they set out for Wessex, hoping to cover some ground before night fell. The walk to the gates were uncomfortable for Finan and Akira.

She had frozen like a board, her hands clinging to the saddle in front as she rode. The movement under her was unfamiliar and if she looked down it made her dizzy. Finan tried to get her to relax, her posture was making it difficult, and if it continued she would end up falling.

"I wont let you fall. If you stay like that you'll wear yourself out and will fall though. Here, take the reins and just move with the horse." Wrapping his arm around her middle he used his other hand to take her death grip away from the saddle, placing it on the reins. He kept his hand over hers in case anything happened, but for the most part allowed her to steer the horse after Uhtred's.

With a task on mind she was able to relax a bit more, her body fitting against the man behind her as they rode together. Sihtric called out to her, checking to see if she had fallen off yet. Her quick reply to tell him to shove it made him laugh. He was with Uhtred in the front of the line, glancing at the back to check on the two riding. Osferth had slowed his horse to be side by side with the two incase an accident occurred.

"So, Akira, tell us. What is your home like?" Uhtred called over his shoulder, looking for a way to pass the time on their travels.

"My home? Not much different from here I suppose." Her voice wavered as the horse stepped up over a small crest.

"But the food is different, yes?"

"Yes. That's true. You don't have rice fields here. The mountains also don't have bamboo. And you don't have tea. I guess the foods are different along with the plants." She nodded, thinking to the foods she had tried at Wessex and Coccham.

The difference was huge. She had only recognized a few things such as the chicken and beef and fish. But the rest of it was all new. Especially the plant life. The flowers and herbs were different, some the same, of course. Others were kinds she had never heard of.

"What exactly is bamboo?" Osferth had never heard of the plant, his curiosity peaking.

"It's a very tall plant that has leaves at the top. It's very skinny and sturdy. We use it to make furniture and utensils. We also cook with it, the leaves can be used to wrap rice. We also have bamboo boats, it floats and is far easier to create." The woman tried her best to explain the new plant life, she had grown up making bamboo chopsticks with her grandmother and bamboo furniture with her grandfather.

"Then you don't have trees?" Now confused, the monk thought the mountains and hills were covered in a different tree like plant.

"No, we have trees. Lots of them. Bamboo is just used for more convenient things, it also takes less resources to cut it down. Grandfather used to make furniture from it, he even made toys with leftover scraps."

"You can make furniture from it?" Correcting her hold on the reins the man spoke, intrigued by what the plant could possibly look like.

"My grandfather did, I would help as much as possible. He took it up as a way to make money after he retired. I think it was just a hobby though, most the things he made are still at the house he lived in." The woman laughed from his supposed income.

He had insisted that his work brought them money but she knew better. She saw the envelopes of money passed to him from her parents. His furniture building was a way to entertain himself in his old age.

"So you miss it? Your home?" Osferth noticed the look of longing in her eyes.

She had started to reminisce of the days she'd spend up in the mountains. Running around the fields, picking fruits and vegetables, playing with the children in the village and foraging with her grandfather. It was a safe haven for her. The only place she had found peace was up in those mountains.

"I miss the land, but not the people or customs." A bitter smile took over.

Her mood was souring at the thoughts. She had hated the way the land worked. The laws and customs and expectations. To her, it ruined the beautiful and peaceful atmosphere of the land. Uhtred stated that they couldn't be that bad, Akira frowning at the comment before stunning the men.

"Would you have killed Stiorra when she was born?"

"Absolutely not!" Uhtred yanked his horse to a stop, turning on the woman in anger.

She held the gaze, her own fierce. She had expected the man to react as such, after all Stiorra was his pride and joy. And that's exactly why she picked her to explain the flaws in her home.

"That's where we differ Uhtred. My home does not see children the way you do, they see them as a pawn piece. And if that pawn piece happens to be a girl, especially if its a first born, it will be thrown away. Killed for something they can't control." Hurt flashed in her eyes for she had been in that situation.

Her own mother hadn't wanted her, her father even less. She had heard them say she was a curse among their family more than once. And despite doing everything to earn her parents affection, it never worked. With her revelation, Uhtred grew upset. He could tell Akira was recalling not a custom, but a memory. She had witnessed it, had been a part of that custom, and yet she still was alive.

He hoped to learn what happened someday. What really went on in the home she claimed to love. Because from where he stood, from the bits he caught glimpses of, it was not love. But fear.

—

The group settled down as the moon creeped into the sky. Tents were posted and a fire lit. A few logs were made into seatings. The men shared a tent, Akira being the only one with her own. After all she was a woman, and sharing a tent with one was asking for trouble. The food they prepared were passed about, light talk made its way around the fire as they ate. At one point Uhtred left to find more fire wood, only going a bit aways for it.

Sihtric had seemed to notice Akira's jumpiness in the dark. The sounds of animals cracking twigs or running from the clearing they camped in seemed to make her anxious. Her head would swivel around to see what was out there in the dark, anxiety clear on her face.

And so he decided to mess with her, telling her of night walkers and what laid in the forest at night. The woman was skeptical as she heard the tales. It was quite a stretch of the real thing, but thats exactly why Sihtric told her his version.

"Is that it?" As the story came to an end she seemed unfazed though.

The story hadn't messed with her as much as he hoped. A neutral expression on the border of bored and uninterested. She had heard far worse tales in her home, ones that didn't seem so far fetched. Especially when it came to ghosts.

"What do you mean 'is that it?.'" Sihtric mimicked her, frowning at his failed attempt.

"It just seems weird. Don't they get lonely? And how could they possibly see in the dark? You also didn't explain how it is they became one." Finan snorted at her explanation.

She was nitpicking his tale apart. To her it was only scary if it was true. And night walkers seemed anything but.

"What are you on about?! They are creatures who hunt at night! They don't get lonely. And how would I know how they reproduce?!" The man was now bewildered at her reaction.

He expected a frighten woman. Not to be explaining how the night walkers existed.

"Well then you failed." She shrugged.

"At what?"

"Trying to scare me. If I was a child I might have believed you, but I'm not. Your tale is not scary in the least." The woman wasn't stupid, she had seen the look Sihtric had.

She knew he was trying to scare her. Luckily for her she was unfazed by myths and legends. At least most of them.

"Then what does scare you?" Finan could already guess one.

The dark.

At first he had thought she was just unfamiliar with the walk home, especially at night. But that wasn't the case at all. If the town was lit she was fine to walk, a little jumpy, but still managed to go about on her own. However if it was completely dark she would stick to his side, clinging to the ends of his shirt or his arm as he walked her home. At one point she had forced herself to stay well past her bedtime, waiting until one of the men, which happened to be Finan, to head home. It was only then she had asked if he minded walking with her, which he couldn't say no to. Especially with how frightened she looked.

"Can't really think of much." She shrugged once more.

"So you aren't afraid of anything?" Osferth passed her a cup of water, the woman had refused to drink the ale they had.

"I guess so." With a nod she took the cup, drinking it's contents before setting it down beside her.

"Is that so?" Uhtred had came back, arm full of wood to burn.

The woman hadn't heard his return, to caught up in talking and thinking. He had caught the end of their dicussion, creeping up behind her in mischief. She yelped in surprise, her body locking up in fear as he suddenly appeared.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything!" Sihtric laughed at the sight.

Apologizing, Uhtred stepped over the log she sat on to reach the fire. She breathed heavily, heart hammering out of her chest. The scare had nearly killed her fragile heart.

"That was not being scary! That was just being mean!" A look of disapproval was sent to Uhtred, the man apologizing but still smiling.

He was not apologetic in the least.

"It's okay to be scared of something." Osferth comforted the woman across the fire.

"That is correct. For instance, Osferth, here is afraid of ghosts." Sihtric teased the man, nudging him on the log.

"I wouldn't act so tough Sihtric, if I remember you ran at the sight of one." Finan recalled their trip to the dead man.

Sihtric had bolted from the supposed dead man. Even if it turned out to be fake it had scared the men. Especially Sihtric.

"Ghosts? You mean yokai?" Akira scooted closer to Finan, her anxiety spiking once more.

"Don't tell me you are the same?" Sihtric instantly saw her coward away.

"How can you not. They spirit away people, eating their souls for power..." Now terrified of the urban legends she had heard, she practically clung to the man next to her for safety.

Finan patted her on the back reassuringly, she was quite frightened easily when it came to the dark and ghosts. And with both happening at the same time her heart was about to give out. Through the material of her shirt he could feel the racing pulse against his arm. Thumping erratically like a hummingbirds wings.

"Then how about we tell some ghost stories?" Sihtric leaned forward, excitement crossing his features.

He was enjoying this way to much. Akira and Osferth both told him no, the two wouldn't sleep at all if he did. But Sihtric didn't listen and started to tell a tale of ghosts which made Akira whimper. At the sound Uhtred smacked Sihtric upside the head for him to stop. And so he finally did, not wanting to be smacked by his friend once more.

Uhtred took over the conversation, talking of battle strategies and planning their trip to Wessex. He wanted to stop by Mercia to check in with Athelflaed. If the Danes got hold of Mercia then trade would run dry. It was best to not let that happen.

"Akira, you said woman aren't allowed to fight but you sure seem to know a lot about war." Finan noticed the way she would interject with a better idea in their strategy talks.

Most seemed far fetched but when broken down it looked to be a good plan. Especially back up ones.

"My family fought. Not me."

The woman finally unlatched herself from his arm she was clutching, heart slowing as the slowly conversation changed. And as she did he missed it. The warmth and smell of her disappearing from his side made his heart ache. He wanted her to continue clinging to him.

"Your family are warriors?" Uhtred sat up at that.

It made sense. She had seemed interested in fighting. Even Beocca couldn't stop her from picking up a weapon. And now that she did she was practically a natural when it came down to archery. Her sword handling needed work though.

"My grandfather and father both were. Though I never really got much information about what they did. I just know my father had taken my grandfather position when he retired, it's a pretty good position. But now he only strategizes war tactics. My brother has taken my fathers role though. And if my brother has a son, he will take my brothers role one day." Akira explained how the family seemed to climb high with each generation.

Her grandfather was a highly respected man, even after death. He had, after all, served the emperor more than once in his life. It was only natural his son would want to surpass his legacy.

"You have siblings?" Osferth was always curious when someone told him about their family.

Especially siblings. He had been mostly a only child. He wondered what it was like to have siblings, if his friendship with the men around him were like a kinship.

"Yes, I have two, Tao is the oldest and the one at the top of the ranks. He is really good at a sword. He's probably our best warrior yet."

Despite telling them of her brother she seemed detached, a little angry as she told them of his role.

"And the other?" Osferth was nervous to ask, she seemed to hate the one, and didn't speak of the other.

"Other?"

"You said you have two siblings." Sihtric pointed out her previous words.

"If she doesn't want to tell, we should respect that." Finan snapped, he knew more than anyone what it was like to not want to talk of past family.

Especially if you were against them. The look Akira had was one he could read all to well. She was in a feud with her older brother. The spite seemed to grow the more she talked of him.

"No, it's fine. I had a younger brother. His name was Kiyo, he died a few years before I came here." Her hate was now mixed with sadness.

The two had been close, closer than anyone in the family. Kiyo was a part of her, the two attached at the hip since he was born. And when he died she did as well, half her heart was taken to the ditch were his body was tossed in. Left like garbage to rot.

The atmosphere around them grew heavy. The pain in her voice told them everything. She missed him. Noticing her dragging the mood down she changed the topic, asking about Mercia. She had never been and wanted to know what to expect.

The men were more than happy to tell her, letting the dark mood be chased away with laughter and memories. The group talked for a few hours until it became too late. As the moon stood at the top of the sky they went back to their tents, Finan drawing the short end of the stick and having to keep watch. Uhtred was to take over after him. While the men went to sleep, Akira stayed on the log, eyes trailing the stars above.

"You should get some sleep." Finan nudged her, a small hum fell from her.

A quiet agreement. Before bed she wanted to see the stars that were more visible there. The twinkling lights made her happy and sad. They were so far away but they watched over her.

Finan looked at the woman who was entranced by the glittering sky. From his position next to her he caught sight of a small block dot under her eye, almost to the side where her temple ended. It was easily covered by her hair that covered the sides of her face. She was easily attractive to the men around her.

Pale milk like skin, smoothened and soft to the touch contrasted her dark brown hair and eyes. The sky seemed to make that same dark brown turn to a blackened color, the fire beside her only highlighting a few strands into golden brown that came with light. Her long hair cascaded to her butt, waves and curls towards the ends beckoned to be run through.

His hair was darkened in the night with hers, but he knew the minute the sun came out that her hair would turn to highlights of amber and multiple shades of brown, anything but dark. Just like how her eyes seemed to turn to honey pots of amber when she looked up at the sky to chase the clouds in her daydreaming. He really wondered if she was a witch then with her color changing eyes and hair, if she lived in a hut in the woods anyone would guess the same.

Akira sent a silent prayer up to the stars before looking down with a sigh. Her eyes caught Finan's who was studying her. She felt the breath get trapped in her throat at the sight. The shadows had enhanced his jawline under his beard, his eyes darkened as he looked her over. She suddenly felt self conscious. They were alone together while the other men slept.

The thought of that sent chills down her spine. Both of them seemed to become aware of their situation, both becoming flustered and pulling away. Finan stood up, walking himself a safe distance from her to calm himself. She was doing things to him.

"You need to sleep."

And Akira agreed. However even though she left to go to her tent, settling under the warm blankets, she couldn't sleep. The sight of him staring at her with so much intensity kept replaying in her mind. It made her body tingle and flare up, an unknown heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

—

"Too early?" Uhtred chuckled at the sight of the woman resting her head against the saddle of Finan's horse.

The group had woken when the sun broke the horizon, bringing a golden hue to the sky that made the land seem to glow. He was still packing their things, securing the ties on the saddle as she waited beside him. At one point he had told her to get in the saddle first, he would join after he was done. But she couldn't. The horse was taller and more broad than her and she struggled to hop on. The men made it seem so easy but she was practically climbing the side of the horse, using the saddle as leverage to pull herself up. The sight made Sihtric tease her, laughing when the stirrups turned under her foot and caused her to slip down to the ground once more.

Finan had to resist laughing himself. She would most likely pout if he did. So now he packed while she waited in defeat, Uhtred passing by her to pack his last items. She hummed in response, the dark circles under her eyes were evident to the lack of sleep.

Between the thoughts of Finan and the dark, she couldn't rest. The entire night was spent tossing and turning, listening to the men switching watch and the crickets singing in the grass. It became even harder to sleep when the fire went out during Sihtric's watch. The man didn't relight it, allowing the pitch black to consume everything around her.

"Come on." Finan placed a hand on her hip, snapping her from the half dozed state she was in.

He had finished and was ready to go. The man helped her climb back on, keeping his hands on her waist and thighs to push her into the seat. Only when she was steady did he get in behind her, pressing himself as close as possible to fit. She had wondered if the horse hated the extra weight, but it showed no signs of distress. His horse seemed to not care, lazily grazing at the grass below and flicking it's ear at a fly that zoomed around it. Uhtred took the lead once more, Sihtric sent to the back to keep watch this time. They would be traveling further into the forest, Danes could be camped anywhere.

"He really doesn't care..." She reluctantly touched the horses head when it lifted up to move forward.

"He's a good horse. He won't throw you off." Finan agreed, handing her the reins again, keeping a hand on hers once more while his free one wrapped to her front, securing her in place.

She was still awkward directing the horse, her movements still stiff and clumsy, but the horse was patient and allowed the woman to learn. She was relaxed more than before, allowing the horse to move hips along with the ride.

The ride was quiet at first, the men were still tired and waking up from their sleep. Osferth had yawned multiple times which made Sihtric yawn. Sihtric yelled at him to stop, he seemed to be the only one affected by the yawning Osferth did. With an apology the monk tried to resist the other yawns bubbling at the surface.

As they rode into early noon, Akira finally succumbed to her tiredness. Her body slumped against Finan, hands releasing the reins as she passed out. He was quick to take over, worryingly calling to the woman.

"What's wrong?" Uhtred turned at the distress call.

He caught sight of Akira, head resting against Finan's shoulder and eyes closed. For a minute she didn't look to be breathing but as he stared he finally caught a glimpse of her chest rising and falling. Finan couldn't see of course and asked if she was alright.

"She's sleeping."

"Sleeping?!" Sihtric called from the back, bewildered she could sleep on a horse.

Then again, this was the same woman who slept in a tree. And willingly. The memory was recalled by Uhtred, who also recalled seeing her fall asleep against the halls table.

"Still, she isn't secured enough to sleep." Osferth voiced what Finan thought.

"I wont let her fall, in any case we should get moving. It's too dangerous to stay put." Finan pointed out they had stopped in the dense forest.

The life around them was quiet. Not even the birds chirped above which made the area more tense. It was practically dead there.

Uhtred agreed, letting the woman rest and telling Finan to keep her secured, he led the men through the forest. Of course he frequently looked back to check on her. But she didn't wake, completely unaware of the possible dangers around her as she turned and nuzzled her nose against Finan's neck.

The man became uncomfortable in the saddle when she did. The combination of her body against his, her scent and her breathing warm air on his skin caused his blood to rush south. He was glad she was asleep, otherwise it would have been more awkward explaining what was pressing against her lower back.

Sihtric and Uhtred made talk, Finan tried to join in order to get his thoughts away from the rampaging lust spiking through him. To say his thoughts were becoming clouded with scenarios was an understatement. He needed them to hurry up, fast, before he lost the little control he had left. And yet despite covering more ground he felt like it wasn't fast enough.

At early dusk they started down a windy mountain side. It was narrow and rocky, room for only one person at a time. The jostling of the path awoke the woman, her sleepiness flying out the window at the sight before her. Jagged rocks were at the bottom of the mountain and even if they werent there, the fall alone would kill her. Finan was unaware she awoke, almost jumping from his skin when she clasped his wrist in a death grip.

"Akira? You awake?"

"I wish I wasn't." She breathed heavily, eyes squeezing shut once more to avoid the dizzying sight.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He thought it wasn't possible, she seemed to like climbing trees.

The amount of times she had climbed the oak tree was many. Almost every time he went to find her she would be sitting in the tree, legs swinging back and forth freely over a branch. And if she was tired she would lay lazily on the branches that were squished together, almost creating a cradle for the woman.

"I don't want to fall." She whispered, the words barely audible to the man.

" I promised you something in Coccham. You remember?"

"You wont let me fall." She whimpered as the horse took a steep step down, her body jerking forward from the movement.

"Exactly. I didn't let you fall then, I wont now."

The woman could only manage a small nod, teeth biting her cheeks as she could do nothing but trust his word. Finan took control, leading the horse down the incline until they hit the plain lands below. As the terrain softened and became normal once more she was able to relax, opening her eyes only when Finan told her to.

They had made it down safely. Akira thanked him, very aware of possibly bruising his wrist in her hold. Uhtred called for them to set camp for the night there, the night would soon fall once more. By the next day they should be able to arrive at Wessex. Finan helped her off the horse, her legs still a little shaky. He held her up before she was able to walk, thanking and apologizing to him.

"Have a nice nap?" Sihtric teased her when she sat next to him.

"Yes. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, you must've been scared of the ghosts, huh?" Uhtred whacked him upside the head again, telling him to knock it off.

The woman laughed, saying she was fine. She lied to them, claiming she was used to getting up later. The woman apologized to Finan again for making the ride more difficult but he brushed it off. He had even teased she was a good blanket as she had kept him warm against the cold. The comment had made her blush. The group talked for a bit, eating and preparing for bed once more until they went to their tents again. Uhtred took the first watch. And once again Akira tossed and turned.

She felt vulnerable on the ground. It would be easy to spot them in the night. The fire lit the area up and showed their tents. It was easy for someone to attack. The thoughts of waking up to being raided or not waking at all made her even more scared. The men around her slept soundly, the sounds of their snores told her they were lost in dreams, unaware of her dilemma.

Towards midnight she could hear Uhtred going to bed after waking Sihtric. He had passed her tent along the way, his footsteps easy to hear among the quiet night. Without even looking out the flap she could visualize Sihtric moving around the camp, stretching and groaning as he blinked the sleep away.

It was slightly comforting to know someone kept watch. But it wasn't enough to make her feel safe. And the little comfort that was brought from the man soon vanished as the fire was extinguished. With the dark closing around her like a blanket she sat up, blindly looking in the dark. All she could use was her hearing. It terrified her.

She couldn't make a sound though. The fear gripped her tightly, squeezing her throat closed. The only thing she could do was curl in on herself, holding her knees to her chest as she tried to breath.Her anxiety would peak as Sihtric walked around, especially when his steps came close. She knew it was him but it was still eery, hearing someone approaching in the dark before walking away. However as the footsteps came closer she noticed they were different. And instead of going around the back of the tent they went in front, stopping at the flap of her tent. She could only squeeze her eyes closed, tucking her head further into her arms as she waited for them to leave.

But they didn't. Instead they turned, coming closer until she could hear Finan calling to her. He had gotten up and had seen her shadow falling on the side of the tent from inside. He could recall her fear and knew without a doubt she was too scared to sleep without some sort of light. And so on his way back to his own tent he stopped to check on her.

"You are awake?" Moving the flap open he could barely see the outline of her inside.

A small yes croaked from her throat. She sounded close to crying. He was about to ask if she was that scared of the dark but stopped. She hadn't told him of her fear, he had guessed it by observing her. It would become awkward if he told her that.

So instead he crawled inside with her to soothe her fears. The two sat there before she finally admitted to her childish phobia. Finan hummed, not surprised. She admitted it was childish and she shouldn't be but he understood. She didn't like to be vulnerable, and not being able to tell where someone was, where things were, was incredibly vulnerable.

"Sihtric usually puts the fire out, he sees better without it. Atleast he claims to." Finan held back a yawn, his body was tired from riding.

She stayed quiet, listening to the man outside walking further away. Finan knew he couldn't stay there too long. If Sihtric saw him enter her tent he would assume the worse. And if Uhtred found out...well Finan wouldn't be able to explain before he was castrated. But he couldn't leave the woman to suffer all night, alone and crying. So he racked his brain until he remembered the midwives gossips during patrols.

They would stay with their children who were also afraid, talking to them until they fell asleep. He doubted that I would work, after all Akira was a grown woman. But it was worth a shot and he soon told her to lay down. That made her more nervous, having an attractive man tell her to lay down, in her tent, in the dark, was not helping her nerves what so ever. He quickly explained himself feeling the awkward tension grow.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep. If anything happens I'll be here."

A small sigh escaped her before she laid back down. He could see her pulling the blankets up to her chin, burrowing in the warm fur. But despite laying down and being comfortable, she still looked to him anxiously. He laid down beside her, encouraging her to close her eyes. And she did for a split second before calling out his name softly.

"Can...can you talk to me?"

"About what?" His question threw her off.

She expected a no. She stumbled for something, anything, to talk of. And then she found it, his home. Finan was hesitant to tell her more, but instead of his family, she asked of the land once more. So he made a deal. She would keep her eyes closed and he would talk of Ireland. A deal she took.

And so once she closed her eyes again she listened to the man, forcing her attention to draw the picture he painted in her head. With her anxieties washed away, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the grassy hills and villages in his hometown.

—

When the group arrived in Wessex they immediately were sought after by a messenger. The group barely had time to put their horses in a stable before they were whisked away. Akira stuck awfully close to Uhtred, she did not like the idea of being back where the people hated her most. But she also didn't want to be in Coccham, bored and stuck doing chores. So instead she kept herself beside the man, keeping her head down as they walked to the castle like building.

A few soldiers stopped them at the door, ordering for them to leave their weapons there. Uhtred was already taking the sword off his back, he was used to this by now. Akira had left her bow and arrows with their horses, she couldn't ride with it on.

"Is it nice being back?" Uhtred looked beside him, talking to the woman who was looking down the streets.

"I don't recognize this part. I've never been." She looked above them as they entered the halls of the building.

Her time had mostly been in the church and in the small woods outside the gates. She had never met the king nor crossed where he stayed. That included the giant building further in the town.

The structure was different from the one in Coccham. Stone and wood made the walls while the floor was hard marbled floors. Torches lit the walls and chandeliers hung over their heads. She had not seen a building like it before. It had obviously been crafted carefully to create an elegant vibe.

"Lord Uhtred." The man known as King Edward stood from his chair as the group filed in the room.

He was having lunch when they arrived. His mother sat with him, a dreaded look on her face at the sight of Uhtred. But he didn't seem fazed, instead he said a few greetings before setting down at the table with them.

"Why have you brought a whore?" Aelswith glanced at the woman sitting beside Uhtred with spite.

"Mother." Edward warned the lady next to him, taking her hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

Akira had noticed Finan and Uhtred freeze, their jaws tensing at the words. But she was used to them. A foreigner in those lands were mostly whores and trafficked.

"Lady Aelswith, yes? I'm afraid I'm not something such as that. In fact I am a part of Lord Uhtred's warriors." Akira knew how to deal with the woman, usually her types were quick to judge but coward in confrontation.

"Just because you are a warrior doesn't mean you don't live like a heathen! You serve one, after all."

"You judge me because I look different? Because I am from somewhere else? You just met me, you don't know what I live like nor do in my spare time. You wear that cross on your neck, yet you don't know the first thing about what it means. How are we to believe you are a Christian and not a heathen yourself when you have so much hate for God's creation? I am God's child, so is everyone else here. Yet you hate me. Which means you do not have Christ in your heart like you flaunt. Or am I wrong?" Aelswith turned red in anger and embarrassment, she had never been confronted like this before.

Akira seemed unfazed by the possibility of being in trouble as Uhtred tried to apologize on her behalf. She kept Aelswith's gaze with a neutral look, hands clasped in her lap as she sat properly, like her mother taught her to. She wasn't going to back down this time. For once she was able to speak her mind, and for once, it was at a snob of a royal.

"Akira, apologize-" Uhtred dipped his head down to whisper to her, scared of what Edward would do.

It was his mother after all.

"Am I wrong? I have stayed and studied in the church. So tell me, am I wrong? Because if I am not, I see no need to apologize." Her gaze met Uhtred's and he knew the instant it did, that there was no way she was going to apologize.

She had that stubborn look in her eye. The one that said she wasn't going to budge on her decision. It was suppose to be a peaceful meeting to discuss matters. Not an argument over Akira's life and values.

"I'm sorry if my mother offended you, my lady. She has a hard time trusting those who have hurt us many times. She doesn't mean to take it out on you. I hope you can forgive her behavior."

"Apologizing on her behalf should not be your job. I will leave it at that, but I will not forgive her until she apologizes personally." Edward nodded at the woman as he listened.

She was right to be pissed. His mother had jumped on her for no reason other than her looks. He couldn't understand why though, while the Danes were an issue, the people of the East were not. They got imports on rare occasions from them. Of course he had never seen one, just heard of them from the servants.

Akira was the first one he had seen. And he was instantly fascinated. For being a warrior she still had her feminine charms. He was more used to the rougher looks of the female warriors the Danes had. Her movements were elegant, taking slow calculated drinks from the water cup and sitting with her hands in her lap. When she turned to look at Uhtred during their talk, the hair framing her face would fall back, revealing the black dot by her eye.

She was quite young looking, Edward assumed his age and the thought made him giddy. Though it was oblivious to Akira, the rest of the table could see it. Edward had been bewitched by the woman. His eyes never roamed too far from her, his attention splitting between the woman and their meeting.

The time seemed to fly as the men discussed the issues at hand. And when it was time to leave, Edward was the one to lead them out, taking the space beside Akira. She was quite surprised he didn't walk with Uhtred but held her tongue. She already said enough. She didn't want to push her luck so soon.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"It's Akira." Finan brushed against her, taking the space on her other side.

She was grateful for his presence. The sight of Edward made her nausea. She never liked royals. And being around one was insufferable. She had hoped to leave and never return. While Edward seemed nice she could only wonder if he truly was like this or if he was someone else behind closed doors.

"Akira is a beautiful name. I am guessing you come from the East? Have you been to Wessex? I will be more than happy to show you it."

And there it was. The offer. Finan knew what the kid was planning the minute he went up to her. Unluckily for Edward, Finan wasn't going to let that happen. If he had to, he would barriade her inside the hostel they were staying at to avoid the situation. Akira tried to deny the offer with excuses, each one being shot down by the man.

He was adamant on taking her out. More so when he didn't get an answer as they approached the exited. Finally with no excuses and done biting her cheek, she laid into him, not caring anymore if she got in trouble.

"I'm not interested." She gave him a cold look, leaving the man behind as she walked down the steps to follow Sihtric.

Despite being rejected, Edward still watched her go. He was stubborn on letting her go. Finan warned the man that she was off limits before following her, a smile tugging at his lips at the memory of Akira's rejection. When he approached the group though, Akira was being scolded by Uhtred for her behavior.

She had said things better left unsaid. And while her words were true, she coud've lost her head because of it. Akira seemed bored at the scolding, her eyes wandering behind the man to watch people coming and exiting the gates.

"You should also learn to not let down Edward, he is a king."

"He is a child wearing his fathers clothes. I am not afraid of royals like you are, Uhtred. They are nothing but toddlers who throw fits and use people as game pieces. I am not going to pretend to like them." As much as she liked Uhtred, he had no place telling her how to act around people.

Especially royals. Even though he was a lord himself, he did not have authority over a large group of people like a king. To her, he wasn't royal. Just another man. That was the only reason she was comfortable with him. Uhtred warned her again to mind how she talked. He didn't need trouble with Edward. So she agreed to keep her mouth closed next time.

—

The next day the group set for Mercia. It was a sunny day, the sun warmed their bodies as they rode at a gallop. The group tried to make it before night time but only succeeded in getting halfway. For they stopped to camp for the night again. Akira had heard of the trade routes in Mercia and hoped to find something from her home.

It was exceedingly rare for them to trade, after all the trip wasn't worth the expense half the time. But she knew things like silk and pigments would cover the costs, the items were always worth a lot.

Once again the woman stayed up past everyone else. She had offered to keep watch but Uhtred denied. It wasn't because he didn't trust her, it was because he didn't need her to be asleep on their trip. So Finan offered instead. He wanted to keep the fire going until she fell asleep.

"I'll keep it lit for a few hours. Can't promise when Sihtric takes over. You should head to bed." The man sat next to her on the grass.

"Thank you." She smiled at his gesture.

Her eyes trailed the stars, painting a picture she would only know. He looked up at the stars with her, wondering what it was that entranced her every night.

"Can I ask you, why haven't you told them of my fears?" She whispered, looking to the tents where snoring was heard.

Finan looked back to her, smiling at her before leaning close to whisper "You told me that in confidence. You trusted me enough to tell me, and I do not wish to break that trust.".

Akira gaped at the man, she was used to people gossiping and letting secrets fly. Her heart squeezed as she looked at the man who seemed to understand. She didn't want the others to know, and he decided it wasn't his place to tell. She nodded and whispered a thank you to the man before going to her tent, finally able to sleep knowing he would be watching over her.

And he kept his word, acting normal when morning came. She had slept better with him on watch, only waking once. Storm clouds had rolled in during the night, a light drizzle hitting them as they arrived at Mercia. Some guards recognized Uhtred, shouting a greeting before going back to work.

The group left their horses at the hall entrance, disarming before going inside, much like Wessex. Sihtric complained of course, he was tired and wanted to rest before another meeting. Uhtred ignored his whining, his attention elsewhere. The men shared looks, knowing what he was looking for. Æthelflaed.

And they were right, for when she arrived he was the first to greet her. Akira noticed the way the two looked at each other. She had seen it before with herself. They were secretly together. As secret as they thought at least. It was apparent to everyone else that they were close.

Greetings were exchanged, Akira said a court hello. She didn't trust anyone who was a royal, woman or man. It did not matter, for they were all the same. The group sat at the table, Uhtred jumping into the issues of the Danes.

Akira was once again oblivious to the looks that Æthelflaed's guards gave her. Her attention on the man next to her instead. She would whisper to Finan once in a while, telling him her opinions on the matters and sometimes joking with him. And when she became confused or flustered at the lack of context for new words he was there to help her understand.

Æthelflaed caught sight of the two covering smiles behind their hands at one point. Their chairs were closer than the others, bodies leaned in towards each other to brush against the other. The woman almost wanted to laugh painfully when she saw them staring at each other, looking away before being caught by the other. It was almost a game between them.

With the meeting closed, Æthelflaed pulled the woman away. Which was not an easy task. Akira did not want to go with her, she didn't trust her. But Æthelflaed was stubborn like her and pulled the woman with her to a quieter place where they could talk.

Æthelflaed did most the talking at first. Akira listened and only hummed or nodded in responses. She didn't want to be there for too long, Æthelflaed was a royal, after all. But Æthelflaed seemed to know her discomfort and helped the woman become comfortable. With a little bit of resistance and food, the woman seemed to finally relax.

The two had started to communicate, Æthelflaed answering the woman's questions when they arose. And there were plenty. To see a woman rule a nation and fight in battles made Akira long for the same in her home. She could only hope it would happen soon.

As time passed the woman was shown around, chattering and a few laughs escaping the two as they walked. Only when a servant reminded Æthelflaed of a meeting did she leave Akira. She had the servant who fetched her to lead the woman outside. Sihtric was a bit aways down the street when she came out, talking and joking with guards he had made friends with last time he had been there.

Akira didn't know the streets of Mercia and therefor didn't know where the hostel was. So she stuck beside Sihtric until he said his goodbyes and led her to where she could presume the others had gone. In the front of the hostel, Finan talked to a few friends, boasting of the new archer to him.

The men were skeptic of Finan recalling the competition she won. After all, what she did then was unheard of. It was difficult to fathom an archer, much less a woman, was capable of doing something like that. But as the two approached the others they caught wind of their current conversation.

"And she beat Sihtric? Must be some woman."

"There she is, hey, Sihtric. Want to tell them your lost?" Finan had obviously told the men of it already, he was just rubbing it in now.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Finan. One day she'll surpass you." Sihtric slapped him on the back as he passed the man.

"That'll be the day I hand my sword up for good!" A mischievous twinkle lit in his eye, he secretly hoped she would.

He had faith in her abilities. Shyly saying some pleasantries to the guards she left for her room. It wasn't like she hated the idea of spending time with them, just that it made her uncomfortable. Being around so many men unnerved her. So she relaxed in the room until Osferth came to retrieve her for dinner.

The men had chosen a tavern, of course, to have supper at. She was reluctant to join at first but she was starving. And with good food practically calling for her she couldn't resist. So she followed the man, staying close and grimacing at the sight inside.

Men consumed large alcohol quantities and woman flaunted their bodies. Men wrestled and yelled and gambled. Merchants and sailors and guards mixed in the space, cursing and boasting. It was unruly. The sight was not something she was used to.

She followed Osferth to a table towards the front where Uhtred, Sihtric and Finan already sat. The table set with food and drinks already. She sat close to Finan, feeling unsafe with so many men around. It reminded her of the ship.

She would always hear them above her, yelling and laughing and gambling. The boards above creaking under their drunken weight. She always feared those nights, for when they got too drunk, they would retrieve some of the women, dragging them upstairs as they screamed and cried and fought. And she would watch in horror, curled in the corner of her cell as they did, powerless to stop them.

Her hands quivered at the memory, her mood souring from it. The man next to her seemed to noticed, reassuring her safety. Uhtred would fight the entire tavern before something happened to her. That much was evident. Especially when a few guards tried to take her to their table for a game. Uhtred talked for her, glaring at the men until they left.

She wasn't able to fully relax, but she did manage to calm her racing heart in order to eat. Sihtric had dragged Finan to a table further back where a few men tossed coin and played games. Whores led men further back in a darkened hallway where rooms lay. She had seen a few leading to those rooms before the door shut behind them.

Her nose crinkled in disgust at the thought. How anyone could be with a man like the drunken idiots astounded her. And yet she seemed to keep glancing at one drunk idiot throughout the night. Watching as he laughed and messed around with the men in good fun.

Uhtred and Osferth talked by her side, leisurely drinking instead. Osferth left much early than normal, the journey weighed on him a lot more. That left only Akira and Uhtred to sit at their table. She wondered out loud why he didn't join the men in their games. But as much as Uhtred wished to join the men, his father instincts wouldn't allow him. Leaving Akira alone in a tavern of drunk, horny and rowdy men was asking for a disaster. So when she yawned and got up to leave to the hostel down the street he was relieved.

He kept watch on her until her figure disappeared around a group by the door. Only then did he get up and join the men at the gambling table. He was unaware that Akira ran into trouble at the door, though. A group of shipmen stopped her in their drunken state, one grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"Did you not hear me woman?" His grip on her wrist was almost bone crushing.

"Please, let go." Akira twisted her wrist, hoping to free herself from the angry drunk.

"Easy there. We just want to play." Another man approached the two, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Akira was stunned. She hadn't been in this situation before. While it was a common occurrence for the whores, she was not used to being cornered like they were and didn't know how to deal with them.

"Exactly. We will pay good coin. Don't you worry." The man took her stunned quiet as an agreement, tugging her to where she saw the whores go.

"I hope you don't mind me joining. Foreign woman are much better, after all." The man playing with her hair settled behind her, hands on her shoulders to encourage her forward.

And then it clicked in her. She would wind up like the woman on the ship. Broken, bleeding, and crying. Panic washed through her and she quickly kicked the man's shin. It did almost nothing to him, a displeased grunt escaping him. As he dragged her along she couldn't think. Couldn't breath. She needed to escape.

_Run._

All she wanted to do was to run and hide. Her instincts kicked in and she yanked her arm up, bringing the man's hand up until she was able to bit him. Her canines dug into the flesh of his hand which made him retract himself. The man behind her squeezed the back of her neck, holding her like a kitten as the one in front looked at the indent she made. It wasn't bleeding, but he would have the imprints for a few hours.

Her elbow hit the man behind her as she struggled, digging it into his rib to hurt him. And he let go, stepping away from the pain. The first man then slapped her, a retaliation for her behavior before gripping her by the throat.

"You'd best behave."

And then he once again dragged her along, hands crushing her wrist. Her cheek stung, a big red handprint swelled where he had hit, the impact had blurred her vision as it made her eyes water. But she wasn't going to be easy, she still fought, struggling against his hold and calling for help. Her voice was drowned out by the taverns chatter.

Her fight leaving her with every step the man took. And soon she resulted to cry silently as he brought her into the dark hall, the man behind leaving to secure a room. Her body fell weak then. Her efforts to escape were futile. She would wind up like the woman she heard crying in her nightmares. She could only result in praying for help.

And soon her prayer was answered, Finan slammed into the man with such force she was almost taken with him. Luckily the man let her go to defend himself before she was. Her legs were weak and collapsed as she watched Finan wrestle with the man, pinning him against the wall by his collar.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Finan ignored the man, asking her if she was ok. Her tears flowed strongly then, a sign that she was, in fact, not ok.

"You can have your turn after I'm done!"

"I'm only going to tell you once, go find someone else." Finan's voice scared her, the dark tone held a promise that she was afraid of seeing.

"I'm paying for her, you go find someone else!" The man, now enraged, hit Finan on the shoulder.

If it had been her she would have fell from the impact. But Finan held strong, taking it and barely releasing a pained grunt.

"She's not for sale!" Dragging the man, he pushed him away from her and further into the hall.

"She is a whore and will be treated as such!"

Finding her strength, Akira stood up on shaky legs, grabbing onto Finan's shirt. She just wanted to leave. The dim lighting of the hall had covered the mark on her cheek, but now with her so close he was able to catch sight of it. And it pushed him over the edge. With no hesitation Finan shook free from her weak grip and punched the man in the jaw.

The sound of the impact filled the space. A small surprised gasp escaped her at the sight. The punch didn't seem to be enough for him though, for he reeled back and punched the man again as he stumbled.

She was frozen in place at the sight before her. Finan was beating up the man that laid a hand on her. And soon his friend ran to help as he came back to the sight, Finan being tackled off the man and attacked. But Sihtric had witnessed it and immediately called to Uhtred as he ran to help.

The hallway turned into a brawl between the men. Sihtric and Finan fought the two who used whatever they could find. At the commotion the tavern broke into a flee, people ran from the sight, afraid of being pulled in. Tables were quickly deserted, coin and food and drinks left behind in the panic.

The men that were fighting called to their friends, a table of four more men. It quickly became a match where one side was outnumbered. Uhtred ran to help, grabbing Akira from behind before he went to.

"It's ok, its me!" He reassured the woman when she elbowed him, scared of being taken away.

He hugged her close, reassuring her before pushing her to a broom closet. The men were starting to fight inside the tavern area, silverware and chairs and bottles used as weapons. The only safe place was the small closet in the hall. And so he pushed her inside, pushing a chair under it to trap her inside before running to help his men.

She could hear the men fighting outside. Could hear shattering glass and wood breaking. It scared her to know that she couldn't help from inside. That if her friends failed, the men would take her away and the fight wouldn't have mattered. But outside that closet the men fought to keep their friend safe. And before long some of the men retreated, others being knocked out.

The two that were left were quickly dealt with, Sihtric had him in a choke hold until he passed out and Finan...he was brutalizing the man who hit Akira. Uhtred had to pull the Irish man off, yelling at him to stop. The man had long ago gave up fighting the man, laying there as he received punch after punch. The men caught their breath, Uhtred keeping a hold on Finan until he calmed down before nudging him to get Akira from the closet.

The woman thought the fight outside was scary but the silence that followed was worse. She couldn't hear anything until heavy footsteps approached the closet where she was. On instinct she backed up away from the door, pushing against the wall in fear of who could be on the other side. She sucked in a deep breath and held it as the door opened, the light outside blinding her for a second before she could see Finan.

"Are you ok?" He reached inside the closet, taking her hand in his bruised and bloody one.

His question made her heart squeeze. Here she was, safe in a closet while he was being beat up. His hands were cut and bloody, an arm suffering from a glass wound and a bloody lip. The bruises he would suffer would appear much later, littering the areas where blood clotted. The man seemed unfazed by the assault though, gently leading her out of the closet as she nodded.

"You got hurt." Her voice cracked from the dryness.

"It'll heal." He reassured her, more worried about her state than his.

"Why did we fight?" Sihtric called to Finan as he led Akira back to them.

He had jumped in blindly when he saw Finan being attacked. But seeing the man being mauled by the Irishman he couldn't help but wonder if it was a fight he should've stayed out of.

"They were going to take her against her will." The man holding hers squeezed hard, the memory still angered him.

"And so you beat him up?" Uhtred narrowed his eyes on him, obviously displeased with how he handled it.

"Did you expect me to let her be taken?!"

Uhtred was the last to want that to happen. He agreed to keeping her safe but handling it so poorly brought trouble. He would have to explain what happened to Æthelflaed and possibly cover damages.

"No, but you could've reasoned with him or taken her elsewhere." Uhtred knew it was futile to argue, but he didn't want to let his men think they can do what they pleased.

"He was beyond reason, Uhtred!" Finan confirmed what he already knew.

The men here weren't used to being told no. With woman and coin plenty, they didn't hear it very often. And Akira was a shy one around men, her no must've been weak, one where they didn't think she meant it.

"It was my fault. I caused trouble again. I'm sorry." She really felt cursed, the men were after her and because of it her friends were injured.

The men all seemed to be in sync as they told her it was not her fault. She argued that it was. She could see the wounds, visible and invisible on the men. Uhtred was trying to walk normally, but she could see how he favored his right. And Sihtric pulled his cloak over his arms in an attempt to hide the cuts he received.

"Go, back to the hostel. I need to explain to Æthelflaed before this gets out of hand." Uhtred quickly waved the trio out the door, sitting in a chair and waiting for guards to come.

Sihtric didn't need to be told twice. He went back, grabbing the coins off the game table before, of course. Finan led her out into the dimly lit streets, a fast pace set to escape the scene. When they reached the hostel they could hear guards approaching the tavern, the clinking of their armor carrying down the street. Akira stopped briefly, wondering what would happen to Uhtred.

Finan reassured her he would be fine. Æthelflaed wouldn't let the man die. Maybe give him a lecture, but he would get off the hook. The man led her to the room she was to stay in, waiting until she opened the door to leave. But she grabbed his wrist, stopping him at once.

"You're wounded. You need to be healed." The tiny cuts were starting to clot with the dried blood.

"I am fine. It will heal."

"It won't heal if it gets infected!" She frowned, how he could be stubborn at a time like that was beyond her.

Finan tried to argue with her. But she was stubborn on her decision. He needed to be healed. And so she rounded to the front of him, blocking him in between her and the open door. If he wanted to leave he would have to push her away. But of course, he wasn't going to do that. So with a sigh he went inside and sat on the bench by the door, waiting for her to clean him up.

Akira had lit a candle before leaving, the room was dim from it and slightly warm. But it wasn't enough and she had to light two more before she could get her medical supplies from her bags.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He questioned the woman as she dropped the items next to him on the bench.

A bottle of yellowish liquid, alcohol, of course, a rag and some cloth bandages. She figured it would be enough to keep infection away. Sitting in front of him, she took his hand, assuring him she knew what she was doing. Finan didn't hear her though, his body reacted to the sight of the woman sitting on her knees between his legs. He could feel his blood rushing to his core at the sight.

"Did Hild teach you?" He struggled to form a sentence, tongue drying as she scooted closer to unscrew the bottle.

"No." With a warning of a sting, she poured some of the alcohol on a few of his cuts.

It burned his wounds, his instinct to pull away was strong, but he kept still with a clenched jaw, allowing her to wipe away the blood with the rag. As she lifted the rag she would blow cold air onto the skin, soothing the sting just a bit.

"Where did you learn, then?" He breathed in relief as she put the liquid down, wrapping his cuts in the cloth strips.

"Back home. He didn't look it, but Kiyo was clumsy. Always falling from the mountainside or trees." She glanced up at him, a fond smile on her face at the memories.

It was obvious her brother meant everything to her. She learned most thing for him, to help him, of course. She learned to cook, to heal, to read and write. All so she could care for him.

"How much younger was he?"

"A year. Not much, but he was my baby brother." As she secured the cloth she moved up his arm, looking for any shards in the jagged cut he received.

"And the older one? Taho?" His mispronunciation made her laugh.

"Ta-oh. And by five." She pronounced it slowly this time.

"I'm guessing he took care of you, then?" His teasing was light, his arm flinching away as she poured liquid on the cut.

"No, he was always training. The only times I saw him were during meals and bedtime. Though, growing up, he would always do my hair in the morning before leaving." A soft sigh escaped her. "I think I looked up to him more than I should have."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say he had a tendency to break his promises. He...wasn't the same...isnt the same anymore. Tao has done things I don't agree on." Finan nodded, his own brother and him had fought before as children.

His own brother was the reason he was on that slave ship, after all. He knew more than anyone the strained relationship between siblings.

"Were you the only girl, besides your mother?" He had been curious, she had talked of her brothers but not of a sister.

She had one, though it was taboo to speak of her. For she wasn't suppose to know of the girl that was born a year before Tao.

"When I was born, yes." Her movements stilled as she talked, the cloth in her hands quivered.

"When you were born? So you had a sister? Was she born after your brother? Five years is a big gap."

"It doesn't matter. She is not with us anymore." Akira shook her head, continuing to clean the confused Irishman.

"But surely you looked up to her, right? If you did with Tao-"

"She died before I was born. I never met her and we are not to speak of her existence." Akira pulled back from the man, a frown furrowing her eyebrows but her eyes held fear.

Fear of telling someone the truth of what happened. As much as she trusted Finan, she knew telling him would make him see her in a different light. He would pity her. And she did not need that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push." He cleared his throat, chastising himself for being nosy.

She was willing to share a little about herself and he was being greedy. Grabbing for more when she didn't want to give.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. I just...you'll think bad things if I told you of her. I don't want that." Akira sighed, wrapping the bandage securely around his arm and moved up to the cuts on his face.

"I wouldn't ever think bad of you, Akira. You are probably the least person I would do that do." He smiled at her, a comforting gesture.

"It's not me you'd think bad about." Her sad whisper almost wasn't heard.

"Then why do you care?" With her being so close he couldn't help but put a hand on her waist.

Her body was in between his legs, towering over him by less than an inch. The scent that he became addicted to swam over him once more. It was heavier this time. She had played in the flowers of the garden Athelflaed showed her, the scents clung to her hair and clothing as she did.

"My parents do not want me to speak of it." But the burden hurt. She was the only one in her family, besides her parents, to know of the truth. Telling the man might just help her feel better, feel like she wasn't alone. "She...was killed shortly after being born. Drowned in the river beside our home."

The quiet that followed unnerved her. She figured he was disgusted, which he was, but not at her. At the pieces he put together. It was normal where she lived for first born woman to be killed. And her sister was a victim of it. Her parents had killed her in the river and covered it up, ashamed to have a first born girl.

Looking at the woman he noticed she avoided his gaze, focusing on the cut she cleaned. She saw the look he gave. He put it together. So she quickly finished her work, wanting him to leave her to regret her decision. Yet, as she stood up, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards him.

He couldn't think of a way to comfort her except to hug her. It wouldn't have meant much but she found it to be everything. The burden in her heart seemed to lighten. He didn't pity her or look at her like the people in her home did.

"You should keep the wounds clean, if they get dirty you should disinfect them." Akira pulled away first, grabbing the medical supplies and shifting to her bag.

Finan kept quiet, listening to her instructions and watching her put the things back in her bag. The bottle was put up right, tucked between gauze and cloths. When she shoved the bag into the chest provided she only then realized he was still there.

"Finan? Did you suffer anywhere else?" She crossed the space again to touch at the sides of his head, searching for any head injury.

"No." He chuckled, taking her wrists and pulling her hands away before standing up.

He wanted to stay a bit, talk with her. But he couldn't think of anything. Couldn't talk with the heaviness in his chest. She was too pure, despite being through hell, she was pure. Kind to him when he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve her attention and care.

A man like Osferth would have suited her better. A quiet man who wasn't messed up. But despite that fact, he wanted to be selfish and keep her. He craved her attention, the care she gave him and the challenges she put him through. The stubborn arguments and innocent confused looks, he wanted to keep them for himself.

But he refused to believe he had fell for her. He had another, waiting in Coccham, and while they were not official, it wasn't fair to Akira to lead her in. And so he left her room, resisting the urge to hug her, to possibly kiss her, and go to his own room where his dreams were haunted because of her.

—

"Akira, nice to see you joined us for breakfast, we missed you." Sihtric was the first to spot the woman coming, the others turning in their seats to see the woman.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet you were happy I wasn't hovering over your food." She sat next to him, playfully reaching over to steal a sausage link from his plate.

"Now, that, I do not enjoy nor miss." He swatted her away earning a grin.

She looked to Uhtred who was finishing his meal. After the tavern brawl he had been laid into by Æthelflaed. She gave out what she deemed a fitting punishment. Osferth offered to give her some of his bread he had leftover, but she denied. Finan had quietly ate across from her, his behavior slightly off to her as he avoided her gaze.

"You wanted to see the wares, right?" Sihtric brought her attention back to him, his burp afterwards made her glare at him.

"Yes. I doubt they will have what I want but it is worth a shot."

Sihtric nodded, shoving the rest of his food down before beckoning her to follow. He wanted to browse the wares in Mercia as well. Uhtred allowed them to leave, warning Sihtric to keep close to her. Nothing would happen in broad daylight but it was better to be safe. Sihtric of course, complained that he needed to relax and teased him with a 'yes dad', taking the woman to the marketplace.

During the walk they joked. Sihtric complained and teased about things in life. Akira frequently reminded him he was lucky, Uhtred dealt with his actions which made him mostly carefree. Of course that made him laugh, a denial being said before he showed her stalls that sold objects from other places.

While she browsed the wares he looked over the knives and jewelry, chatting to the vendors who tried to sell. They seemed friendly with him. But she knew they were wary of her. For when she walked around, people looked, and when she approached the items on the stalls, vendors would come closer in an act of guarding their wares. The whispering gossip could be heard from behind her as she left as well.

She tried her best to ignore it. And Sihtric didn't comment on it. It was better to leave it be. Especially after their brawl last night. The two were easily swept through the markets with the amount of people. Mercia had more people than Coccham, the markets filled with chatter and coin. But despite it she could not find what she hoped to find.

Sihtric insisted they try the next morning, right before they left. But she denied to look again. It was already saddening to find nothing familiar, she didn't want to place hopes in something that wasn't going to happen. Though the man insisted, even saying they could go back before night fall.

"Is it different at night? The market?" The two turned away, walking back to the hostel.

"Usually the vendors close at night, why?"

"Where I am from night markets thrive. In my city the markets are open until late night. It is usually lit with Couchin. We usually get them imported." Her eyes twinkled with wonder.

More than once she had seen a lantern from her window being carried in the wind. Her mother never allowed her to have one, despite her childish wonders of them.

"Is it for the workers who don't have time in the day?" Sihtric thought it was a great idea to start, a night market with food and drinks and wares.

"No, from what I hear it becomes much like a tavern with the songs and food. The market is lit to protect us from evil spirits, sometimes I could hear it from my room until the next morning when they switch people." She recalled what she heard from her brothers who went and the nights she stayed up to look out the window.

"You never went?"

"My mother was strict, I rarely left the house. The times I was allowed I was restricted to a few blocks if I was lucky." She shrugged it off, it was normal to her.

"How did you not go crazy?" He couldn't imagine being cooped up inside all the time.

She laughed, she had asked that herself many times. She went on to tell him of the days and nights she tried to sneak out, sometimes succeeding but mostly failing. How she was punished and would have to write pages of apologies to her mother, reflecting on her actions when she was caught. Only when her mother felt like she had learned her lesson, was she allowed back out of her room, allowed to take lessons in the presence of others.

The times she did succeed were only small victories that lasted shortly. She would be caught by others who dragged her back home, or her mother would notice her absence and go out to look for her. The closest she got to the market was a block away before she was caught.

"So you were a trouble maker, huh?" Sihtric laughed.

When he first met her he wouldn't have guessed she caused trouble. But now, he could definitely see it. She was definitely a troublemaker, a pranking mischievous woman. It was mostly the reason the two got along. They frequently joked and played pranks on the other men.

"I don't know what you mean. I was a perfect, good daughter." She couldn't hold her neutral face, breaking into a grin at the memory.

On the way back she stopped Uhtred who was returning from Æthelflaed's, sending Sihtric on his way. He hadn't received any medical attention, his right was still being favored and now he moved stiffly, despite him trying to hide it. She told him she knew of his injuries, that while the men around him were blind, she was not.

He laughed, for Æthelflaed also noticed when he arrived at hers earlier. But he played dumb and hoped to conceal the wound for a bit longer. Though it didn't work on the women. Akira offered to help, insisting he get healed soon. Her worrying eventually got through to him and he agreed. But he would not let her heal him, instead he went to a healer in Mercia.

She did not object for she only knew to cover minor injuries. And Uhtred's seemed to be more than minor. She did wait outside for him, an act of worry and support for the man. When he finally did come out he seemed a tad better, still favoring but not moving as stiffly anymore. He had injured his rib, bruised it and pulled a muscle on his side. It would heal in a few months, but he refused to rest during it.

The man refused to listen to Akira and the healer when he was told. A war was on the brink and he didn't need to be weak. He would just bare through the pain. She pestered him about it though, unhappy he was injuring himself more. But her attempts were ignored throughout the day. And at night she gave up, allowing him to go back to the tavern and get into trouble.

She would allow him to have his fun for now. But the minute they returned she'd tell Hild. It seemed the woman was the only one to scare him into doing things. And she knew why. Hild was terrifying when angry. Akira didn't go back to the tavern, she opted to go to the hostel and sleep. She had enough of the tavern for her lifetime. It was not a place for her.

A single candle lit the area by her bed. A nightlight to calm her in the dark outside. She watched the flame dance around when the breeze from outside came through the window. The room felt safe and the bed was comfortable. With it, she fell asleep quickly.

Her sleep was disturbed after a few hours, though. A knock at her door made her sit up, blindly rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The candle was almost burnt out, the wax around it swirling at the bottom of the candle holder. Before she got out of bed the knock came again. It was late and the men knew she was asleep. So then who would be knocking?

Sneaking out of bed she lightly walked across the cold ground until she reached the door. In an attempt to hear outside she pressed her ear again it, straining to hear who was knocking. But instead another knock sent her away from the door, the vibration of it hurting her head.

With caution she unlocked the door. Finan's room was next door and if it was trouble on the other side she could scream for help. But when she opened the door it was the man himself, a sheepish look on his face as she answered in her pajamas. He apologized for waking her, asking to come inside to talk.

She allowed him to, confused by the mans appearance. It was well past midnight and he smelt like alcohol. He had just came back from the tavern. She shut the door, turning to face him as he sat down on the bench. He was tugging at his sleeves, rolling them up until his wound was revealed. The bandages had long fallen off, lost somewhere in the city.

"I might've gotten them dirty." He explained when she didn't move.

Half asleep she lit more candles and got her supplies out. He watched her with a small smile. A drunken one that made her shake her head in disappointment. Though she was tired and still half asleep, she settled in between the man's legs and patched him up once more. She lectured him on being too rowdy. He need to keep the bandages on for them to heal.

Finan seemed to not listen to her nagging. The dumb drunken smile holding until he leaned forward and pushed his head into the crook of her neck. Her movements stilled as he did. She could feel his breath hit her collarbone as he rested there, breathing in the faint floral scent that brought him comfort.

She called to him, asking if he was alright. He only responded with a hum, placing his hands on her hips. He sighed, pained, at the feeling of the thin material she wore. He could feel her heat through the clothes, her pulse could be felt under his fingertips, racing.

"You should be more careful." She chastised him once more, securing the cloth around his arm.

Despite her being done with her work he made no effort to move. And neither did she. The warm feeling in her core seemed to flame up with every hot breath that brushed against her skin, the scratchiness of his beard following along her shoulder made her squirm. He trailed up her neck, along her jaw and up until their foreheads met, both breathed heavily in silence.

The air around them became thick as he looked at her. When she whispered his name he seemed to come back to reality. He was quick to reel back, licking his lips as he tried to cover his lust. She could feel the heat in her cool as he left her body, hands being placed beside him on the bench.

She took the chance to take the remaining alcohol and cloths, putting them aware neatly as he pulled his sleeves down, careful to not move the bandage she put. She led him back out, he had seemed to sober a bit since coming to her. Especially after he almost kissed her. He didn't want to hurt her, and kissing her, leading her on, would.

But seeing her in her pajamas, hair a little unruly and a sleepy expression made him all the more attracted to her. Like a moth to a flame. And he couldn't help but to pull her in a hug before he left, trailing his nose along her neck and jaw before nosing at her hairline. He thanked her, forcing himself to return to his room before he caved.

Akira tossed the rest of the night, her fingers touched where he had been at. Touching her jaw and neck made her shiver at the memory. She could still feel his presence there, could feel his warm breath igniting that small flame in her core. She wanted, had hoped, he would do more. But he didn't, and so what she received would have to suffice her hunger for the man.

—

The next morning Akira found Sihtric outside the hostel, talking with a few men dressed in armor. The had obviously been on patrol in some way, their swords and armor indicating them as guards. She waited until he was done talking and saying goodbye's before she approached, wondering where the rest of the men were at.

Uhtred had left early, he didn't tell anyone of where he was but Sihtric had a smirk on his face obviously knowing. Osferth and Finan were still asleep, they had stayed up late, drinking. Osferth was mostly forced after losing some games, Finan drank just cause. At least that's what the others thought.

But the man had gotten drunk for one purpose. To be free from his thoughts. The war inside his head made him have a headache.

Sihtric took Akira to eat breakfast, insisting the men would show if they woke. But despite his claims, they had breakfast alone. Osferth and Finan never showed and Sihtric guess Uhtred was having breakfast with Æthelflaed. It was only at late noon did they catch Osferth coming out of the hostel grounds.

Osferth was sporting a small headache, the alcohol he had drank was not his normal intake. Akira felt bad for the man. Knowing Sihtric and Finan, he was forced to play and drink until they were all too belligerent to keep score. Sihtric seemed unfazed, he was used to the alcohol.

"Are you sure he is ok? Maybe we should check on him." Osferth talked of Finan.

The man hadn't come from his room all day. Sihtric became worried as he saw the sun high above. Usually he was quick to bounce back from a night out. So seeing him in bed still was an odd occurrence. Osferth went to the room, going to check on the man while Sihtric and Akira waited.

It was a few minutes before they both showed up. Finan had been awake for a while, but he refused to leave his room. He had recalled bits and pieces of his drunken night. He could remember going to Akira's, being patched up and being close to her. He didn't know how to handle seeing her once more.

Akira held her hand to her chest, she could feel her heart beating beneath. The thought of seeing him after last night made her heart jump and flutter. Stomach growing full of butterflies, something she hadn't felt in a long time. Sihtric watched the woman, seeing the blush on her cheeks and her holding her chest. Akira looked the man up before turning, her breath labored.

"Time you woke up. Getting to old?" Sihtric teased the man, Finan throwing his arm around Sihtric's neck when he was close enough.

"Not old enough to kick your arse!" He head-locked the man and ruffled his hair.

Sihtric laughed, shoving him away and fixing his hair. Finan glanced to the woman who was quiet. She didn't look his way, no, instead her back faced him completely. Like him, she didn't know what to do.

To pretend it never happened had crossed her mind. Or pretending to not have cared about what happened.

Either one required her to act neutral. A task which was already failing from her reddened face and ears. Sihtric and Osferth became aware of the tension between the two. It made them awkward. Before they could come up with an excuse to escape it, a group of guards ran by them, heading towards the gates. Their armor clinking loudly as they passed, shields and swords ready in hand.

Uhtred was right behind them, stopping to tell his men to prepare before he ran away to the front. Sihtric and Finan seemed to understand, taking off to their rooms. Osferth was a little slower, waiting for Akira who was lost as people ran past her.

Before Akira could ask what he meant a horn was heard from far away. It sent a chill down her spine as she realized what it was. It was the sound of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments. It lets me know if I am writing well enough for your enjoyment.
> 
> Also this is the ninth century, not a lot of people gonna have bellies, especially warriors/archers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End notes will have translations. I was gonna write the characters but decided to just write it so you all know how to say the words.  
> Remember to leave support if you enjoy, makes me feel like I can continue writing this. Kudos or comments are loved and cherished!

The grass was torn and littered with blood as the men above fought. Shield walls crushing into each other with shouts and grunts. The clinging of metal on metal sliced through the air.

It was her first time in a battle. To see one up close. It scared her. The bow quivered in her hands, ears ringing as she felt the claws of fear prick her. She was not used to this, not used to the bloodshed and anger and death. How anyone could be so willing to create such chaos was beyond her.

Negotiations. Deals. Trades. That was what she was used to. Not this. Not the stench of blood and puke and body fluids. The stories that came from such gruesome acts did nothing to prepare her.

The archers around her were used to the sight, taking shots at the men behind the shields. In the thick of battle, Uhtred was there, in the front commanding his men. His voice could be heard from where she was.

And with it the ringing stopped. There was no time to be scared, Uhtred trusted her to cover him in their fight. She didn't want to disappoint. The claws that started to sink in her were shaken away, the wooden bow raised up and an arrow placed in the space between her fingers.

She was not weak. Not the same, for she refused to be the same. If she couldn't do this, she had no reason to stay there. And she'd be damned before she went back home the same woman. Useless and afraid. No, she needed to be braver. And so she took her chance and shot.

—

As the battle dwindled down, Akira finally collapsed on the grass beneath her. Her bow felt heavy in her hands afterwards. Both from the exhaustion and the fact she had taken multiple lives. Finan found her first, kneeling on the ground and holding onto the bow in front of her in a limp state.

The man didn't say anything. He knew she wasn't used to the lifestyle of killing and fighting, no she was used to the safety of her home, letting others do the dirty work. Her wonder of the adventure and wars outside had seemed to be quenched in this one fight.

She did not yearn for another one so soon. Maybe never ever. But she wasn't going to run. For she had did that already, multiple times, and all failed. Instead she thought of the friends she made. The family she had been taken into. Of Coccham and the men she traveled with.

It made her realize, she can fight if they were with her. If they were there, fighting for her, she would fight for them in return. After all, that's what family does. At least she had heard they do.

With a deep breathe she stood from the grass, catching the man next to her watching her dilemma. He had new wounds. His old ones most likely dirtied once more. If anything, healing Finan seemed to be more of a challenge than shooting an arrow in a battle. Though she would quickly change her mind on that when she went to heal Sihtric.

The left over survivors went back to Mercia, the wounded sent to the healers who had prepared while they fought. Akira offered her assistance on the milder injuries which helped the more experienced healers to go help the severe injuries. Akira had to force Uhtred, Sihtric and Finan inside, for some reason they were the most stubborn on getting healed.

Uhtred was taken by another healer, his side hurt even more after the fight and he was starting to wheeze. Sihtric was forced into a chair as Akira healed him which was a headache in itself. The man was difficult to keep still. She couldn't turn her back or he would try to sneak out, luckily for her, Finan would say something and watch with a smirk as Akira snatched Sihtric by the ear, dragging him back to the chair and telling him to stay.

She was glad he had minor injuries, a few cuts and bruises, it would be quick to heal him. Or so it should've been. Even with her blocking him, he tried to get out of the chair or would move around as he talked with Finan.

"Sihtric, you move one more time and I swear..." Her grumble made the man smile guiltily.

He was doing it on purpose. The man could easily overpower her and he had plenty of chances to do so but he didn't. Instead he allowed her to pull and push him around, basking in her rapidly growing annoyance. Eventually she gripped his wounded arm to the point of bruising, snapping at him. "I wouldn't have to hold you if you stopped moving!" She gritted through clenched teeth at him when he whined about it.

Finan enjoyed the chaos from the side, listening to Sihtric's complaining and Akira's annoyed tone lecturing him. He took the time to watch her, a slight pang of annoyance going through him when he noticed how close she was to Sihtric. For when she healed him, she settled between his legs, and now she did the same with Sihtric. She had a chair though, sitting in front of him but still scooting closer to tie the small cloth around a wound.

"Ok, be free. Your done, thank god." She whispered the last part, pushing away from the man and cleaning up.

Sihtric laughed and ran from the room, telling Finan to hurry up. He was a little used to being healed now, but he was still reluctant. Though the sight of Sihtric being healed made him want her to fond over him as well. Mostly the reason he was so quick to take a seat, waiting patiently for her to settle in front of him.

She held back a tease, smiling at the man as she sat down with new cloths. He allowed her to prod and poke at his body, searching for any broken or fractured bones. Her hands were softly grazing the skin as she moved from one spot to another. It made his head spin a little. He sucked in a breath knowing he had to bring it up, she definitely wasn't going to.

"Akira...last night-"

"Does it hurt anywhere else? I can probably find some herbs to give you. You should also be more careful, the wounds you received in the tavern are starting to look dirty. If they become infected you'll be stuck here." Her blushing did nothing to hide the fact she was avoiding the topic.

It was bound to happen at one point, the two had came down from the high that the battle brought and replaced with the awkward tension of knowing what happened the night earlier. Instead of taking her time like she did before, she rushed through his healing. Her hands were becoming clammy from being so close.

At this rate they wouldn't be able to talk to each other. Finan refused to let that happen. When she rinsed the bloody cloth in a bucket he took the chance to grab her wrists, tugging her until she was pressed against him. Her futile attempts to escape were denied by his hold.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I woke you up in my drunkenness. I had no right to do the things I did."

His words were soft, almost a whisper, as if he was afraid of others hearing. Akira nodded, wanting nothing more than to continue where they left off, but denying her body from leaping at the chance to do so. She accepted his apology, asking if she could continue healing him with a teasing smile.

He laughed a bit, releasing her and allowing the woman to continue. His thoughts wandered to the soft skin that brushed against him. Despite being in battle she barely received any injuries. A few scrapes and scratches from the environment, but no weapon wounds. Her skin was almost blemish free.

On the inside of her left arm, from the inside of her elbow to her wrist, he noticed two long white scars, one almost invisible, it was small and blended in with her skin tone. The other was more jagged looking, the white scar was raised more than the first. While they both blended well with her skin tone, up close he was able to see them. He wondered how she got those scars.

If they were from an accident or from fighting before. He was caught up in his thinking that he didn't realize she finished. Only when she called to him did he snap from his daydreaming state. She stood in front of him, kneeling to look up at his face that had hung down.

"You alright? You aren't injured elsewhere?"

"I'm ok. Thank you." Ignoring her puppy like eyes he stood up, the woman doing the same.

She saw him off at the door before rushing back inside to help the other men. It would be a long night for her.

Osferth brought her dinner that night as she grew hungry. Finan had insisted he do it but the warrior would just get in the way, especially if he stayed too long just to watch over her. Which he would've done if he had went.

However he waited near the healers until she finally came out of the building, past midnight, shoulders slumped and eyes darkened. The streets were lit from the houses around them, unlike Coccham, people still wandered around at night.

Finan approached her, taking her hand and leading her back to the hostel. She was grateful he was there. She would've gotten lost in the darkened streets if it wasnt for him. It was silent between the two. Akira couldn't find any strength to talk with him and he seemed to understand.

At the room she had wanted to bring him inside. His closeness comforted her. But she knew it would make things awkward between them once more. The cold air that swept over her skin as she detached from the man made her shiver, he was warm, always so warm against the cold and rain and wind.

A light goodbye was said before she closed her door, barely making it to her bed before collapsing on it in exhaustion.

The next day the men allowed her to rest until early noon. They were suppose to leave that day, but with Akira tired from the night before they delayed their leave by a few more hours. When she did awake and go outside the men were already packing, setting the saddles on their horses and tying the bags to the horse.

She had brought her own things, Finan took them to put them on his horse. She hd wanted to help but was denied, she'd get in the way, of course he didn't say that to her though.

Sihtric finished up his horse, taking the woman to the market to look once last time while the others worked. It was more packed than she remembered. More people had shown for the merchants that arrived earlier in the day. But despite the new vendors she did not find anything from her home.

"Nothing?" Sihtric had waited a little ways from her, allowing her to move freely among the area.

Akira returned when she found nothing, her head shaking in confirmation. Sihtric insisted they look again, hoping that something had magically appeared, but she refused. It would be a waste of time and it'll break her heart again. Sihtric sighed and gave in, allowing them to both return to the hostel.

The men had finished and waited for the two to return. Finan helped her into the saddle first before joining, slotting in behind her until there was no space left between them. To say he had gotten used to her being there was an understatement. He liked it, being able to have an excuse to be closer to her. The only bad part was trying to keep himself from thinking inappropriately as her ass rubbed against him innocently.

On the way out of Mercia, Æthelflaed stopped them to say her farewells and wish their journey home to be safe. As much as Akira despised royals she could Æthelflaed potentially becoming a friend in the future. She was different, or at least seemed so.

The men talked of upcoming plans and what to do once they got home. She tuned them out, only slightly hearing them as she looked at the Mercian streets once more. People crowded around, starting their daily chores, children played and filled the place with laughter and screams of joy. The rainy weather had disappeared and left behind a bright clear sky, perfect for traveling.

In her head she could hear a familiar voice, yelling at her in the distance. It was confusing to her, for it spoke her language. But it wasn't in her head, it was coming from behind. And it came closer with each yell. The old voice of a man telling her to stop, to wait. Her body locked up as she realized what was about to happen, the horse fell to almost a stop with no direction allowing the owner of the voice to grab Akira's hand.

Finan was quick, he unsheathed his sword on his hip and placed the sword at the man's neck, telling him to back off. The man was older then them, gray hair and wrinkles showed his age. He released Akira, backing up with his hands raised by his head. Only then did Akira look to him.

"Finan. It's ok. I know him." She reassured the man behind her, resting a hand on his wrist that held his sword.

The men in front stopped, coming back to Akira's aid at the commotion. The old man practically wet himself at the other two drawing their swords on him. He fell to his knees, pressing his forehead on the ground in an act of submission. The sight made her frown and snap at the men to put their weapons away.

Even if he had grabbed her, he was still an old defenseless man. And threatening him wasn't going to do anything besides scare him. The woman demanded to be put down, her moving in the saddle made a grunt fall from Finan as she pressed further into him. She apologized, thinking she had hurt him, but it was the opposite.

With her climbing down, she spoke to the older man, calming him down and helping him off the floor. Finan was still weary and climbed down to stand next to her, a hand still on his sword's handle. She waved the men away, asking for time with the older man, she needed to say things for her own safety.

Uhtred did not agree, telling her they were going to stay but she insisted they left. She would catch up on the trail after their talk. It was better that way. They would be able to cover ground and find a safe place to camp for the night and she would join later.

With Danes running around outside that wasn't going to happen though, and Uhtred ordered Finan and Osferth to stay with her until she was done. Sihtric and him went ahead, covering ground and hoping to find a place to camp.

She apologized before taking the man a bit a ways to a table outside the tavern. They refused drinks and food, only going to talk for a short bit. At least she hoped. The man clung to her hands, tears in his eyes as he looked at her. It made her slightly uncomfortable but she allowed it.

The men waited by their horses, only able to pick up bits and pieces of what they talked of. Even when they did they couldn't understand as they spoke in their native tongue. It was easier for the man that way.

"He doesn't seem to trust us." Osferth pointed out the fact the man looked at them, a scared look mixed with hate.

"Good. Then he won't get in our way." Finan shrugged, not caring for the man.

His priority was to make sure Akira got back to his side safe. Anything else came second. The old man glanced at the two, hushing his voice even lower before talking to Akira, his side eyed looks told them he talked of them.

"Īe, Finan-sama ga watashi no mendō o mite kuremashita. Sō ieba, Ji-san no herupā wa dokodesu ka?"

"She's talking of you." Osferth whispered, for he had also heard Finan's name brought up by the woman.

Finan shushed him, now carefully listening to the conversation. The old man nodded and looked over Finan once more, calculating her words before smiling at Akira again. "Watashitachi ga motte iru shōhin o kaikon suru."

"O bāchan wa genkidesu ka? Kanojo wa daijōbudesuka? Kanojo wa tasuke o emasu ka?" Akira clutched her shirt, spilling question after question to the man then, curiosity and worry swirling in her eyes.

"Osokunaru, watashi wa watashi no nenrei ni oitsuku koto ga dekinai! Kanojo wa genkidesu. Kanojo wa anata no koto o shinpai shite imasu. Min'na ga." The man laughed before becoming serious, a frown crinkling his wrinkles.

"Min'na ga? Watashi no oniichan wa?"

"Hai. Akiyo-san no okāsan to otōsan." He nodded, leaning forward.

"Karera wa watashi ya jibun jishin no koto o shinpai shite imasu ka?" Akira harshly spoke to him, her breathing picking up as she became angry.

"Akiyo-san no kazoku wa shinpai shite imasu. Karera wa senshi o sōsaku ni okurimasu!"

"Karera ni shinpai sa sete kudasai, watashi wa modoritaku arimasen." Akira spat back, now completely angered from his words.

"Akiyo-san ga modotte kuru hitsuyō ga aru ōjosama!"

"Mō, yamero! Watashi wa modotte imasen!" She slammed her hands on the table, standing up suddenly.

Finan stepped forward, ready to help her when she raised a hand to him, stopping him. She could handle it herself. The old man hung his head, apologizing to the woman before him. The people around the tavern looked at her to see what had happened, the watchful eyes made her sit back down.

A heavy silence passed between them before she apologized for snapping. He reached over and took a hand in his. Her disappearance had saddened everyone that loved her. The ones who didn't, looked everywhere, helping her family to find her. But she was never found and long presumed dead or spirited away.

"Ojosama...kudesai..."

"Watashi ga doko ni iru no ka oshiete kuremasen ka?" She looked at his hands before pulling away, her voice wavering.

The man stayed silent except for a gentle heave. He looked away from her, a look of guilt crossing his features. Akira nodded and swallowed back tears. She knew this would happen.

"Nani mo...iwanai koto wa kanōdesu ka? Kore o ichido kabā suru tame ni?" The man shook his head as she asked him, a pained look on his face.

"Watashi wa iu meirei ga arimasu."

"Watashi wa kore o suru no ga sukide wa arimasen... demo... Watashi wa anata ni watashi o kabā suru yō ni meirei shimasu, watashi ga doko ni iru no ka tamashī ni iwanaide kudasai." Akira cleared her throat and straightened up before clearly and sternly talking.

The tears in her eyes were ones of anger and fear, but her voice was unwavering. The way she spoke, despite the language, was one of a royal commanding their subordinates. Finan frowned, curiosity was clawing him up from the inside. He wanted to know, needed, to know what they talked about. What got her worked up and what made her so closed off to the man. Why did she seem to be commanding the man, why did the man listen to her?

"Watashi wa kore o ichidodake tazunemasu."

"Hai. Wakarimasu. Owattara anzen ni ie ni kaette kudasai." The man nodded, a look of defeated on his face as he gave up with the stubborn woman.

He could never win their arguments. Even as a child she was as stubborn as a bull.

"Arigatōgozaimashita. Watashi o mimamotte iru hito ga ite, mainichi tasukete kuremasu." Akira looked over at Finan as she spoke, a warmth spreading through him at the look she gave.

One of vulnerability and care. She was speaking to the man about him, about how much she had been cared for. The old man looked at Finan and her, understanding that she had fell in love. A reason for her to stay a bit longer. But worry clouded him.

"Akiyo-san wa...kare no sewa o shimasu ka?"

"Hai. Masani sonotōri." She covered her heart with a hand, holding it like she was hiding it.

"Naruhodo... Akiyo-san ga nani o shite iru no ka shitte iruto ī nodesuga, ojosama." He sadly looked at her, recalling her being in this state only once.

It had ended badly for her in the end. He did not wish to see it again. The woman wouldn't survive a second time.

"Soredewa, watashi wa ikanakereba narimasen. Mata o ai shimashou." Akira stood up, ready to leave the man behind.

"Mōichido aimashō, sore made wa anzen o kakuho shite kudasai." He stood up and bowed to her.

She did the same, bowing to him and stood back up. Before the man left she grabbed his hand, stopping him in place as she dug in her satchel and slipped him a small hair-clip. She had made the clip of wood and wool in Coccham.

"Shitsumon suru koto ga amarinai baai... Kore o obāchan ni motte itte kuremasen ka? Kanojo ni shinpai sa setakunai..." The man looked at the childish clip and nodded.

She used to make them as a child. Except she had used bamboo and wildflowers. The sight made his heart hurt. He missed those days when she was a child, innocent and unaware of the dangers of the world, frolicking through the farmland and crafting dumb childish objects for the villagers that cared for her. Back home he kept the objects she had found and made in a small wooden box. It sat on his nightstand, a reminder that she was gone.

"Kanojo ni agemasu." Akira watched as the man hobbled towards the docks, a mix of fear and sadness crashing against her.

Shaking herself to normal she returned to the men's side. They had both stepped forward a bit, catching their conversation. But it didn't both her. There was no way they knew what she said, nor what the man had said. And as long as the conversation wasn't understood she was ok.

Finan helped her in the saddle when she was ready. She could practically do it herself now, but he just wasn't ready to give up the contact he got to have with her during it. And neither was she. The trio rode in silence until they hit the trails. Akira had handed the reins to Finan, her mood still saddened by the events.

"Who was that guy?" Osferth couldn't handle the pressure of the silence and broke.

Finan gave him a look, one that screamed for him to shut up. Akira struggled for words before telling him. "He was a friend of my grandfathers. He became a merchant after serving, we call him Ji in the mountain village."

"So he's a family friend?"

"Yes, you could say that."

Once more there was silence except for the horses hooves on the dirt below. Finan remembered her anger at the table, the way she had scared the man. Her outburst had startled Osferth, they hadn't seen her angry before. Not like that, anyway.

Riding with her he could feel the tense muscles against him. He didn't need her to be angry, but he also needed to know. So he snapped her from her daydream, reeling her back to reality.

"You said my name."

"What?"

"In your talk, I heard you say my name. What was that about?" Her head hung, cheeks burning as she could only recall Ji's warning.

"He wanted to know if I was safe. I told him you were caring for me with some others. I didn't say anything bad, there really isnt anything bad to say anyways." She shrugged, hoping he would leave it at that.

"You also seemed upset, I don't think I've seen you snap at someone like that." He shifted in his saddle and teased the woman about her outburst.

"Mm. I...I lost my temper there. It was about me returning." She looked at the horse beneath her, swallowing heavily.

"Going home? To your homeland?" Osferth recalled the memories she had shared with them about the land before.

"Yes." She whispered, a slight tremor to her voice showed her fear.

"You are upset about returning?" Finan guessed it spot on.

She clenched her jaw, quickly stating she wished to not talk about it anymore. Finan nodded, saying she could trust him if she ever wanted to talk about it. And they left it at that, the trio catching up to Uhtred and Sihtric as the night blackened their surrounding. It wasn't hard to find them in the dark, the campfire they made was practically a signal to their position.

The horses they rode were as tired as the men, Finan and Osferth had set them at a run in order to catch up before it got too dark. Sihtric of course was curious as they returned. However the look the woman had made him skeptical of asking what had happened.

Almost in a trance like state. Her eyes weren't focused on the bowl in her hand, they were somewhere else, lost in the sea of memories that went through her mind. Osferth tried to whisper what happened to Uhtred, Sihtric was nosy and butted in at one point. There wasn't much to tell, they couldn't understand the language and that left a lot of information unavailable.

Finan was worried, she was detaching herself from the reality around her. The food he gave her was ate like she was on auto pilot, allowing her body to do what came natural but not enjoying the taste nor thinking of what she was doing. It hurt the men to see her like that.

She was suffering alone, refused to burden them with the truth, and it was killing her inside. The men could be trusted, they had shown that multiple times, but it was still scary to her. To become vulnerable and lay bare what really bothered her, what happened back in her home, that terrified her. If they turned from her and left her all alone she would have no one.

She would be alone in the unfamiliar land, and she didn't want that. Finan took the empty bowl from her hands, she had been staring at it for a few minutes. Uhtred tried to entice her with a piece of bread he got from Mercia, the offer fell on deaf ears though. She wasn't interested, she had barely finished the soup Finan gave her. And even then it was only one ladle scoop.

"Akira. Do you want to sleep?" Uhtred nodded to the tent he had made for her.

They had put it together for her after seeing the shape she was in. She blankly stared back at him before shaking her head. She wasn't tired. The men finished their dinner, a dark atmosphere clouding them. Only when Uhtred got up did she react, whimpering and grabbing onto his sleeve when he passed.

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?" He bent down to be eye level with her, her head shaking as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I...I want to tell you something important. But I don't want you to hate me." A tear fell as she reopened her eyes, Uhtred was quick to wipe it away.

"I wont hate you, you can tell me anything." He reassured the woman who was crumbling.

She gnawed at her bottom lip before finally caving and telling him the truth. She wasn't taken by traffickers. Not at first. She had ran away from home, willingly climbing on board of the ship in hopes of seeing a different place. Only when they were at sea did they catch her hiding behind a stack of crates. That's when they chained her up inside the cages below. As she told what happened she silently cried, apologizing profusely as he comforted her.

Despite being caught and being through hell on that ship. She didn't want to go home. She would have rather died at sea from the conditions or by her own hands, then to go back. It was a miracle she escaped the ship, had ran into Beocca and Uhtred and been saved. And now that she had a taste of the freedom and carefree lifestyle she didn't wish to go back.

"My parents sent those men. They want me to go home. I don't want to go back." A hiccup escaped her as she calmed enough to talk.

The militia with the thirst for blood. The ones she had ran into back in Coccham. Those men had caught wind of her being alive, merchants talked, of course. And some had heard of the reward for her return.

"If you don't wish to leave, you wont. You can stay with us for however long. You are family now." Uhtred rubbed her back.

He had grown to like her. She was practically his second daughter and he wasn't going to allow someone to take her away. Especially when she didn't want to. He'd fight for her to stay, possibly die for her like he would with Stiorra.

"If I stay though I'll endanger you. My family is sending people to find me, and anyone who keeps me will be injured..." She pulled away from him, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

"Do not worry of that. We will protect you." Finan spoke for them, obviously feeling the same as Uhtred.

"But you'll get hurt!" She insisted, a part of her hoping he'd turn away, give a reason for her to leave.

"Families fight for each other, understood?" Uhtred sternly looked at her, determined to protect her at all costs.

She could only nod, biting back another wave of tears. With her crying she became tired, eyes puffy and red. Uhtred helped her to sleep, reassuring her before leaving her side. They wouldn't turn her away. And as she slept, the men agreed that as long as she refused to leave, they would refuse anyone from taking her.

—

The next morning Akira apologized for her secrets. The men reassured her. It wasn't all that different from her story before. Instead of assuming she had been taken from her home, she had ran from it and got caught in the process. Either way, she still was on that ship and witnessed terrible things.

The trip back seemed to go by slower to her. Maybe it was because of Osferth constantly having to take a pee break or the men not talking as much. Wither way, the day seemed to drag on until the finally settled for the night once more.

Finan could tell she still hid something from the looks she gave. He wondered if it had to do with her life or with the man that visited. Either way she kept the secret hidden from them. Her constant thinking drained her mentally and physically to the point she rested against Finan's shoulder, falling asleep while eating.

The man had to grab the bowl from her before it fell out of her lap. He was warm and smelled good, it comforted her, having him so close. Sihtric teased him, his comments agitated Uhtred. As much as Finan was his best friend, practically his brother, he had an issue with Sihtric saying that the two were together.

Uhtred quickly woke her up, pushing her to her tent to sleep instead. It made her groan out of disapproval. She was comfortable on the warrior, she did not want to move. But as she slipped back into sleep, Uhtred picked her up and took her to bed, tucking her in and going back to drink with the men.

The next morning was almost routine by now. Packing, saddling up and heading out. Akira relaxed as they went through the gates of Coccham. The tiny village was bustling with people working.

Guards and villagers greeted the men home, some stopping their work to come greet them. She was glad they ignored her, she was still in a sour mood. At the stables she was the last to unpack her things with Finan. He had stopped her when she tried to leave, asking if she wanted to say anything. A chance to come clean.

But she denied with a smile, pretending everything was fine. For that was what she was used to. Sweeping things under the rug, much like her parents taught her. The man didn't believe her but also didn't insist. If she wasn't ready, she wouldn't tell him no matter how hard he pushed.

So he allowed her to go home to rest, heading for his own home. Akira didn't join them for dinner, she stayed home with Hild instead. The presence of her was refreshing. As much as she liked the men, really, she did, Hild was a woman and so was Akira. As much as she was a straight good nun, she was also a good friend and confidante. After all, there were somethings a woman just couldn't talk about with men.

Akira didn't have much time to rest after the trip. Uhtred had called a war meeting in the hall the next day, planning on defenses and building the walls around Coccham a little stronger. Training was amped up, guards were sent to patrol more frequently, it made it clear to the men that they were on the verge of war once more.

Done talking with the swordsmen, Uhtred landed his gaze on Akira who was twirling her hair around her fingers, a nervous habit. "Akira, I want you to train the archers for me."

"Me? Surely there is someone more capable?" The hair she played with slipped down between her fingers before falling back in place by her neck.

"You are our best archer. You can teach the men how to become better at their shooting, I don't expect them to know that technique at the competition, but just enough to where they don't accidentally shoot us."

A few of the archers seemed have an issue with his words. While she had displayed a shocking sight at the competition, the men did not want to follow her. She was a woman and they were more used to doing their own thing, only coming together in times of war. Whispers between the men could be heard mixing together.

"Excuse me for what I have to say Lord Uhtred, but-"

"I advise you to shut your mouth youngling." Finan frowned at the young man that stepped forward.

He was fairly new to the warriors, young and eager to fight. But because of this he still had a huge ego. Akira placed a hand on Finan's, a gesture to reassure him it was alright. She understood where the men were coming from.

"Uhtred, I know you mean well, but I never trained anyone before. I taught myself to shoot, so I wouldn't really know how to start training them."

"If I may suggest, why doesn't she watch them practice. Give them input on what they should improve on?" The head archer could see that the men would be giving her troubles.

He had trained them and they looked to him for guidance. It would be a tough battle to have them turn to her instead. But he was getting old and slowing down, and Akira was young. It was only natural someone would take his place someday. If it happened to be the woman, then he knew the archers would be in good hands. After all, she was better than him when it came to shooting and strategizing.

Despite having a female fight with them, having one jump up the ranks in a day and telling them what to do didn't sit well with them. Uhtred nodded and Akira agreed to the idea, the snide comments said under the archers breathe didn't go unnoticed. Even a few swordsmen joined, uncomfortable with how quick Uhtred was to give her a higher rank.

"Uhtred, may I speak with you in private?" A trusted friend and soldier of Uhtred's spoke up from his spot.

He didn't trust the woman. She had appeared out of no where, claimed to know Beocca, to have been saved by them. Not only that but she said she taught herself to shoot, no training at all, it was all too convenient that she appeared on the cusp of war.

"Of course."

Uhtred and the man left, for what he had to say was groundbreaking. The man did his search on her, on her home and her people. He asked merchants who sailed far away about it. The stories he heard all seemed to be terrible news for them.

Her people infiltrated others, spied and deceived them before conquering their lands. From where he stood, Akira seemed to be a spy, staking out Coccham for her people to know where and when to attack. It seemed outrageous at first, but as the man talked it seemed logical. She arrived at a convenient time, knew how to fight and how to plan an attack and defense.

She came from a family line of warriors, one after the other becoming more bloodthirsty. Even when Uhtred reassured the man, told him she wasn't like that, he couldn't fully believe it himself. A seed of doubt was planted as he thought it through. Making the man a promise to keep an eye on her, they returned to the hall where the meeting continued.

He had started to doubt Akira. He didn't want to, she was dear to him, but it could all be an act. After all, they met the man at Mercia who spoke with her in private. As much as he wanted to believe in her, to trust her, her actions were becoming suspicious.

With the meeting closed, most of the men went to the tavern for lunch and drinks. Akira stayed behind to talk with the head archer about a schedule for practice. She would now have to delegate between chores, her own training, the archers training and patrols. She knew she would become tired over the next few months with how packed her schedule was becoming.

It was difficult to find a day and time for it, she was already juggling a lot. Their discussion was interrupted by a large commotion outside the hall. The men that stayed inside rushed out, grabbing swords and shields as they passed the weapon rack.

Akira looked to the head archer before grabbing her bow and heading outside. The sun blinded the people coming out of the hall, Akira had to squint against the blinding light until her eyes adjusted. When they did she found a large group of the men outside the hall, huddled in a circle.

She couldn't see what they huddled around but assumed it might be someone injured. Placing the bow in her quiver she ducked and pushed under men's arms and shoulders, making her way to the front. As she got closer she could hear an argument happening, a voice familiar to her shouted about her. She broke through to the middle in time to witness Finan grab the young archer, who had a problem with her, by his collar. The younger man gripped Finan's, an act of defense against him.

The younger archer was much smaller in statue, a weak boy compared to the hardened warrior that Finan was.

"You should learn to hold your tongue!"

"I'm telling like it is! We can all see it!" Uhtred forced his way through on the other side, witnessing his men fight among themselves.

Before he could interfere, Akira was running across the space and pushing herself in between the men, pushing at both their chests to force them apart.

"Yamete!" Her pushing was weak against Finan, he barely moved an inch from it.

Seeing her struggle against him, he let go of the man, the young archer dropping to the floor as he did, stepping back to allow her to stand between them. He expected her to push them away from each other, maybe drag him away from the scene but she turned on him. She was pissed at them.

"What is the matter with you?! Are you idiots?! You are suppose to be working together, not fighting each other! How do you expect to be in a war when you can't work with the men around you? Do you want to die in the next battle? Because that is exactly what will happen if you continue to act like this! You should be ashamed of your behavior!" She seethed at the men, her lecturing sounded more like a mother scolding her children.

Finan looked away from the woman, he didn't know what had happened. He had never attacked a fellow comrade before. And yet he did that day, all because the young man had a mouth on him. He apologized to her, aware his behavior was out of line.

"I don't need an apology!" She crossed her arms, her temper cooling a bit as she knew they were listening.

At least one man was. The other was more pissed she interfered in their squabble. And he was quickly saying his mind out loud.

"It's no wonder why she is in charge now. You've allowed a whore to take your balls and our positions with a few humps!" Her attention went to the young man as he practically yelled for everyone to hear.

Finan stepped forward, ready to fight the man on his words but Akira surprised him. She turned her body so fast he barely caught sight of her left foot swinging to connect with the side of the man's face. The impact of her boot against his jaw knocked a tooth from him. The young man was knocked onto his side, stunned at what happened.

The kick wasn't enough though, she placed her foot on the side of his head when he tried to get up, pressing him further in the dirt. Blood dripped from his mouth, smearing along his cheeks and the dirt. She didn't care though, her expression neutral but the fire in her eyes told him she was seething.

A chill was sent down the spines of the onlookers. The look she had, had gone from a small angry kitten to a fierce tiger that would only be satisfied with the blood of its prey. A few men scampered off, afraid of the wrath that was building.

"It seems you are one who only listens and learns through other means. Hopefully pain would work. Do not worry, I have heard of the techniques my people use for people like you. Removing your tongue or pulling your nails off should work." She placed a finger to her chin, a gesture she had done when she innocently thought of what to do, now it didn't seem so innocent.

The man broke her thoughts by cursing at her, his hand slapped and punched her calf which only made her push down harder. The side of his head felt like it was going to explode from the pressure. Finan seemed to snap from his shock, his hands reached forward to grab her but she heard him approach, turning her head to glare at him. A warning to back off.

"Akira. Enough. You said-"

"If you wish to use my own words against me, I advise you to stop. I am not fighting with him, merely teaching him some manners, no? If he acts so rebellious against me and gets away with it, what's stopping him from doing the same to you and Uhtred? Every child needs to learn to respect those above them." Finan swallowed, the chance to pull her away with a small argument was shot down.

Her foot did not move and the man was still trying to escape. Uhtred watched the woman, a dark expression overtaking his face. What he saw before him was not the Akira he knew. The woman he was seeing now was a completely darker version. He wondered if what he saw now was the real her.

"You'll get what's coming to you, you whore! Just you wait, you'll be taken down!"

"You have a loud obnoxious voice, and an even more crude way of speaking. You lack respect and demand the world listens to you? Yet you can't shoot two feet away. A five year old could do better than your shoddy work. Which brings me to your issue. You seem to think I am only here because of my friendships? Has it ever occurred to your small peanut sized brain that I can actually do better than you? Or is your head so far up your own ass you can't see the truth anymore?"

"Get off me!" The man spat blood, his vision was starting to fog as she pressed harder.

She was going to knock him out if it continued. Between the pressure and the blood swirling in his mouth, he slumped against the floor, his body on the edge of blacking out. Akira lessened the pressure, bringing him back from the edge before pressing again. She would continue to do so until he realized his mistake.

She gave him a look that showed her expectations. She was waiting. The man was stubborn and refused to admit his wrong doings. And so Akira brought him on the edge before yanking him back, doing it again and again until he finally admitted he was wrong at the third time.

With his admission she released him, stepping back to allow him to rest. Relief swam through him as he could finally feel the blood flow going to his brain once more.

"I hope you both learned your lesson." She glanced at Finan who was waiting behind her. "You should see Hild for that tooth. She'll stop the bleeding. If you don't you'll face infection."

She was back to the Akira they knew. The sweet, innocent, helpful woman who helped the injured. Her shift in behavior was sudden, much like a flame going out. The only evidence of her being there was a smoke trail of fear and confusion and awe.

—

"So...are we not going to talk about what happened?" Sihtric raised an eyebrow and took a drink from his cup.

Akira had joined them for breakfast in the hall the next day. An uncomfortable silence was lingering between them. It had been eerily silent until then. Akira placed her bowl down, setting the spoon on top. She knew it would've been brought up but tried to avoid it as long as possible.

"Is there something to talk about?" She licked her lips before speaking.

"Well, you did step on someone. And I mean...not to be rude but you were well..." Sihtric rubbed the back of his next, carefully picking his words around her.

Seeing her do a complete 180 was shocking. He could hardly believe that the woman who had planned to torture a young archer was the same that cried for them as she told them the truth of her escape.

"Scary?" Osferth finished for him.

"Was gonna say sexy," Sihtric mumbled and cleared his throat before speaking louder "Where did you learn to do that? The kicking and stepping on him. Also the uh...attitude change."

She sighed and clasped her hands together. "I do not wish to do so, but if needed I was taught to use my voice. I don't like being mean and id rather avoid conflict but...he seemed to need a wake up call. Tao used to practice different techniques, I've seen him use the move a few times. I wasn't serious about hurting him and to be honest...I didn't mean to hit him so hard."

When she had swung she expected to just hit him enough to stumble him a bit. But in the midst of anger she had hit too hard. Now her foot hurt, her toes bruised, she had to avoid putting too much pressure on it.

"Not disagreeing with you, the man was in need of a beating after what he's been spewing." Sihtric laughed, amusement dancing in his eyes at the memory.

"I feel bad for making him lose a tooth." She sadly frowned, she didn't expect her actions to cause damage.

"He will live." Uhtred assured her, the seed of doubt grew from her actions.

"You were a completely different person...it was like you were possessed." Osferth shivered at the memory.

"Sorry. I don't like doing it and try to avoid it."

"Still sexy." Sihtric was hit in the face with broccoli from Finan.

The older man had noticed an influx of men coming up to her, chatting her up and showering her in compliments. Most had found her sudden prowess intriguing and attractive. Just that morning swordsmen and archers alike had asked her to join them for breakfast, some asking what plans she had that day and if they could join her.

The young archer was of course still bruising a hurt ego and face and was trying to find someone who agreed with his opinions on the woman. Finan had felt unease with the amount of men coming to her. She was innocently unaware and believed she had gotten through to the men.

After she finished breakfast she excused herself, heading to meet the head archer in the archers field. The day was filled with practice for the warriors. Akira watched them train, pointing out things to the men who were still learning to shoot. The young man did not appear that day nor the next when practices ran. He did not want to see the woman so soon, nor his comrades who seemed to be interested in her.

Lunch and dinners were full of people, warriors eating together in the hall and sharing tips on what they learned during practice. Lunch was always more relaxed, the men were tired and wanted to laze around before practicing again. As the archers returned, Akira looked around the hall of men before finding the familiar face of Finan. She excused herself from the archer group to go and sit next to him. A small smile lacing his lips as she did.

They hadn't had time to talk since the day she kicked the man. He didn't know what to say. She was right, justified, in what she did. But seeing her like that unnerved him. It made him realize she wasn't as innocent as he thought.

She knew things. Had seen and heard tales throughout her entire life. She was like Alfred, collecting intel in the shadows and keeping it locked away for when she needed it.

Uhtred sat at the table with them, his own group of men had returned from a patrol. He was tired. Before, he would thrive before war, eager to fight, but now with the duties of a lord it was more work, more tiresome than just fighting. He loved it still, just wanted some peace once in a while.

As he took his first bite of food, a guard ran in, shouting for the man. The hall grew quiet as Uhtred stood up, a sigh of annoyance leaving him before he asked what was wrong. The guard had been going to the gates when a group of women came stumbling in, bloody and bruised and crying. They were attacked when they went to the river.

Akira was the first to leave the hall, heading to the healers. The men followed, wondering who had attacked them, Akira had to hold a hand out to stop them. The women were attacked, most likely by men. Seeing a large group of angered soldiers would scare them, even if they were familiar faces.

With the men waiting outside she slipped in the door, freezing in the hall as she heard the commotion inside. The sound of women crying and cursing reeled her back to the times on the ship. Her head spun and she stumbled back into the door, the action rattled the shelf beside her.

"Akira. I guess you heard." Hild looked to the door, checking to see who had entered.

Akira could only nod, the feeling of food in her stomach made her sick. Even though she was in the healers she felt the same fear she had on the ship. Fear of when it was going to be her.

Hild waved her over, Akira stumbling over herself to see her cleaning a women who had passed out from the attack, her legs bloody and body bruising. Akira forced herself to look, a sickening feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Hild gently told the woman what the victims told her, how they got trapped between the rocks and waterfall and Danes. Akira listened, trying to ignore the loud sobbing, her own eyes tearing at the thought of what they went through. Hild saw the fear in her eyes, she knew what happened on the ship. Akira had told her of it, and even if she didn't, the nightmares Akira had told her everything. More than once she had woken to hear Akira sobbing in her sleep, crying to be let out, to see her brother, to stop. Hild gently guided her out the door, she knew the sight was obviously disturbing her.

Akira was still swaying between memories and the present when she reached Uhtred. Sihtric asked if she was alright, her eyes were watery and breathing labored. She looked frightened. He could only wonder what she saw in the healers that made her that way.

Not wanting to waste time, she quickly told Uhtred what Hild told her. Of how three Danes forced the women into the small ravined waterfall, forcing themselves on the women and beating them when they didn't comply. Some of the men feared their daughters and wives being outside the town. If it happened to a group of women, it could happen to their family.

Uhtred was quick to gather men, archers left behind as they would be useless in a blocked in fight. Akira insisted she went though. She had practiced with Finan, and while rusty, she could still help. She even suggested they used the ravine to trap the Danes inside like they did with the women. A plan that seemed good enough at the moment.

Uhtred was reluctant though, he didn't need her to get in the way. Akira argued she was perfectly capable of handling herself, he couldn't force her to stay put. She would run after the group to join, so he allowed her to. It was better she stayed close then to be wandering around.

Osferth sat the fight out, he went to help Hild and the healers. He couldn't do much, but he helped get fresh water and cloths. Stiorra had tried to come along, Uhtred had to tell her no. The men there had brutalized the women inside, he wouldn't allow her to wind up the same. She huffed and pouted, storming off when Uhtred reminded her she was still a child.

At the ravine they hid along bushes and shadows, watching for the men inside. Smoke billowed from inside, a campfire to the side of the stream that ran inside. The sound of rushing water bounced off the walls, drowning out the laughter and booming voices of the Danes rejoicing.

"I couldn't see in very well, there is a smaller area we could jump down without hurting ourselves but...it doesn't reach them. They are all the way back there." Sihtric came back from surveying the top of the crevice.

"We could lure them out?" Akira suggested, already thinking ahead of possibilities.

"We could but I'm worried theres more. The women said there were five men. But theres at least two big tents and more sleeping areas around."

"You think there's more?" Uhtred frowned, the men had came close in to Coccham.

"There's definitely more. I only saw the five inside. Can't account those inside the tents, if they are there."

"Then we can't attack them inside." Uhtred dismissed the plan they had.

It would be easy to become trapped inside if more returned to the makeshift camp. Akira frowned, if there was only five inside it would be easier to lure them out, kill them and hide in the tents to wait for the returning men. Waiting for more would just ensure they never got a chance to attack.

She voiced her reasoning to go with the original plan. If they worked quick enough the plan would work. Sihtric suggested he take some men to the lower part of the ravine and drop down inside, pushing the men out once they were lured out. There was no other plan. If they didn't do this they would have to leave and allow the Danes to continue to camp in Coccham's outskirts.

"What do Danes like?" Akira wondered what would attract a bunch of warriors without spooking them.

"Coin, booze and women." Finan reminded her, she practically lived with them.

"A conveniently placed chest of coin or ale would be suspicious." Sihtric sighed before looking at Akira.

She had an idea. "Let me go in. I'll lure them out."

"No. Not happening." Finan shut the idea down before she could finish.

"Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu!" At the look she received she explained. "If you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub."

A heavy silence passed between them. The men were hesitant at giving them another victim. If the plan failed she'd be in their hold with no rescue in sight. They'd be forced to watch and listen, something they did not want.

"Someone else can go!" Finan insisted, grabbing her wrist in case she darted out.

"You heard Sihtric, coin and booze wont work. A woman would. And the only woman I see is me. Sihtric couldn't pass as a woman even if we dressed him up."

"Why do you assume I'll be the one dressing up?" Sihtric frowned, he did not want to envision himself in a dress.

The woman turned to Uhtred, begging him to understand. He was thinking about what she said, about what could go wrong. With no other plan he sighed and turned to face the three.

"You lead them out, just past the crest of the lower wall. Sihtric go set up some men there." Sihtric nodded and gathered some men who volunteered.

Finan gaped at Uhtred. He couldn't believe he was allowing this. Allowing her to endanger herself. Uhtred ignored him, turning his attention to Akira who was dropping the weapons she carried in the bush.

"Once they come out do not do anything. We will flank them and capture them. Do not panic, they'll see what is happening if you slip on this." Uhtred lectured the woman receiving a nod.

"I understand. Don't give up the plan in the slightest. Easy!" She smiled and stood up once more.

"Uhtred this is insane! If she gets caught-"

"I know. Sihtric, go get ready for my signal. The rest stays here with me." Uhtred breathed deeply, his heart raced as the plan started.

Sihtric broke off and headed up the small hill, leading a small group. Their figures disappeared over a crest. Akira stood up, ready to head down to the stream when Finan yanked her back down.

"Akira, you don't have to do this." Finan felt a sense of panic run through him.

He was terrified of Hild. Mostly because the abbess would have their heads if she found out they used her as bait. But he also feared the plan failing. Of hearing her cries of help as the took her.

"I'll be fine. You'll cover me, right?" She put her trust in Finan, trusting him to save her before anything happened.

The look she gave him was full of expectations. She looked up to him, saw him differently than the others. He had saved her before and she knew he'd do it again.

"Of course." He held her gaze before she smiled and took off.

"Jaa mattene!" She waved and left the safety of the bushes, climbing down the small dip before going to the water.

She wandered the clearing, kneeling to the stream and feeling the water. On the outside she was perfectly normal but inside she felt disgust and fear. Her heart was beating like a hummingbirds. It didn't take long before a Dane came out of the ravine, stepping into the clearing to see who was there.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" As he stepped closer she stood up, backing away.

"Ano...Gomen'nasai. Anata ga nan to ittanoka wakarimasen." She pretended to not speak his language, a wicked smile playing on his lips at the sight.

He called back to the men, telling of the lost foreigner in front of him. The other men approached, keeping inside the ravine as they looked past the man. They complimented her appearance, encouraging him to grab her so they could use her.

"What's your name? Name." He pointed to her, trying to communicate with the lost woman.

He wanted to make her feel safe. It'd be easier to grab her. He didn't really need to know her name, it didn't matter to him, but it was a way to keep her talking.

"Namae? Watashi wa Akira-san." She hesitated and patted herself as she spoke.

The man stepped forward, closing the distance. Akira stepped back, her feet dipped into the water behind her. A surprised gasp left her at the cold water but she quickly recovered.

"You...your name?" She tilted her head and frowned, another act of confusion as she spoke in broken english.

"My name does not matter." The dane took the chance to reach forward, grabbing her wrists and yanking her forward.

She squealed and reeled back, feet slipping on the mossy rocks. If it wasn't for him holding her up she would have fell into the stream. A few laughs were heard at the situation. The men inside commented on their good luck, making the woman recoil on the inside. Uhtred held Finan with a hand on his chest, the older man wanting to rush in immediately. He calmed the man down with a not yet, giving her time.

"Hanashite!" She yanked herself away from the man, heart hammering behind her ribs.

"Uhtred we have to do something." Finan grew restless, his lips bleeding from the constant biting he was doing.

"She isn't in place yet."

"Dammit Uhtred! She can't do this! He has her!" Finan wanted to yell at the man, they were endangering her every minute they sat there.

"I said not yet!" Uhtred and him stared each other down for a second, Finan resorting to biting his lips once more in anxiety.

The woman backed up quickly as one of the Danes came after her, grabbing her waist and pulling her flush to him. She smacked the dane across the face, hard enough to leave a small red hand print. She yelled at him to let her go once more, kicking and scratching him. Uhtred muttered three more. There was three men left in the ravine. They just needed them to come out, then they'd be able to rescue her.

"Uhtred, more of them." A soldier came up to where Uhtred kneeled, pointing to their side at three more men approaching the clearing.

They held rabbit carcasses, a sign they had been hunting. Finan made a sound of anger and annoyance. He was flustered. With more men it meant they would return to the ravine's safe spot. And Akira would be taken with.

Uhtred bit his cheek, watching as Akira struggled against the men. They were toying with her. They'd grab her and let her go, watching as she tried to flee before cutting off her escape at the last minute. The men that arrived made comments about her being a foreigner, about using her and keeping her longer than the other women, a comment that flared Finan's rage. He looked at Uhtred and cursed at him.

"She needs to lead them out." He tried to reason with the man beside him.

"Forget the damn plan! She's going to get hurt if we continue to wait! Either you make the call or I go in there alone." Finan was agitated at the events unfolding, he could hear her screaming and fighting the men from his position.

Uhtred shook his head, keeping his men hidden instead. He claimed she would be hurt if they rushed in, something Finan thought about for a second. He looked back to see the first man push her down, climbing on top of her and holding her wrists. Akira panicked, she looked around, thrashing as she wondered where Uhtred was. Most of the men were now in the clearing. Why wasn't he telling them to rush in? The man tried to put his hand up her shirt making her scream and kick up at him, fear setting in.

Something wasn't right. She realized that as the man gripped her breasts. No movement from the woods told her, she was stuck. She was going to be raped in front of them. But the sight made Finan snap.

"Damn you Uhtred!" Finan pushed out of the bush and charged towards the clearing, sword drawn.

"Damnit Finan!" Uhtred stood up and went after him, his men following.

From the top of the ravine, Sihtric led his men down the sides, encountering danes further inside who were watching the others play with the woman. Sihtric sent some men to deal with them before rushing up behind the men who were attacking Akira.

One of the Danes called out the sudden attack, the Danes in the camp rushing to grab their axes and shields as they tried to fight off Uhtred's men. The man let her go, the attack taking him by surprise. Akira pushed him off her, crawling a few feet away before getting up and fleeing to the outer clearing where Finan grabbed her and pushed her into the safety of the bushes. She clambered around the thorns and debri, grabbing her sword and rushed back to the fight.

The clearing was filled with the sounds and smell of battle. Blood was splattered into the streaming water and carried away, dissipating. They managed to get a few men to surrender, some fled and most died by the end. Uhtred looked over at Finan who was putting his sword away, "Finan if you can't stand by my orders then you should leave."

The clearing grew silent as the two stared at each other. Finan clenched his jaw, his loyalty to Uhtred wavering slightly. He had never seen him let a former warrior be brutalized and not do anything.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to disobey if you cared enough for your warriors well-beings!" He stepped towards Uhtred, clearly displeased by the man's comment.

"I care for them enough to keep them away from an unnecessary battle!"

"So you were willing to let her be caught and raped?! Why send her in if that's the case!"

The men were in each others face now, both angry and ready to fight. Finan was clenching his hands into fists, resisting the urge to clock Uhtred.

"What...what is happening?" She questioned Sihtric as he came to stand next to her.

"I don't know either." Sihtric's brows were drawn in concern.

"She wanted to go in, she volunteered and yet you don't trust her enough to carry out a plan! If we gave her enough time she would have came out."

"Yeah, came out bleeding and crying! You are wrong in this Uhtred, the longer we waited the worst it got!" Finan pushed the man, angry at his call to wait.

"She was going to get them to come out!" Uhtred pushed him back, equally frustrated at the man for not seeing reason.

"She was going to be raped!"

"They were toying with her, Finan! If you would get your head out of your arse you'd see that! You rushing into battle caused an unnecessary bloodshed! If we stuck to the plan we would've caught them!" Uhtred waved to the men who had died and fled.

He had did this to capture them and question who they belonged to. Where they came from and why they attacked. Now it would be harder to learn the truth as most of the danes were gone.

"Enough!" Akira pushed her way between to men, pushing them away from each other before they got physical. "What is wrong with you?! You shouldn't be fighting! Especially now! We got what we came for, drop it!"

"I'll drop it once he admits he is wrong." Uhtred called his men back, leading them to Coccham with the few captors.

Sihtric looked between them before heading with Uhtred, wanting to know what had happened. Akira stood in front of Finan, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the upset man. It would be the second time she scolded him. And a few days apart.

"You should've listened."

He shook his head in denial, frowning at her. "You would have been raped if-"

"Enough! Please. Despite what was going to happen you should have waited for Uhtred to make the call. I appreciate the concern, really I do, but Uhtred is right. You risked his men being flanked from behind. If more danes had came we would have been closed in. One life taken versus more than one, it's obvious to only sacrifice one, is it not?" She took his bloody fist in her hands, forcing him to unclench them as she slid her fingers in between his.

She had been afraid of what had happened. Of being grabbed and groped. She panicked in those last minutes, afraid Uhtred wouldn't come to her rescue. She had trusted the man to make the call when the time came. But he didn't. It was Finan who rushed to her aide first, throwing caution to the wind to get the men off her.

His head dropped, his face next to her head as he listened to her. He nosed at her temple, breathing in her scent, heart racing, not from the battle, but due to her. Her closeness had affected him, even more so then before. The soft, flowery, scent had mixed with the smell of dirt and blood. Despite being tainted by the other smells he still found comfort in it.

"You should apologize." She whispered and backed from the man making him lean forward, chasing after the warmth of her.

Conflicted, he watched as she chased after the group, leaving him alone in the now calming ravine. He followed her back to town, breaking off to head to the hall as she went to the healers. He swallowed his pride and went to talk with Uhtred.

—

"So they are ok now?" Akira looked up at Sihtric, feeling relieved.

"Yep. It's not the first time those two have fought and I doubt it'd be the last. But they made up quicker than before. I'm guessing because of you?"

"I told him to apologize, that is all. I doubt I influenced him." She shook her head at the thought.

Finan was a stubborn man much like Uhtred. She couldn't see anyone influencing their way of thinking. She was relieved to hear the two had made up the next day though. Sihtric and her patrolled, Finan going with Uhtred instead. She found it exciting, Sihtric kept her on her toes with his pranks and jokes. He told her tales of him and Uhtred and Finan before she arrived. She listened intently, nodding and laughing along with him.

When the four crossed paths, there was no awkward tension nor any hatred. It had seemed Finan and Uhtred truly did make up. They acted as if nothing happened. Akira smiled at the sight, glad they were still friends after the incident. She was terrified in the ravine, feared a rift, even more then when the man had advanced on her.

That night they dined together, Uhtred's children joining the table and adding mischief to the mix. Of course Uhtred had a tough time getting the children to eat right. The boy only ate meat and skipped on everything else. Stiorra stole Finan's ale making him grab it back, spilling the rest on the floor in the struggle. Akira laughed at the madness, it was a lively table with the children there.

"You are not to leave the table until you eat at least three." Uhtred pushed Athelstan back to his plate, the boy had tried to run off without finishing.

"They taste like dirt!" The boy whined and picked at his vegetables.

"Be grateful you have food to eat." Sihtric teased the boy.

Akira had finished her plate and was talking with the table. She bit back a response to the boy, growing up she had been just as picky as him. She would frequently sneak the foods she hated to the strays. She had learned to eat the foods at her grandparents, they were quite stubborn in her eating right.

"Do you have seasons?" Akira asked Uhtred, noticing the lack of taste in the vegetables.

"Season?" He frowned, confused at the woman's English.

"You know the thing you put on food. Like...salt."

"Yes, a few merchants sold us some spices." He corrected her, giving her the right word. She copied the word before looking to the boy.

"Would you mind me trying something?" She mostly asked the boy, pointing to his plate.

"Sure!" The boy, happy to be rid of his vegetables, pushed the plate towards her.

She took the plate and headed to the kitchen with it. Uhtred frowned, worried about what she was doing. She was in the kitchen for a bit before coming back with the plate. She set it back in front of the boy and sat down herself, waiting for him to try it.

"What did you do to it?" Sihtric looked at the plate not seeing much of a difference except it being slightly darker.

"I added some spices. Ōbacha-uh, my grandma used to do the same for us back home. Just try one and see if its any better."

"She poisoned it." Stiorra teased the boy as he picked one up.

"Not funny!" The boy glared at her.

He took a small bite, hesitant to eat. He chewed slowly before putting the rest in his mouth. Akira felt joy as she saw the boy starting to eat his plate. Uhtred noticed and asked her what she did to make it different. She shrugged and repeated what she said. She offered to teach him how to cook them for next time.

"Can I have more?" The boy lifted his plate, pushing it towards Akira, he had gulped down the pile in a matter of seconds, licking his lips at the taste.

"I think I'm dreaming, you, asking for more vegetables?" Finan teased the boy.

"Let me try some next!" Stiorra grew curious at the sudden change in attitude, her own mind racing at what it could taste like.

Akira took both kids plates and left to the kitchen, once more getting vegetables and mixing with butter, garlic and some salt. The kids ate the plates, complaining how bland it was before and that they like her cooking better. The boy had to keep swatting Sihtric away from his plate, he kept begging the boy to let him try it, just one he said. The boy knew better though and scooted away from the man.

Uhtred left with the kids much later, rounding them up for bed after they finished their plates and were full. The hall became slightly quiet without the two children. Akira headed out a while later, her muscles tired and achy from the battle that day. Finan walked her home, thanking her at the door. She shook her head, insisting she didn't do anything.

—

"I told you, she isn't what she seems. You see how she has charmed our men and turned them against you? I mean, Finan, your own man who was on that ship, who faced the same things as you and swore loyalty to you has turned on you because of her!" Akira stopped mid way opening the hall door.

She had came back from archery practice the next day, hoping to tell Uhtred of the improvements the men showed. Before she could enter though she heard a man, loudly, and proudly stating his opinion as if it were facts. She was curious who he talked to and stayed in her spot, breathing lightly to avoid being heard.

She frowned and listened to the man complain for a bit more. Only when he finished did she hear Uhtred ask if he had evidence. Her heart stopped when she heard the man say that he had sent spies to her home, to collect evidence against her. In fear she ran. She ran down the streets of Coccham to the outskirts until her lungs burned and her knees gave way.

No matter what she did it seemed her past was catching up. For she could run but it would catch her, sooner than later it seemed. She stayed there in the field, shaken. Her mind racing at the thoughts of what would happen. She knew she had to tell Uhtred, who she was and why she lied. She could only hope he understood why she hid herself.

But Uhtred avoided her when she tried to talk with him over the next week. His behavior threw her off. She wondered if he already knew, if the spies that the man sent had already returned. He didn't seem mad at her, just wary. Stiorra was told to keep her distance, as was Athelstan. The two didn't understand and insisted Akira wasn't a spy.

The two had even snuck around Akira all day, observing her to see if she slipped up on her 'act'. But never caught anything. The only thing they found out was her love for cats, she had snuck food to the alleyways where a colony of them lived, talking to and petting them. Other than that she didn't do anything suspicious.

But finally she was able to corner Uhtred in the hall at the end of the week. She caught him entering the hall alone during practice, her returning from splashing water on herself at the well. The woman raced after him, barging into the hall and closing the door. He looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"I need to speak with you. If you don't mind?"

"Go ahead." He sighed, resting against the back of the chair.

It was always hard finding peace and quiet, especially when war was on the horizon. Akira sat next to him, picking at the loose strings on her shirt. She opened her mouth before closing it, her heart racing as she found the words. Uhtred watched her before asking if she needed something. Finally the girl opened her mouth and spoke.

She stumbled over her words, the claws of anxiety digging into her and she told him of her life. Of the parents she had, the expectations and the reason she had ran. She talked of her desires and her hatred. Uhtred listened until she was done, tears streaming down her face as she let herself be seen for once. Be seen for who she truly was, for what her family truly was. Ruthless killers who only cared for themselves.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I hoped I would be able to leave that life behind." She whispered and wiped her tears, looking down at her lap.

Finally knowing the truth, he sighed and cursed at himself. He suspected her of being a spy, had let the fears of foreigners intruding get to him, and because of that it affected their relationship. She was forced to tell him, afraid he'd throw her out, it didn't sit well with him. He hugged the woman and apologized, apologized for forcing her to come clean when she had nothing to hide. When she was an innocent victim in her past, a victim of the life her family led, and forced to wear the name of that family and be judged because of it.

She asked for him to keep it a secret, she didn't want to be looked at differently. She had finally made friends, had people to look to in times of need. She didn't want to give it up just yet because of who she was. Uhtred promised her, it was the least he could do for her. After all, he had forced her into telling him, the fear of being kicked out outweighed everything else.

The woman thanked him, hugging him again. For once in her life she had a father figure she could actually count on. Someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. That they'd be ok, that he would stay with her despite everything that happened. He wasn't perfect, not in the least, but he tried. And that was enough for her.

After Akira left, Uhtred went to find the man that started it all. He was going to give him a piece of his mind. He had started the doubt and suspicions about Akira.

—

The next day Akira had a break from everything. And instead of resting she went to help the farmer's bring in the latest harvest. She helped pull up the carrots and potatoes and lettuce. Her movements were quick, she was used to this. The amount of times she had done it back home in the mountains helped her now. Sihtric and Finan had stopped beside the field she worked in, calling to the woman when she picked up the basket of food to carry it away. They had came from patrolling the area, returning to rest.

"Look at you, a natural farmer!" Sihtric laughed when she came over.

Her hands were dirty, fingernails almost black with the soil underneath them. Her hair clung to her neck and face, sweat dripping down into her shirt. She was obviously working for a while.

"Here, since you're here, you can help." She shoved the basket into Sihtric's hands.

He almost dropped it, not expecting her to hand him it. She pointed to a shack down the road where a farmer disappeared into, his own basket stacked high with the harvest he pulled. Sihtric complained, pouting, but going to the shack.

"You need help?" Finan followed her into the field, watching her start to pull up more carrots.

"Are you sure a city boy can handle this work?" She teased, flashing him a smirk.

He laughed, the sound made her join.

"I'm pretty sure I can." He rolled his sleeves up, a sight that sent a shiver down her spine.

"And here I thought city people were weaker." She teased as he bent over, easily uprooting the carrots.

"Oh? And I thought you village folk were weaker." He teased back, patting his sword to show what he meant.

A small laugh left her. He helped her until Sihtric came back, groaning when she put their haul into the basket which made it full once more. He complained about the walk, picking the basket up and dragging himself back to the shack.

"I'm guessing your grandmother taught you to do this?" Finan commented on the way she uprooted, delegate and quick.

She shook the dirt from the clusters, picking up any that fell from her hand. It was evident she was no stranger to it, she seemed to somehow make it look easy.

"Yes. My grandfather as well. They both tended to the land."

"I'm guessing when you visited they got free labor?"

"Yes. Guess you could say that." She laughed, nodding. "But it was fun. Especially when we harvested the rice."

He nodded, the memory brought a fond smile on her face. Kiyo used to love smacking her with the plant, waving it around like a sword. They would frequently pick at the biggest bundle, smacking at each other until their grandparents reprimanded them for wasting the grains. Finan laughed as she told him the memory.

"You were close with your brother?"

"Yes. Kiyo and I kept close all the time. Even though he was younger he always tried to act older. What about you? Did you have siblings?"

The question stunned him. He didn't see the question coming at all. Akira noticed him stop moving, the smile long gone from his face.

"Sorry, ignore that." Guilt flashed through her, she had obviously uncovered something she wasn't suppose to.

Finan shook his head, "No, it's alright. I have a brother. His name's Conall, he's in Ireland."

"Your home? Do you miss him?"

Finan sighed, that was a tough question. While his brother and him weren't close, he was still family. The last he had seen of the man was before he was put on that slave ship. Any love and affection was long lost, it was now replaced with hatred.

Finan wet his lips before speaking. "No. We didn't get along before I left."

"Naruhodo..." Her nod was one of understanding.

She could understand where he came from. Tao and her never got along after he became a samurai. Their ways of living and thinking completely different. Anytime he was around she would argue with him.

"Well, just think, Sihtric could be your brother." She nodded to the man who was coming back, the basket hung over his head as he blindly walked the path.

"I think that'd be too much for me to handle." The two laughed at his comment.

Sihtric was quick to leave the basket on the ground when he arrived. Akira dumped the fresh haul in, sighing as the work had finished. She had done her part of the work for the day, the other farmers would finish the next day.

"Ganbattene!" Akira cheered Sihtric on, pushing the basket back in his hands for him to go back.

He whined, stomping over to the shack for the last time. Finan stood next to her as she stretched. The smell of freshly dug soil clung to them both. They would have to wash before dinner. Akira thanked him for his help, he didn't have to but he did anyways. The man had wanted to spend some time with her, even if that meant doing chores. The last few days they hadn't had time to sit down and chat like before. He missed sitting close, feeling her warmth and catching the smell of flowers.

"Ne, what is that around your neck?"

The man was confused for a second before touching at the string. He realized she hadn't seen his accessory. Reaching in his shirt he pulled the cross from inside, putting it in front for her to see. The sight of it made her reach forward, grabbing the ends of the cross with shock.

"You're a christian?" With wide eyes she looked at him, a mix between confusion and disbelief.

Uhtred's men were almost all Danes or non-believers. She assumed Finan was the same, he never showed the values of a Christian. Always drinking and gambling and whoring around.

"Aye I am. Why do you have that look?" He laughed when she frowned.

"It's just...I thought only Osferth and Hild were Christians here." The two were the only ones practically screaming their belief.

The clothes and values and church said it all. They weren't ashamed to be one.

"Does it bother you?"

"No. That's not it. Just surprised by it. You don't exactly play by the book from what I hear." Shaking her head she smiled again, it didn't bother her in the least.

Breathing a laugh he nodded. She was right. "And what do you hear?"

"Just some things, here and there from the women." She pulled away, dropping her hands to her sides. "If you are one, why hide it?"

"I don't intend to. It gets in the way most the time, its better kept safely under." Which was true.

The cross would fly around, it would definitely get it in the way of battle if it wasn't constrained. A silence passed over them as she stared at it.

"Akira? Do you not like the thought of me being a Christian?"

"No! No, I'm...happy." Her face broke in a warm smile, her hand covered her beating heart.

"Happy?" Now he was really confused.

"Mm, I didn't expect you to be one. For some reason it makes me happy to know there is someone else who believes."

Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. Relief had washed over her. She liked the man, thought of him frequently, but had denied the feelings she had in fear of him not believing. It wasn't because she thought down on those that didn't, it was because she knew those people didn't share the same values as her.

"Why does that make you happy? Shouldn't you be on my case for not following the book?"

"Well, you could definitely do better, but its not my place." She gave him a mischievous smile. "You see, where I'm from it's pretty much a crime to believe what others don't. It breaks the norm of things. If you are caught, it is punishable by death. It's why I am always skeptical to tell people I believe, so when I find someone who does, it makes me happy to know I'm not alone."

A sadness swept through her. The people who were hung or spiked to death had been few, but it was enough to keep the people in place. Breaking the balance of things was not acceptable.

"You are a Christian as well?" He had his thoughts, she worked and lived in the church, but it was easy to pretend.

"Mochiron! Though, I don't feel comfortable stating it out loud. Bad habit." Her words gestured to him to stay quiet about it, a little fearful of what could happen.

"You aren't in your home. You can believe in what you want, hell, scream about it." Finan took his cross off, taking the string in his fingers before placing it over the woman's head.

She was shocked by the gesture. The cross fell to the valley between her breasts, bouncing off her tunic before dangling against her. She looked down, reaching up to touch the cross again. He commented on how it fit her better.

"Are you sure?" She looked up to the man, uncertain on keeping his belonging.

"Don't worry, I can always get another. Besides, the thing would probably see more sun with you than me." His words made her laugh.

It was true, the cross barely ever left the safety of his shirt. With her, it would be able to sit outside and be seen.

"I promise to take care of it." Now he was the one to laugh.

"It's yours now, you don't have to worry what I think about you handling it." His hand ruffled her hair, her hands swatting it away to fix the strands he messed up.

"No, demo...you gave it to me, so I want to make sure it's treated right." Her cheeks turned red as she spoke her feelings.

The words made his heart flutter, a feeling that made him panic. He hadn't felt that in a long time. It seemed she was getting under his skin every second. And now with her wearing the cross he had for years made it all too much. It was practically a giant sign on her, screaming that it was Finan's.

"That reminds me, I forgot to return your cloak. I'll bring it back tonight. I'll wash it, so you don't have to."

She definitely needed to wash it. While it wasn't that dirty, she had kept it on her bed, close to her as she slept. The material was soft and warm, and it occasionally would smell like him. Her own scent had now overridden his, an annoyance to her but she still liked the material enough to sleep with it. There was no way she would be telling him that or even giving it back in it's state.

"Did you get one yourself? It'll be getting colder. I don't mind you keeping it until you find one."

"Yes, Hild took me to get one. It actually fits now."

As much as she loved Finan's, it was too big. The cloak was suppose to stop mid thigh and for her it didn't, falling to her ankles instead. He nodded, telling her where to find him that night. Possibly at the tavern or at his home. The thought of going to his home at night made her anxious. She knew he wouldn't do anything, but she could only hope and dream of it.

Sihtric finally returned, the basket he had was left in the shed where a farmer told him to put it. The three walked home, Sihtric finally realizing the cross she wore.

"Hey, thats weird, that looks a lot like Finan's." He gestured to the cross that swayed with her movements.

"Thats because it is." Finan confirmed his suspicions, laughing when the man choked.

"Don't tell me he turned you?"

"Sorry to say, Sihtric, but I always believed. Long before I came here." Her admission made him choke.

That was a surprise to him. He figured she was just staying at the church because she had nowhere else to go. But no, she enjoyed it. Loved being able to go to church, loved being able to finally be herself.

His surprise quickly turned to a smirk, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Finan cuffed him over the head before he could say anything, a warning to shut up. Sihtric laughed at him. He would be teasing him for days after, that was for sure. The men talked with her on the way back, talking of their patrol and practice.

Akira broke off from the men before they reached the gates. She wanted to take a bath before returning. Sihtric nudged Finan when she left, a smirk planted on his face as he nodded to the woman's retreating figure. Finan cuffed him around the head, sternly telling him no. As much as he liked the woman, he wasn't going to act like a prepubescent teen and peek when she's bathing, no matter how tempting that was.

Later that night Akira brought his cloak to his home. It was still damp from the wash she did, but it would dry eventually. Her body quivered in nerves as she stepped up to the front door. The candle light from inside told her he was home. Her knock on the door was light, almost non existent, she worried he didn't hear it when the door didn't open for a bit. Eventually it did though, the man had long heard the knock and knew she was outside, waiting on his doorstep.

To say he had paced a bit, wondering about their interaction at his home, was an understatement. He kept thinking about what to do, to invite her in or restrain himself and quickly send her off. He had cleaned up the home a bit, worried that she would think him to be a slob at the houses mess behind him.

The two were both awkward as he answered the door. A blush crept on her face, one she could feel burning up to her ears. The cloak was handed over, her telling him about it being damp before another wave of awkward silence engulfed them. The entire time he was yelling at himself to say something but he couldn't. His mouth was dry and he could only resort to scream at himself for being so weak.

With his staring she started to squirm. The clothes she wore felt too hot and stuffy despite the cold evening air. Seeing the man at his home so late at night was making her wanting, wanting him to pull her inside and do what he pleased. The thought terrified her and flared the molten feeling in her core.

She had to get out of there before she did something. With a quick breathless goodbye she took off down the street at a quick pace, heart thumping. The cloak in his hands still had a faint smell of her on it despite being washed. It teased him, and would continue to when he wore it.

—

Akira hummed a tune as she cleaned up the orphanage, today was a day off from practice once more. The last week had been somewhat mild. She decided to help Hild with the children in the orphanage, her heart squeezing at their chubby cheeks and wobbly movements. She had called the toddlers deer, for they wobbled much like a baby deer when they walked. They clung to objects, pulling themselves up to steady their swaying bodies. Hild had taken the older children to play outside late morning, leaving her to clean up the mess they had made.

The two toddlers slept in their cots as she did, she'd gently coo over them when she passed, resisting the urge to poke and squeeze their chubby cheeks. And that is exactly how Finan found her, looking over a cot and cooing at the little boy sleeping inside. His heart stopped at the sight, she looked natural there, hair cascading down her body and dawning a light blue dress while looking at the sleeping boy with admiration.

He left the boxes Hild asked him to bring in to the side, not wanting to disturb the sight. He watched for a few minutes before leaving, a small smile on his face. Akira was oblivious to being caught, for after her break of adoring she continued to work, not noticing the boxes to the side of the door he had brought in.

As Hild returned, Sihtric came and got Akira. Begging her to help him clean the stables. The warrior who was suppose to help him hid in his house claiming he was sick which left him to do it himself. He begged the woman for help, Finan off doing his own chores and Uhtred telling him to just get it over with, he was left alone. Not wanting to do it himself, he turned to the last person he could ask, Akira, who was doubled over in laughter.

"It's not funny!" He slapped her leg gently, frustrated that people found it amusing.

"Right, ok...so what do you have to do?" She giggled as she spoke to the man on his knees in front of her.

"Clean the stables, yknow, water them, feed them, clean the floor and add fresh hay, brush them down...horse stuff." He made her burst out in laughter again.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She laughter as Sihtric stood up and pouted at her.

"I'm never asking for help again!"

"I'll help, come on. You're doing the worst parts though." She walked past him, holding her side from laughing at him.

The two walked to the big stables where their horses were at. Sihtric started to clean the stables with her, Akira held her word and helped tend to the horses while he did the heavy work. Halfway through they took a break, she had only been able to tend to three out of the ten horses inside. Mostly because one had startled when Sihtric threw a hay barrel past the horse, it had took a while to calm it back down. Sihtric still had more work, he had admittedly put off his chores the last week.

"Thanks." Akira took the pouch of water he gave her, drinking it down quickly.

He got his own and drank from it, heaving a sigh as he relaxed back into the fresh hay pile. They chatted for a bit before getting back to work. At high noon Finan came into the stables, an amused sound escaping his lips at the sight. Sihtric was sweating his ass off cleaning. A sight he rarely saw.

"Bout time you showed up! You going to help?" Sihtric complained to the man who propped against the doors.

"I did my chores already. Just waiting for you to finish yours." His comment received an agitated look from Sihtric.

"If you are here to mock me, do it elsewhere, irish man!" Sihtric threw water in his direction.

"You know you wouldn't have to work so much if you did your chores each day." He stepped back away from the water, the ground below becoming muddy.

"I'm sure he learned his lesson." Akira came out of the horses stall by Sihtric, her face flushed and sweaty from the heat.

"No...you roped her into helping you?" Finan scolded the young man making him chuckle.

"At least she cares!" He pretended to be hurt by Finan's lack of help.

Akira giggled at the two and went to the next horse, her figure disappearing behind the large mammal. She had gotten somewhat used to the animals, partly thanks to Finan's horse. Finan stepped inside, his shoes becoming caked with the fresh mud Sihtric created. He walked to Sihtric, taking the pitchfork from his hands and waving him to go get another. He looked to Akira when Sihtric left to find one. Her hair was still down, strands stuck to her face and neck due to the sweat.

"Why do you not have your hair up?" He had noticed she never did put her hair up, most the women who did chores did.

"I am not comfortable with it." She touched the back of her neck unconsciously, nervous at the idea.

"Is it not normal where you come from?"

"No, most women tend to have their hairs up but I never liked it. Don't worry, I'll just go take a cold bath later to counter the heat." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, peeking back at the man who started to clean.

Sihtric arrived shortly after, the help of Finan made it go by quicker, one cleaned the pile while the other laid down fresh hay. They chatted and joked until the moon came out and the stables became clean. They went to eat together, Akira lecturing them to wash up before eating, of course. The night air cooled them down, the heat from the sun slowly leaving them.

Akira ate quickly before rushing off, she felt grimy and gross after cleaning. After getting a towel and clean clothes she took a bath as she had said before. She touched behind her neck as she stood in the pool of water, her fingertips shaking as she traced the skin gently.

—

"You are forgetting what I told you." Finan stood over her, hand reached out to help her back to her feet.

They had their first practice in a while. It was not going well for her. She had slacked off and hoped to not return to the brutal thing he called practice. Due to her lack of training she was slower and reverting back to before. Finan lectured her about the importance of up keep, even going as far as making a plan to have her train atleast an hour a day.

Akira had him help her up, her body yelling at her for being slammed into the ground multiple times. He kept swiping her feet from under her or spinning around her so fast she'd twist to hard and lose balance. She sighed and rubbed her shoulder, complaining about the possible bruising. Finan didn't let up, he kept pushing her until she eventually collapsed, her legs shaking to hold her up.

"No, I'm dead. You killed me." She swatted his hand away as he reached to help her back up.

He chuckled at her comment. She smiled lazily up at him and asked for a break. Finan agreed and sat next to her, leaving the wooden sword on the ground beside hers. She stretched her arms and groaned as her shoulder popped. The weather was clear for once, the last few weeks had been fluctuating from cold to hot. Trees were turning into colors of gold and orange and red. Fall had arrived. And with it cold mornings, hot afternoons and even colder nights.

"Do you get snow? In winter?" Akira watched a leaf fall and twirl to the ground.

"Yes, it gets quite cold here." He noticed her sit up, her eyes twinkling in wonder as she looked at him.

"Really? What is it like? Is it soft? It always looked soft and furry." She questioned the man, excitement overcoming her.

"Its cold." He laughed at her.

She acted much like a child who found out about snow. She asked questions, her hands clasping together in excitement as she talked of seeing the snow up close for once.

"Did you not get snow where you lived?"

"We did, but I was never allowed outside to play in it. It looked like fun seeing the other kids playing in it." She smiled sadly but brightened up. "But now I can! Though...it might be childish to play in it now..."

Finan suggested that she take Athelstan to play in it as an excuse. She nodded and agreed to it, looking forward to the white flurries starting winter. The two practiced under the sun, Akira being whipped back into shape.

As the sky started to darken they finished up, heading back to the town. Akira looked up during the walk home, the first sign of the moon was showing, it would be a clear starry sky. Changing directions, she took off to the oak tree, Finan turning to see where she was headed. He followed her, curious and worried. He'd have to later remind her to not run off with the Danes so close, especially at night.

"What are you doing?" He stood next to her, watching as she craned up to the sky, rocking on her heels.

She didn't look back at him as she said. "Waiting."

"For what?"

She didn't answer back, instead she pointed to where the sky darkened. He looked up, waiting to see what she looked for. It seemed like hours, standing there and looking at the sky. He started to think she was toying with him, but when he looked to her she was still staring. So he looked up again, and eventually one by one tiny bright stars littered the sky, the darkness unveiling them. The sky turned to a brighter color in a jagged shape, pinks and purples and blues bursting together with stars clustering inside it, the twinkling made the sight even more breathtaking.

Finan hadn't noticed it before. He never really looked to the sky, his vision was always ahead of him, never up or down too far. The sight made him realize he didn't spend time relaxing and enjoying his surroundings.

A content sigh broke from the woman, her eyes trailing the twinkling lights above, mapping them out in her mind. The stars seemed to swim in her eyes, the brown hues bouncing back what she saw. It was a while before she looked away, turning to Finan with a smile.

She had her fill for the night. But Finan didn't, he continued to see how to sky shifted, how a star would seem to dim before bursting into a bright dot once more. Akira noticed the look he had. It was most likely similar to hers when she first discovered the stars. Instead of going back she waited until he looked away, locking eyes with her before taking her back to town in a comfortable silence.

—

True to his word the next few days he made time for her to practice an hour a day. He refused to let her rest even for one day. And much like the others, she was still being practice killed by the man who moved faster than her. And thats how Sihtric found them when he approached the training grounds, Akira getting off the floor and picking the wooden sword up once more.

"Akira, someone at the docks is asking for you." Sihtric interrupted her practice with Finan.

She was starting to improve. Of course she wasnt at a level to beat Finan yet, but she could probably take lesser warriors by now. It had been a whole two months since returning to Northumbria, the time had been spent preparing for war, trainings and briefings.

"Who?" She felt feared gnawing at her at the thought of it being her parents.

"That guy from Mercia is here." He referred to Ji, the man that didn't speak English.

"Ji-san? Wait, did you just assume he's asking for me because you didn't understand what he was saying?" Akira narrowed her eyes at Sihtric causing the man to sheepishly laugh for thats exactly what he did.

He had tried to talk to the old man but got nothing more than a glare and unknown words. He had left the dock men to deal with him before running to get Akira.

"Mind if we stop here?"

"Sure, but tomorrow it'll be rougher." Finan smirked, her huff and toss of the sword showed how annoyed she was.

Sihtric and Finan went with her, the two curious as to what was happening. Akira approached until a little aways, her steps faltering as she saw Ji and a young man. Even though his back was to her she knew who he was. He was the only one who had the black dotted birthmark behind his left ear. Her first love.

"Aren't you going to go?" Sihtric questioned her frozen state, she made no attempt to move forward.

Before she could answer though Ji spotted her, his voice carried over the distance, hand waving to her. How she wanted to disappear. With her cover blown she had no choice but to go forward, greeting the old man.

"Akiyo." She sucked in a harsh breath when the younger man spoke, the name giving her a cold feeling.

That same voice. The same gentle tone. It haunted her even now. She used to love it, love hearing him call her name. Now she despised it.

"Daiji-sama." She bowed to the man, avoiding his eyes.

He was hurt by the formality. He was used to being called more casually, no prefixes needed when they were together. Now it was different. She was different. But despite being different he still loved her. He had not married for he had still hoped to gain her favor. But she did not return the feelings. Not anymore. No, he had lost all privileges when he betrayed her back home.

"Ji-san wa koko de nani o shite iru no?"

"Kare wa anata ni aitakatta, kare wa anata ga shinda to omotta." Ji slapped Daiji on the back, a smirk spreading at the sight of the younger man's reddening face.

"Kare o mushi shite kudasai! Rōjin wa rōjindesu!" The young man flustered at the betrayal tried to correct the situation.

Akira sighed. She did not want to deal with him. Ji was alright, the man had taken care of her grandmother and helped when her grandfather passed. But Daiji was still on her bad list. She'd talk to him but not enjoy it.

"Naze anata wa koko ni iru nodesu ka? Dō yatte watashi o mitsuketa no?"

"Watashitachiha mawari ni tazunete, doko ni ikubeki ka o mitsukemashita. Akiyo-san ga daijōbu ka dō ka mi ni ko raremasen ka?" Ji scowled at her words, feigning hurt.

Akira glared back at the man, her arms crossed over her chest to show she didn't by his excuse. One thing she had remember was Ji, despite being old, was a trouble maker.

"Watashi wa kore no tame no jikan ga arimasen, shinjitsu o oshietekudasai."

"Watashitachi wa anata o ie ni tsurete ikitai." Daiji spoke, stepping forward to close the distance.

Akira stepped back. Finan stepped forward with Sihtric. The two had stayed to the side, watching. But the sight of the woman retreating made them wonder just what they said.

"What do they want?" Sihtric butted his way in, curiosity peaking at the scene.

"They want to take me back."

"Kore wa daredesu ka?" Ji looked the men, a flash of fear seeping into him.

"Kore wa Sihtric-desu no Finan-desu."

"Hajimemashite." Ji bowed despite feeling unease.

The men before him were hardened warriors. Danish looks and carrying weapons. The sight would have scared him if it wasn't for Akira. Any other time he would flee from the Danes but she was with them. And if she said they took care of her, then he would give them a chance.

"Akiyo... Ienikaeru." Daiji hadn't met the men before like his father.

His first instinct was to get Akira and run. Akira shook her head, she refused his offer once more. She didn't want to go back. Not ever.

"Karera wa anata no ishi ni hanshite anata o mamotte imasu ka?" He whispered to her, nervously glancing at the two broad men.

"Iie! Karera wa watashi o kidzukau!"

"Kore wa anata no sutētasu no josei no tame no bashode wa arimasen. Sorera o mitekudasai, karera wa yaban hitodesu!" Daiji glanced between the two men, her words did nothing to comfort him.

"Karera wa sōde wa arimasen, karera wa watashi o kidzukaimasu!"

"Akiyo..." The man reached for her, Finan grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

The two glared at each other. Finan wasn't going to let him go until he pulled back, which Daiji wasn't.

Sihtric pushed Akira behind him, hand dropping to his sword. She swatted at him, telling him no weapons before he could draw it.

"Damn you Ji."

"What? What is going on?" Sihtric was more than confused.

"He thinks you're holding me against my will. I told Ji this wasn't the case last time we met. So that means he didn't relay to Daiji." Her glare cut through the old man.

He was sitting on a crate watching the events unfold. He stroked his beard, watching the two men glaring at each other. He knew Daiji wouldn't stand a chance against Finan. He also knew Akira wouldn't come with them. And yet he came with the sole purpose of persuading her to. It was only now that he realized she had completely moved on. Daiji was no longer looked at, instead it was the man she introduced as Finan, who she cared for. His plan to use her feelings for Daiji failed.

"Eigo de hanashite moraemasu ka?" She asked Daiji, tired of translating.

"Sonogo, karera wa watashitachi o rikai shimasu..."

"Daijōbudayo!" Akira waved her hands, dismissing his worries.

With a nod he hesitated before continuing. "In any case, you should return at once. The court has already sent-"

"On second thought lets continue like before!" Akira rushed past the men, Sihtric's shoulder being shoved by hers as she dashed to cover Daiji's mouth.

"Karera wa shiranai." She whispered as she let go, "I'd like to keep it that way."

"He...can speak English?" Sihtric was stunned.

Out of all the things happening he didn't expect the man to know what they said, let alone be able to speak. He thanked himself for not saying anything dumb about the man.

Akira quickly explained Daiji and her had sometimes been taught in a home of a foreigner. That was until the foreigner up and vanished. No one in the village knew where they went, some assumed they had been spirited away or were caught by the militia. No one looked and so the missing person was forgotten quickly.

"Then why stay? If you aren't being held you can leave and go home! We can take you home!"

"I don't wish to return." She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, she felt like she was just repeating herself every second.

"Shouldn't you be returning?" She looked to their boat, talisman hung above the cabin door.

From what she could tell the ship was fine. No holes and no breakage, the boat had aged well. Their stop wouldn't be due to their ship. Her assumptions of Ji stopping to persuade her were becoming facts quickly.

"Ji wanted to stop by. Merchants were saying you were looking for items from our home. We still have some items that didn't sell, you can have them if you like."

"Hontōni!?" Akira lit up and looked to Ji, her annoyance quickly flying out the window.

Ji was a farmer, like her grandparents. He also traveled to sell goods when he had time or was low on money. The man would surely have food from her home. The thought made her mouth water.

With her lightened mood she took to the boat, beckoning Ji to hurry. The old man complained of being rushed before getting the sack of items that he still had. Tableware and bowls made from bamboo, a smaller sack of rice grains inside and spices. She took them all, setting the sack on the wooden dock. Her offer to pay was quickly turned down.

With the items gone Ji called for them to depart. His plan had failed, she would not come with. There was no other reason to be there. Daiji didn't want to leave just yet, asking her once more to come back. Ji was the first toclimb in the boat and start unroping, he was hoping to get some distance before nightfall.

"Are you sure?" Daiji looked to her as he helped his father unrope, concern still evident in leaving her there alone.

"Of course. I'm safe and happy here. Please don't say anything to anyone. I wish to stay here for a bit longer."

With a reluctant sigh the man nodded, a silent promise being said. Daiji said his goodbye's and went back to the boat, barely making it in time before his father rowed away. Daiji took his place by the paddles and looked back at the woman who waved and said goodbye one last time before turning to the people beside her.

He saw how happy and free she was, how she laughed with the men at the docks. Not a forced laugh, but the genuine laugh he hadn't heard since they were kids. The uncontrollable, infectious and joyous laughter she finally found once more with the men of Northumbria. Daiji watched her as he sailed off, his father humming a tune behind the wheel as he helped paddle.

That night Akira cooked the rice for the men to try. The white fluffy and sticky grains were quickly devoured by Akira. Finan had commented to her at the beginning how she wouldn't finish the amount she had in her bowl.

Her comment stuck in his mind as he watched her down a third bowl. "You underestimate how much rice I can eat before I will have to be stopped." It was true.

He had to stop her getting a fourth bowl, concerned of her bursting from the amount of food. She complained at first before giving in, stomach already full. She just ate to enjoy the taste at that point. The men didn't seem to enjoy it as much, Sihtric even complaining it was plain. The bowl of cut up vegetables were dumped in his bowl with the rice, Akira encouraging him to try it then.

It was more tolerable with the vegetables added. She told them of the seaweed rice her grandmother made and how much better it was. She had liked the seaweed. It perfectly mixed with the rice, the saltiness being balanced with the plain grains. Finan watched her as she went on the tell them of the foods they made with rice. She had the same excitable expression when she told him of tea.

He smiled when she got too excited, her native tongue slipping on some words. Sihtric nodded, obviously long gone in the conversation. At this point he didn't ask her to explain the words she spoke, just accepting it. Akira didn't seem to notice for she talked until she couldn't think of anything else. Only then did Sihtric change the topic, not wanting another rant from the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (At Mercia convo)  
> ‘No, Finan has taken care of me. Speaking of which, where is your helper?  
> ‘Unpacking the goods we have.’  
> ‘How is my grandma? Is she doing ok? Does she get help?’  
> ‘Slow down, I can’t keep up at my old age. She is doing well. She is worried about you though, everyone is.’  
> ‘Everyone is? My older brother is?’  
> ‘Your mother and father’  
> ‘They worry about me or about themselves?’  
> ‘Akiyo, you have to come back.’  
> ‘Let them worry, I do not wish to return.  
> Enough! I am not returning!’  
> ‘Noble lady. Please.’  
> ‘Are you going to tell them where I am?  
> Is it possible for you to not say anything? To cover me this once? ‘  
> ‘I have orders to say.’  
> ‘I don’t like doing this...but...I give you orders to cover me, do not tell a soul where I am.’  
> ‘I only ask this once.’  
> ‘I understand. Just come home safe when you are done.’  
> ‘Thank you very much. I have people watching over me, they help me everyday. ‘  
> ‘Akiyo...you care for him?’  
> ‘Yes. With all my heart.’  
> ‘I see...I hope you know what you are doing, noble lady.’  
> ‘Well then, I must get going. I hope to see you again.’  
> ‘Let’s meet again, until then, stay safe.’  
> ‘If it’s not to much to ask, can you take this to grandma? I don’t want her to worry.’  
> ‘I will give it to her.’
> 
> (At docks convo)  
> ‘What are you doing here?’  
> ‘He wanted to see you, he thought you were dead.’  
> ‘Ignore him! The old man is senile!’  
> ‘Why are you here? How did you find me?’  
> ‘We asked around and found out where to go. Can’t we come see if you are alright?’  
> ‘I don’t have time for this, tell me the truth.’  
> ‘We want to take you home.’  
> ‘Who is this?’  
> ‘This is Sihtric and Finan.’  
> ‘Nice to meet you.’  
> ‘Akiyo...come home.’  
> ‘Are they keeping you against your will?’  
> ‘No! They care for me!’  
> ‘This is no place for a woman of your status. Look at them, they are barbarians!’  
> ‘They are not, they care for me!’  
> ‘Akiyo...’  
> ‘Can we please talk in English?’  
> ‘Then, they will understand us.’  
> ‘It’s fine.’  
> ‘They do not know.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you enjoy, keeps me writing!

"There you go. Now, like you did on the trip, just guide him gently."

In the fields outside of the town named Coccham, Finan and Akira practiced. This time he had a different training in store. For once she had arrived before him at the gates. Usually he was well up before her, waiting patiently until she cane to him, yawning and flattening her baby hairs that flicked up.

She had figured he got called to patrol, or even to handle a skirmish, but no. Instead he had saddled his horse and arrived with him at the gates. Akira was confused only momentarily until he reached down, gesturing for her to climb up with him. The blush that spread on her face showed her embarrassment, but she climbed on with his help.

He had gotten down when they entered a stretch of grass fields, well away from any others. Only the was she handed the reins and told to walk the horse around. While he had let her steer the horse on the trip to Wessex and Mercia, she never told the horse how to go and stop.

Now he wanted her to try it. Akira was hesitant at first, of course. The worst case scenarios running through her head. Finan knew what she thought and assured her the horse wouldn't take off or kick her off, he was more docile then that. Akira commented how he would take off if she did something wrong though. Which was true. If he spooked it would be hard to ensure her safety. So he kept one hand on the reins, having her walk the horse alongside him.

"See, it's not that bad." Finan released the reins, her look back at him made him chuckle.

"Says you. What if the horse I get isn't so nice?"

The brown horse she had tried to ride before was still stubborn. Not even the warriors could ride him, his insistence to be left alone was damning. If it didn't get tamed soon it would be killed. Akira didn't like the horse, but also didn't want to see it killed for being different.

"I'll make sure to give you a nicer one."

She hummed in understanding, steering the horse back to him. The horse stopped in front of him, a little choppy, but it was her first time. Finan gestured to the field again, encouraging her to take the horse to run. While walking was fine, she would need to be quicker, especially in battle.

"My legs hurt, can't I rest?" She complained, shifting on the hard leather beneath her.

"Fine, but only for a bit." He caved when she gave him a sad look.

He was weak. Even more so when he helped her out of the saddle, despite saying earlier how he wasn't going to do that anymore. She had to learn to get on and off by herself. Of course she teased him, asking what happened to his previous statement.

The two rested in the field, Akira played a game with him. One she had enjoyed with Kiyo. They'd find shapes in the clouds, calling out and pointing to the one for the other to see. Kiyo wasn't as good at it, and neither was Finan. When she'd point to a cloud and state what she thought it looked like, he would strain to see it. The only one he could see was the so called rabbit. Though it looked more like two spikes and a rock to him.

He would agree at seeing it, happy enough to hear her excitable comments and happy cheer. His gaze fell to her beside him, eyes trailing across the sky with her hair sprawled under her. The sight made his heart race. Akira was oblivious, she kept searching for a different cloud to point out to the man. She obviously loved the game too much.

Finan was almost pained at having her go back to practice. He had to force himself to look away as she pouted, knowing damn well if he looked, he'd allow her to spend more time lazing there with him. Lucky for him, Akira was a quick learner. She was able to learn to ride the horse that day. By the end of it she was practically a natural. Though she still was nervous when it came to setting a fast pace.

The next day Finan had dragged her to see the horses who weren't assigned yet. The few inside paced in their stalls, waiting to be taken out for a ride. Finan made sure the brown horse from before wasn't given a chance, he patted the horse on the head when he walked by before taking Akira to the others.

She seemed to still be wary of them, backing up or moving away when they shoved their faces towards her. Sihtric had came inside the stables when he heard her laugh. A younger horse had nudged Finan away from his stall. Apparently it wasn't far away because he reached over and nipped at his shirt.

"Having difficulties?" Sihtric laughed when he saw Finan pushing the young horse away from him.

Akira giggled at Finan's predicament. Despite scolding the horse, he wasn't annoyed. With the horse now handled, Akira was able to look for one to ride. As much as the other ones were docile and more friendly she couldn't help but look to the brown one from before.

It hadn't been taken out of it's stall in a while. No one could ride him, there wasn't much purpose to taking him out besides to clean the stall. She felt bad for it.

"Here, this one is good." Sihtric was patting a multi-colored horse.

"Akira?" Finan looked to where she was staring before looking at her again. "It's alright, you wont ride him."

"What will happen if he doesn't find someone though?" She broke her gaze from the horse to look at him.

Finan sighed, he knew how she felt with animals. When Uhtred had came back with a hunting party she had teared up at the sight of the dead rabbits. She wasn't used to the killing of smaller animals. Her grandparents had kept the animals living, taking only what they could produce like eggs or milk. The only thing they taught her to kill was fish or chickens, which were very occasional, and even then they had never killed it in front of her.

"He'll be killed." Sihtric shrugged, used to it.

Akira looked at him with a frown. She had obviously hoped for a better outcome. The horse was still scary to her, it had almost killed her once.

"Why do you care for it still?" Finan was confused by her behavior.

She was still terrified of it. That was evident in the way she kept her distance. But looking at it, locked up with nowhere to go, upset her. She knew what it was like to be locked away for being different. For not being 'normal'.

"Akira." Finan warned her as she approached the horse, hand outstretching to touch at his head.

The horse reeled back, huffing. The action caused her to snap her hand back to her chest, cradling it. Only a moment passed before she was doing it again, and once more the horse moved away.

"You are going to get hurt." Sihtric warned her when she grazed over the horses neck.

"There's plenty others." Finan waved to the other horses waiting to be let out.

Her gaze only left for a second, looking at the more friendly horses. A frown creased her eyebrows as she looked back to the brown horse. She locked eyes with it, staring until her eyes dried out and she was forced to blink.

Despite Finan and Sihtric trying to show her the other horses she was stubborn, staying by the brown horse instead. She had chosen him. It would be difficult to tame him, but at least he wouldn't be killed. Finan was hesitant at letting her back on the horse. The gruesome image of watching her be crushed under the hooves scared him.

Akira was thinking the same thing, finding her last moments to be on the ground before nothing. It made her shudder. With her pick, Finan handed her reins to put on the horse. He was right beside her the entire time, tugging her behind him when the horse reared up.

With many difficulties the horse was ready to go. The only problem was getting Akira on. When Sihtric tried to tell her to ride the horse she refused, her reasoning being she wasn't ready. She'd never be ready with the horse.  
So instead, Finan climbed on for her, the horse reared up, bucking for the man to get off. Finan kept on until the horse calmed. He had almost slipped off a few times. With the horse settled he had Akira ride with him once more. And thats how they tamed the horse over the next week, up until Akira was able to get on by herself.

—

A week later, the warriors of Coccham were called to the battle front, the looming threat had arrived and were planning to attack. The men looked into the fields where hundreds of Danes stood, shield walls coverings their bodies from damage. Akira nervously tapped her bow back and forth on her thigh, her other hand twirling an arrow between her fingers as she gnawed on her bottom lip. Uhtred and what she could figure as the one leading the Danes shouted at each other. From her position she couldn't hear them.

With the archers in position, Uhtred yelled for his own men to start a shield wall. Akira watched in amazement at the synchronization of the shields joining together. She avoided being seen, keeping the furthest in the back as she shot arrows. She was the only one able to be so far and accurately shoot. Slowly but surely she was getting used to the aspect of war, to taking someone's life with her weapon. She covered the men below, her arrows flying by groups and hitting men off of her fellow warriors when they broke through.

The tide of war shifted, Uhtred's men being pushed back in the clearing. More Danes came from the sides, disrupting the wall that formed. Akira shouted to archers next to her to switch focus on the men from the sides, taking them out before they caused too much damage. Screams and blood filled the clearing as the war raged on. Despite the men being slightly outnumbered, the war shifted once more in their favor, Uhtred's line advancing forward as men dropped from the other side.

At the turn of events, the dane leader reluctantly called his men back, retreating from the battle with the army he had left. The men cheered at their victory, they had once again beaten the Danes at an invasion. Akira sighed in relief, a few men complimenting her at her skills on the field. She had the highest body count among them all in this battle, she was quicker with a bow and took less time calculating her attack. A deadly combination.

Thanking the men, she headed down the small hill into the throng of men that lingered in the field. She could tell she would be busy helping Hild the next few days patching the wounded up. Men were being helped off the field by their comrades. She grew nervous, wondering if Uhtred, Finan and Sihtric were ok. She couldn't see them in the massive group.

"Akira!" A man approached her, his face bloody and open wounds covered his arms. "Hild showed you how to heal, right? We need help immediately."

"I do not have supplies here." She shook her head, not wanting to heal someone beyond her measures.

"Please, he'll die!" The man pleaded with her, dragging her to a man on the field.

He had a sword impaled in his stomach, his breathing shallow as he tried to breathe around it. Another man stood by him, reassuring him. The sight made her halt, the men had hope, but she didn't. Surviving from a wound like that was not common. She knew no matter what she did he would die and yet she couldn't turn away from the pleas of his friends.

"We need to take it out. He can't breathe!" The man over him went to tug on the handle making her jump.

"Don't! The sword is keeping him alive right now. We pull it out and he will die. I can't do much here, we have to get him to Hild. As long as the sword is in he will have time." She frantically looked around, her mind spinning at how to take the man back.

"We can't take him back, we have nothing to carry him!"

"Go find a few sticks, branches, logs, I don't care. Find something for me to use. We'll have to make something to carry him." She tore off strips of cloth from the man's bloody shirt that had been cut open from the men.

Looking at her with doubt they left to find what she needed. She talked to the man soothingly, keeping her voice steady in order to keep him calm despite herself being scared. The man kept drifting in an out of consciousness as she tore his shirt into strips, a few gurgled complaints coming from him. A while later the two warriors piled thick branches and logs next to her, giving her an axe when she called for one. She cut off the flimsy parts of the wood, instructing them to do the same.

She used the thick branches to cut lines and holes, fitting another branch into the area until it didn't move. A tactic her grandfather taught her when making furniture. She hoped she was making it sturdy enough as she built the object quickly.  
The men on the field were clearing, objects were taken from dead warriors and bodies left to rot. Akira and the three men stayed in the field, the two fixing the wood she used to craft.

As Uhtred cleared the field he called to Finan who was searching for the woman, he had panicked when the archers said she ran off. Sihtric joined, asking the men on the field where she was and if they'd seen her. Despite them running around asking of her, Uhtred was the first to spot her, sitting a little ways away with the two warriors who sat with her, their movements rushed. Uhtred called to the two before he pointed to where she was, the three making way to her.

When they approached, they saw the reason why they sat there, Akira was slipping a piece of wood under a square like cart. The bottom made from split logs that were held together by branches and twigs. It was a small cart, one where the person would have their knees dangling off the edge.

"What is going on?" Finan grabbed one of the men stripping wood.

"Can you guys help?" Akira looked up from her work, relief flooding her as she saw the familiar faces.

"With what?" Sihtric looked between them, not understanding what they were doing.

"I have to get him back to Hild. He's still breathing but..." Akira looked to the man on the field next to them, impaled and bleeding.

To the men who approached it looked like he had passed but upon further inspection he was breathing. Uhtred was the first to tell her it was useless, that the man would die before they reached Coccham.

"And if he doesn't? Shouldn't we be helping as much as we can?" She gripped the twig in her hand, her frustration coming out.

"Please. He's still fighting, we should too!" The man that fetched her begged the men to understand.

Akira blocked them out, continuing to lock the log together with the strips of cloth and tiny pieces of wood she used as nails. She had the men lift the one man onto the cart, tucking his legs to the side to make him fit. His back was flat against the wood much like he was on the grass, only a small pained whined escaped him as they moved him.

The men watched as she laced cloth together, tearing off some of her own pant legs to make a long sturdy rope. She threaded it through the cart's sturdier parts and had the men pull, the cart shifted a bit before the pieces fell in place and the cart glided along the floor of the field. The men rushed to tie him to the back of their horse, leading him towards Coccham as fast as possible.

"Akira, listen to me. He might not make it." Finan grabbed her hand before she got on her horse, worried about her being disappointed.

"I know, but I couldn't leave them knowing he could have a chance." She pushed tears back and got on her horse, following the men to Coccham.

To say the healers was chaos was an understatement. Men with lesser injuries were forced to be in cots and lay on the floor outside while the severe cases were inside being worked on. Women from the town helped Hild, doing basic healing so she could focus on the worse one. Akira ran around as well once she arrived, the man she brought with her had started to cough up blood and wasn't looking good. His complexion turning white and lips blue.

"Akira, go tend to the lesser wounds outside, send anyone in that is severe. Also send in some more women, I'm going to need help with this one." Hild waved the girl out of the way, rushing to check on the man.

Akira hesitated before leaving, feeling useless at that moment. She talked with the women outside, some heading in to help Hild as they knew what to do. Akira finally sat down when night came, most of the men outside returned home, some stayed overnight, still not out of the woods. She put her head in her hands, sighing in defeat. She kept wondering if the man survived, how many survived? How many died?

"Akira. You should eat." Finan sat next to her on the floor, pressing his back to the wall she sat against.

"Not hungry." She shook her head and turned away the bowl he brought to her.

"You need to eat if you are going to continue helping." He set it next to her, insisting.

She looked at the bowl and turned away once more, the sight of potatoes and roast unappealing for once. With her knees pulled up to her chest she rested her arm over them, placing her head on her arm to where she looked at him. Finan was still covered in blood and wounds. She frowned and wondered if Sihtric and Uhtred were the same, they were stubborn when it came to getting help from healers.

He watched her as she reached up and touched a wound on his neck, a small cut he received in the midst of battle. He was lucky it didn't hit his jugular. He flinched as she did the same to a still open wound on his arm, fresh blood oozing down the length of his arm. Sighing she pulled her hand away, resting it by her. "You need to be healed."

"I'm fine." He shook his head, leaning forward revealing a tear in the back of his clothes, another wound he received from behind.

She narrowed her eyes at him, if only looks could kill. He wanted to laugh, she was exhausted and yet was still willing to fight him on this. Stubborn is what she was. She insisted again to which he denied, it went on for a while until he agreed on one condition. She eats. Mumbling a not fair, Akira forced herself to eat the bowl he brought. Only when she finished did he allow her to lead him to her room where she was going to heal him.

The room was off to the side of the orphanage and church, a small home Hild lived in. The nightstand candle was lit, the wax terribly low at the constant usage. The light revealed the small room she slept in. It had previously been a store room for Hild. She had papers strewn about on the small bench, characters written in black ink danced along them.

"You got hurt on your back, you'll have to lift your shirt so I can reach it." She cleared the bench, sitting him down before running off to find supplies.

Finan looked around the room, the woman had two fur blankets, one bunched up to the side of the bed while the other was made. He could smell her scent in the room, that same mix of flowers and herbs and a hint of sandalwood. Slightly uncomfortable, but not wanting to get in another argument, he unlatched his chest plate and took his shirt off, leaving it to the side of the bench. He was grateful for not getting hit below the belt, it would probably freak the woman out.

"You-" Akira came back with the supplies clutched to her chest.

Her cheeks flashed red at the sight of the man half naked in her room. A sharp inhale caught in her throat at the sun-kissed man's bare back. It only lasted a moment before her face fell. She carefully approached him, her hand touching at a long white faded scar that expanded from his shoulder to his tailbone. She scared the man at the whisper touch on his back, his body tensing up. He hadn't noticed her come back. He shivered as she traced down the lines on his back. They criss crossed on each other, some faded and overlapped others. It took a moment before he realized what she was doing. She was tracing the scars he received on the slave ship.

"Akira..." He released a puff of breathe, pain evident at the memory.

"You...you suffered." She stroked at the scars, gently, almost afraid of hurting him again.

"It was a while ago. I should have warned you though."

"Warned me?"

"About the ugly scars, I know it can be shocking-"

"Iie...no...I don't think they are ugly, they show what you went through, what made you the way you are now. I think they suit you, you truly are a warrior." She felt a wave of guilt, "I understand you not telling me, I'm sorry I forced you to show me though." She whispered gently, the gentle caressing and soft voice made his head spin.

He practically whined at the lost of contact when she pulled away. He turned suddenly, grabbing her hands in his and looking up at her. For once he was lost for words, his mouth drying at the care he received. Akira was equally lost, as curious as she was she refused to ask him what he went through. Instead she pulled away and cleaned the man, her hands shyly moving across his skin to check for damage.

She worked stiffly, the sight of him without a shirt made her unsettled. Not in a bad way, the man was attractive and she felt the same strange warmth pooling in her at the sight. The two sat in silence, the only sound coming from their breathing and the water bucket as she wringed out the bloody cloth. As she finished, his hand came up to cup her cheek making her stop covering his wound on his arm. He pressed his forehead to hers noticing the tiny gasp of surprise escape her as he did.

"Thank you." He croaked in a low tone, his mouth dry.

"It's nothing." She shyly murmured, her eyes searching his to find a piece he hadn't shown her before.

Vulnerability. It creeped over him, scared him, as he sat and crumbled beneath the woman. She watched as the man tried to form words, his thoughts jumbled from the sudden wave of memories that crashed through him like a tidal wave. She understood almost immediately, she saw the internal struggle he was facing. He was trying to hold on to his mask. The mask of being ok and unfazed by what happened.

"It's ok." She covered his hands in hers, a reassurance she was there.

That he was there in the safety of her room, that despite the memories he finally faced, she was there to ride it out with him. He bit his tongue, closing his eyes as his chest heaved on a silent pained breathe. His head dropped to her shoulder, the weight of the memories, the suffering he had endured, finally caught up to him and for once he wasn't alone and scared in them. Akira stroked his hair, reminding him she was there as he nosed at her neck, her light scent keeping him in the room with her as he faced his demons.

For years he had pushed them away, terrified of confronting those memories. He didn't want to ever be vulnerable again. He refused to be vulnerable. And yet he finally collapsed when the first memory flooded through the gates he had barred in his mind. He hugged the woman, a silent apology for being the way he was. She understood, she had seen men break from wounds and torture before. This time however she felt useless, she couldn't find the words to comfort the one person she wanted to. Instead she murmured gently to him, telling him it's ok and that she's there. A gesture she thought meant nothing, but it meant everything for the man. They stayed there, Finan recalling the memories and finally accepting them, accepting his past and facing it while Akira rooted him in the present, a reminder he was not in pain anymore.

—

"Sickness? Is it bad?" Akira shook out the sheets before setting them on a cot in the healing room.

"A few children have it, I suspect they got into something they shouldn't have. Either that or its a cold." Hild sighed, the last few days were spent healing the injured men from battle wounds and as the beds became empty, it was swiftly taken by a sick child.

The man she had brought back did not make it. It crushed her to know that but she reminded herself that she did everything she could. A wound like that was a death sentence. He was lucky enough to have been brought back for his family and friends to be by his side in his last moments.

Akira was so busy helping Hild she hadn't had time to think of the man after the news. Children had been falling ill left and right. It concerned her. None of them had died yet but some were on the edge. Winter was just starting to creep in which wilted most of the herbs outside. Their stock was quickly being used between the injured and the sick.

She doubted Hild's theory. The children didn't seem to leave the gates. Not to mention there were ten of them. That many children falling sick at the same time screamed something else. No, she had heard similar stories from neighbors. Of the dreadful sicknesses that would take whoever, whenever.

Akira could only pray that their illness wasn't worse than a cold. If it turned to something bigger, she knew the children wouldn't live. And neither would everyone around them. Including her.

"Call for Uhtred, I need to update him. Also go to the market and get some more herbs. Fresh as possible. Also tell Osferth to come back here!" Hild called to Akira as she left the healers, her gut wrenching at the sight of the sick children sleeping in cots.

Akira did what Hild wanted, finding and sending Uhtred and Osferth over before wandering the market for herbs. She found a little supply, the sudden illness had dried up the stock of items leaving only a handful. Not enough to cure even one child. Sighing in defeat she returned to Hild with the measly handful, hearing Hild complain about it before rushing it to a mixing stand.

Akira could hear the children crying from their cots, they didn't know what was happening. All they knew was that they felt unwell. It hurt to see them like that. Akira left Hild to care for the sick, heading to the gates, hoping to find some herbs outside. Along the way she spotted Mikkel, a new recruited warrior messing with a few others.

The man had came to Coccham to join Uhtred. He originally was from Mercia, the stories of Uhtred lured him over the border. Æthelflaed didn't mind, the warriors that wanted to join were allowed to go, a contract made with Uhtred for their positions.

Mikkel had started to be a pain. Mostly to Akira. No matter where she went or did he was right on her heels. She didn't know what she did to warrant his harassment. Uhtred's threats fell on deaf ears, the man just didn't know when to stop.

Ducking down she tried to sneak past Mikkel to go to the gates. Though he quickly saw her, his body turning to greet her with a dramatic bow. How she wanted to punch him.

"Akira! What a pleasant surprise to see you."

"Can't say the same to you." Now seen, she picked her pace up, practically running from the man.

It wasn't like he was unattractive. No he very much was, with his light brown hair that verged on dirty blonde, and emerald eyes like the grass in spring, he could easily charm any woman. Anyone would be entranced by the man, but she wasn't. He was more annoying than he was worth.

"Mind if I join you?" He saddled up right next to her, bumping her shoulder with his arm.

"Are you going to leave if I say no?"

He thought for a second before saying no with a smile. Exactly the answer she knew she was going to get. Akira sighed. She knew her activity would be a dreaded one with him along.

And it was, for the most part. That was until he helped her identify the plant life around them, pointing to herbs and flowers she hadn't known before. For once she listened to him, his presence not suffocating as usual. But like all things, he had to ruin it with a stupid cocky comment. Looking at him, she didn't know how he managed to seduce women with his stupidity.

Mikkel was a notorious customer at the whore house. Almost all the women there knew about him, even the ones who didn't work there seemed to know him. Akira couldn't think of anything besides them being brain dead or deaf, maybe both. Mikkel wasn't someone she could see herself with, not even as friends.

Though he seemed to want more from her. The first time he had practice with her, per Finan's request, he instantly proposed. It threw her completely off when he took her hands and kneeled, asking for her hand in marriage. Finan wasn't happy, he had pulled the man by his shirt until they left the training grounds. She didn't know what Finan did, but Mikkel hadn't proposed since.

With Mikkel's help she managed to get quite a lot of herbs and learn, surprisingly. She took a few flowers for an arrangement. Even though she wasn't forced to make one anymore, she still liked to put flowers together in a vase and set it aside. The smell of the flowers would surely stick to her clothing. Mikkel didn't mind carrying the herbs back, both their hands stained green. He had even helped her take the herbs back to Hild when the time came.

"So? What else?" He glanced to his right as they left the healers.

"What?" Akira already planned to relax, maybe take a bath.

She hadn't felt safe doing so lately. Who knew what Mikkel was like?

"What else do you need to do? I can help."

"No, thank you." Shaking her head she headed for the one place she could escape him.

"Come on, wasn't it fun just now? Us two, picking plants?" Of course, he rushed after her, easily overpowering her small legs.

"No." Her yell was heard as she went to the doors of the hall, yanking them open before flying inside.

"You really are a tough one, Akira." He chuckled, watching the doors slam behind her.

He hadn't been allowed back in since his proposal to Akira. Uhtred had banned him from being in there with her. Now it was her only safe space. Hild only shooed the man away when he tried to follow inside the healers. He got in the way, she'd complain. Other than that, it was free game for him if Hild was in the church or at home.

"Hey, easy." Uhtred frowned at her entrance.

"Please tell me you are sending that...thing, back where he came from." Akira pleaded at the sight of a Mercian soldier at the table.

"If you are referring to Mikkel, then no. I already made a contract with Æthelflaed." Her groan grew louder as he talked.

She would not survive with him following her. Sihtric snickered from his spot, he knew the man was probably outside, waiting for her to come out. Which he was.

Akira snuck out the side door, going the back way before running to the hill. A breath of relief escaped her as she collapsed under it, chest heaving with the exertion. She stayed there until it grew dark, sneaking back to the healers where Hild was. Hild had sent the few women who helped back home, she would watch the kids overnight, tending to them when they woke up in fright.

She fell asleep there, telling tales to the children and keeping the candles lit for the ones who feared the dark like her. Hild had fallen asleep in her chair long ago, insisting she was only going to rest for a minute. Uhtred found them the next day, the children sleeping soundly in cots with Hild in a chair and Akira barely on the bench, curled up against the cold.

He let the woman sleep for a bit, covering Akira with a blanket and tending to the children who were waking up. Only when Hild woke did he decide to leave, allowing her to work without him in the way. When Akira woke up early noon, she spent the day running around gathering ingredients for a broth. She had seen her grandmother cook it before but had never done it herself.

Looking at the ingredients in the kitchen she tried to recall how to start it. She put a cauldron over a fire and dumped vegetables, spices and water inside. She then added a whole chicken, letting it cook while she went to help the children. As she cooked throughout the day, she would stop every so often to check on it. She frequently made taste tests to make sure it was turning out ok, surprisingly it was. It wasn't as good as her grandma's but it wasn't disgusting either.

She ran into a few familiar faces, only momentarily greeting Sihtric and Finan who took a break together. Finan had been too ashamed, embarrassed, to look at her. And her rushing off made him feel worse, thinking she was avoiding him just as much. She only explained a little before taking off, rushing to check on the soup and return to Hild. She rested once during the day and by night she was exhausted. She brought the soup to the healers, explaining to Hild what it was and why she made it.

A comforting remedy. She was always fed it when sick and would be comforted by the warm cooking. It gave her strength to recover. She hoped it would do the same for the children. Most the children didn't fuss about it, the chicken taste overpowered the vegetables. A few were hesitant, scared of the strange broth in from of them, but eventually ate it when nothing else was served for them.

"You should rest." Akira sat down, talking to Hild who had deep circles under her eyes.

"I can rest when they go home." She lifted her chin towards the children who were falling asleep.

"I can watch them tonight, I'll fetch you if something happens. You should rest." Akira insisted.

Having to practically force her out of her own healing room, Hild finally went home to sleep in her bed. Akira stayed up, exhausted but denying herself sleep as she watched them. She wondered if they would ever find the cause of the sickness. She sent a silent prayer over the children, hoping to see them be healed. As midnight approached, the candles were relit in the room, some burning out from the lack of wax left.

She could faintly hear the tavern full of laughter and chatting and yelling. She knew that the men who fought would be there, still celebrating their victory days after. And she was not wrong, Uhtred, Osferth, Sihtric and Finan had went there, celebrating with their comrades. Coin was tossed about to women and drinks.

As early morning crept in, Akira started to doze off in her spot. She fell asleep for a few minutes only to jump back up in fright. She jostled herself awake, rubbing her face and stretching. Looking at the children she rushed outside to fill a bucket of water, splashing some of the cold water on her face to wake her up.

"What are you doing?" Akira yelped and spun around, half blinded by the water that got in her eye.

Finan was walking home when he spotted the woman across the street. He had scared her when he touched her shoulder and called to her. Heart hammering, she had slapped his hand away.  
"Do you have any idea how much you scared me?! I could've died from a heart attack!" She held her chest, eyes slowly returning to normal.

He apologized, giving her a handkerchief to wipe at her eyes. She quietly thanked him for the gesture. He waited, mind spinning for her to say something, to ask him about the night he broke down. Instead she handed back his handkerchief and took off to the healers with the water bucket.

"Akira...uh can...can we talk?" He stammered to the woman as he caught up.

He felt disgusted for some reason. He felt like she was disgusted with him. For having those scars, for breaking down, for not being a warrior she thought him to be. She nodded and led him to the healers, exhaustion gnawing at her still. When she returned she checked the children before sitting with him on a bench.

"We have to be quiet, I don't wish to wake them." She whispered, scooting closer to him so he could hear.

"I understand."

"Did you need something? Are your wounds healing?" He hadn't come to the healers for a check up, despite her warning him about not doing so.

Usually she would tell Hild and the woman would drag them back there for a check up. But now they were both too busy to watch the men.

"They are. I actually wanted to talk about...you know, that night." He stumbled, his hands shaking as he thought about it. "I shouldn't have put you in that position. I'm sorry."

"No, its ok. I'm glad you trusted me enough to help you." She shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

"But you saw, the scars I have-"

"Everyone has scars, Finan. Some we can see and others we can't. Your's tells a story, you aren't lesser because of them and they don't define you entirely. Only a part of you, the part that survived." He swallowed heavily, staring at the woman next to him.

He wondered if he was being shown a true angel sent from heaven. She was always there, comforting and understanding and loving. It made him feel like repenting, for being too dirty compared to her. He had done and seen things that shouldn't be forgiven and yet she did. No judgement and no questions asked, she accepted him for all he was.

"You say that but you don't have any scars like mine." He pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled bitterly at him before rolling up her sleeve. In the candle light he couldn't see what she wanted him to. Two long white scars parallel to each other. They were faded, one more than the other. He frowned as she moved a candle closer to show him.

"Those? I thought you had gotten injured..." He felt guilt at that, for all the time he spent looking at her it seemed he never truly looked.

"They are from two different instances. One was mostly my fault. I guess I agitated ōbachan's cat during play. She got me pretty good." She laughed, pointing at the scar that was almost invisible.

"And the other?" He touched the scar that was jagged, her skin erupting in goosebumps.

"At the moment it felt like my only way out...I didn't want to be on that ship any longer. Constantly locked up, not knowing what day it was, seeing women come and go, having to wonder when I was next. I couldn't take it...I was weak." She teared up, her voice cracking as she told him.

"You tried to kill yourself?" She nodded, holding back a sob.

A twist of pain shot into his chest. The bubbly, bright eyed woman that was alive now had obviously not been this way before. She had suffered for months, not knowing her fate. Had broke to the point of not wanting to do it anymore. She didn't have any fight left in those last moments. He traced the scar, his forehead resting against the top of her head.

"Ironically, I didn't die. And because of it I was able to escape. It got infected and the men saw me too weak with fever and chills. They got lazy with locking my cell, I never moved from that spot until we landed here. I...I still don't know why but when they stopped here I felt like I had a chance." She shifted her head up, nose bumping his.

"You were able to escape because they mistook you for being weak." He frowned, he had seen men being tossed overboard or beaten to death on the slave ship.

"Mm. My scars tell me I'm weak...and slightly dumb. I shouldn't have played with an agitated cat." Her light joke had him breathing a laugh.

She smiled, looking at him for a bit longer before pulling away. Her skin heated from where he touched. He shook his head and told her she was anything but, that she was stronger than most. She thanked him, her hand touching his in a light squeeze. The awkward tension between them dissipated as he sat there with her, waiting until the sun rose before leaving.

—

The next few days were spent preparing once more for war. They had won the battle but the threat still lingered. Uhtred called for a meeting, the hall once more filled with warriors as he debriefed them on the situation. Akira was grateful for the hall, it was warm and homey compared to the cold and bleak weather outside.

Her cloak was hiding her nervous fidgeting. As it grew colder she started to wear it out more. Now she wore it everywhere, her hands kept under the warm material and hood on her head. No matter what she wore, the cloak was a must. And that day was no exception, even in the warm hall she kept the cloak on. Uhtred talked with the men and women, updating them on the situation and looming threat. When the meeting was done, most stayed in the hall, trying to find the courage to leave the warm air.

Akira sat with Finan and Sihtric, talking in order to avoid leaving the hall. Finan had sat next to her, a habit he developed over the months. She scooted a little closer to him, his arm coming to rest on the back of her chair as she joked with Sihtric. The man had noticed the two were acting different, they shared looks with each other. Ones of understanding, obviously they shared a secret. They acted much closer then before, he wondered if something happened.

His thoughts were interrupted as Akira got up, finally ready to face the weather outside. Once she opened the doors, she halted, the cold knocking the air from her lungs. Clouds covered the sky, the shades of grey creating a dull picture. The once full trees were now barren, a few stubborn leaves hanging on, not quite ready to fall. And on the ground was a thick layer of snow that had fallen during the hours they spent in the hall.

Flurries fell from the sky, calmer then it was before. She reached out, watching in amazement as one landed in her hand and briefly melted from the heat. With a small rock of her heels she raced to the pile of snow, the warmth long forgotten as she flopped in the cold ice.

"Akira!" Sihtric looked at the woman, laughing slightly at her craziness.

"Yuki!" She cheered, sitting up and pointing for the men to see.

"Is she ok?" Sihtric looked to Finan who was amused at the sight.

"She's been looking forward to it. She never got to play in it before." He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to keep warm.

"Oh really? Akira, lets play a game!" Sihtric picked up a clump of snow, forming it into a ball.

"Game? What is it?" She got up, snow falling from her back as she did.

Sihtric waved the ball to her before tossing it at her. She dodged it in time, ducking to the side, the ball falling in the dent she made. She bent down then, trying to form a ball as well. Sihtric followed, the two starting to throw snow at each other and running around the building. Uhtred had left the hall due to the commotion. He called to Finan as he approached the doors, the man turning to talk with him.

"Why are they playing in snow?" Uhtred was used to the two being more childish but this was something he hadn't seen before.

Finan briefly told him, laughing with him at the sight of Sihtric being hit in the shoulder with snow. Finan was pulled into the battle not long after, as he chatted with Uhtred a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He gaped at the sudden cold impact, his hair turned wet and dripped into the back of his shirt. He was quick at turning to face who did it. Akira was stifling a laugh, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, Sihtric didn't even try to hide his laughter, his sides hurting at the expression Finan gave.

Finan instantly knew who threw it. Akira. She had the same look when he caught her doing something she knew she wasn't suppose to do. Narrowing on the woman, her smile fell as Finan got his own snowball. Sihtric telling her she caused this as she ran behind him, yelling sorry. Finan and Sihtric teamed up, throwing snow at her as she ran around, trying to hit them as well. Uhtred's kids found them, joining the madness. Athelstan ganged up on Akira while Stiorra teamed up with the woman. Uhtred sat the fight out, content enough to watch the madness unleash in front of the hall. The cold weather seemed to not faze them as they played for hours, the snow beneath their feet becoming smashed and clumped in odd spots.

When night fell the group ate together, their clothes slightly damp from the melted snow. Luckily they had hot soup to warm up, the children complained of their fingers going numb. Akira held her tongue at that, out of all of them she didn't have gloves and her fingers were suffering from it. She was quick to place her hands on the bowl, absorbing the little heat it provided before devouring it. Finan walked with Akira as she headed home, she insisted that he gets his wounds checked after. Of course she tried to tell Sihtric the same thing but the man quickly made an excuse and ran off, ignoring her calls.

"I'm guessing you had fun today?" Finan walked beside her, hands stuffed in his pockets to keep them warm against the growing cold wind.

"It was fun. Though I think I froze my hands." She chuckled and rubbed her hands together, still freezing from the snow fight.

"I told you it was cold." He smiled.

Once more they were in her room, Finan setting down on the bench and Akira rushing to find the supplies. When she returned she pulled a chair over from her small desk, sitting closely in front of him until her knees bumped his. He recoiled from her when she touched him. Her hands were cold as ice, something he told her when she asked what was wrong, despite being inside the warm room. She apologized, pulling back and rubbed her hands together once more, trying to warm them up. Finan took her hands in his. She melted at the warmth he provided, her hands finally getting warm inside his.

Only when they started to regain feeling did she pull away, working on his wounds. They were healing, scabs covering over the skin that would most likely scar. The only one she was concerned with were the larger ones like the one on his back. It had taken her a while to clean it last time, she thought it would require stitches, however it stopped bleeding enough for her to just apply bandages.

"I need to check the wound on your back. You haven't been irritating it, right?" She turned in her seat, getting a new cloth and soaking it in water.

With a no, he took his cloak off, leaving it on the bench beside him before taking the woolish sweater underneath off as well. Akira blushed at the sight of him undressing, telling herself it was for medical purposes. She stood up, going behind the man to check the wound, grateful he wouldn't be able to see her embarrassment.

The wound had started to heal along the edges, the middle still showing the skin underneath and slightly bleeding in some places. She cleaned it for him, careful to not irritate it before putting another bandage on. She looked at the scars on his back, her heart aching at the pain he had gone through before. In the silence she tied the bandage together, around his chest and under his arm until it reached the back, securing the ends from falling apart.

"Done." She sat back down in front of him once she was finished.

He smiled gently at her, thanking her and listening to her tell him about his healing. He noticed she was shyly glancing at him, correcting her eyes from wandering to his exposed torso. She was shy about looking at men, when the warriors had returned from battle and were being stripped down for the healers to see their wounds, she had taken off.

He also noticed she did the same thing when the drunken men at the taverns would piss wherever, her body snapping away from the sight before she could see anything. Sihtric had teased her the first time she had encountered a situation as that, her squeal in surprise and running in the opposite direction made him laugh.

Leaning forward he cupped her cheek in his hand, her words faltering as he got close. Her hand came up to grab at his wrist, a reflux she wasn't aware of. A strange feeling came over him, for once he wanted a woman to look, to see his scars and vulnerability and accept that. And she did. It made him conflicted, she was a good friend of his, but she was also innocent and pure. He was the complete opposite of her, he felt as if god was playing a cruel joke on him.

He had sent a literal angel to him. To tease him. And as he started to know her, know how pure her heart was, he wanted her. He wanted her to notice him, to praise him and worry over him. He wanted to be the one she doted on and vice versa. It terrified him to think of it, for years he had been sinning with the whores in taverns and now he couldn't bring himself to touch the one woman he wanted, afraid of making her impure.

She called his name, her thumb rubbing his wrist where she held. A small concerned call, it had him closing his eyes in agony. Her eyebrows drawing in a concerned worry as he held back a heavy sigh, pulling away from her warmth and getting dressed. The air was tense, both unable to find something to talk about. With a stiff goodbye, Finan left the woman alone in her room, heart racing from the interaction.

—

Once again, Akira laid under the tree to escape the man inside the gates. Mikkel had encountered her at her home, following her around like a lost dog until she slammed the hall door in his face. She was quick to use the back entrance, sneaking off onto the trails. The snow was melting with the rising heat from the afternoon sun. It would refreeze later that night, the clouds rolling in carried the promise of more snow to them.

"What are you doing?" Finan's voice startled her, heart jumping from her chest.

She didn't even hear him approach. The warriors who were with him on patrol were headed back. He stood over her, looking down with a slight amused smile.

With the person being Finan she relaxed once more, closing her eyes before responding "Finding peace."

"Mikkel?"

The name made her give a curt nod and a low hum to confirm. Finan frowned, sitting beside her. As much as he didn't want to, he was jealous of Mikkel. He was the same age as Akira, single, handsome, and wasn't broken. At least that was what he thought.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" The sentence came out more harsh than he intended.

"Because I don't like him. He's pushy." She frowned, opening her eyes to look over at him.

"So is Sihtric, but you like him."

"Sihtric is a friend. And last I checked, married." Her reminder made him smile.

Sihtric was married. Though he had been pushy before marriage. Even now, Finan had caught him flirting multiple times with others. Despite flirting though, he never went farther than talk.  
"Find anything?"

"Changing the subject?" He laughed when she swatted at him.

She was indeed changing the subject. The thought of the dirty brown haired man pissed her off. She just didn't like him.

Finan was more than happy to divert her attention elsewhere though. They talked with each other under the oak tree. And when they couldn't find things to talk of they laid there, listening to the rustling of leaves and birds chirping. Most of the animals had burrowed for the winter or flew away. Only the smaller birds stayed.

"What are you doing?" Akira had closed her eyes to rest, but she could feel Finan moving closer before his nose touched the top of her head.

"You smell." He chuckled as she sat up, swatting at him once more. "I meant you smell like flowers. Not a bad smell."

"Then say that next time!" Her reddened face was forming into a pout.

She had worried she stunk when he spoke. The thought of stinking was a terrible one. She had always bathed frequently to keep herself clean. Her hygiene was the most important to her.

"You don't have to worry. You don't ever smell bad." He laid back down, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What do I even smell like before?" Subconsciously, she lifted the shirt away from her chest to smell.

She was used to it. By now she couldn't smell her scent. The only time she smelt herself being dirty was when she fell in dirt or mud. Then she'd smell like the earth below. And even if she couldn't smell, she could still feel how disgusting it was.

"Flowers. Herbs. Its stronger today though, were you helping Hild?"

"Yes. I went to pick some herbs. I also found some pretty flowers." Her thoughts wondered to the flowers she had left on the work table in the healers.

Despite the snow she had tried to find more herbs. Some of them had survived in the crevices and holes under tree roots. Most did not. A few wildflowers had survived by a pile of rocks.

Later she would return to put it together. Finan hummed. He hadn't had time to laze around the last few days. And when he did have the time, he never did. It was never the same without the woman there to tell stories of her and her brothers adventures as kids.

"Want to play a game?" She smiled as she laid beside him, leaving their shoulders touching lightly.

He smiled as he knew what that meant. There was only one game to play as they lazed under the tree. Despite being bad at it, he agreed to play along. Akira made it a goal to point out five different shapes before winning. Which she quickly won. He didn't mind though, her cheer of victory was worth more than winning.

"Finan?" The voice behind them scared them both.

The two quickly sat up, Finan touching the handle of his sword. Eadith stood there with a basket of clothes. She had obviously been cleaning them when she saw the two, but Akira found it strange she was so far out just to wash them. There was a closer stream to the town and even the lake.

"Eadith, I didn't know you were out here."

"Cleaning so far out?" Akira couldn't stop the suspicious tone in her voice as she questioned the red haired woman.

"The other women are cleaning over there and I did not want to wait."

Akira called bullshit but bit her tongue, resorting to a small glare. Finan didn't seem to care, he got up and asked if she needed help. Eadith acted shy at first before handing him the basket, a small complaint of it being heavy as she did. Another snarky comment was held back. Eadith lifted heavier things on a daily basis. She was just trying to act coy around the man.

"I guess we'll have to stop here for the day. I'm going to help Eadith out. You'll be okay, right?" Finan looked to Akira who was glaring at the two.

"You said we could play another round." She recalled his words before they were interrupted.

"You'll win anyways." He smiled, nodding to Eadith before walking away.

Akira bit her cheek. Those alarm bells rung once more as she saw Eadith sneak a glance at her. She knew the woman was up to something. After all, she had heard the rumors of Eadith when in Mercia. How she was banished from the city.

—

"Akira. Nice to see you!" Mikkel acted surprise as she exited the healers.

A glare was sent his way. Mikkel had waited all morning for her to come out. She knew he was there, had heard him chat with a few people, and promptly stayed inside to avoid him. Though she could only take being in the healers for so long. He seemed to know she'd eventually cave and go out.

"It was nice until you showed." She grumbled as she walked away.

Mikkel chuckled. No matter how much she told him of her displeasure, he insisted to be with her. She was starting to think he was deaf.

"So, how was your day?" He walked next to her.

His long legs could easily cover more ground than hers. She ignored his question, looking elsewhere while they walked. Mikkel wasn't taking the hint, like always, and talked to her. His voice was basically white noise to her.

Mikkel was a chatty person, that was for certain. He followed her to the training area where the archers were that day. The men had gotten used to Akira being there, teaching the to use new techniques. A few had came around to having her there, though most still had some resentment.

Swordsmen and shield-maidens alike had frequently stopped Akira in town and when training to chat. It was obvious to everyone that the rest of the warriors liked her. She had even charmed a few of the women along with the men. Though Akira was oblivious to it all.

After all, it wasn't heard of for two women to be together in her homeland. And if it had happened at one point it would've came with serious punishments. Anything outside the norm was punished.

A few women who fought had made it clear that they swung that way. And Uhtred became aware that it wasn't just the men he had to worry about. It was the women as well. Now he had to fight both genders on leaving the poor, clueless woman alone.  
But despite his warnings to the woman it didn't stop them from touching her. They used every excuse from 'she had a lint' or 'a bug was flying by' to get away with touching her inappropriately. Akira thought they were looking out for her and appreciated it, thanking them when they explained why they touched her. Her pureness was too much.

It was obvious Akira was more comfortable with women than men. And while that would be fine, it wasn't in Coccham. Her being so comfortable left her vulnerable to the women. The men had complained, even went running to snitch on a few who tried to get closer. At one point Uhtred had to intercept the group heading to the lake, the women had told Akira it was safer to bathe together. In reality they had been overheard talking of seeing her naked, maybe getting away with a few touches. That had cause an uproar with the men who scattered to find Uhtred before they could accomplish it.

Uhtred's army quickly became a battle field of who could get Akira first with all the snitching. Like a princess protected by a dragon. And Uhtred was the dragon. It exhausted the man more than training.

Mikkel had been a strong advocate in getting to her first. He had even fought against some of his comrades in mock battles to reserve a higher spot to be with her. At the moment he was the one out of his age group to be allowed near her. That was until someone else beat him, then he'd be with the men who were forced to watch.

Akira had bigger things going on to notice anything unusual. Besides the obvious presence of Mikkel, the archers had started to improve. With the archers becoming better she was able to start working on techniques for battle. She would stay behind after the others to test out her techniques before implementing it the next day.

However that day she was on a break and would only stay there to watch and offer verbal support. As she watched the archers practice she ignored Mikkel. He didn't seem to mind it, keeping close to her side as she walked around. Eventually she got bored and headed back with Mikkel on her heels. She kept her eyes wandering elsewhere as they traveled through the town.

At the tavern she stopped, though, a small frown on her face as she witnessed Eadith and Finan together. They sat closer than usual, whispering and smiling. A sharp pain that was all too familiar shot through her heart. It made her nausea remembering the first time.

"Akira? You ok?" Mikkel noticed her shift in mood.

She barely breathed out a 'fine' before leaving. A hand touched at the cross around her neck. The feeling of it made her heart hurt more. She shook her head, yanking the thing off before stuffing it in the cloak pocket. She didn't want to see it now. Not when it made her recall him.

Her feet carried her home, slamming it closed on Mikkel as he tried to find what was wrong. Her shoes were discarded at the door before she took to her room, climbing in bed and wrapping herself in blankets.

"Watashi wa hontō bakadesu. Watashiniha kono yō ni naru kenri ga arimasen." She mumbled, biting back the tears that threatened to spill.

—

The next week came faster than expected, Akira ran around preparing for war while helping Hild find herbs for the children. Some of them had recovered, but the ones who didn't worsen. With the winter months, herbs will become sparse, it would take a while to find some and even then they would be given to the one child who was stronger. Their only hope was for traders to come or for a early spring.

Finan had started to avoid her, his time spent practicing, drinking and hanging with Uhtred and Sihtric. She had heard from Osferth the man had started to pursue Eadith, a gut wrenching blow hit her stomach, but she kept a smile and nodded, pretending she was ok. She had suspected as much, but it still hurt to have it confirmed.

"Akira!" Caught in her thoughts she didn't realize someone was calling to her.

Mikkel. He had been trying to pursue her even more now. Giving her space when she told him off, bringing flowers and herbs later on as an apology. He tried to win her over with praises and compliments, commenting on her beauty and skills. Akira paid him no mind though, her heart still healing.

"Do you want help?" He walked beside her as she carried a crate of cloth.

"I can carry it myself." She sighed, hoping the man would receive a hint she wasn't interested at her short clipped answers.

But of course, the man ignored it and chatted to her as she carried the freshly washed cloth back to the healers. Hild stopped the man at the door, claiming he would just disturb the children sleeping if he went inside. Done with her morning chores, Akira forced herself back outside, encountering the man once more.

"Why are you like this?" Halfway out the gates she stopped to spin on the man.

"Like what?"

"This...this constant following me, talking to me, doing things for me! I don't hear or see you do it for anyone else, so why me?" She crossed her arms over her chest, a frown on her face.

She was started to get irritated, she used to escape out the gates and find a quiet place to relax. But now that Mikkel was around, she could never go find a place to relax. He had found her hiding place under the oak tree recently and would go there when his search in town came to nothing. The man laughed, stepping closer to her and leaning in.

"Isn't it obvious?" Her frown deepened in confusion, "It's because I like you. You're beautiful, smart, caring...any man would fall for you. That's why I have to try before someone else snatches you up."

She turned away, a blush on her cheeks at the flattery. Not saying a word back, she went to the archer training ground, spotting the men already there under the supervision of the head archer. Sihtric sat next to him, chatting happily. He waved to Akira as she approached, teasing her about her reddened cheeks which caused her to blush further.

"Mikkel seems to like you." Sihtric nodded to the man who watched Akira, a small smile on his face.

"I doubt it. More like interested in the fact I'm a woman archer."

"You don't really believe that, right?" With a look of doubt he raised an eyebrow at her.

She huffed in annoyance. She hoped if she had said it enough times it would be true. But it wasn't. Mikkel had fell for her and was pursuing her fast. Sihtric teased her a bit receiving a swat to the arm at his crude humor. Once dusk settled in, the archers left, one by one until the grounds were clear, all except Akira. Sihtric left a while ago wanting to see how the warriors were doing. He had pulled Mikkel with him, to practice, he stated, but she knew the truth as he turned and gave her a wink.

Picking up one of the bows on the field she shifted the weight in her hand. It was heavier and sturdier than her flimsy wooden one. The metal was cool to the touch and had a stronger weight. Grabbing an arrow she pulled at the string, the resistance on the bow had her struggle. Steadying her shaking hands, she let the arrow fly, it flew off into a bush well off from the target.

The string on the bow was wound a lot tighter then what she was used to. Uhtred had gave her a new bow before the last battle but she had used her old one. It was difficult to switch bows, the weights and drawbacks were different. Now she had to practice with the metal framed bow before the next battle.

She stood there lining her shot back up for a few minutes, her hand quivering from the restraints before releasing again. She sighed in relief as the arrow finally hit the target, almost off the board, but still on. She was getting used to it.

"Are you losing your skill?" She turned around to see Finan with Eadith by his side.

She had heard they were outside the gates but had hoped they were back already. She felt winded at the sudden sharp pain in her heart. She bit her tongue, turning her back on them and reaching down to grab another arrow, wanting to forget the sight of Eadith hugging his arm. Eadith whispered something to Finan, enough for her to hear her speaking but not loud enough for her to hear the words.

Trying to ignore them she drew another arrow, hand shaking more now with the two watching. She let the arrow fly again, it landing in the tree above the board. A curse flew from under her breath, she wanted them gone. She wanted them to leave her alone so she could practice. She wanted to cry. Akira blinked back hot tears as she drew another arrow, letting it go without aiming.

She heard the crunch of gravel beneath feet getting farther, a relief to her. She waited until she couldn't hear it anymore before falling on the grass, bow tossed to the side as she clutched her chest. She covered her mouth, shaking, as a sob escaped her. Heart shattering, she accepted her role. She was nothing to the man she had fell for. He had chosen another.

—

"Akira? Hey.." Waking up, Akira blinked blindly up at the stars above her.

She had cried her heart out until she couldn't cry anymore. Her heart still hurt, she felt nausea and dizzy. A small throbbing pain settled in the back of her head, a headache from the crying. Her name was called once more making her glance to the voice.  
Mikkel sat next to her, worry on his face. He had noticed she was gone at dinner. Of course he searched everywhere she went, eventually returning to the training area. She had scared him, the only thing he saw in the night was her body, curled up in the grass. She had cried until she passed out, and even then she whimpered sadly in her dreams.

"You're not hurt anywhere, right?" He reached over, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Not physically." She sat up, closing her eyes against the raising pain in her head.

"What were you doing out here?! What if you were hurt?" Seeing her hold her head he decided to finally drill into her.

"I'm already hurt, I doubt more hurt would do anything." She mumbled under her breath, a void look in her eyes as she reopened them.

With a look of confusion, he watched her as she tried to stand. Her legs giving way almost immediately. They had gone numb from her tucked in position. She felt like she had been there for months with how weak she felt. Looking to Mikkel she sighed and reluctantly asked for help. With an amused smile he teased her before picking her up in his arms.

"I meant putting my arm around your shoulders until they worked!" She slapped at his chest, her voice wavering at the closeness.

"This is easier." He laughed and walked with her in his arms.

She grumble about the situation, insisting he let her walk before they reached the gates. If Sihtric saw them she would be teased for the rest of eternity. Mikkel stubbornly replied with a no, happy to carry her around. As they walked down the path back to Coccham she was confused as to why he was the one to find her. Out of all her friends there, none had suspected her of being outside, nor did they even search. She bit back more tears at the feeling that consumed her with the thoughts. She had felt like this a long time ago in wessex, she felt like an outsider.

And that feeling grew the next three days. Seeing Finan and Eadith made it all more troubling. Sihtric became busy to the point of never seeing her, Osferth went to Wessex with a message and Uhtred was busy training the warriors. She became alone. Eventually she caught up to Uhtred one day, voicing the choice she made.

"Are you sure?" Uhtred frowned at the woman who told him of her desires.

"Yes. I know it's not ideal but..." Akira clenched her satchel.

The last few days she hardly saw the men, her own schedule hectic enough without their presence. She would occasionally catch them taking breaks together, only waving and saying hi to her. A gesture that used to make her feel happy, but now it brought doubts. Mikkel and the other recruits were sent to Mercia to finalize their move, they hadn't moved their things yet. Akira wished to follow. Not for Mikkel, but to escape the city of Coccham she now felt was suffocating her.

"Moving to Mercia is a big thing. What do you wish to do there?" Uhtred felt slightly sad at the thought of her not being around.

"Æthelflaed and I talked before, she said I was always welcomed to help teach her archers. I figured if the ones here in Northumbria needed training, and have improved, Mercia would be the same." She lied, a feeling of guilt washed over her.  
Uhtred nodded, it was a reasonable request. She would go to Mercia for who knows how long to train the men there to be better. Asking for time to think of it, Akira left the man to think.

"You're leaving?" Stiorra came out from her hiding spot behind the halls corner.

"Don't go!" Athelstan ran to her, clinging to her legs.

Akira felt pained at the sight. She had became close with the kids, always playing and pulling pranks with them during the days she wasn't busy. If anything she felt extremely guilty for having to leave them. She tossed the boys hair around, a sad smile on her face.

"It is for the better, I will sometime return. Until then you should behave." She mostly looked to the boy as she spoke the last part.

"When will you come back?" He looked at her, tears in his eyes at having to say goodbye.

"I am not sure. But once the war is over I am sure to return then." Lying once more, she hoped they didn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"We will wait until then. But you have to promise us!" Stiorra put her pinky out for her. "Swear you'll come back!"

Akira looked at her, a mix of shock and guilt on her face. She didn't want to promise them something she knew she wouldn't keep. But looking at their sad faces she also couldn't tell them she wasn't returning. Unable to turn away she promised to Stiorra to return one day after the war.

Later that night, Sihtric came barging in her room, frantically asking if what he heard was true. It seemed Uhtred had informed his men of the changes at dinner, only getting to her departure to Mercia before the man flew out the hall and to her home where she packed. Sihtric begged her, tried to even bribe her, to stay in Coccham. The sight made her conflicted.

With a heavy heart she denied his attempts and hid her tears. Only when he knew he wouldn't win did he help her, his own eyes watery at the thought of losing a good friend. Uhtred joined after dinner. He was optimistic and tried to cheer the man up, they would see her on the battlefield and in Mercia, after all.

Akira bit back a retort of saying they won't. Instead she focused on packing before it was too late. She was to leave early morning before the sun rose. A merchant and warrior were to lead her to Mercia safely.

And that's what happened. After a night of tossing and turning she saddled up, taking her belongings and leaving Coccham who slept quietly for once. The horse huffed in annoyance when she perched on him. The sight of him made her remember the times Finan struggled to calm it down before letting her on.

The cross she had been given was too much for her. And as much as she loved it, loved the gesture and the cross itself, she couldn't take it with. And so she had wrapped it in a small box, leaving it on his doorstep. She considered leaving a note but decided to not. She didn't know if the man could read and her writing in english was choppy. The box was left before she went out the gates. It would sit there until morning when he would hopefully find it.  
She had said goodbye to everyone, except to the one she couldn't face. She glanced at the gates as she left, hoping he would show, but he never did. All her close friends aware of her departure except for one. Finan. He hadn't been at the meeting, instead he had been with Eadith. And only in the late morning did he learn of her leaving, his foot hitting the box as he left his house.

When he saw the contents inside he frowned, taking it to Uhtred. And only then was he told of the woman leaving a few hours earlier while he slept. Too late to say his goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ’I'm really stupid. I don't have the right to be like this.’  
> Yuki=snow  
> iie=no


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give kudos and comments. They let me know you enjoy and keeps me writing.  
> More translations at end

"Breathe when you draw in, then hold and release." The arrow in the bow flew out, hitting the bullseye of the wooden board with a soft thunk.

"Got it?" Akira dropped the bow she held, handing it to the young man beside her.

It had been two months since she arrived at Mercia. Æthelflaed had been shocked she came to stay but took her in regardless. With a few arrangements Akira was allowed to train the Mercian archers. It had been worse than she thought. The men had been lazy in training.

The last two months had been reintroducing them to using a bow. Only a few who took it seriously were able to practice with Akira. At first she had received resistance from the men. They didn't like her as a fellow comrade, some even degraded her to being nothing more than a toy for men. Æthelflaed was quick to put those comments to an end. As much as Akira didn't mind, it would only cause problems down the road if it continued.

Akira had stayed in a hostel for the first few nights before Æthelflaed offered her a place in her home. If she continued to waste money on a hostel she would become poor before the next month. Æthelflaed had insisted she stay at her home as repayment for her training the archers. With no where else and drying up savings, she accepted.

Mikkel had ran into Akira on his way out of the gates when she had first arrived. He had basically left her in the dust as he charged back to Æthelflaed for a change in housing. The man insisted he stay there, making an excuse of home sickness when in reality, he just wanted to be with Akira.

At first it had been a pain being followed even there. But with no familiar people, Akira tolerated the man's presence. And over the course of the two months she seemed to get used to him, almost liking his presence. Mikkel had taken the chance to get close with her, walking her to and from home, bringing her food and flowers and sharing his tales of his patrol.

Unlike Akira, Mikkel was well known in Mercia, much like Coccham. He had been raised there after all. The people took to him when she was with him, addressing him and giving her a side look. They believed she would corrupt him. Ironically.

Akira never went to the market by herself in Mercia because of it. She would wait until few people were around or take Mikkel. The man had basically jumped over the moon when she had shyly asked him to accompany her for once. The smile on his face didn't leave for the entire day.

Akira had found it weird, she was just getting supplies. Sihtric used to help before when she took him along. He would help her distinguish items and show her the best vendors. But unlike Coccham, Mercia was ruthless when it came to trading. She had been outright refused at a few vendors just for being a foreigner. Which was why she had Mikkel accompany her to get items that she couldn't.

She had told the man of how she was just having him accompany her because of that, but it was brushed off. The only thing the man could think of was her asking him out for once.

Despite being busy Akira frequently thought of life in Coccham. She thought to the people she left behind, the friends and family she grew to love. Her thoughts would run at night as she laid in bed. However she would always stop herself from thinking of the irishman that stole her heart from under her.

She had fell for him unknowingly until it was too late. Now she nursed a broken heart once more. It wasn't his fault. Wasn't anyones, except for hers. She had threw caution to the wind and allowed him in. At least that was what she told herself to feel better. Otherwise she'd blame someone else for her wound and she didn't want to be bitter.

As she had settled into life in Mercia she received a letter from Uhtred. That shocked her. She had figured the man couldn't write or read. And she was correct in a way, his writing was awful and choppy. Worse then hers. She had asked Æthelflaed to help her write one back to the man. He had been concerned about her well beings and asked if she had adjusted, if she was ok.

Æthelflaed had helped her find the words to write, teaching her how to write correctly until the page was filled. Only at the end did they realize Uhtred would have a hard time reading it. So they added Hild on the receiving end, if he couldn't read it she would be able to for him.

Luckily Uhtred wasn't stubborn when asking for Hild to read the letter. Akira received another one a few days later from him and Hild. It made her feel better to know that they looked out for her still. They wrote to Akira, updating her of the things that happened around Coccham and Akira told them of life in Mercia. At least the good things.

They wrote to each other of the two months and because of it Akira had a stack of letters on her desk. She had reread them until the paper became too worn and the ink smeared. Æthelflaed bought her a box to put them in for safe keeping. Which she did, keeping the box tucked under a spare pillow beside her. It became her most precious treasure.

"Like this?" The man beside her shot at the board, barely making it hit.

"Yes, draw back more. It needs more power in order to pierce." Akira demonstrated to the man with her hands, pulling at an invisible string until her hand came close to her chest.

The man followed her instructions, pulling back and releasing the arrow. It hit the board harder than before. At first she had wanted to teach him to aim but even with good aim he lacked the strength behind shooting. Akira had seen his arrows hit the board before bouncing off or sticking for a mere second before falling.

She changed his training then, focusing on his drawbacks before aiming.

"It actually stuck!"

"Remember, don't over draw. It'll bounce back if you do. Find the right medium in your weapon." Akira pointed to his bow.

It had been his fathers. The bow was rusted and the leather by the grips were worn down, but it was still used. Akira didn't have a problem with him using it, as long as he knew how to use another bow in case it broke mid battle. One thing she had learned was the difference of drawbacks.

The bow she had now was harder to pull, the string was wounded tightly through the metal at the top. Between her wooden bow and Uhtred's metal bow, she had found the wooden one more easy to learn with. She had the bow still, it rarely left her room those days.

"Thank you." Akira nodded as the man showed his gratitude before continuing to train.

She left him to do so. Mikkel watched her from the sides, waving to her as she walked around the grounds. He had finished his own practice almost an hour ago. Instead of heading home he went straight to the archers to see Akira. He would later walk her home as the sun dipped down.

When Akira went to find Æthelflaed in the home, she found her hunched over at her desk, papers sprawled about as she bit her lip. She knew the woman entered the room, a greeting was said when she sat down in front of her.

"Another battle happened. I wonder if we should call for council." Æthelflaed sighed, reporting to mostly herself.

Akira stared at the doorway she came from, becoming lost in thought as Æthelflaed talked of another perimeter skirmish. She thought to the people she left behind once more. She would always force herself to stop before she thought of the Irish man. She couldn't take it, thinking of what he was doing then, if he was with Eadith or even married yet. It hurt too much. Æthelflaed wasn't oblivious to her mood changes. She'd be stone faced, void of no emotion but as she day dreamed a flash of sadness would appear before she masked it back up.

Æthelflaed tried to talk with her, only getting a reassurance that she was ok. Æthelflaed knew better, she knew that the mask would crumble and fall sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before then. Clearing her throat she snapped the woman from her thoughts, asking her questions on their situation. Akira was more than happy to help. The distraction was needed.

—

"1,2,3,4. 5,6,7,8! Rein, you need to straighten your shot! Again." Akira called to the men who were shooting arrows in a line.

She had been working on a tactic for the archers to use. It worked most the time, but there was always at least one who missed. Turning back around to go to the other side of the line she called for them to draw once more, heading down the line calling out numbers to the men as arrows flew.

"Akira, you have been requested by Æthelflaed." A servant interrupted their training, a petite woman she had seen multiple times.

"Is it urgent?" She held her place, making the men wait while she talked.

"Yes, she asked for you to immediately return."

"Take a break. I will be back." She rushed after the servant, she could hear the men sighing in relief.

She had them training since early morning, not taking any breaks as she made them shoot. Their arms were becoming sore from constantly drawing for hours on end. She couldn't blame them, she had made them work harder than before as the danes closed in. She knew she was asking for too much but wanted them to improve before the big battle.

In the hall she spotted Æthelflaed first, talking to the men that sat with her. Heart stopping, her breath faltered at the sight of Uhtred at the table, planning for an attack. She had felt guilty for leaving after promising to serve him.

"Akira! Wow, look at you! You've grown!" Sihtric was the first to call to her, his smile overwhelming her.

It was true, she had become healthier in Mercia. The food she ate added to her hips and breasts making her look more adult like. The clothes she brought had started to become tight against her chest and waist. When she had first arrived in Coccham she had been sticks and bones, swimming in the small clothing that covered her.

Without waiting for a reply he rushed from his seat, wrapping her in a hug. She made a sound of surprise, hugging back the man. Uhtred had also risen, crossing the space between them and hugging her next. Osferth was next, asking her question after question, clearly Hild had sent him to check on her with the questions he asked.

As they settled back at the table she noticed Finan was not there. Thoughts wondered to his disappearance, did he die in battle? Her heart stopped at the thought. With a feeling of dread, she listened to the meeting, inputting her advice on the archers position. Uhtred smiled at how much she had grown, she wasn't quiet in talks anymore. Her voice was certain and unwavering as she told them of the men she trained, she exuded leadership.

Sihtric frowned slightly, though she had changed he wasn't so sure it was for the better, she had a void look in her eyes. Much like the time she had beaten the archer in Coccham. She had no emotion showing. No more banter and jokes and optimism, instead she used her time to tell hard swallowing facts about the outcomes of battle. He wondered what had happened to her after she left. She was completely different to him.

"Are you doing well?" Uhtred was the first one to ask the woman as the meeting ended, he had noticed her odd behavior as well.

"Mm, I have to return to practice. It was nice seeing you again." She briefly nodded to the two before taking out of the hall, heart heavy with guilt and shame.

The men allowed her to walk away, frowning among themselves before asking Æthelflaed of her. Akira walked the long way to the training ground, tears pricked the corner of her eyes as dreadful thoughts filled her mind. She wondered if she had stayed if Finan would be there with Uhtred. Regret built in her as she thought of not being there to save him.

She didn't make it far before she was grabbed. She was quick to pull away, turning to smack the person who touched her but she stopped midway in surprise. Finan dropped her wrist in surprise as well, hands raising in defense. He scanned the woman, the satchel she wore tattered but still holding strong. A quiet whimper passed her lips at the sight of him.

"I...I didn't get to say goodbye to you before. I didn't know until you were gone..." Without thinking, he spoke his regrets to her.

He missed her. After she left, he felt like something was missing, felt empty without the bright, stubborn woman. She wasn't there to nag him about his wounds or steal his food and banter with him in practice. She wasn't there playing with the children in the village and causing mayhem with Sihtric. The sounds of her laughter gone from the streets, leaving only the occasional chatter, it felt quiet with her gone.

Sihtric wandered for a bit after she left, he had even stopped pulling pranks on his friends which caused concern. But he eventually got used to it, deciding to not mope, he made plans for when she returned.

However, Finan did not and Sihtric had caught him frequenting the tree she slept in the first few nights in Coccham. Looking at the stream down the hill and at the stars at night, something he did to feel closer to her. He never could tell why she did like the tree on the hill, but it made him feel like she was there, quietly doing the same, even more so when he closed his eyes. When he had heard about going to Mercia he was practically racing Sihtric and Uhtred there to see her. They hadn't heard from her in two months besides the letters, and with all the small skirmishes around Mercia, they had wanted to check on her.

Finan picked at the loose strings on his clothing, nervously looking at her as he spoke. "I've-we, have missed you in Coccham. When do you think you'll return?"

"I don't know."

"You look different. What happened?" Finan noticed the look in her eyes.

Pain. Seeing him brought her nothing but a mix of emotions but the strongest one was pain. Akira shook her head and stepped back. Finan was quicker, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Akira. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Without thinking, her other hand came up and punched him in his chest.

The action was weak but the shock of it sent him recoiling back. Akira was just as shocked before fear settled in and she broke free, bolting away from him. Finan went to follow her only for Mikkel to push past him.

The look of hate he gave the man said it all. Mikkel had witnessed their interaction. It further fueled his hatred for the man. To him Finan was a complete idiot who didn't deserve Akira. He was also the reason why Akira would not go for Mikkel.

Setting back in the mood of training, Akira forced herself to forget about what happened. Her emotions being stuffed back in and locked away. The archers practically whined at the sight of her returning, the break wasn't enough for them to recover. A few that were going to complain held their tongue despite being encouraged from their comrades. She was on edge, the men could feel her emotions in the air. A mix between anger and sadness.

The last time she had been like it and they questioned her, she had them shooting until midnight. By then, archers had dropped their bows, getting reprimanded at for not trying hard enough. The men had learned their lesson when it came to her. She was a force to reckon with when it came to training. To her it had to be perfect, no mistakes, it was either that or failure.

Mikkel arrived shortly after her, calling a greeting to her. She ignored him, continuing to train the terrified men. A few glanced back at Mikkel, a signal for help, but he shrugged to them. Akira was doing ok to him. Then again, he wasn't on their end so he didn't really recognize how difficult it was.

"Want to get dinner? I got payed, it'll be on me." Mikkel finally approached her as the sun dipped and the men scattered home.

Akira ignored him again. This time she was lost in thought, a frown on her face showed where her mind was at. She was bottling her emotions once more. Mikkel reached for her. She felt the bottled emotions rise once more, the thread holding it together thinning until it finally snapped, her hand yanked from his, slapping him as he reached forward once more. Hot tears welled in her eyes as she screamed at the calm man.

"Why do you keep insisting?! Can't you tell I want to be alone!? Just leave me be!"

Voice cracking, she couldn't force herself to be strong anymore. Her tears spilling down her face as she desperately tried to rid of them. Her sleeves becoming damp from the endless stream. She whimpered for him to leave multiple times. Mikkel tried to touch her once more, getting his hand slapped away again before leaving like she asked. He could hear her crying as he left the grounds, anger bottling in him as he blamed Finan for what happened.

—

The next day Akira stayed home, she taught Æthelflaed's daughter to sew instead of training. She had been teaching the girl useful things, from how to sew to cooking and gardening. Of course the girl was interested at first with something new, but like most children, became bored after an hour or so. In the safe and quiet place she felt like she had escaped for a short bit.

She had briefly escaped from the reality outside, of the lingering war, of the men she trained possibly dieing, of Mikkel being harshly rejected and Finan. She breathed a deep sigh, watching as the girl she babysat ran around the house playing with a doll. The doll was made for her by Akira, to help her with loneliness when Æthelflaed was gone. It became a favorite very quickly, she took it everywhere she went.

Akira smiled at the girl. She knew that a battle would break out soon, a small feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. Something she felt before something bad happened. Æthelflaed has said it was a gift, her soldiers said it was instinct. Whatever it was, it caused her great anxieties the days before the battle. The feeling increasing as the danger got closer.

Akira stayed inside with the girl the next few days, hoping to ride out Uhtred's visit. And she managed to. The men had tried to see her before, Æthelflaed covering for her the one time they tried. And when she was shopping the last day, she had spotted the men starting to leave, and in order to not be seen she fled into the marketplace, not having the heart or courage to face them.

And the next week came quickly after, a small force of danes attacking the outskirts of Mercia. Akira took the archers to the field, helping turn the fight around for the guards who were being slaughtered. The attacks became less after the fight, Æthelflaed took it as a good sign. Akira did not, insisting to create a stronger regime to prepare for the worse. The feeling of dread increasing every day until finally a month later, they met an army of men on the fields. They lost that battle, the attack had created a hole in their army. Akira had lost more archers, and the little ones she had left were wounded.

The danes knew they grew weak. They closed in, camping on the outskirts in huge numbers and blocking trade. It was a matter of time before they suffocated Mercia. Under the intense pressure, Æthelflaed had a message sent to Uhtred. A plan to attack both sides decided on a specific date. The messenger was sent the back way, taking much longer but was somewhat safer in delievering Æthelflaed and Uhtred's letters.

Once the confirmation came, Mercians warriors prepared. And on the day it was planned, the Mercian army poured from the gates, heading to the danes full force. Akira leading the archers to higher ground. The clearing the danes were at were well sheltered on both sides, they had started to create makeshift walls and barricades from wood. The hill they sat on made them have a better position in fighting, especially with the snow covering the dips in the hill.

Akira sat in a tree, watching for Uhtred's men. She was to signal when they arrived. Only then would the men pour from the forest starting the battle. Her men stayed in bushes and trees, laying low to the ground to avoid being seen. An hour passed before she saw movement from farther away. A hoard of men on the horizon climbing off horses and pouring into the forest. Holding her bow tight she narrowed in on the men, hoping it wasn't danes.

At the front she could make out Uhtred waving and calling to his men. At the sight she drew an arrow and flew it towards the other side of the hill. Seeing the signal, Æthelflaed called her men to attack. Akira left the safety of the tree, dropping down to join. She kept the danes from escaping, arrows flying into the ones who tried to flee. She yelled for the archers to focus on the ones escaping, herself and a few focusing on helping their comrades.

A chill ran down her spine at the sight of Finan fighting. Uhtred had been right, he was a skilled swordsman. The sight was something else. Refocusing she shot an arrow at a dane who charged towards Sihtric from behind. He turned around as the man he dealt with was killed, looking to the body with an arrow before to the treeline. A small smirk making way on his face at the sight of Akira pulling the string of her bow once more. She was focused on her task.

She supported the men, giving them cover and time to move from an attack. As danes fought the army before them, the small area behind the bigger tents had been unfocused on. Another camp was set further away, the battle made aware of from the sounds. Akira watched as danes flooded from behind the area, coming up behind the army that pushed against the danes. Uhtred had spotted them, warning the men around him to create a shield wall before they got too close.

Akira yelled for her archers to switch, their focus now on the wave of danes, covering the back where people were being mowed down. Akira ran forward, her own position changing as she got higher on the hill. She could see men trying to fight off three at once, danes hitting them from all sides.

One of the men trapped between three were Finan. A ragged breath was sucked in as she witnessed him falling, his shield coming up to protect him. Drawing an arrow she shot the man off him, drawing another and shooting the one that went to attack him as he got up. With only one left he quickly dealt with him, sword swinging into the man until he fell limp. Finan looked back at the forest, the distant figure of the woman drawing another arrow visible from her position. With her covering him he fought once more, a feeling of safety covering him as he knew she was there.

Her figure was noticed by one of the danes, the leader of the group gathered men and broke off on horseback straight to the archers. Noticing the sudden break in the group, Akira warned her men. She ran to her horse, climbing on and riding away from the approaching men. One of the archers screamed from behind her, the sight of him being slashed down by the dane in the lead repeated itself in her mind as she led the archers.

"Akira! We keep losing more men!"

Frustrated at the outcome she turned, drawing her bow and shooting at one of the danes riding up to one of her men. She shot the dane off the horse, his foot stuck in the stirrups as his horse dragged him away from the fight. Calling for them to do the same she drew another arrow, letting her horse run freely as she shot at the group closing in.

The sounds of battle became distant as they rode, the forest became denser the more they traveled. Biting her tongue she turned and forced them to turn left, heading back to the area where the battle was still going. Despite shooting the Danes, her archers were being killed. Turning again she noticed the man who led them was locked on her, he passed by her other men without killing them now. Swallowing hard at the realization she could only think of one thing.

"Rein! Take the archers back! I'm going to lead them away!"

"What?!" Rein who rode by her looked at her shocked.

"Do as I say!" Akira yelled for her men to follow Rein before breaking off and heading right.

The man that led called for his men to follow the group, he took only a few men to go after the woman.

"Daijōbu...daijōbu... Watashitachiha-betsu no hi no tame ni tatakau. Watashitachiha-betsu no jinsei no tame ni shinu." Mumbling the words of her brother and with shaking hands she turned, raising her bow and shooting another dane off his horse.

With only three men following she headed to a clearing. She steered her horse absentmindedly into a clearing, her attention on the man who was closing distance on her. He seemed to be the only one who managed to avoid her shots. As she shot another arrow she felt the horse slide out from under her, her body flying off onto a hard cold floor. Ice.

Her horse had ran onto the frozen lake. She slid across the lake her horse had run onto, the bow and arrows scattering across the ice along with.

Dazed at what happened she blinked, her head hurting from hitting the ice beneath. The sounds of men stopping their horses made her turn her head. The man that had chased her was on the shoreline, axe in hand as he stepped onto the ice. Her horse huffed and climbed back onto it's feet, shaking it head before storming off to dry land. The impact of its hooves cracking the thinly packed ice.

Akira heard the sound first, the sound of ice cracking, she forced herself to sit up as she heard the cracking growing closer. Heart in her throat she stood up, swaying from the sudden dizziness that swept through her. The danes watched as the ice cracks got bigger, and connected from one hoof print to another. A straight line towards where the horse had laid a few feet from her. She was alone stuck between Danes and a freezing abyss.

As Rein led the archers back he could hear the battle dimming down. When he made it to the clearing he saw Uhtred's men cleaning up a few danes that still stood. Not waiting for the battle to stop, he rushed to Æthelflaed who was with Uhtred.

"My lady! We have trouble!" The man stopped his horse at her side, hopping down and waving her on it instead.

"More danes?" Uhtred turned to the frantic archer, blood was covering his body from the warriors he killed.

"No! Akira led a group of danes towards the clearing down by the lake, she went off alone!"

"What?" Sihtric killed the man he was fighting with, whipping around to face Rein.

"Get me a horse! Quickly!" Uhtred felt cold at the thought of her being alone with them.

The remaining archers gave their horses up, watching Uhtred, Sihtric and Æthelflaed following Rein. Finan heard the commotion as he finished killing a dane, his feet carrying him to his horse and climbing on to chase after the group that departed. Rein filled them in on the situation as he led them to the last place he saw Akira.

He described how they targeted her and how she used that to lead them away. The archers that were still pursued had dealt with the other Danes, Rein using a tactic Akira taught them for horseback. They had turned sharply, lining up and shooting the Danes off their horses, arrows had filled the men and animals at the sudden attack. Now the only ones that were left were the ones Akira was dealing with.

Akira's horse ran past them as they got closer to the clearing. It was obviously spooked, rearing up and huffing. Rein stayed back to calm the horse, leaving the group to go in the clearing below. At the sight of the clearing they expected to find her being tortured by the Danes, instead they caught sight of the Danes taking off. Unaware of her not being with them, Uhtred went to follow them until he heard a cracking sound from the lake.

Akira stood far into the lake, her breathing labored as she looked around her. She had heard the Danes confirm her fears. She won't make it off the ice. Any sudden weight change would crack the ice more and cause her to plummet into the cold water under. If there was a current she'd be swept away from the crack and be trapped under hard ice.

"Akira!" Æthelflaed was the one to see her, pointing for the men to see where she was.

The woman headed towards her, dropping from her horse and stepping onto the ice. Uhtred grabbed Æthelflaed and yanked her back, telling her he would go instead. As Uhtred stepped onto the ice Akira heard it crack more.

"Stop!" Her terrified yell froze them.

"Uhtred. It's cracking." Sihtric looked at the lines on the ice, he knew what was about to happen.

"We can't leave her out there!" Æthelflaed begged, moving forward once more only to be pushed back.

"Akira, get off the ice now!" Uhtred frowned as he saw the woman standing there.

She ignored him, watching the cracks grow around her feet. The blue ice turning white. Finan and Sihtric yelled at her causing her to finally look at them.

"Would you shut it for two seconds?! I'm thinking!" She snapped at them, her thoughts raging from flight to fight.

"What the hell is there to think about?!" Sihtric yelled back at her, he was angry at her for staying there.

"Akira, you need to run, now!" Finan stepped closer to the ice, heart in his throat at the sight.

Looking at the ice below her once more she noticed the way it cracked. She could remember her grandfather telling her how to avoid the situation. How to tell when the ice would fall back in the water. Seeing an opening in the cracks she breathed in before darting to the right. Finan saw where she was headed, a small island stood in the lake. One where fishermen camped sometimes. Getting back on his horse he raced across the field.

The ice released a loud crack before plunging where she stood a second ago, the surrounding ice following. The group watched from the shoreline as she ran away from the plunging ice that was catching up to her. Finan found a narrow path on the ice, taking his horse and racing across to the small island. The ice collapsed under his horse at the shore of the island, his pant legs and shoes getting wet from the ice cold water as he left his horse who promptly took off. Akira raced towards the same island, her lungs burning from the cold air she sucked in. No matter how fast she was, it wasn't enough, the ice below her fell and she went with it.

"No!" Æthelflaed screamed, hitting Uhtred's arm that held her in place, he craddled the woman in his chest as she screamed at him.

Sihtric watched the water where she disappeared, hoping she'd resurface. Seeing her disappear, Finan stopped moving. His heart hammered before he yanked his cloak, armor and shirt off, running onto the remaining ice and diving in after her. Uhtred yelled at him before he disappeared under the ice, a yell that fell on deaf ears. His body went into shock at the cold, the feeling almost sucking the air from his lungs. Opening his eyes he looked around the murky water, ignoring the sting as he searched for her. Drifting to the bottom, curled in on herself, is where he found her.

Uhtred watched the water, the ice shifting freely now that it wasnt constrained, ice floated around and bumped into other ice. He wanted to yell, anger built in him at the sight. He bit his lip until it bled, holding Æthelflaed tightly to avoid his rage on the ice. Sihtric sat on his knees, head hung in grief at the lost of two friends. He cursed the ice for Akira and cursed Finan for diving in. He hit the snow beneath, the memory of their snow fight mocking him now of all times.

"Akira!" In the clearing the group turned to see Mikkel ride in, frantically looking for the woman.

"I heard what happened, where is she? Is she ok?" He dropped from his horse, glancing between the groups solemn expressions.

Looking away, Æthelflaed looked to the lake hoping he would understand without words.

"What happened? Where...Akira!" Mikkel yelled once more, speeding off along the shoreline by foot.

Confused at the man, Sihtric looked to where he was going only to slap Uhtred's leg and run after the man. Finan was dragging the woman onto the small island, both dripping wet and turning blue from the cold. The wave of relief was cut short, Finan was desperately patting Akira's back trying to wake her up. He held her limp body in his arms as he sat with her, speaking firmly to her.

"Come on, you aren't dieing here. Come on, wake up!" He hit her back once more, apologizing before reaching down her throat.

With a jolt she sputtered water out, her lungs constricting and rattling. He turned her to her side, helping her cough up the water in her lungs. He breathed a relieved laugh as he patted her back. A shiver racked her body under him, freezing from the cold snow beneath.

"Finan!" The man turned to see Sihtric waving to him, frantically looking between the two.

"She's ok!" He called back watching Sihtric relay the news to Uhtred and Æthelflaed who were walking up.

Akira coughed, her body racking once more with a chill as she tried to sit up. Turning his attention back on her he helped her sit up, a hand placed on the small of her back and the other holding her arm. Looking to the ice that was now bobbing in the water, Uhtred called for a small canoe to be used. Mikkel was sent with Sihtric to go find one in Mercia, Æthelflaed refusing to go back until she knew Akira was safe.

"Go back, I'm fine!" Akira chattered, her voice hoarse from the water.

Finan yelled for Æthelflaed to hear, the woman relaying another stubborn response. Uhtred left the three, wrapping up the battle and sending his men to Mercia. He led the army back without Æthelflaed, Rein was briefly informed of the situation when he asked. As the cold settled in her bones, she curled inwards, head tucking in her knees as she blew hot air on her hands.

"Need warmth." She sputtered, teeth chattering.

Looking around the small island he could only find a few sticks and branches. Not enough for a huge fire. The flimsy trees that had stayed on the land were bare and provided no shelter. Despite the constraints, he started a small fire next to her. He sat next to her, trying to warm himself up with the fire. Æthelflaed left a while later, going back to Mercia to find clothes for them.

"You're an idiot." Akira chattered to the man, her mind foggy as her body screamed to close her eyes.

"How so?" He nudged her when she closed her eyes.

He couldn't have her falling asleep, it would kill her. Her body was caving to the cold a lot faster. The ends of her hair were turning to ice and sticking together.

"What suicidal maniac would dive in a frozen lake?!" She glared at him, seeing the man smile at her comment.

"The same suicidal idiot who wasn't going to watch a friend die."

"You could've died!" She swallowed, they would both die from hypothermia if they didn't get in fresh clothes and warm up.

"And you would've died if I didn't."

"I would be blamed for your death! Besides how do you expect Eadith to understand when she hears you risking your life?! You have a woman waiting for you, you should've went on with your life and left me!" Bitterly snapping at the man, she turned from him.

"If I died saving you then so be it. But I wasn't going to go back. I'd hate myself if I left you without trying. You think I'll be able to continue on without knowing if I could've done something to save you? I would live, but I would be living in regret." She shook her head at his words, wanting to desperately stop the fluttering in her stomach.

"Stop talking, please."

Sighing, he looked around the island before his eyes landed on the pile of clothes. Standing up he went to the spot where he had mildly undressed. His cloak and shirt was still laying on top of the snow, flakes sticking to the material as he lifted it up.

"You should get out of those wet clothes, you'll freeze. You can wear these until they come get us." He tossed the material down beside her, sitting back down.

"I refuse to undress here."

"Either you get changed yourself or I'll be forced to do it when you pass out." He frowned, her stubbornness was starting to irritate him.

She frowned back at him, glancing to the clothing he provided. The only clothing that wasn't wet and becoming frozen. With a huff she grabbed the clothes and forced herself up.

"Don't look. Face away and stay there until I say so." She was grateful the cold turned her cheeks red before, a hot blush crept on her cheeks at the thought of undressing behind him.

"I wont, hurry up." He faced his back to her, staring ahead at the fire before him.

Warily, she looked back at the man multiple times, checking to see if he kept his word. Yanking at the shirt that clung to her she yelled at him to not look receiving a 'I'm not' from him. Making sure one last time, she quickly undressed her top, she hesitated for a minute, debating on whether her pants should also be removed. The clothing he provided would reach mid thigh and cover her even more if she sat with her knees tucking under it. Shyly she removed her pants, sliding the shirt and cloak on.

Finan waited, the sounds of wet clothing hitting the ground caught his interest. Pursing his lips, his eyes shifted to his right before chastising himself for trying to look. A moment passed before he cursed under his breath and gave in to his curiosity, looking over his shoulder briefly to see her sliding her pants off. The man had to force himself to look away from her long legs and naked torso as she covered herself with his clothes, he could feel the little heat he had rushing to his crotch at the sight.

"Damn." He mumbled and ran a hand over his face, looking back at the fire.

When she returned she curled her knees up, pulling the shirt and cloak over to protect her legs from the cold. With the wet clothing gone she was starting to feel a little more warm. She sat far from the man, a mix between shyness and awkwardness. They were both half naked, alone and freezing. Clearing his throat he looked at her, trying to keep his eyes on hers.

"Why did you leave? Why return the necklace? What happened?"

"Nanimonai." She turned her head away from him.

"Akira, you're stuck here and can't make any excuses. Tell me the truth. What happened?" He scooted towards her, her scooting away.

Staying silent she decided to not talk. He was right, she had no excuses and no where to go, but she sure can give him the silent treatment. Realizing what she was doing he grabbed her wrist, keeping her from moving away as he forced her to look at him.

"Akira, you're being childish!" Frustrated at her insistence to avoid the topic he gritted his teeth. "Talk to me!"

Shaking her head no she pushed him away, trying to free herself from his grip. She knew she was being childish, but she didn't want to confess to the reason. She felt her reason to run was even more childish. Finan let her push at him, her body still weak from the shivering and not doing much damage.

"Please. Please tell me." He leaned down nosing at the top of her wet hair.

The gesture made her release a soft sob. Her heart shattering at the gesture. She had missed his closeness, the small looks and gestures that were exchanged between them. She missed him to the point it physically made her sick. She was terrified of his influence on her, the feelings she had developed for him so quickly.

"You...you lied." Croaking out a response, she swallowed heavily as he pulled away to look at her.

"I lied about what?" He was confused, he hadn't promised her anything he could remember.

"You told me...you promised me you wouldn't let me fall, but you were the one to make me fall! It's not fair!" Not being able to hold it in, tears fell from her eyes, the warmth from the salty tears quickly being replaced with the cold.

Finan let go of her, her hands flying to cover herself as she cried. She mumbled how he wasn't fair, how her feelings weren't fair. She had fled to escape the rapid growth of feelings, the unfamiliarity and outsider feels she had, and the inevitable heartbreak she saw coming miles away. Realizing the situation, his own heart broke at the sight. He denied himself from her in order to protect her and in the end hurt her instead.

"I'm sorry." He pulled her towards him, cradling her in his arms as he let her cry.

She hated how vulnerable she was. She wanted to be stronger, to say forget him and move on but he was a thorn stuck in her side. A thorn that broke off in small pieces and dug further in. Finan brushed his nose along the top of her head, his hand rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. I didn't want to hurt you. I had ran from you to avoid that." Biting back more tears she listened, wiping the ones on her face.

"It wasn't just you! I had gone missing and the only one who looked and even found me was Mikkel. How is it that I'm suppose to be family but am not looked for?" Her heart ached at the memory.

Mikkel was the one to search. A completely new face found her in the field, not the people who claimed to be her new family and friends. Finan hugged her tighter, his voice faltering at the thought. Admittedly he had tried to force himself to forget the woman, which meant not looking for her, trying his best to avoid the feelings that swept at him like a tidal wave.

"I can't say anything but I'm sorry. I am sorry for hurting you. For making you feel this way. I didn't want to make you upset so I distanced myself."

"Baka!" She hit the man in the chest, a weak slap that didn't faze him.

He chuckled at her, releasing her once more to look at her face. Wanting to go back, he asked for them to start over. To go back to being friends. Akira nodded, holding her chest where her heart thumped like a hummingbird's wings. There they sat, Finan and her mending their relationship once more, his body next to hers as they tried to stay warm.

By night time a small canoe was carried to the shores, Uhtred had Sihtric help push ice away from the boat as they made way to the island. It took a few attempts for the men to reach them, the ice bumping into their boat and blocking their way. Sihtric chopped at the ice when it did, axe breaking it into little pieces until they were moving once more. Once they had reached the island, Akira was already next to them, eager to get into warm clothing.

Finan had grabbed the wet clothing, tossing it into the bottom of the canoe, climbing in with it. Ready to leave, Akira started pacing around, trying to tug the cloak further down to cover her as she tried to climb in. If she lifted her leg to get in the material would bunch over her middle area, exposing her to the men. Noticing her dilemma, Finan lifted her into the boat, her hands keeping the material pulled down as he lifted her by the waist.

Once inside she curled in a ball, knees tucked under the cloak once more on the bottom of the boat. The journey back was slightly easier, the ice not being so much of a problem now that it was being drifted down stream. As they pulled onto shore Æthelflaed greeted the woman, clothing in hand for the woman to change. Once again, Finan helped her out before getting out himself. She thanked the man and went with Æthelflaed to change in a secluded area.

Seeing the women disappear, Sihtric handed him the clothing he had managed to scrounge up for him in Mercia. Finan thanking him before quickly changing out of the wet clothing. After the woman changed, Æthelflaed had ridden to Mercia with Akira, the men crossing paths with them as they returned as well. Unable to make the trip back home the men stayed at a hostel, saying their goodbye's to Akira who was rushing towards the home she shared with Æthelflaed.

—

At day break, Finan was examined by a healer before they headed out. He was lucky to only have his wounds from the battle. Akira was checked the night she got home, her health also well for someone who was freezing for hours. Uhtred had stopped to check on her before they left, Æthelflaed greeting them and showing her sleeping figure in the room she had been given.

Seeing her well, they left to Coccham. During the trip Finan thought back to her confession on the island. She had fell for him. He shook his head at the thought, he couldn't understand, couldn't wrap his mind around why she chose him. Of all the men surrounding her she chose him. Her heart closed off to those who tried to gain her interest. His feelings became conflicted as he realized he now was stuck. He had to choose, Eadith, or Akira. Both had a special place in his heart, but only one would be chosen to take all of it.

Upon waking up Akira felt the pins forming in her throat. She had gotten sick. She pushed the covers off her, a pool of sweat had soaked the sheets under her while she slept making her feel dirty. The material of her shirt clinging to her, soaked through from the sweat she produced.

"Æthel!" She called out, voice falling on deaf ears as she tried to talk.

Her voice long gone and throat sore. Looking around she grabbed a candle stick off the nightstand, tossing it at the wall making a loud bang sound. Not long after she heard the sounds of footsteps. Æthelflaed's footsteps, rushing to the room.

"Sick.." Akira pointed at her throat when the woman barged in, cringing at the soreness when she swallowed.

"You nearly scared me to death! I thought someone had broken in or you fell!" The woman picked up the candle stick, slamming it on the nightstand when she reached it.

Smiling apologetically, Akira pointed at her throat again. Seeing her hair drenched and sticking to her Æthelflaed knew she needed a healer. Akira was sentenced to bed rest, which did not go well. She frequently tried to leave the room, insisting she was fine. She hated being kept in one place. Æthelflaed had enough of her trying to break out and locked her in her room, sentencing a guard to keep watch.

And for the next week that is where Akira was forced to stay. In a room, pouting and complaining about the situation. It drove the guards mad with her constant whining. Once she recovered and was checked on, she was out the door before her shoes were on. Æthelflaed yelled at her to put them back on, snow still covering the ground. Spring was on the horizon, the snow was starting to melt and creating puddles that the birds and children played in.

Akira was finally able to go back to training the archers for the next battle, her excitement to train did not infect the archers, instead they felt dread at the next few weeks to come. Once Mikkel found out about her recovery he once more followed her around. Æthelflaed refused to let him in the house lest he also fell ill.

"Let's go eat together, it's been a while." Mikkel leaned against the wall of the barracks, watching as Akira put away arrows.

"I should go home, Æthelflaed is still worried about me." She brushed off the man, her attention somewhere else.

For the last week that she had been in bed, she had dreamed and wondered, mind muddled with thoughts of the Irish man. She had confessed to him. She put herself out for him and he did not return it, but he did not deny it. She was confused on his choices and actions. He screamed yes when he held her but no as he left for the warmth of another.

"You can explain to her later."

"I'm sorry, Mikkel, but not tonight." The man sighed, her figure retreating out of sight.

She had came to a decision that morning. But she would need to ask for Æthelflaed's permission. Akira found her in her study at home. The woman was still busy, maybe even more after the battle.

"Æthelflaed, can I speak with you for a moment?" Looking up from her papers, Æthelflaed noticed Akira looking conflicted at the doors of her study.

"Of course." The woman sat down across from her, frown still on her face. "What is the matter?"

"I..." Akira made a soft sound, a sound she made when she thought. "I wanted to return to Coccham. Preferably in a few days but if you need me I will stay..."

Æthelflaed felt saddened by the thoughts of her being gone. She had become a good friend of hers. But she knew that she wasn't at home there. It was obvious she was miserable in Mercia, a city that still didn't trust her, despite risking her life for it. After falling in the lake, Akira had seemed more alive. The woman had started to play with the children, the archers didn't receive such harsh treatments, and the invisible dark rain cloud around her head was gone. Æthelflaed had figured something happened on the lake, from her falling in to the time they rescued her, something changed and she had come back from her depressing drought.

"I knew you'd eventually want to go back. I do not mind, though I will miss having you around."

"What do you mean you knew?"

"Akira, when you visited with Uhtred you were happy, you beamed with happiness. But when you came alone and stayed here, you weren't. I know Mercia can be harsh on outsiders, especially foreigners, and you suffered due to that. You are wanted in Coccham. It's where you are happy." Æthelflaed smiled gently at the woman who nodded, hanging her head.

Æthelflaed had her figured out. Talking about the arrangements of her departure, Akira had planned to return, leaving Mercia in two days. Æthelflaed would gather a few guards to escort her safely along the way. The days leading up to her departure were nerve wracking and had her on edge. She wondered if she would be accepted back, if Uhtred would want her after she left. On the day she was to leave she panicked, Æthelflaed spent almost an hour reassuring the woman that she would be welcomed back.

Once she was calm once more she headed out with two guards Æthelflaed assigned. Mikkel, unaware of her leaving, spent the day looking for her. She didn't tell him for she forgot, her last few days spent packing. He would only find out later that night.

—

The streets of Coccham started to thrive as morning came, children playing and merchants selling, guards going about patrol and people doing chores filled the streets. As Akira passed the gates she felt a wave of emotions, she had missed the small town and homey vibes it gave her. She missed causing mayhem with the children and Sihtric and missed patrolling with her friends. The memories brought a sting to her eyes. She felt at home again.

The group led their horses to the hall, dropping down and tying the horses to a rail. Akira could hear the chatter inside the hall as she approach, the doors wide open letting the spring air drift in. The men inside were laughing and joking, a meal shared between them as they prepared for their rounds. Akira's heart felt light at the sight of her friends once more.

Uhtred was the first to see her come in, Sihtric and Finan too busy bantering while Osferth watched them. His abrupt standing up caught the attention of the men, glancing at him then to where he was looking.

"Akira!" Sihtric beamed, standing up and rushing past Uhtred to wrap the woman in a hug.

"Seriously?" Uhtred huffed in annoyance at the man, clearly wanting to welcome her first.

Finan dropped the spoon that was lifted between his bowl and mouth. The sight of her being there sent a warmth through him. Shoving his way past Uhtred he was the second the wrap her in a hug as Sihtric let go. Uhtred frowned and complained, he had seen her first. Akira laughed at him when he put a hand on Osferth's chest telling him to wait his turn before hugging her next.

"I didn't mean to disturb your breakfast." After hugging Osferth she sat at the table.

"No! No! Don't worry about it! We were just talking. Here, eat." Sihtric sat back down, pushing a plate to her, excited at the sight of her return.

"Is everything alright in Mercia?" Uhtred finished his breakfast, a small concern planted in his bones.

In the months she had left she had not once return to chat. They had gotten messengers, usually about the battles going on. It made him suspicious if something had happened since they left.

"Yes, everything is well. Still recovering but getting there." She nodded, clasping her hands together on the table.

"So then why are you here?" Osferth voiced the question they all thought.

"Actually...while Mercia is a beautiful place, I do not belong. I wish to come back to Coccham, that is if you do not mind?"

"Of course we don't mind!" Sihtric caused her to chuckle, his eagerness through the roof.

"I don't see why I would ever tell you that you are not welcome." She breathed a sigh of relief, his words had caused her to panic slightly. "You are family, you always have a place here. Besides, we missed you."

"Thank you. I haven't spoken with Hild so I don't know where I'll be sleeping yet." She smiled, heart bursting with happiness at coming home.

"Not in a tree, thats for sure!" Finan finished the bowl of oatmeal, teasing the woman next to him.

The group laughed as Akira slapped Finan's arm. She left shortly after, sending the guards back home to Mercia and thanking them, taking her things before going to find Hild. Finan caught up to her, stomach flipping at the sight of her next to him. He had dreamed of her returning, of walking beside him once more. Truth be told he missed having her cling to him on their nightly walks.

"Don't you have patrol today?" She looked to the man, her pace slowing to keep their time together.

"Yes, but I can always catch up. You don't want me to help you?"

Shaking her head she said no, his kindness made her heart beat just a little faster. Her skin erupted in goosebumps as their sides brushed against each other, his voice low as he spoke to her about what she had missed. From their closeness he could smell the same floral scent she had before. His heart pounded at the memories of her scent wrapping around him as she patched him up after battle and how she had helped him fight his demons with her presence.

As they finally approached the church, the outline of Hild filling a bucket could be seen. Her back faced the two who reluctantly pulled away from each other, bodies missing the warmth of the other. Yelling out to Hild, Akira made way to her with Finan behind. Hild looked at the call, dropping the bucket she was lifting.

"Akira?" Hild met her halfway, wrapping the woman in a hug. "You're back? For how long?"

The woman cupped her cheeks, checking to make sure she was ok. She had heard of the lake incident, had even went on a tyrannical rant towards Finan's stupidity, though she was grateful he had done what he did. However, she'd never tell him that, she didn't need to encourage such stupid behavior.

"I am returning. I know I don't deserve it but...do you think I can stay in the spare room again?"

"Of course you can! Why wouldn't you be able to?" Akira beamed a smile, happy that things hadn't changed in the slightest.

She hated herself for even thinking that they hadn't wanted her. Their actions and words had said otherwise. Thanking Hild, she carried her things towards the home, Finan helping. She didn't have a lot. Clothes and weapons and papers. She had written her feelings, her desires and worries in her language. The characters lining the pages until there were no more room.

Finan stayed with her, helping move furniture and carrying heavy objects from the room that had become cluttered. Akira unpacked in the meantime, neatly organizing her papers on the desk and clothes in drawers. His presence made her nervous but calm, a confusing mixture to her.

Once she finished, the two walked together back to the church. Akira asked him questions about how the children had been, she had left before they found the cause of sickness. Still unknown where it came from, the children recovered somehow. Hild was outside with the orphanage kids, the toddler boy Akira had watched over, in her arms, being bounced.

At the sight of the chubby cheeks, Akira broke off from Finan's side, asking to hold the child. She carried the toddler back to Finan, a triumphant smile on her face at her capture. A soft look took place on her face at the small boy as he babbled. Finan's heart melted at the sight. He thought back to her caring for the children before, how natural she was around them. It made something stir within him, something primal.

"Do you want kids?" Finan intently looked at the woman catching her off guard with the question.

"Mm, someday, hopefully." She nodded, her eyes meeting his with as much intensity.

The two quieted down, a tension passing between them for a few minutes. The child in her hands broke their intense looks, a small cry sounding from him as his stomach grumbled. A blush creeped on the woman's cheeks from the situation, thoughts had entered her mind that were not appropriate. With a breathy, small weak goodbye she took the child into the orphanage, going to feed the now fussy boy.

"What are you doing to me?" Finan heaved a deep sigh, his hands running through his hair.

Heat was licking towards his center at the sight of her babying the children. The fact she had looked at him with such intensity while saying she wanted children made the fire burn hotter. Breathing in, the man tried his best to calm down. He forced himself to rid of the inappropriate thoughts crossing his mind once more.

The woman had plagued him. His thoughts always wandered to the her. He would find himself thinking of her at times he shouldn't, thinking of her reactions and if she'd like something he'd spot at the market. He had shamelessly thought of her late at night, wondering how it would feel to have her next to him.

Finan groaned in annoyance from the constant teasing thoughts. The pool of warmth he felt lighting his veins came back at the thoughts once more. He left the main streets, finding solitude in the quiet alleyways. Hoping it would pass, the yearning and lustful thoughts would escape him eventually and if they didn't he would have to deal with them himself.

At dinner, Akira went to the hall, looking forward to sharing a meal again. While Æthelflaed ate with her it wasn't the same. She had missed the chaotic banter and slight wrestling from the men as they ate. The competition between them and their loud voices made the hall welcoming. Æthelflaed's was quiet and felt more formal. Grabbing a bowl, she filled it with roast and potatoes, setting it down first before sitting.

"How was your first day back?" Sihtric looked at the woman who was eating across from him.

"Tiring. I don't want to ever move again!" She placed the chopsticks on her bowl rim, saying a silent prayer to thank god before eating.

The dish that night consisted of meat and fish, a delicacy in the winter months. Uhtred sat with them, bowl full of soup and plate piled with steak. Finan wasn't in the hall yet, the man was out patrolling the area and training warriors. Osferth had stopped by to say hello before heading to the church to pray again.

Akira left the hall before it got too dark, walking back to her room in the dimming lit town. She had missed it. Being able to wander around and not be suspected of stealing. Her mood was definitely lighter than it was before. She dreamt peacefully that night, the sounds of Coccham's taverns faintly heard in the distance.

The next day Akira swept the pathway to the church, hair sticking to her neck and face as she sweated. Hild frequently passed her, going to and fro. Osferth had passed her a few times as well, scrolls and books in hand as he rushed to the church. A calico lazed on the freshly swept concrete, soaking the sun in half asleep. Looking at the cat Akira grew jealous.

"How nice it must be to be you, laying around taking naps and sunbathing. No worries in the world." Akira patted the cat on its head, murmuring softly.

She had seen cats back home, had wanted to keep one as a pet but was denied. Her parents thought they were useless and filthy. The cats frequented the rivers and marketplace where she was from, waiting to steal a unattended fish. The cats here seemed more lazy and well cared for. Though she would occasionally hear a merchant yell at a curious cat who'd take off with an item or steal food.

After a quick break, she swept down the path, back facing the alleyways as she did. She fanned herself with her hand, the heat of working taking a toll on her. The cat followed, rolling over in front of her as she sat down.

"Hai hai, anata wa totemo kawaīdesu." She stroked the cat's head once more.

Standing back up, she decided to head to the small stream outside the gates. The stream ran by the tree she sat under, tall grass reaching up to brush against her knees and thighs. The water was cool from the ice that littered the water, perfect for cooling off. Using her hands she cupped water out of the stream, splashing it on her face and neck. She moved her hair a bit out of the way to put some on the back of her neck. The cold water shocking her slightly from her heated state. Cooling off with the water, she headed back to her chores, unaware of the man taking a rest under the tree who watched her.

Before heading to dinner that night, Akira took a short bath, washing off her sweat and dirt. She slid into a wool knitted sweater, putting her cloak over it. Her skirt reached the floor, fur being lined on the rims at the bottom. It was chilly outside, the spring air crisp as the moon rose in the sky and the sun dipped below the tree line. When she approached the hall she could hear the men inside laughing, the sound bringing a small smile to her face.

Inside sat Uhtred and his kids, Sihtric and his wife, Finan, and Osferth. Sihtric's wife had provided a hearty meal of soups, breads, meat and fish. The smell of it all making Akira's stomach growl.

"Akira!" Stiorra jumped from her seat, excited to see the woman once more.

After her arrival she had kept a low profile, being inside and doing chores around the church. The kids were not told of her return, them, oblivious to her being there. Akira hugged the children, chatting warmly with them before sitting next to Stiorra to eat. The hall was warm and lively with stories and laughter. Her heart warmed at the situation, she had desperately missed it. Sihtric having to protect his plate, Stiorra trying to steal ale from the men, the kids complaining of the vegetables, and the men sharing tales and jokes.

Mid way chewing, her eyes landed on Finan. The man was also looking at her, he seemed mildly unhappy. Eyebrows drawing in concern, she wondered if something happened on patrol to make him upset. There were no alarms or any battles that day, it was relatively calm. With her looking at him, he avoided her gaze, teeth biting at his bottom lip.

"Akira, can you please make that stuff again?" The boy across the table complained, picking around his vegetables with a pout.

"I will one day. For now, you should eat them. After all, the farmers worked hard to give you the food." Akira recoiled, she could remember her grandfather saying the same thing, she wondered if she was getting old now.

With a whine the boy stuffed his cheeks full, chewing quickly before swallowing the pile of vegetables in his mouth. Akira made a slight face in disapproval along with Uhtred. Sihtric, of course, laughed, at the boys reaction. He would've done the same. As dinner wrapped up, Akira walked back to the house, thinking of the soft blankets she would be snuggling into. Finan called to her, her feet stopping as she turned to face the man behind.

"Can we talk?" Finan caught up to her, concern written on his face as he looked her over.

"Hm? Sure, but why?" Leading him home she thought of the possibilities.

He hadn't said anything of their time on the ice cold island. They had made up then. Heart hammering she thought to her confession. Was he going to reject her? At the thought her mood soured and her stomach churned. The feeling of the warm food now felt sickening.

In the room once more, she lit a few candles, sitting beside him on the bench. The room was silent for a while, both looking at each other. Finally heaving a sigh, he asked for her to turn around. Questioning him, she still did what he asked, back facing him as she stared at the wall before her. The man narrowed in on her neck, his hand brushed her hair to the side, her stiffening up and recoiling away. She turned and slapped his hand away, her other hand covering the back of her neck as panic filled her.

"What are you doing!?"

"Akira, trust me. Please." Her pupils were blown at the action, heart in her throat at him looking.

"Finan...I'm..." She whimpered, a soft broken sound that hurt him.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Leaning down he nosed at the top of her head.

He had seen a glimpse of the back of her neck at the stream. The scarring was different from her others. It told people of what her life was like before. One of misery and pain. He wanted, needed, to know how she got it. How big was it? How did it get there and why was it there?

Murmuring softly to her once more she reluctantly dropped her hand, him pulling away as she turned around. Her breathing was labored as anxieties clawed at her, her hands gripped the wood of the bench in front of her until her knuckles turned white. Scooting closer, he brushed her hair out of the way revealing a mark on the back of her neck. The same mark she had on her wooden bow.

A ring with ovals in the middle that formed a flower. The edge of the ovals pointed. The skin was healed, the wound obviously from years before, but the skin was taut, pulled together from the lack of skin. Gently brushing a finger on the rim of the ring she exhaled a shaky breath, whimpering his name. The memories of the mark hurting her physically, she could still feel the searing pain that shot through her when she received it.

"You...you were branded." His voice was low, almost afraid of others hearing his confirmation.

She hung her head, biting back tears as he traced it once more. Reaching up with a shaky hand she grabbed weakly at his wrist, a silent plea for him to stop. Noticing her in distraught he pulled away, setting her hair back down to cover the mark. He waited in silence as she calmed her breathing, turning to him, only for her to look at his lap where his hands were. Her hand still holding his wrist, his other hand rubbing circles along the knuckles of hers, a small anchor in her memories.

"How...how did you know?" Finally looking up, she whispered to him.

She had kept her hair down, refusing to put it up. After receiving the mark she was ashamed and left it down. It covered the back of her neck, a sign to others in her home. Despite being away from people who knew the mark, she couldn't face the fact of the scar. Of the possible vulnerability she'd felt as others would look at it.

"At the stream today. I saw you pull you hair to the side long enough to catch a glimpse. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"It was a while ago..." Shaking her head, she looked back at his lap.

She knew he would be wondering about it. She waited for him to ask, only looking back up at him when minutes passed and he didn't. His face revealed his curiosity, but he didn't cave. He knew better than anyone about scars that hid a deeper meaning. A darker past. He knew that going through those memories were painful, he didn't want her to force herself to walk them just so he would know.

When she asked why he didn't, he told her, comforted her in that she didn't need to. As much as he was curious, he would wait until she was ready to tell him. And if she never did tell him, he would be ok without knowing. His words caused her body to lean forward, she wanted to be closer to the one person who seemed to understand. Finan connected their foreheads, nose brushing hers as she fumbled for words.

"I want to tell you..."

"You don't have to if you are not ready."

"It wouldn't be fair though. You told me of yours."

"I do not mind."

Once more silence lingered between them. With a shaky voice she told him she wanted to. The only people who knew of the brand were family. Not even Daiji and Ji knew of the ugly mark she now had. She felt alone in bearing it. With a nod he waited as she found her voice.

"I...I was the reason I have it. It was because I disobeyed orders." Her hands turned cold as the memories played in her head. "I told you before of how I would visit my grandparent's in the mountain village. When I visited with Kiyo, we would play with Daiji...I...I fell in love with him."

Putting a hand over her chest, she felt the racing thump of her heart. The feelings for the man long gone, the sickening sweet feeling replaced with a mix of dread and hatred. Finan could see her confliction, a small reassurance passed to her. She could stop telling him, he wouldn't mind. Shaking her head she gripped his hand, the warmth heating hers.

"My mother found out, she found the letters we exchanged when I went back home. She warned me...said that bad things were to happen if I continued. I was banned from seeing him, but I didn't listen and snuck out to meet him. My father...he found out." Clenching her jaw, her breathing picked up, hand slightly squeezing his at the memory. "I had never seen him so mad...he was...scary. He wanted Daiji killed, it took many to make him reconsider. Daiji was banned from entering our city, his father would continue the trades instead. And I...my father had me branded. So that 'I would never forget my status nor forget who I am.' I was fourteen, it's been a while since...but it still is there."

Finan frowned, his heart breaking at the revelation, but also angry at the situation. She had been branded for being a rebelling, love stricken teen. And because of it, she'd forever wear that mark. Murmuring soft reassurances, he reached up and gently rubbed at the imprint, her hands falling to her own lap. She whimpered at the gesture, the pain of it all flickering in her eyes like a flame.

"Do you still love him?" Finan referred to the man that she had received a mark for.

"No, he...he lost that a long time ago. But that's a different story." She shook her head, hand wrapping once more around his wrist as she tried to relax.

Once the wound had healed she never showed it. She hadn't let anyone touch it. Not even her own brothers were allowed to, the memories were too much back then. Finan wondered why. Why the mark was on her neck. If it was to show who she was, whoever she was, it was in an inconvenienced place. He voiced his question, taking it back quickly with an apology.

"If he branded me elsewhere my value for a future dowry would be deducted. He put it on the back of my neck so it would only be visible when my hair was moved or put up. This way the person they would marry me off to wouldn't turn me away for a big mark that was visible." She sneered in disgust, the men they planned to marry her to were filth.

"What is your status back home?" Bringing up her words, he felt a small concern bubble in him.

She shook her head, pulling away from him. She was afraid, afraid of telling him who she was. Afraid of him treating her differently. The way he treated her now was genuine, caring, because he want to care for her, not needing to. If he found out then she would feel like he was doing it because of her status, not because he wanted to. It had happened many times before.

"It does not matter. I refuse to be apart of that family."

Dropping the topic, she turned away from the man. Hands falling to her lap as she thought of her past. Fingertips gently traced the mark on her neck, the gesture sending goosebumps down her spine. Frowning at the thought of the ugly scar, she asked if he found it disturbing, if it made her ugly. Finan sighed then, his hand tracing to her chin where he lifted it to look at him. Their noses brushed against each other, the man holding back as he told her she was anything but. She didn't believe him.

Seeing the doubt in her eyes, he did the one thing he knew. He kissed her. Akira froze at the feeling of his lips meeting hers. The warmth and softness of his lips moulding against hers sent her mind and heart racing. Finan pulled away shortly after, apologizing at his sudden action, the woman still frozen at the action. Before he could pull away she whined, reaching up and kissing him back. A soft groan rumbled in his chest.

She nudged forward, her body pressing against his, hands flying to his shoulders as she steadied herself halfway on his lap. On instinct he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. She whined softly against his mouth, him responding with a groan. Reluctantly pulling away, she bit her tongue to avoid whining at the loss of contact. She was already in love with the feeling of his beard scratching gently at her skin as his soft lips moved against hers.

The two caught their breath, staring at each other before they realized what they had done. Blushing fiercely, Akira climbed off his lap, apologizing sheepishly as he cleared his throat. With a small goodnight he left the woman in the room alone, heart hammering away at the memory.

The days that passed after were uncomfortable for everyone around the two. To say that things were slightly awkward would be an understatement. Every time Akira ran into Finan she would blush and rush away, the man doing the same. When they ate in the hall they avoided looking at each other, the tension between them making Sihtric feel just as awkward. He had tried to lighten the mood but was given a look from Uhtred who knew better.

Not able to take the growing tension and frustration, Uhtred paired the two up to patrol once more. He made an excuse as to why he couldn't go with Finan. The others knowing better than to believe the half ass lie. Now patrolling, the two kept distance between them, the tension growing every minute until finally the man turned to face her.

"Akira, we have to talk about this."

"About what?" Playing dumb, she tried to walk away, a feeling of dread creeping up.

"About this...us. What we did the other night." His hand grabbed hers, pulling her to him.

"There isn't anything to talk about." She closed her eyes, shaking her head as if the problem before her would disappear.

"Fine. Your right, there isn't." As soon as the woman relaxed he spun her around, catching her chin in his hand and pressing against her.

"Wha-"

Finan pressed his mouth to hers, a low simmered flame starting to light his veins. Truth be told he had thought of their kiss during the nights. He had imagined what would have happened if they didn't pull away. Whining into his mouth, her hands rested on his chest, the touch of his armor scraping her hands.

Nudging his nose against hers he brought her flush against him. The chill that ran down her spine wasn't from the morning air but from him. He ran his fingers through the back of her hair, palm touching the mark on her neck. A soft groan passed his lips when she pressed further, her body rubbing against his as she slid her hands behind his neck.

The kiss left the two hot and wanting, the man having to control himself, try to avoid laying her down on the grass below and taking her. He bit on her bottom lip gently, pulling away and licking his lips as he stared at her. She gasped for breath, eyes still closed as she centered herself. The simmering in her lower stomach turning to a low ache.

"What have you done to me?" He whispered to her, his whiskered jaw brushing against her smooth one.

"Finan..."

"Are you a witch? What spell did you put on me?" Desperate for an answer to his feelings, he whimpered to her, breathing in the floral scent of her again.

"No...I didn't do anything." She breathed out against his shoulder, her hands sliding back down to his chest.

"Then why? Why am I completely enamored with you? You've plagued my thoughts and its driving me insane!" He groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck, biting at the soft skin there.

"Finan..." With a whimper she pulled away from him.

Looking at the man, her heart felt like bursting. He looked at her with such intensity it shook her. She shifted, the low heat in her stomach a new feeling to her. He thumbed at her lips, sucking in a breathe when she bit on it gently.

"I thought you wanted to talk." She whimpered, his hand falling to thumb at her neck and shoulder.

"I did, but you weren't listening." A breathy chuckle passed between them.

Nudging her closer once more he nosed at her forehead. Her eyes closing at the contact. A hum in content passed from her lips, the feeling of him bringing warmth and safety. With a deep sigh he released her and stepped away. With unspoken words passing between them he laced her hand with his, tugging her back to town.

—

A month passed in the blink of an eye. Days spent prepping and laughing and joking. Spring had arrived, birds flew to trees ready to make a temporary home and rabbits frolicked in the tall grass. The stream below the hill had thawed and was now running freely once more. Akira leaned against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed as she listened to the sounds. At night it grew quiet except for the occasional owl sounds and prey scattering back to safety.

Finan laid next to her, propped on an elbow as he looked at her. He had joined the woman under the tree after dinner, quietly laying beside her to avoid disturbing her. She knew he was there, she had heard him approaching. Despite him sneaking she knew his footsteps anywhere. His scent also gave him away. A mix between musk and wood and dirt. He had gotten dirty along the way.

She did not mind, the presence of him brought her comfort. Blindly blinking in the dark she reached over and took his hand in hers. She placed her palm flush against his, his hands much larger than hers. He had teased her the first time she compared them, she had tiny hands, he found it oddly cute. His hands were calloused, rough from the swords he used in battle. A sigh escaped him as she ran her hand down his wrist and forearm. Her hands were different, soft, compared to his.

The tension between them had settled, but the looks and sneaking kisses did not. With every day his interest grew with her, he noted the smallest things about her. The way she moved, how she held herself and talked. He calculated everything, her doing the same to him. More than once they had crossed paths during the days, tensions snapping and Finan pulling her to a back alley to steal kisses from her whimpering mouth.

They became addicted to it. Their little ritual of sneaking kisses and longing looks turning into a game. A silent game to see who broke first. Who was willing to plunge deeper in their relationship. Pulling her hand up he kissed the back of it, humming at the soft gasp that escaped her. She looked to him, eyes half closed from the small doze she took. He smiled up at her, reaching up and cupping her cheek.

He wanted to stay there. Wanted nothing more than to be there with her under the tree, watching as the days passed and their bond grew. It was an unreasonable thought. She nudged against his hand, turning her cheek until she could press a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

She whispered his name, a small whimper leaving her as he sat up. The man leaned over her, capturing her lips. On instinct her hands found them on his shoulders, his cupping her cheek and waist. It was a gentle kiss, one where he conveyed his affection to her, nudging her nose with his as he sat back. She looked the man over, pupils turning dark as thoughts flickered in her mind.

Clearing her throat she glanced away, hands messing with the cloak she wore. The man sat next to her, a deep breathe of content being exhaled as he did. She leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder and arm, a small smile on her face as she looked up at the stars.

"Why do you watch them?" Finan pointed up at the sky, his head turning to look down at her.

"Kiyo used to. He used to tell me the stars were warriors who fell in battle, shining for their comrades who lived and fought on. He used to always make tales for each star." The woman giggled, her younger brother was quite imaginative much like their grandmother.

"Do you watch them because of him?" He took her hand in his, leaving it in his lap as he drew circles on the back of it.

"Mm. I feel like he could've become one. He was so in love with them it would make sense for him to be among them." She held back tears at the thought, she wanted nothing more for her brother than to be happy where ever he was.

"He died in battle?" Finan frowned, looking at the sky with her. "I'm sure he is happy where he is. He is with God now, maybe he got a job to watch over the stars for him."

"You think so? I think that would make him happy." She swallowed the lump in her throat, a mix between happiness and sadness creating tears.

Finan hummed in confirmation, her hand squeezing his in a silent thank you. The two sat there under the tree until it got late. He walked her home then, the two taking their time to depart. Despite going home they still thought of the other.

And it wasn't long before Akira leapt up in bed, heart hammering and sweat clinging to her pajamas. At first she couldn't remember why she had woken. The candle next to her was on the edge of snuffing out. Laying back down she finally recalled the dream she had.

The wetness between her legs reminded her. She had dreamt of Finan. And it wasn't an innocent one where they sat together peering at the sky. No, it had been hot and heady. One where he caged her under him and took her mouth, forcing his way in to tease her tongue with his.

She quivered as she remembered how realistic it felt. To feel his beard scratching her skin as his body pressed against hers. He had forced himself between her legs, rutting against her center, teasing her gently. She could still feel how it felt to have him grinding against her, hands in her hair and pulling her closer.

A whimper fell from her unconsciously as she thought about the dream. She had woken as he had taken his cock out, pressing the head into her. Only then did the dream end, a swarm of fear sweeping through her so quickly it knocked her awake.

As much as the dream was good, it also scared her. She had seen what it was really like, how men had taken women before. And no where had it been so loving like her dream. She doubted Finan would be so gentle, despite the way his lips had held hers in a kiss, he was a warrior.

He was rough.

Those small gentle kisses always ended up being rough, his teeth would nip at her lips, fingers gripping into her waist and hair as he growled in her mouth. No matter how much he tried to hold back he would always give in to his primal instincts, pressing against her and following what he wanted.

She had dreamed of her wants, of what she expected it to be like. But she knew better. Sighing she tossed in bed, the blanket was way to hot now. The feeling between her legs made her whimper. She had never reacted in such a way, it terrified her. The Irishman was affecting her, even in her sleep.

However she wasn't the only one affected. Finan couldn't sleep that night. His body ached for her. He was slowly losing the battle with her. At first he had thought kissing her would suffice. That it would help quench his hunger for her, but it did the opposite.

Every kiss they shared seemed to make him more hungry. He had started to get frustrated, the pent up needs not being met drove him crazy. More than once he had been tempted to go buy a whore for the night but stopped at the thought of her finding out. How upset she would be. He didn't want to make her cry again.

But as much as his subconscious mind told him no, he couldn't help but give in to the fire in his core. He was a man with needs, after all. And just like the other nights were it became to much he took to his room, rutting into his hand. It never helped, only made him more frustrated, but it was something. And like the other nights he spilled onto his stomach and chest calling out Akira's name in a low moan.

—

The next morning Akira was fetched by the docks men, an urgency in their voice. Frowning at them she was lead straight to where a boat was hitched. She could tell where the boat came from, the yuloh's and sculls on the ship told her everything. With the sinking feeling of being caught she approached the ship.

"Oi! Soko ni imasu, watashitachi ga yūkō-tekidearu koto o karera ni shirasete moraemasu ka?" As she turned the bow of the ship she could see a few guards at the side.

Uhtred and Sihtric being at the lead. Swords were drawn on both sides, the men on the boat waiting for an order to attack. Ji was leaning over the railing, waving to the woman when she approached. With disbelief she yelled at the man about not keeping his promise.

"Byōki wa subete o setsumei shimasu, tada ochitsuku yō ni karera ni iimasu!" Waving to the tensed soldiers, Akira had no choice but to call to Uhtred.

"It's quite alright, they just want to talk." Stepping in front she communicated with one of the sailors.

With a few words exchanged the men on the ship put their swords away, Akira telling Uhtred to do the same. A promise to the men were made, as long as they acted respectfully they would not be hurt. Finally able to land the plank on the dock, Ji walked off the ship first, grinning and greeting the woman who glared at him.

"Soshite, sono setsumei wa nanideshita ka?" Crossing her arms over her chest she drilled into the man, a cold look on her face.

Laughing nervously, Ji turned and whistled a high pitch sound. A moment later Daiji exited the small cabin on top, leading a frail old woman. She was wrapped in furs, steps slow but sure. Akira dropped her arms to her sides, realization washing over her at the sound of the old woman complaining to Daiji.

"Obachan..." Not waiting for Daiji to lead the woman over she rushed up the planks, pushing past the men on the ship to reach the woman.

"Akiyo-chan. Sono shinjitsu, anata wa ikite imasu!" Seeing the young woman racing to her, the older woman pushed Daiji away, reaching to the woman and clasping her hands as she chuckled in relief.

Tears formed in their eyes at their reunion. Akira blinking rapidly to keep them at bay. The last she saw her grandmother had been years, her grandfather had passed a decade earlier, old age taking him in his sleep. The sweet sight was cut short as the old woman let go, smacking Akira across the face. Shock rippled through the people around them, Akira equally shocked.

"Watashi ga dorehodo shinpai shite ita no ka wakarimasu ka? Anata ga inaku natta to omottanode, watashi wa watashinojinsei no tame ni tatakau no o hotondo yamemashita! Sobo o tazune tari tegami o kai tari shinai no wa, dorehodo riko-tekidearu hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?" Akira took a few steps back, hand holding her cheek as she listened to her grandmother's angry tone.

For such a short, frail old woman she sure had a fire in her. Still could pack a punch, that much was for sure at the sight of Akira's cheek swelling and turning red.

"Soshite, anata wa watashi ga kono chīsana koto ni manzoku suru to omoimasu ka? Nan'nen mo anata o mi tari kii tari shinakatta nochi, anata wa kore o okurimasu." Pointing angrily at Ji, the old man scurried behind his sailors, wanting nothing to do with the angry woman. "Messēji nashi de o todoke suru ojīsan?! Hazukashikunai?!"

"Gomen..." Akira mumbled, her cheek stinging from the impact.

"Mōshiwakearimasenga, kanojo wa iimasuga, sore o shimeshite imasen!" Hands on her hips the old woman berated her more.

"Sore wa watashi ga anata ni ikitakunakatta yōde wa arimasen. Sore wa watashi ga dekinakatta! Haha wa sore o yurusanakatta, soshite watashi wa yūkai sa rete koko ni otosa reta..." Hanging her head, she avoided the glare her grandmother gave her.

Sihtric whispered to Uhtred of the situation, the two had clearly thought it would be a joyous reunion but instead it turned into a lecture and argument. The slap Akira received had sent them forward, an instinct to protect their own friend at the sight.

"Shikashi, anata wa ji de modotte konakatta! Anata wa kono rōba o ki ni shimasen!" Patting her chest, the old woman cried, distraught evident on her face.

"Bangō! Sono yōde wa arimasen! Kaeritakatta nodesuga, ima wa koko ni gimu ga arimasu." Akira waved to Uhtred and his men, trying to cheer the woman up.

"Anata no kazoku yori mo jūyōna koto wa nanidesu ka?!"

"Jiyū!"

Passing looks at each other, Akira reached forward hesitantly. Despite being slapped she was still happy at the sight of the old woman. She knew she was beyond mad, on the verge of collapsing. Her grandmother did not lay a hand on her as a child, unless Akira did not listen after the tenth warning, then a quick smack upside the head and being sent to her room was able to fix her behavior.

"Misete kudasai. Watashi wa koko de yoku atsukawa re, tomodachi ga ite sewa o shite imasu." Taking the old woman's hand, she led her off the ship.

"Are you alright?" Uhtred looked at the woman's cheek, hand reaching up to hold her chin as he examined it.

"Mm, it's fine. I had it coming. She never laid a hand on me unless necessary. She must have been really upset and worried."

"Worried enough to slap you?" Sihtric frowned, clearly not understanding the duo.

"After grandfather died she was left to stay alone on the farm. I didn't visit her in the last decade. I would lash out too if my friends and family left me to rot and then walk back in expecting things to be normal." Smiling sadly, she looked to the woman behind her.

"Karera wa darena no?" Sihtric stepped back from the woman as she reached out, pointing to the two men.

"Sihtric no Uhtred, Uhtred wa... Watashi no rīdādesu ka? Sihtric, tomodachi." She introduced the men to the woman.

Their looks had startled her when they landed, her being rushed back inside by a few sailors who were scared. Doubting her words, she asked Akira if she was really ok to which Akira confirmed and smiled.

"She doesn't know how to speak our language?" Sihtric pointed out the language barrier as Akira's grandmother greeted them.

"No, but I can teach you a few ways to talk with her. Right now you should greet her. Bow with your upper body and say Hajimemashite. It means nice to meet you." Looking between themselves, Uhtred and Sihtric tried to copy what the old woman did.

"Anata ni mimi o katamukemasu ka?" Shocked at the men taking orders, the woman gripped her granddaughter.

"Hai, karera wa tomodachi de kiite imasu. Watashi wa koko de byōdō ni atsukawa remasu." Giggling at the reaction, she lead her grandmother to town, arm linking with hers.

Akira showed the woman the place she stayed, the place she frequented such as the orphanage and church. Her grandmother warily looked to her at the sight of the church, she did not believe. Akira managed to avoid the topic of her religion as Hild and Osferth were inside. Showing them how to say hello, the old woman was explained to about them. As much as she didn't believe, she treated the two with respect. Hild asked of the handprint on her face which mad Akira laugh nervously before practically pushing her grandmother out of the church to escape. Hild would most likely be upset at the old woman for slapping her.

As Akira led her to the hill she frequented, she met a few archers who asked of training. The old woman noted her granddaughter joking and laughing with the people she encountered, some listening to her demands and running off.Akira told her grandmother of her time there. Of her being saved from traffickers and how she met everyone. The old woman sat under the tree, sighing in relief.

Sitting in front of her, she asked if she needed anything. Food, water, whatever she wanted, she would fetch it. Denying everything, her grandmother looked around them. She could tell Akira was comfortable among the men and women in Coccham. She had always been shy of new people, something her parents instilled in her.

"What are you doing out here?" Finan approached the tree, Akira visible to him from his position.

"Finan! You scared me half to death!" Turning to face the man she covered her thumping heart.

He chuckled and apologized, coming closer until he was beside her. His smiled quickly vanished as he saw the handprint. He gripped her chin, turning her head to see the mark better.

"Who did this? When did this happen? Are they still in the area? I-" Anger was edging in his voice.

"It's fine. Finan. Seriously, I'm ok." She shoved his hand away chuckling at his reaction.

His concern made her heart swell. Waving to her grandmother who was looking at the man, she introduced Finan. The older woman nodding in greeting as she searched between the two. Finan was slightly shocked at the sight, he felt like he was meeting her parents despite them not being there.

"Why is she here?" Finan sat beside Akira, whispering to her.

"Because Ji is obviously afraid of my grandmothers wrath. He is at the docks," She nodded to the men down at the river, tiny silhouettes seen as the sailors restocked. "They brought her to see me."

"Did one of the men give you that?" He referred to the print.

Shaking her head she told him to drop the topic. She didn't want people to hate her grandmother for her wound. She loved her grandmother more than anything, for the woman had given her the life she had. Finan made her promise to tell him later before walking away.

"Anata wa kare ga suki." Blushing at her words, Akira shook her head.

"Nanishiteruno? Sono yōde wa arimasen..."

"Watashi wa toshiwototteiru kamo shiremasenga, sono rōjin no ji no yō ni rōjinde wanaku mōmokudesu. Anata wa kare ni ai no koinu no me o atae tsudzukemasu." Covering her face, Akira wanted to scream in embarrassment.

"Tariru..." A silence blanketed the two, Akira blushing and the woman thinking.

"Kare wa anata ni īdesu ka?" Looking at her granddaughter she grew serious.

"Hai. Kare wa watashi o dare yori mo yoku atsukaimasu."

Sighing, the woman thought some more. Memories of her life and of her granddaughters life running through her head. The old woman had wanted her to be happy, had hoped she would be one day. As heartbreaking as it was, she was happiest there in Northumbria instead of back home.

"Anata no sofu to watashi wa... Watashitachi wa onaji gaiken o kyōyū shimashita. Anata ga kono otoko o kidzukai, kare ga anata o kidzukaunara, watashi wa anata ni kare to kekkon suru kyoka o ataemasu. Kare wa anata o shiawaseni shimasu ka?" Reaching over she clasped hands with Akira.

"Hai, naniyori mo." Akira nodded, squeezing the woman's hands.

"Anata ga shiawasedearu kagiri, watashi wa shiawasedesu. Anata no shiawase o sutenaide, kare o oikakete kudasai." With a heavy sigh, the woman pulled away.

Akira felt tears stinging her eyes once more. She had gotten permission from her grandmother. The one family member who understood and loves her. The only one who wanted her happy, not forced to pretend instead. Thanking her grandmother, she led her back to a hostel where she stayed for the night.

The next day, she showed her grandmother the archers and their training, Uhtred showing a displeased face at the sight but reassured himself that Akira knew what she was doing.

Sihtric and Finan patrolled, calling out to the women when they passed. Finan looking to the old woman before Akira, he had obviously been told about the slapping. Akira's face was now back to normal, the swelling and redness reduced significantly.

At dinner, Akira helped her grandmother eat, putting dishes on her plate before serving herself. Ji and Daiji joined, chatting heartily to Akira. Despite the language barrier, the men and women talked, translations being passed from Daiji to Akira. Finan sat close to Akira, her grandmother watched him like a hawk. She wanted to make her own assumptions on the man that took her only granddaughters heart.

"I remember that! You fell in almost immediately!" Daiji laughed at the story Ji told, one where Akira tried to plow the rice fields for the first time.

The bull had pulled her off the bamboo cart causing her to fly into the murky water below. It took her a while to learn how to ride the cart, going home covered in mud due to it. Akira pouted at the memory, she had felt humiliated before when the villagers laughed at her for it. The five year olds could do it better than her.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up but I still recall you clinging to Kiyo when a wild boar chased us!" Akira snickered as Daiji grew embarrassed

The men snorted, an amused smile on their face as they listened. Sihtric and Uhtred told their own stories to Daiji, him translating to his father. His father was interested in their tales, mostly of the battles. He had Daiji tell them of his own battles, him showing his scars from battle off proudly. Akira chuckled at the scene, the men showing off their scars and telling exaggerated tales of war.

She smiled up at Finan, the man had talked about a few of his own with the men. Her eyes falling to the ones he proudly showed off. Her eyes wandered to his back when he leaned forward to grab another pitcher of ale. She knew only she would see the scars that hid beneath the clothing. A small blush creeped on her face at the memories of his naked torso.

Daiji looked between the two who were close, a small frown forming before he shook it away. They were friends. He was a commoner, a warrior and a foreigner. He reassured himself there was no way Finan would be a threat. Akira knew what the consequences of being with a man like that would bring.

"Karera wa nani o nonde imasu ka? Naze anata wa watashi ni ikutsu ka o ataenakatta nodesu ka?" The old woman frowned and pointed to Sihtric who was refilling his cup.

"Sono ēru, sobo. Sore wa anata no nenrei de anata ni totte kenkōde wa arimasen. Yoroshikereba ocha mo tsukuremasu?" Akira gently pushed a cup of water to the woman.

With a sigh, the woman waved her off. Akira telling the men to not give the old lady alcohol before leaving to make some tea. With Akira gone, Ji looked to Finan and teased him, obviously wanting to know if he did anything in the months he had with Akira. He was quickly hit on the hand by her grandmother. As Daiji translated, Uhtred and Sihtric also grew curious. The man had been sneaking off a lot, and during those times she was always missing. Finan tried to play it off about not knowing, his slight stuttering saying otherwise.

"You should know that you can not be with Akiyo." Daiji balled his hands in fists, correcting the men on her name once more.

"And why is that?" Frowning at the man before him, Finan sat up straight, he felt threatened.

"Akiyo-chan is not allowed to be with men such as you. You are a warrior, a commoner. You push your luck with her, foreigner, and you'll find yourself being beheaded in our courts." The mood shifted to a more tense one as Daiji spoke.

The sight of the man flirting with Akira had set him off. He hated the foreigners much like everyone else, judging them from their looks and ways of living recklessly. Finan clenched his jaw, ready to retaliate when Akira came back. Noticing the dampen mood, she asked what had happened, Finan getting up and leaving the hall. Sihtric shook his head, trying to lighten things up as Akira poured a cup of tea for her grandmother.

The elders had noticed the tension between the two men, they couldn't understand, but the atmosphere told them all they needed to know. They were fighting. Hatred between the two growing despite being friendly less than a minute ago. As dinner settled down and people left for home with goodbyes, Akira avoided going back just yet. Instead she headed to the tree, setting down and watching the stars above.

Daiji followed her, his heavy footsteps giving him away as he climbed up the small hill. He sat next to her, no words spoken as they looked at the sky.

"Your grandmother wishes for you to return." Looking at the woman, he spoke what he had heard on the ship.

"Does she? It seems she has told me otherwise." Not wanting to argue once more, she shrugged the topic off.

"Akiyo-"

"Akira." Looking to him, she frowned.

She didn't want the name anymore. She wanted to be free from the shackles the name brought. Daiji shook his head, frowning at her replies. She was cold.

"It's best if you went home. These men don't know who you are. If they find out, they will turn you in. These men are barbarians who only think of money. You will become nothing to them the minut-"

"Enough! Uhtred is not like that! Unlike some people, the men and women of Coccham are loyal! Uhtred and Sihtric and Finan and Osferth and Hild, they are all loyal! They are my family and friends, I wont let you disrespect them! You know nothing of the life I live here nor the connections I have!" Akira pushed up off the ground, a wave of anger boiling in her veins at the words he spoke.

Daiji frowned as he scanned the woman. She was naive still, she had no clue what harm she put herself in. She had also changed, she was now a warrior among the men in Coccham. The last he saw of her was when they were both fourteen. Right before her father tried to have him killed.

Frowning at the woman he saw no way to reason. Standing up, he bid her a farewell only stopping when she called to him.

"Are you going to tattle again?"

His heart dropped at the memory. He had betrayed her once already, running to her father to please him with critical information. Information that tore her away from him in disgust and hatred. Her trust had been shattered when she found out it was him who had caused her brothers death.

"No."

"And how am I suppose to take your word this time?"

"You don't have to."

And with that he left the woman under the tree to nurse a wounded heart. Her former lover that once brought butterflies and giggles were replaced with dread and hatred.

-

"Koko ni." Akira pushed a few fruits onto her grandmothers plate.

The two sat in the hall having breakfast. Uhtred had left for patrol with Sihtric a while back, Stiorra chasing after them sneakily. Daiji and Ji avoided the hall, giving the two women time together. Akira smiled and laughed with her grandmother as they caught up. Her grandmother telling her of the new animals on the farm, the villagers helping bring in the harvest and the mischief the children brought.

Akira told her grandmother of her life then, a small smile gracing her lips as she spoke of the times she had gone to war. Her grandmother worried for her safety, asking if she could avoid it, to which Akira stated she was careful. She was in the backlines, away from the action. Of course she avoided telling her grandmother of her almost drowning in the lake a few months prior.

In the middle of her explanation, Finan creaked the hall door open, interrupting the women. He sheepishly apologized, heading back out until Akira called him over. With a reassurance, he sat next to her and got a plate of food.

"I didn't mean to intrude." He looked between the two who were quietly eating.

"Mm, it's fine. I was explaining to grandma about me living here. She worries I'm not doing well." Shaking her head, Akira laughed a little.

"Does she want you to return?"

"She did...demo, she says I can stay if I'm happy." Beaming with the thought, Akira smiled widely.

At the sight of the empty tea kettle, Akira left to refill it. Her grandmother staring at Finan with a judgmental look. Finan could tell the woman was on edge with him. Looking for the words, her grandmother formed a broken sentence.

"Care for Akiyo?"

"Yes?" Confused, he nodded, hoping he didn't say anything wrong.

"Aishteru? Love Akiyo?" Pointing to the man, she pointed to where Akira had gone.

It clicked what was happening this time. Her grandmother wanted to know their relationship. Coughing in embarrassment he desperately looked for Akira to come back. Her grandmother prodded again, wanting the man to answer her. She needed to know whether he was right for her or not. With no sight of Akira, he gave in for a second.

"I think I do..." He mumbled, not expecting the woman to hear him nor understand.

But she did. Nodding she continued to eat until Akira came back. Finan left the two, heart fluttering when the woman tried to get him to stay, she wanted to have breakfast with him. Despite her pleas and begging eyes, he left. Akira spent the day with her grandmother, helping her find the goodness in Coccham.

Towards noon they sat under the oak tree, Akira laying her head on her grandma's lap like she did as a child. Her grandmother hummed an old song, a tale of how the birds found their wings in a windless city. Akira listened, eyes closed as she felt like she was transported back to her childhood. At times, when work was done and breaks happened, she would lay around, listening to the stream running through the house gardens, birds squawking and chirping, and her grandmother singing or telling a tale.

"Akiyo-chan, mō kodomode wa arimasen." Her grandmother had gently reminded the older woman, though she allowed her to stay.

She had missed her granddaughter. It was lonely in the village, no family visited after her husbands passing. Akira had been forced to stay in the city, her younger brother succumbing to death a few years after and her oldest brother off in a war. Her son did not visit, too busy with his life to visit the old woman.

Being in Coccham made her realize just how much she missed Akira. The girl was always running around and pestering the animals, getting under people's feet and trying to copy what they did. Her grandmother recalled those days to her when Akira would help her cook and tend to the gardens. Akira had ate more than harvesting back then, tiny hands always stuffing her face with the fresh fruits.

Akira chuckled as she listened to her grandma complain of her younger self. She had always caused trouble, but her grandmother didn't hate her for it. Instead she encouraged her to explore, to jump head first into doing something new. And Akira did that with everything. Instead of waiting around, she was one to mimic others, teaching herself new hobbies and skills, only asking for help when needed.

Akira spent the following days with her grandmother, the two inseparable. At times they ate with the group of men in the hall, Finan was watched by her grandmother. When he interacted with Akira during the day, she would send looks to the man, a message that she was watching his every move. It caused him to be a little on edge, the old woman was studying him a lot.

On the last day of her visit, Akira cried. She didn't want her grandmother to go, insisting she stayed with her instead. Despite the tempting offer she declined, her home was in the village. As Ji and Daiji ordered the men on board, her grandmother stood with her on the planked docks.

"Kare wa yoi otokodesu." Her old frail hands took Akira's in hers.

"Dare?" Confused, Akira tilted her head.

"Finan-sama. Kare wa anata ni tsuyoi kimochi o motte imasu. Kare wa yoi otokodesu. Kare ga anata o mamori, anata ni teikyō shite kureru koto o watashi wa shitte imasu."

"Oi! Subete no junbi ga dekite, ji ni susumimashou!"Ji called from the boat, waving the last men onboard along with her grandma.

Sadly, she said her goodbyes and watched the men push from the docks. By the railing her grandmother smiled at her, shouting out to her as Finan walked up behind her.

"Watashi wa anata no kekkon ni tsuite sugu ni kiku koto o kitai shite imasu. Soshite anata ga kare to issho ni iru ōku no kodomo-tachi! Sukunakutomo go no mago ga hoshīdesu!" Chuckling, the old woman vanished to the cabin.

“G-go?!” Akira blushing and yelling at her for her teasing.

Finally at her side, the two watched the ship vanish into the early morning sun. The woman stood there for a long time, Finan patiently waiting for her. She was sad. She wanted more time with her grandmother. Akira had wanted to show her how the seasons changed there in Northumbria and the different dishes that came with the seasons.

"Akira, it's alright. She will probably come back one day. And if not, you could always go to her." In an attempt to cheer her up, Finan took her hand in his.

"I know...I'm sorry. I shouldn't mope." Using her free hand she wiped away the tears that were building in her eyes.

"Come, you've been slacking on your training." Joking gently, he pulled the woman along, her allowing it.

She was grateful he didn't let her dwell on it for long, instead he distracted her with training once more. The two back to the same routine they knew since the beginning.

—

In the barn, Akira helped Æthelstan with a chore, cleaning. The boy had gotten in trouble and as punishment was forced to clean after the livestock. Uhtred had taken Sihtric and Finan to a squirmish on the perimeter of Coccham, expecting to be back by the next day at most. Akira stayed behind with a few guards, her presence not needed with the small force they headed for.

It had been two weeks since her grandmother departed, and while she did mope for the days after, Finan was there to cheer her up. Him awkwardly trying his best by distracting her or sharing food.

"This sucks!" Æthelstan kicked a hay barrel, pouting.

"It might suck, but you still have to do it." Æthelstan had begged her for help after Stiorra told him to bug off.

Night drew near when they started to clean, Akira peaked outside once a while, looking to see if Uhtred had returned. He had left hours before, the trek there should've been a short one. The woman wondered if they had encountered more trouble. Shaking her head she forced the worrying thoughts away, taking the empty buckets to the water well.

She told Æthelstan to continue his work while she filled the buckets up. Him replying before falling onto the fresh hay pile for a rest once she left. Tossing the buckets down in the water, she pulled them back up, filling each one carefully. Her dress became slightly wet where water splashed onto the fabric. The night air making it colder than usual.

She was only able to take two back at a time, dropping them at the boys feet and telling him to fill the animals trough before fetching the last two. As she returned she felt unease, a feeling chalked up to it being late and a war on the outskirts. As she rounded the corner of a house, she heard someone yell before more joined. Danes had invaded.

The small group of them rode through the town, throwing torches and trampling over people. Dropping the buckets, Akira ran to the barn, getting stopped along the way as she spotted Stiorra helping a family hide in an alleyway.

"Stiorra!"

"Akira! We have to do something!" Stiorra ran to her, ready to help with the small knife she carried.

"You do nothing! Listen to me, you need to go get Uhtred, now! Go out the back, stay low and you run to him. He needs to know what has happened." Looking to the burning buildings, she could only think of getting more men.

"But-"

"No! Stiorra, listen, this is important! Tell any villagers you see to head to the hill beyond the stream, just out the back gates. Tell the guards where to go. But don't linger, we need Uhtred to come back with the men." Turning on the girl, she grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I need to first get Æthelstan from the barn, I'll send him to the hill and help here as much as I can. Go! We have no time!" As a dane rushed by, she pushed Stiorra back further in the shadows.

Not looking back, Stiorra took the family like she said. Pointing to the area along the way to her father. Akira snuck around the now growing number of danes, smoke filling the spaces between the homes. Akira told fleeing villagers and guards where to go as she passed them. She couldn't find the boy anywhere. The barn was situated towards the back, a small hope it hadn't been hit yet planted in her mind.

At the barn, Eadith had tried to get to Æthelstan who was stuck. His cries for help had stopped her from fleeing. The animals had panicked and fled from their pens, knocking the boy over into a hole used to fill with water. He was able to escape the hole only for the raft above him to cave and trap him in the pen. The barn around him was burning, wood cracking and falling, trapping him in even further.

Not able to help, Eadith turned and ran from the barn. The boy calling for her to come back and help. He was scared. Akira stopped her on her way out, asking if the boy got out. Shaking her head, Eadith fled leaving Akira to go inside.

"Æthelstan!" Pushing through the smoke, Akira looked around the empty barn.

"Akira! Help me!" From the pens on the back right, he waved over the pile of burning wood that locked him inside.

"Hold on."

Seeing the situation she panicked. She couldn't reach him with the pile on fire and he wouldn't be able to climb over it. Looking to the buckets, she splashed water onto the logs in a frugal attempt to drown it. The fire around her burned hotter, sizzling from the wood filled the air as the water was quickly evaporated.

Looking to the one bucket that was still full she dumped it over herself, climbing the ladder to the second story. Where the wood had fell in the pen, she was able to climb down the hole and into the same pen. His foot was stuck under fallen logs. Too heavy to lift at his age, Akira tried to do it instead. Only able to lift the heavy log pole enough for him to slip out of.

Now free, he was able to move. The woman lifted him up, trying to get him onto the second floor before it, too, collapsed. The smoke made them cough and struggle to move. She could barely lift him up before falling back down. She pulled the front of her dress over her mouth and tried to breathe, lungs constrained from the lack of oxygen.

"Akira! Are you ok?" Æthelstan clung to the woman as she sat on the ground.

"We have to leave." Forcing herself up she lifted him once more, pushing him up until he grabbed hold and pulled himself up.

"Come on." Æthelstan reached down for the woman, her laughing and falling back to the ground.

"Go! Now! The hill by the stream, out the back. Go!" Waving the boy off she coughed into her arm, the sound rattled.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Æthelstan!" She warned, a sharp glare sent up to the boy.

"No! I refuse to leave you!" He stubbornly retorted, getting ready to jump back down with her.

"Stop! Get out while you can!" Pointing to the barn doors, the danes ran by, oblivious to the woman and child inside.

Debating, Æthelstan looked at the woman below before going to the ladder. He told her he would be back with help, a small chuckle escaping her as she knew he wouldn't save her in time. Running to the doors, he was forced to run backwards as the roof caved in, destroying the only way out. Hearing the crash, she forced herself up to see Æthelstan on the floor before the wreckage, hands flailing to get himself off the floor. They were both trapped.

—

As Stiorra arrived to the location her father talked about, she practically bulldozed through the line of men, shoving them away as she made it to the front lines. Hearing the commotion from behind, Uhtred turned in time to see his daughter coming from the group of men, huffing and frantically looking around.

"Stiorra! What are you doing here?" Confused and slightly upset with her, he approached the girl.

"The town...its under attack!" Catching her breathe she pointed behind the group of men where a large smoke cloud billowed from where Coccham lay.

"Dammit! It was a trap!" Sihtric knew it was weird for only a small army to meet on their perimeter.

The danes planned it. They lured Uhtred and his men away from the town with the sighting of their army. They had split a third of the forces after hearing of them approaching, sending a smaller group to encounter Uhtred to keep him busy, just long enough for the rest to pillage and destroy the town. Stiorra arrived before they fought the small group down in the clearing.

"Go back! Now! Stiorra, with me. Fill me in on what's happening." Taking their horses, Uhtred took Stiorra back to the town.

Her telling them what had happened. As they listened, Uhtred sent a group to go the back way. To secure the fleeing villagers and to stop any Danes. The rest would go through the front. They hoped to box them in. Finan led the men to the back, Sihtric following with Stiorra to check on the status of the fleeing villagers. When they arrived to the back a few women were stumbling out, one being held between two as she bled onto the grass below. She had a long gash wound on her back, an axe wound. Hild was one of the women holding the wounded up, half dragging them to safety.

"Hild! Where's the others?" Dropping off his horse, Sihtric went to help her.

"Finan. You're back." Eadith moved from the wounded, letting Sihtric help instead as she approached the Irish man on his horse.

"Osferth has already led a small group to the hills, I don't know where Akira or Æthelstan is." Taking Sihtric's horse, they put the wounded on with Hild.

"We'll find them. Stiorra, go with Hild. She'll need help with the wounded." Finan gave his horse over for Eadith and Stiorra to take.

"Akira went to get Æthelstan from inside the barn." Easith told the men, Stiorra frowning at her knowing that.

Akira had told her that she was heading there to get Æthelstan, and Eadith was not there. Brushing it off she nodded in confirmation, telling the men Akira told her the same thing. Turning to the warriors, Finan gave them orders.

"You five, stay here and direct the villagers, protect them and don't let any Danes escape. The rest of you, fight, Sihtric, let's go!" Charging into the town, the men on horseback went to help Uhtred fight the danes.

Finan and Sihtric moving in the shadows to reach the barn. Eadith followed, the two telling her to go back only for her to stubbornly tell them no. The three made it in time to see Æthelstan running to the doors, the roof collapsing before he made it. Running to the doors, Finan tried to hear for any sign of the boy.

"Finan, it's hopeless. Theres no way in!" Eadith grabbed the man as he reached to the flickering flames that taunted him.

"Then we make a way in!" Sihtric raised his axe, hitting the wood on the side of the building where the fire hadn't reached yet.

"We need to go, if the Danes find us-"

"If you want to go back, then so be it. We aren't running away from a little danger." Pushing past the woman he helped Sihtric.

"Why are you denying the fact that Akira is dead?" Her words caused the men to stop, a frown passing between them as they looked to the woman.

"Stiorra said Akira told her, how did you know about them being here?" Suspicious, Sihtric walked over to Eadith, grabbing her arm.

"I...I ran into her on the way out!"

"Why do you assume she is dead?" He could tell she was lieing.

"Because Æthelstan was stuck inside! Obviously she freed him!"

"How do you know he was stuck?" Silence passed between them before Finan stepped forward, anger burning in him.

"Don't tell me you saw a boy stuck in a burning building and ran away?!" Finan yanked her from Sihtric's grip, his own hand bruising her where he held her.

"I went to get help!"

"Yet you didn't say anything to us until now!" Sihtric clenched his jaw, he couldn't believe that the woman before them left Akira and Athelstan to burn alive.

With a loud crack, the roof caved in more, taking the attention away from the woman. Realizing that the two were still inside, the men raced to create an opening. Finan called out to Akira, heart pounding at the thought of finding her burnt body in the aftermath. The thought turned his hands to ice.

Eadith watched the men helplessly chopping at the wall with axes. A war blazing on further away from the group. A few minutes later and the roof completely collapsed. A death sentence to anyone still inside. Yelling for the boy and Akira, Finan and Sihtric dropped back as they watched the building topple over, succumbing to the flames.

Hoping she was still alive, he tried to run into the fire, Sihtric holding him back as he tried to reason with him. The two finally losing energy from the realization. The two were dead. Finan sat on the grass, knees planted on the firm ground as he watched the fire burn the little wood that remained, to ash. Sihtric stood next to him, not looking at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat  
> ‘Yes yes. You are very cute.’
> 
> Dock  
> ‘There you are, can you let them know we are friendly?’  
> ‘I’ll explain everything, just tell them to calm down’  
> ‘And what was that explanation?’  
> ‘Grandma’  
> ‘Akiyo. Its true, you are alive!’  
> ‘Do you have any idea how worried sick i was?! I almost stopped fighting for my life because I thought you were gone! How selfish do you have to be to not visit nor write to your grandmother?!’  
> ‘And then you think i would be happy with this little thing? After years of not seeing or hearing you and you send this-‘  
> ‘old man to deliver it with no message?! Do you have no shame?!’  
> ‘Sorry.’  
> ‘Sorry she says, but doesnt show it!’  
> ‘Its not like i didn’t want to go to you. Its that I couldnt! mother wouldnt allow it and I was kidnapped and dropped here.’  
> ‘But you did not return with Ji. You do not care for this old woman!’  
> ‘No! its not like that! I wanted to return but i have a duty here at the moment.’  
> ‘What is more important than your family?!’  
> ‘Freedom!’  
> ‘Please, let me show you around. I am treated well here, i have friends and am cared for.’  
> ‘Who are they?’  
> ‘Sihtric and Uhtred. Uhtred is my...leader? Sihtric is a friend.’  
> ‘They listen to you?’  
> ‘Yes, they are friends and listen. I’m treated equally here.’
> 
> At tree  
> ‘You like him.’  
> ‘What are you on about?! Its not like that.’  
> ‘I might be old but im not senile and blind like that old man ji. You keep giving him love puppy eyes.’  
> ‘Enough...’  
> ‘Is he good to you?’  
> ‘He treats me better than anyone.’  
> ‘Your grandfather and i...we shared the same looks. If you care for this man and he cares for you, i will give you permission to marry him. He makes you happy?’  
> ‘Yes, more than anything.’  
> ‘As long as you are happy, then I am happy. Don’t let him go.’
> 
> Hall  
> ‘What are they drinking? Why haven’t you given me some?’  
> ‘Its ale, grandmother. It isnt healthy for you at your age. I can make some tea if youd like.’
> 
> Hall/tree  
> ‘Here’  
> ‘You are not a child anymore, Akiyo.’
> 
> Docks  
> ‘He is a good man.’  
> ‘Who?’  
> ‘Finan. He has strong feelings for you. He is a good man. I know he will protect you and provide for you, don’t abandon your happiness, go after him.’  
> ‘All ready, lets get a move on.’  
> ‘I expect to hear of your marriage soon. And the many children you will have with him! I would like atleast five grandchildren!’  
> ‘Five?!’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back from a tiny break. And this time I bring some of that good shit.

Coccham was filled with the stench of smoke and blood. Cries of anguish filled the spaces of alleyways as people ran from the sight. Warriors clashed together in the spaces of the town, swords clinging together before a body dropped to the dirt below.

And during the battle only three seemed to stay frozen. The sight of the collapsed barn searing into their minds. The crackling of wood burning rung in their ears.

Eadith placed a hand on Finan's shoulder, murmuring reassurances to him. He couldn't hear her though, not over the pounding of his heart nor over the regret he held. He realized just how much he lost. Both Æthelstan and Akira died in the fire. He would never see them playing together again.

Anger gripped Sihtric, though, he drew his sword before pointing it at Eadith's throat. "You allowed them to die! You stalled our time, you didn't say anything to us until we came here!"

"Sihtric, stop!" Finan pushed the woman behind him, protecting her against the man's saddened rage.

"How are you able to protect her when she just killed them?! Are you that blind?!"

"No, but killing her won't change that!" Finan couldn't stand to look at her, not so soon, but he didn't want to lose her too.

"Killing her will make sure it doesn't happen again! She is like her brother, a traitor and a murderer!" Sihtric spat, rushing around Finan to reach the woman.

Finan grabbed him, struggling with him until the sword clanged to the ground. The two struggled onto the ground, Finan trying to pin Sihtric down until he calmed. But Sihtric fought back, aiming to knock the man out so he could take his anger out.

"Help!" Æthelstan's voice stopped the two mid fighting.

Confused frowns were passed before they ran to the voice. The voice carried them to the back of the collapsed barn where Æthelstan was sitting. His leg was cut and twisted at an awkward angle.

"Æthelstan, how did you get out?!" Sihtric rushed to the boy, picking him up.

"Akira told me to jump out of the hole in the rafters. But I landed wrong." He complained as his leg was moved.

"Is she with you? Is she okay?" Finan started to look around the area, a glimmer of hope firing in him.

"No. I couldn't lift her out. She told me to leave. I didn't want to leave her but she said she'll be ok. She said the water would help her."

"This is important, Æthelstan. Where was she at?" Sihtric knew what she meant.

When he lit a fire in the hall during the winter, Akira joked he should have a bucket of water in case he caught on fire. Or if the building did. She had went on to tell him how she had learned to cover herself with it to avoid burning for a short bit, even inhaling into a wet cloth slowed death, at least she had claimed.

"There, in the pens." Æthelstan pointed to a part of the building that was starting to fully collapse under the weight of the roof and rafters.

Placing the boy down, Sihtric went to the side and hacked away at the wood, Finan pulled at the planks until a hole was created. Pushing him aside, Sihtric squeezed inside the hole until he was able to pass through.

Inside he found her, curled up limply with the collar of her dress over her face. Ash and dirt covered her. Picking her up he moved to pass her to Finan who made the hole a bit bigger. The men moved just in time before the rafter above collapsed where she had laid. The clothing that was soaking wet was now damp, some spots dried out from the heat. Finan placed her on the ground, pushing his head to her chest until he heard a pulse.

"She alive?" Sihtric kneeled next to him, his hand taking hers to feel at her wrist.

"Barely. We need to get her to Hild." Finan scooped her up, hugging her close as he rushed to the gates.

Sihtric did the same with Æthelstan. The boy complained again, he wanted to walk himself. He was ignored as he was carried away. Finan was the first to arrive at the hill with Akira, Sihtric right on his heels with Æthelstan.

"What happened?!" Stiorra found the two who barged in the small area, yelling for Hild.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Akira hanging limply in Finan's arms. Finan ignored her, telling her he'd explain later as he rushed to where Hild stood. The woman shooed him away once Akira and Æthelstan were set down. She complained he would get in the way.

With nothing else to do the men went back to Coccham where the fight still raged. 

—

_"It will be alright." The soft voice of Cateline whispered to Akira._

_Cateline had been the first woman to greet her, to reach forward and take her hands in the dark. She was there with her, holding her close and brushing her hair blindly as she cried. It kept Akira with her there on the ship._

_When Akira had been thrown into the cells beneath the cabin she had cried, retched her dinner from the night before and banged on the doors. It was for not, she was stuck as the ship sailed across the waters._

_Despite being scared in the dark, she was not alone. Cateline and a woman from her own region, Chia, were with her along with other women. Chia recognized the woman, had tried to call her by her real name. Akira quickly explained to the woman the importance of not saying anything. It was safer for them that way._

_Time seemed to flow on endlessly in the dark, only slivers of light coming through the cracks of the door and cabin above them. The only time they saw sunlight was when the doors opened and men brought in more women or took some from the cells._

_One of the women brought with a few others was Albina. She was only sixteen when her step mother sold her off for debt money. Akira wondered then how many others had also faced the same fate. Cateline had been kidnapped from her bed as she slept, and Chia had been snatched on the walk home after being at the night market. Akira was the only one stupid enough to climb aboard._

_"Why must we be quiet?" Albina whispered to Akira._

_She had kept to the cell bars in order to talk with her._

_"The men will get angry. Its best we stay quiet." Akira recalled Cateline's words._

_She had asked the same thing when she was thrown in the cells just a week ago. If she didn't stay quiet the men would come down and beat them. They did not like hearing the women talk._

_Albina nodded before whispering an ok. The women stayed close during the times the men came down to give them water and food. Even then it was scarcely done. The food they gave were scraps and most the women fought for it. Cateline was quick at getting the food when it came to it. She was all too familiar with how things worked. However she didn't keep the food to herself, she would share it with Akira and Chia, despite the small amount they got._

_It was quiet for a while, the days blurred together in the small area they lived in. Akira had gotten accustomed to the rocking of the ship on the water. She could now tell when it stalled at docks, the men clambered around outside making the floorboards dust fall down on her. They yelled and dropped objects above, some could be heard cursing and laughing._

_It was one of those days where they stopped at a dock. She did not know where they were or how long it took to get there. All she knew was that it was dangerous to stay in the open when they docked. Cateline had warned her before about what to do when the men approached during their docking, but she never explained why._

_"What is happening?" Akira pushed herself to Cateline's back._

_The men had came down to the women. This time they had chains and opened the cell next to them, dragging the women from inside out. Albina's scream for help made her flinch. Cateline turned around and held Akira, tucking her head away from the sight. Akira had protested at the gesture, pushing at Cateline to see what was happening but the older woman was stubborn. She kept Akira tucked against her until the doors slammed and the crying stopped._

_"What are you doing?!" She whispered to her harshly when she pulled away._

_"When they come you stay quiet. Especially when its day time."_

_"Why? Albina was screaming for help!"_

_"There is nothing we can do! You'll stay quiet or be taken with." Cateline held her wrist to the point of bruising._

_Cateline was used to the women leaving after a week of being there. Akira and Chia had been there longer. She didn't want to lose them. Not like the others. And while Albina was a friend, it was better to keep the others safe while she was sacrificed._

_Akira didn't understand what happened. She waited for Albina to come back. Cateline refused to explain what happened until Akira started to save food for when the girl would come back. Only then did she tell her of her being sold or killed. Maybe both. There was one less friend on that ship as it moved from the docks._

_The men above cheered, drinking and stumbling furniture around. They had sold the women for a heavy price. They were just a bit richer. With drinks flowing they started to act more rowdy. And with the women at their disposal, they decided to take to the cells, candles and chains in hand._

_The women stumbled awake, sitting up and blinking in the light that hurt their eyes. Cateline was huddled beside Akira, the woman had cried herself to sleep once more. Cateline had provided as much support and comfort as possible, but there was only so much she could do._

_"Take your pick." A man laughed as cells were opened._

_Akira woke when more men laughed and women started to scream. She blinked blindly, scrambling up beside Cateline to witness a few women being dragged out by their hair and arms, kicking and screaming. Chains were latched onto them before being dragged further upstairs._

_"I would like to see how the eastern one holds." Cateline pushed Akira further back into the corner where they slept._

_Two men approached them, one with a candle and the other with a chain. Cateline held her hand out, desperately telling them to stop. Akira clutched Cateline's other hand, fear making her freeze._

_"Out of the way." One of them grabbed her outstretched hands, yanking her forward._

_"Please! Take me instead! Please!" She cried as Akira was peeled from her._

_The men pinned them in the corner, Akira becoming trapped as one of them grabbed her arm and forced her forward. Cateline fought the man holding her, hot wax fell onto her skin in the struggle but she was unfazed._

_"Please! I'll do whatever you want, just take me instead!" At the promise the men looked to Cateline._

_"Even if we take you at the same time?" The vile look he gave her made her halt._

_"If you leave her alone, yes." She croaked in fear._

_The men looked between each other before releasing Akira's arm. Instead, they took Cateline who walked with them willingly out of the cell. Akira clambered to her feet, running after them but was stopped at the cell doors when it was slammed shut. The clicking of the lock resounded in the space._

_"Cateline! Please, don't leave me!" Akira gripped the bars, crying as she witnessed another friend leave to the world above._

_With the men gone the doors shut, leaving her in the pitch black to cry for her friend. Chia held her as she cried, her own tears falling. They wouldn't see Cateline until morning. And when she returned she would be bruised and bleeding, empty of any life she had. Not even Akira's pure kindness brought her out of her trance like state._

_All she could do was curl up and weep into her knees while Akira stayed next to her and brushed her hair like she did to her. She didn't tell Akira what happened, too scarred to recall the events of being used._

_What felt like years on that ship passed. Cateline had come around a few weeks after the assault. Akira fed her and gave her water during that time. Though it practically starved her to do so. The food she had gotten was smaller compared to before. With Cateline no longer fighting for them, Chia resorted to doing it instead. Though she was quickly dropped by the taller women who got to the food first._

_Akira was easily pushed away as well. She was not used to fighting for food, she hadn't realized how difficult it would be to do so until she tried. The wooden floor beneath had scraped her knees when she was violently pushed from the area._

_Somehow the three survived on the mouse sized bites and drops of water. Chia and Akira had been left alone for the most part. Cateline's sacrifice was not in vain for a long time. Until another night came when the men got drunk again, stumbling down to take their pick. Instead, Chia was taken. Cateline and Akira held each other, waiting for her to return. Which wasn't long._

_Not even an hour later a tall man came downstairs, flinging Chia inside the cell, beaten up. The three men with him came inside and went for Akira instead. Cateline jumped in front, begging to be taken again instead. Her pleas were ignored, a man slapped her with so much force she fell over and her lip bled._

_The men grabbed Akira, dragging her out onto the deck above. Cateline could be heard behind her, begging for them to leave her alone. And Chia apologized over and over, asking for forgiveness. The rising sun blinded her, her eyes squinted against the light that came._

_She stumbled over her feet, legs weak with the lack of walking the past months. She wasn't given time to adjust until she was thrown on the floor, the air knocked from her lungs as she fell on her stomach. When she gasped for air, the salty taste of the ocean filled her lungs causing a cough to escape her._

_"This her?" In her blinding state she could see a bigger man approaching._

_"As the other one said." The man that dragged her out left room for the other man._

_She was grabbed by the collar of the ragged dress and dragged up until she kneeled. The man snorted, examining her before dropping her back to the deck._

_"Nothing special. I told you she lied."_

_"She said to look on the back of her neck. A symbol should be there." Akira weakly covered the back of her neck._

_She now knew why Chia apologized. She sold her out to be spared. The men yanked her hand away, pulling her hair up until the white and red scar showed. It was silent before the bigger man laughed._

_"Well, looks like our luck has changed!" He touched the scar making her flinch._

_The promise of gold for her was heard along merchants and shores around the Eastern islands. She would be worth more than the others. The man ordered for her to be put in a separate cell and fed._

_"You should thank her, because of who you are, you'll be fed nicely." He commented as she was dragged back to the darkness._

_True to his words she was placed in a separate cell and given plenty of food. They planned to turn her in healthy for a bonus reward. Not that it would ever come. Akira refused to eat though. Her cell was away from the other women and she pleaded to be put back with Cateline._

_Those pleas fell on deaf ears. They only cared for her health. The women inside the cells despised her situation, she was receiving better care than them. Though it came with a price, they didn't care, they envied the care she received._

_"Why are you not eating?" The bigger man, presumably the captain, visited one day._

_Akira was curled in a ball in the farthest corner, the food left at the cell doors. She didn't turn around at all when the man came in the cell, dropping a plate next to her._

_"Eat."_

_He grew frustrated with her. If she starved herself to death he would miss out on the reward money. And he refused to lose that much gold because of a stubborn woman. Akira looked to where Cateline and Chia were at. Their silhouettes seen from the daylight coming through the doors._

_The man noticed and sneered. She had been seen trying to throw food over to the women before. Now the men only gave her foods that she couldn't toss. But because of that she stopped eating._

_"You still care for them despite them not caring for you? She sold you out in order to save her own ass, and yet you fret for her? Stupid woman!" The man kicked the plate spilling the food on the ground._

_He stormed out of the cell after not getting a response. The doors slamming closed made her flinch. The man had a short temper and she was constantly making him rage._

_"Akira. Please eat. Its been two days." Cateline pleaded to her._

_Akira wanted nothing more than to eat. But she felt guilty. She only received special treatment out of the other women. Just because she had a hefty bounty on her._

_Later that night the man returned with another plate. He set it down by Akira and ordered her to eat again. She did not. Her stomach hurt from the lack of food. Her mouth was dry and she felt weak, dizzy, nausea. She knew she would die if she didn't eat soon. So did the people on that ship._

_"If you eat I'll give them food." The man left her alone after stating a deal._

_Akira was hesitant at first. There was nothing stopping him from going back on it. But she didn't want to not try. And so she forced herself to eat despite wanting to puke. When the man came back he was upset at how little she ate but kept his word. He tossed her remaining plate into the cell next to her where Cateline and Chia were._

_The man continued to do so after her every meal, tossing the scraps to the other women who grabbed the food and devoured it. With her eating he stopped visiting though, allowing the lesser men to do the work. But despite it all, the horrors of the mens drunken nights did not stop._

_Akira would wake in her cell from the commotion, watching as the men dragged women away. One night it became bad. A new woman fought the man that took her from the cell and she was forced onto the ground in front of the others and beaten. Akira thought the worse of it was over when the woman collapsed limply onto the floor bleeding and bruised. But the men didn't stop._

_Akira had witnessed the man climb on her, lifting her dress before unlacing his pants and forcing himself in her. The woman screamed in pain as the man took her. Another forced himself down her throat, muffling her cries. Akira looked away at once, curling into a ball facing the wall and covering her ears. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she shook in her cell until the nightmare finally came to an end._

_—_

_"You're getting better at that." Cateline smiled in the dark towards Akira._

_She had taught the woman how to braid her hair. Akira had listened and tried to do it until she was able to form a few braids. Her hair had grown longer on her time on the ship._

_Akira had become scared of the men after the small horror she witnessed. As did the other women who were new at the time. Akira did not know how long it had been since that night. The days blended together in the dark until she couldn't tell what was up or down. However the event was fresh in her mind and replayed when the men came downstairs._

_That day was no exception. As the men came downstairs with chains and candles, Akira released her hair and pushed herself to the farthest corner. She knew they wouldn't come for her with so many men. No they were there to sell the women in the cells next to her._

_Akira could see the man who gave orders come inside, bringing an older man with him. The two spoke to each other in hushed whispers until the man walked to the cells. He showed him the woman inside who cowered in fear. The older man looked at each woman thoroughly._

_"The blonde and the one clinging to her."_

_"You heard him. Come, let's trade in the cabin." And the two left._

_The men opened the cell, passing groups of women until they stopped in front of Cateline. Akira watched as they cuffed her and Chia, dragging her off the floor kicking and screaming. She rushed to the doors of her cell, tears welled up in his vision as she realized they were going to be like Albina. They would never return._

_"No!" Akira grabbed onto Cateline as she was pushed past._

_Cateline gripped her hand tightly, clinging to Akira as she wept. The men were forced to pull them away. Akira screamed at them, shaking the cell bars as she fought to be freed. Cateline screamed back at her, fighting the men who held her._

_The last thing Akira saw of Cateline was her being pushed onto the deck floor before the doors enshrouded the still cells in darkness once more. Akira broke then. The thought of being alone without a friend scared her. She broke down in tears against the bars, crying until she couldn't anymore._

_The food that was brought to her later that evening was thrown promptly at the man that did. She screamed for Cateline, tossing the plate and utensils at the man until he left her to cry again. The man before came down, ordered her to eat and yelled at her when she tossed the new plate at him._

_With her being hysterical, he left her. He would let her cry until she overcame her grief. And as a month passed and she was done grieving she became hollow. The life left her in those moments. No one on that ship heard her utter a word nor make a whimper. The woman that fought were ignored as she laid in the corner, absently braiding the hair she held in between her fingers. She didn't fight as the man from before shoved food in her mouth and held it close until she swallowed._

_For a month that became her life. Reverting to the back of her mind where she escaped reality with memories of her brothers and her only friend, Cateline. And that night was no exception. She was curled in a ball, remembering Kiyo's bright smile while the men above drank once again._

_They would most likely come down to pick at the woman for the night. But that night was different for her. The men above became so drunk they spilled drinks and eventually broke a bottle. The broken bottle scared a few women as they heard it. The curses of the men were shortly heard after. And in the midst of her daydreaming, a small glass shard from above slipped through the cracks of the floorboards, falling onto her shoulder and rattling to the floor._

_She looked at it before picking it up. It was held in her hand as she mulled over her life. She would be taken home where her family would kill her. She didn't want that. She didn't want to die. But she also didn't want to stay there._

_The things she had seen had been horrifying. Soul shattering. Akira had seen the good in things, had thought her home was the only bad thing in the world. But now she wasn't so sure. After all she had been through, she couldn't find anything good._

_No matter what she remembered, her life the past years, nothing good came from it. It had been full of pain and suffering. And it would be taken from her, like everything else had been. With that thought she finally let go of the small string keeping her alive and brought the glass up to the inside of her arm._

_A small whimper was heard from the woman as she pressed the shard in and dragged it down her arm until it hurt to the point of her crying out. The men above stilled at the sound. Blood covered her hands as she dropped the shard to the floor, instinctively her hand went to her arm. The man who cared for her was the one to find her bleeding. And he was the one to order for it to be fixed._

_But on the sea with little supplies there was only so much they could do. And eventually Akira's wound became infected. Her body was wracked in chills and fevers as her body fought against it._

—

The tears that spilled down Akira's face were wiped away. Finan sat next to the cot she laid on. She had been too weak since the fire, hadn't woken from the nightmare she had since it started. 

Coccham had been saved, the houses that didn't burn held neighbors who became homeless. The healers had burned slightly, the hallway of it completely destroyed. The barn was completely gone along with the surrounding houses. Uhtred would now be busy on rebuilding the town.

After they returned, the hall was used as a healing area, villagers and warriors were treated for the wounds they received. Sihtric had ran off to find his wife and help around. Stiorra was with her father and Æthelstan was healed. Luckily the boy had just sprained his ankle and knee. He would live, just be in pain for a while. Finan kept with Akira the entire time. He had carried her back there and stayed while Hild tended to others along with Osferth. Hild had cleaned her off with a bucket and cloth, taking the dirt and soot off her as she slept.

Hild had told him she wouldn't wake for some time, but he wanted to stay. He was willing to wait. And as he waited he noticed her whimpers of pain. It had started out with a few whines before tears started to fall. He had thought she was in pain until she had whimpered a 'don't leave me'. 

It shattered him to see her like that. Hild knew she was dreaming once more of the ship she had been on. Finan was informed briefly of the nightmare that haunted her so frequently. 

He stayed with her, a hand holding hers as the other wiped at her tears. He whispered to her, reassuring her she was safe and not alone. 

He refused to be treated when asked, he didn't want to leave her. Not until he knew she was ok. The man was stubborn and not even Hild could change his mind on leaving for a few seconds. 

"Is she going to be ok?" Æthelstan hopped over to where she lay, leaning against the cot.

"Yes. You did good." Finan ruffled the boy's hair.

If he hadn't jumped out of the hole, Akira wouldn't have been found in time. And he would be in the rubble of the rafters, crushed by the aftermath. Æthelstan nodded before Hild pulled him back to his own space. The boy didn't want to stay in one place.

Finan watched as he complained and tried to pull from Hild. His sprains made him cringe when he put pressure on it. His attention was quickly reverted back to Akira as his hand was squeezed. She was waking up.

"Akira?" Finan leaned close to her, squeezing her hand back.

"Finan?" Her voice was raspy from sleep and smoke.

"Here. Drink." He quickly got his water pouch off his hip, unscrewing it before bringing it to her lips.

She weakly held it with his help and took sips from it. She breathed a thank you as she pulled away, laying back down on the cot and scanning her surroundings. 

"Æthelstan?" 

"He's ok. Hild is trying to get him to stay in bed." He brushed a hair from her face, his thumb brushing against her tear stained cheek. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need Hild?"

"No. Tired." She sighed and closed her eyes once more.

"You should try to eat something. It'll help you get your strength back." He was quick to get up, telling her to wait before taking off to find food.

Hild was able to check on her as he left. She was more than healthy enough to leave. Though she didn't have the strength for it nor a bed. The house that she shared with Hild had been burnt. A fourth of the house was taken in the blazes. That included her room. 

"I'm _really_ unlucky." She bitterly laughed as Hild told her.

"I'll find a place for you. If not you can stay in mine and I'll sleep elsewhere."

"No. It's fine." Akira couldn't take over her house and room, it wouldn't be fair to her.

"You aren't staying in that tree, especially in your condition." Hild warned her with a glare.

"No one will let me live that down, huh?" A chuckle turned into a cough.

No matter how much time passed she was always teased of her first sleeping spot. Finan broke the two's conversation, he had a tray lined with food for her. Hild excused herself but not before telling the man to get healed as well. Akira frowned at him. Only then she realized he was still covered in cuts and bleeding.

She chastised him until he agreed to get healed, but only after she ate. With his help she was able to eat the soup and bread he brought. She had complained she could do it herself when he lifted the spoon to her mouth. It was quickly shut down though when she could barely hold the utensil.

Once she was full he went to get healed, leaving her to drift back to sleep once more. It was a restless sleep. She would wake when someone cried in pain or a loud clammer of items falling was heard. Hild insisted she go sleep in her room but she refused. 

Finan had tried to persuade her to go as well but she refused again. However, this time, she turned her back on him and pulled the blanket over her head to block him out. A sigh left him as he realized she wouldn't listen. 

"Do you have any spare rooms?" Hild joked with him, tending to the person beside him.

"No."

"Why do I feel like you're about to suggest something stupid?" Hild frowned and looked at the man.

"Because I was." He raised an eyebrow guiltily.

He didn't have a spare room. But he had a big enough bed.

"No. Absolutely not!" Hild smacked him upside the head at his suggestive look.

He chuckled, rubbing where she hit. He suspected she would react as such. Even if she didn't, Uhtred would, if he heard of it. Hild scolded the man for his thinking, claiming she wouldn't allow him to use her weakness for his advantage.

"I could easily build a pillow mountain between us. Why do you assume I'll be attacking her?" Finan held his chest in feign hurt.

"And that mountain would be easily removed by your grabby hands."

"Grabby? Come on, it was just a suggestion. You're looking at me as if I did it!"

"Even thinking of it is equal to it." She scolded him again before leaving.

Akira had heard their talk. Her heart had almost stopped at the possibility of sleeping in his bed. She had never been in a man's room, not even her brothers. She wondered what it was like, if it was any different from a woman's. Shyly she moved to sit up, taking the blanket off her head to look at him.

"What?" Her heart pounded when he looked at her.

There was no way she would be able to voice her curiosity. She had hoped to see it. But now it was a lost cause, with him there, she would be completely distracted. Blushing she hid her face under the blankets once more.

"Nothing." 

"Can't sleep? You know Hild doesn't mind giving her room up."

"Do you?" Akira bit her tongue as the words came out.

She had hoped to say it in her head. Finan froze at those words before shaking his head.

"No. But it isn't allowed."

"Why?" Now he grew awkward.

She was innocently unaware of what happened when a man and woman shared the same bed. However, he wasn't. The blanket fell to her lap as she sat up.

"Because." He stuttered, chasing for an answer in his head.

"Because?" Akira leaned closer now, curiosity peaking.

"Because it's not appropriate." Hild patted the woman on the shoulder as she came back.

"How come?" Finan wanted to yell at her innocence. 

Hild gave her a look before turning to Finan. He quickly shook his head no. He was not going to tell her the reasons why. Hild was now the one scrambling for an answer. She had expected to leave it at that. 

"It's just not."

"But there has to be a reason, right?"

"Oh, theres plenty of reasons." Finan mumbled making Hild frown.

"You don't find it strange to sleep in the same bed as a man?"

Akira thought for a second before blushing once more. Her hands fidgeted on the blanket as she bit her lip.

"If..if he's kind then I guess I don't mind."

Finan knew she meant something else but his thoughts instantly turned it to a more sinister idea. He had to grip the chair beneath him to steady himself. Her words were pure but his thoughts were not, it made him realize just how bad of a combination it was.

"Akira, when a man and woman are alone, certain things happen. Certain things that you are not ready for." Finan tried to help Hild, drawing the pressure from her to him.

"How do you know I'm not ready for them?" Now he choked. He looked to Hild for help, speechless by her question. The woman was just as speechless, waving for him to fix the problem he created.

"Well...I guess I don't really know."

"And if I think I'm ready then I am. So can we go now? I don't want to stay here anymore." Akira looked to the sight of a man puking blood.

"Akira, it isn't approved by God to sleep with someone before marriage."

"But doesn't that only mean..." Akira grew nervous, eyes flickering to Hild as she tried to let the woman know what she thought. "Sleeping in a bed shouldn't hurt, right?"

"You. Tons of pillows, you hear me? I don't care what you have to put, but there better be a barricade." Hild glared at Finan as Akira scooted to the edge of the bed.

With her mind made up she wasn't going to be stopped. Finan nodded and helped her out of bed. She wobbled a bit making him scoop her up. He carried her along the burnt streets until they reached his house. It had luckily been untouched along with Sihtric's and Uhtred's. 

Akira looked around the kitchen he brought her into. It was pretty bare. The setting sun showed just how long she had slept as it lit the home in golden hues, but she was still tired despite it. Finan thanked himself for cleaning as he took her down the hall to his room. 

She scanned the bedroom, noting a few trinkets she had seen and heard of. One of them being the cross she returned laying on the nightstand. He couldn't put it back on. He didn't want it on him, he wanted it back around her neck.

After placing her on the bed he roamed around, rolling blankets up before pushing them to the middle of the bed. Akira watched him as he slowly built a fort of blankets and pillows. It was a small one but should keep them on their respective sides. 

He lit a candle for her, leaving it on her side before crawling onto his own. She could feel his weight dipping the bed from where she laid. A small frown sketched on her face as she turned to face the barricade. However, it wasn't long until she was facing away, rubbing her thighs together as she felt warmth pooling. She was remembering her dream of him.

Being in the same bed lit both of their nerves on fire. Finan was trying to steady his breath, the thought of her right there next to him didn't help. He could feel her moving around on the other side, a soft sigh escaping her as she finally stopped. 

He knew he wouldn't sleep well. Not with her there. His pants were already tight to the point of hurting and his hands itched to do something about it. He wanted her.

Akira was quickly succumbing to sleep despite the growing heat, she quickly fell out with the warmth of the blankets after a short while. Finan stayed awake for a while, eyes roaming the ceiling above as he listened to her steady breathing. He started to doze off after what felt like hours before he was waking again.

He had sat up as he heard her whimper in her sleep. She had cried and whimpered before when her nightmare had hit. Concerned, he pulled down a few pillows to see if she was alright. Her breathing had picked up a bit, but she slept soundly as she whimpered again.

He went to touch her shoulder only to stop as he realized. She wasn't having a nightmare. No, she was dreaming of something else. Her thighs were rubbing against each other in her sleep, an act to release the pressure in her core. The sight had him clenching his jaw and gripping the bed beneath him.

"Akira. Wake up." He cleared his throat as he realized it had gone hoarse.

He shook her on the shoulder until her eyes opened and she sat up. She blindly blinked at him, confused and breathless. He now knew it was a terrible idea to let her in, indeed. Because he couldn't control himself any longer. 

He pushed the barricade aside, grabbing at her and pulling her close. A confused and surprised whine fell from her lips before he pushed his on hers. He groaned into her mouth as he shifted to be on top of her. His body pressed against hers as he laid her back down, forcing her legs to spread open as he settled between them.

"Finan..." She gasped as he pulled away.

Her lips were swelling from the pressure he was putting. The two were breathing erratic as he had practically forced himself on her. The sleep from her body was long gone at that point.

Shyly, her hands curled into his hair and around his bicep. His own held the back of her neck and on her thigh. Looking her over, he kissed her again, playing with the hem of her dress before sliding his hand under and onto her stomach. He could feel her muscles tighten at the action before relaxing. 

The last time a man had touched her there she had panicked, struggled, and screamed for help. But now it was Finan, running his hands over the soft skin and gripping her as his hands slid down to her sides. He pulled away once more, resting his forehead on hers as he started to slide his hands up her body. She tensed under him, her hand gripping his arm tightened in nerves.

"It'll feel good. Promise." He rasped, nudging her nose.

Rough hands stopped right under her breasts, gauging her reaction. She released a puff of breath, relaxing herself, a signal for him to continue. Sliding his hands back down he took the edges of the dress and pushed it up until it bunched over her collarbone. He forced himself to stay focused on her face as he did, his eyes closing as he felt her shiver from the cold.

She whined as he teased her once more, running his hands up her body until he slid it back down again. On instinct she arched her back towards him, desperate, as he slid his hands back up, this time he cupped her breasts, moaning with her at the feeling.

His lips found hers again as he touched her breasts. Her hand gripped him tight as he ran his calloused thumbs over her nipples. The action sent a shock to her core. He swallowed her whines as he started to circle and pinch her breasts. 

"Finan." A whine for him made him groan when he pulled away.

He trailed down her neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin as his rough hands explored her chest. He was holding himself back. His pants were hurting him from the lack of space. He wanted nothing more than to free himself and take her.

As much as he wanted that he also wanted to see her reactions. He wanted to enjoy her, enjoy every last bit of her before he pushed himself on her. He wanted to map out her body, find what she enjoyed and didn't enjoy, and possibly taste her. He groaned at the thought, his lips leaving her neck to attach to her chest. Her back arched up into his mouth as it closed around one. Her moan of pleasures spurred him to continue his assault on her breasts. 

He knew if anyone heard them, if word got back to Hild or Uhtred, he'd be a dead man. But it didn't stop him from nipping at her breasts before soothing it with his tongue. Nor did it stop him as he kissed and sucked down her stomach until he reached the hem of her panties. 

He sharply inhaled as he sat back, staring at the sight of her. Pupils dilated, breathing heavily and legs spread around his hips. His fingers tugged the hem of her panties making her grab his hands. A flash of fear covering up the arousal she felt.

"It's ok." Finan leaned back over her, pressing his forehead to hers.

He waited while she swallowed and panted heavily, searching for words. He knew she was terrified of what would happen, of what he'd do to her. And she should be, he didn't know how long he could continue this.

"I'll be gentle, it'll barely hurt." He reassured her as she looked at him.

She fretted the pain more then anything. Even more than losing her virginity. She was scared of being broken and bleeding like the women before her. With a slight nod she released his hands, dropping them to her sides as she allowed him to take her clothing off.

She closed her eyes, curling her fingers into fists as she waited. She was bracing for what would happen. Finan kissed her neck, a reassurance, before shifting back down. His hand went under her thighs, lifting them up while he moved closer to her. His breath hitting her core had her squirming with a soft whimper.

Finan was careful as he pushed his hands onto her inner thighs, spreading her open just a bit more before he leaned down and licked at her center. She jolted at the action, the foreign feeling made a gasp escape her lungs. A moan rumbled in his chest as he finally tasted her.

Her scent that he had smelt was stronger. More heady and musky. He knew he would be addicted to it even more now that he knew how it changed with her arousal. 

Her body acted on instinct as her hips bucked up lightly when he pulled away just to delve back down. His tongue flattened, licking up her slit before circling her clit and sucking again. He pressed forward, holding a moan back as he ate her. She was sweeter than he thought, the fruits she ate contributing to her taste. 

She gasped and bucked against him, the feeling in her stomach turning into a tight pressure. A smirk made onto his face as he made her wreath beneath him, sucking at her clit as his fingers prodded her entrance. Her hands fumbled among the bed for a second before he slid a hand up her body and held one of her hands, continuing to prod and suck at her.

"Finan...wait. Something..." She whined when he slid a finger in her, pumping and curling slowly, her other hand falling over her mouth as she tried to stop her moans.

His finger had made her wince at first. It burned and stretched her open. But he knew what to do, how to curl his finger at a certain spot to make her knees go weak and divert the pain.

"It's ok. I got you." He pulled away, kissing her thigh as she moaned helplessly under him.

She wasn't familiar with this. The feeling of being pushed to the edge. She had always felt pain in her life. And now he was showing her pleasure, something she became scared of. She didn't know what was happening to her.

"It...I feel weird. But good?" She grew scared as the tension got bigger, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

Her body felt like falling, like she was standing on the edge of a cliff in anticipation before jumping. She looked at him, eyebrows furrowed with confusion, the hand she held gripped for dear life.

"It's pleasure, mo rùnsearc. Let it take you. It'll feel good." He chuckled, leaning down to suck at her clit once again.

She cried out as he did, the action threw her over the edge. Her body jolted as she gasped and bucked against his mouth. Finan groaned into her, his eyes looking up at her to watch as she came. Her head had fallen back onto the pillow, mouth agape with sweat beading down her neck. She whined as she came down from her high, her body trembled under him as he continued to push her through the aftershocks.

"Finan." Her hands ran through his hair, an action that made his heart swell.

He loved her doing that. It became addictive very quickly, having her threading her fingers through his hair. Pulling away, he licked his lips, savoring her taste before climbing back over her. 

"I warned you about sleeping here." He teased with a small smile as he settled between her legs again.

A small laugh escaped her. "But you were gentle."

"Was I?" He nipped at her shoulder, smirking when she gasped and gripped his arm.

"Yes."

He hummed before pulling back. She expected him to continue, to do more to her tired body, but he didn't. With a lazy smile he rolled over to sleep next to her. She sat up in confusion, looking at the man next to her.

"Hm?" He watched the dress fall back over her body, concealing the skin he had been attacking just earlier.

"You...you aren't..." Her eyes shifted to her hands.

"No."

"Why?" 

A pained breath left him. She was going to be the death of him, he swore it. 

"Because I don't feel right taking you when you are already so weak."

"Would you refuse if I said I didn't mind?" Her shy answer made him rub a hand over his face.

He definitely wasn't going to survive the night. Not with her seducing him every second.

"As much as I hate it, yes." He mumbled into the palm of his hand, not looking at her.

Akira smiled, laying down beside him. As much as Finan had a rap with women around Coccham, she still thought him to be a gentleman. He forced his own needs aside to please her that night. At any point he could've continued without her consent. But he didn't. It made her fall for him even more.

—

Waking up next to Akira was a sight that he didn't think he'd ever see. She was curled up against him, her face tucked between his chest and arm and legs intwined with his. Her dress had ridden up during the night, exposing the soft curve of her ass. He forced himself to look away as he blindly tugged the dress back down. 

She didn't stir when he placed a hand on her waist, nor when he moved the hair out of her face. The only time she stirred was when he tried to get out of bed, a frown taking over her features and a small whine leaving her lips as she snuggled deeper into him. 

He had to push a pillow between them in order the get her off him. She hugged the pillow close, legs wrapped around one end while burying her face in the other. His thoughts wondered to the night they shared as he looked her over. 

A curse left him as he rubbed his face. Seeing her in his bed, it made him remember how she had been wreathing under him and calling his name as she came just a few hours prior. Despite leaving the room to go wash she still followed him. Her scent clung to him and he had to force a moan down when he licked his lips, finding the taste of her still on them. 

Akira woke not long after he left. A blush covered her as she pulled her underwear back on and left the room. She didn't know how she'd be able to face the room or Finan again. Hild had been right to worry. Finan definitely didn't care for a barrier when it came to a woman.

"Akira. I see you are feeling better." Sihtric called to the woman as she walked to Hild's.

She had wanted to see what items had been saved and what hadn't. Sihtric was working with the men and women outside, his hands and shirt covered in soot as he moved burned wood around.

Akira nodded, a nervous smile on her face. She felt paranoid someone knew of her and Finan's romp in the sheets. Sihtric didn't seem to notice her odd behavior, he was scurrying away when a man dropped a pole with a loud thud. The aftermath of the attack would take months, maybe years for it to be cleaned and rebuilt. 

"Akira!" Stiorra scared the woman from her daydreaming as she ran behind her.

"What's wrong?" 

"You're ok. I didn't see you at all. I got worried, especially when Finan brought you to the hill." Her chatter was interrupted as Uhtred called for her from an alleyway.

Burnt houses laid where he was going. Stiorra was to help him survey the damages and help the workers. With an apology she ran after her father. Akira waved her off before heading to Hild's once more.

Hild was there, ordering some men to carry the broken and burnt objects away. Upon seeing Akira she left their side to look her over. She looked at her neck and even pulled her collar away from her body to see if there were any marks. Luckily, Finan didn't bite too hard last night.

"Hild!" She covered her chest, pushing the material of the dress back in place as she blushed.

A few of the men had been watching them. She was scared they'd see her breasts if Hild continued to tug.

"I'm just checking to see if that man did anything."

"I'm fine!" Akira was grateful she was already blushing, Hild would have definitely found out otherwise. "How is the cleaning?"

"Good. Though the buildings that are more important will be rebuilt first. The healers is our top priority right now. Speaking of which, I found a place for you to stay. Stiorra and Uhtred have said you can sleep at theirs. Stiorra has a extra cot in her room." Akira bit the inside of her cheek. 

She was saddened she wouldn't return to Finan's. Hild seemed to notice and grew suspicious.

"Is there an issue with it?"

"No. I just don't want to trouble Stiorra. It is her room, after all." Akira quickly lied through her teeth.

She knew if Hild found out, not only would Finan be a dead man, but she'd also be in trouble. 

"Stiorra has reassured it is fine. She looks to you like an older sister."

Akira smiled. It had been a long time since she was called one. With the help of the men she was able to search her burnt room. Hild found some clothes for her in her own room, Akira's had all burned in the fire.

With a nod of gratitude she left Hild to find Stiorra once more. The day was spent running around, carrying the burned housing parts out of Coccham to make room. The streets started to look just a bit less cluttered at supper time.

With most of Coccham homeless, the women cooked a big meal for the town, setting it up in the hall where everyone sat to eat together. Akira sat next to Stiorra, the girl was excited for Akira to sleep over. She told her of all the plans she had for that night. Sihtric had joined their table, eating quietly. Only when he got a full stomach did he start to talk their ears off. It wasn't long before Finan appeared in the hall.

Akira glanced at him as he sat down next to Sihtric, his own eyes finding hers. Her body felt hot under his gaze. She forced herself to chat with Stiorra, an attempt to distract herself from seeing him lick his lips.

A shudder had passed through her at the memory of where those lips had been and how pleasure they brought. She now knew why the women gossiped of the man being good behind closed doors. Finan watched her during their meal, his gaze piercing into her as he ate. Squirming in her seat she finally couldn't take the heat of it all after a few minutes, her panties had grown damp at the looks and memories. She called for Stiorra to show her where she'd stay, taking off with the girl following her. Finan watched her leave before looking away.

"What was that?" Sihtric nudged him, a smirk on his face.

He had witnessed the tension between them. Not only that but he had heard she stayed with him. 

"What was what?" Finan acted dumb, taking a drink of his ale.

"You looking at her."

"I'm not allowed to look at a friend?" He raised an eyebrow at the mischievous man.

"No, but you never looked at her like that before. Kinda makes you wonder what really happened in your home last night between you." 

"And how'd you know she stayed at mine?" 

"I have my ways of knowing." He chuckled at the glare he got. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, obviously something happened. Did you hump her?"

Finan breathed a laugh, licking his lips before leaning towards Sihtric with a serious look. "If I had humped her, she wouldn't be walking right now." 

"Oh on the contrary. I think she would. After all you wouldn't do much damage with that wee little thing." Finan punched him in the arm making him laugh.

"I'm starting to think you're jealous Sihtric."

"Oh please, I'm married." Patting the man on the back he excused himself to go home.

—

A week passed quickly as the people of Coccham rebuilt. The mess that had been left in the chaos was quickly cleaned up. Workers yelled and nails being hit filled the air during the day. Only at night would the madness settle as people slept. During that time Finan hadn't seen much of Akira. And when he did it was brief before either one was pulled away for help.

However the two never seemed to forget the time they shared together. Heated looks were passed to each other when they crossed paths. Finan hated not being able to touch her again. He cursed the workers for taking her away.

Akira was on edge for the first few days after. She had been paranoid someone knew something happened between them. With no confrontation she was able to relax as the week closed. 

The box she held was pushed into the storage, the scraping of wood masking the sound of someone approaching. A small yelp escaped her when that person grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against them. 

"Relax, mo rùnsearc." Finan's voice rasped in her ear as he nosed at her neck.

A sigh escaped her as she tilted her head, allowing him access. His beard scraped along her shoulder for a moment before he pulled away. She turned in his hold, locking eyes with him. 

A soft groan rumbled in his chest when she placed her hands on his shoulders. His gaze made her squirm in anticipation. They were alone in the storage. 

"Not here." He seemed to notice her glancing around.

He pulled her close before whispering to her. To meet him later that night by the gates behind the burnt stables. And then he left with a chaste kiss to her lips, walking out as if he didn't do anything.

Akira's heart thumped against her ribs. She knew she was going to meet him there. Even if that meant having to lie to Stiorra and Uhtred to do so. And she did. It had taken a while to get Stiorra to sleep, she was always chatting about her day until she fell out. And because of the work he did, Uhtred was too tired to notice her slipping out of the house.

When she got to the back of the stables she was alone. Her heart hammered for a while until she heard him approaching from behind her. They only briefly looked each other over before moving closer. He was quick to pull her to him, taking her lips in a quick kiss. A groan falling from him as he did.

As they pulled away for breath, Akira scooted closer, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him back down. A beg for him to continue. The feeling of his lips against hers was addictive. The two kissed behind the stanles, him stealing the whimpers that fell from her lips. His hand had her pinned against his feverish body as he did.

Akira would whine as he broke contact to kiss at her neck. Her legs shook under her as he grinded against her, her own hips moving with him. Her body was too hot under the nightgown she wore, not even the cold evening air could cool her down. 

"Quiet, wouldn't want someone to catch us." He chuckled when a loud moan fell from her when he cupped her center.

He kissed her before she could cover her mouth. His fingers stroked her through her panties making her buck forward with him. He teased her, stroking up and down, circling her clit through her underwear. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest as he moved her underwear aside, touching at the slickness that had gathered. The sound made her shiver. 

His fingers fell to her entrance, prodding once before stopping. As much as he wanted to, he waited until she bucked into him before sliding a finger in her. Her body bowed into him, her head dropping to his chest as he started to pump in and out of her. 

Her legs quaked once more as pleasure shot through her. Finan seemed to notice for he held her by her waist, reassuring her he wouldn't let her collapse there.

"Finan." She whined as he curled his finger into her g-spot, the pad of his finger gently rubbing it.

He dipped down, taking her lips once more, biting and sucking until she opened her mouth for him to slide his tongue in. He slid another finger in making her moan loudly against him. A wince of pain going through her at the feeling.

Her pain was evident in the way she stilled, her breath getting caught in her throat as she pushed through it. He was quick to press his thumb against her clit, helping her ride through the feeling of him stretching her. He could only imagine how it'd be when she took him fully. He knew she'd cry at the feeling, possibly even bleed with how small she was.

Her body bucked forward, hips chasing his fingers when he pulled out. The feel of her made his head spin. The thin string he held onto almost snapped when he felt her flutter around his fingers and the sound of him practically fucking her filled the space. 

He rasped for her to stay quiet once more before he dropped to his knees. She sucked in a breath when he lifted her dress up and yanked her underwear down until it fell around her ankles, her body locking up as he got close enough to lick at her clit. Her hands fell into his hair once he did. 

A soft groan left him when he looked up to find her biting her lip, desperate to keep the sounds she made in. Sliding his hand from her waist he grabbed at her thigh, lifting her leg with a reassurance before placing it over his shoulder.

Akira watched him, confused and aroused as he dipped down, replacing his fingers with his mouth. Her hands came back up to cover her mouth as she moaned loudly, his warning ringing in her head. Her body quivered as she felt him sucking and licking into her while his beard scraped the sensitive skin of her thighs.

Finan looked up at her when a long whine fell. He almost caved completely at the sight of her. Her hair was unruly and lips swollen and red. The image of her on her knees, wrapping those lips around him made him groan. He wanted to see that. Her chest arched into the air, nipples hardened against the cold air. He breathed hard against her, tightening his grip on her thigh. 

He wanted to stand up, to turn her around and rut into her until he was cumming deep inside her wet cunt. But he first wanted to taste her, he hadn't been able to remove the thought from his head since their first night together. And he enjoyed seeing her like this, whining and bucking into his mouth as he ate her.

It only took a bit more before he was pushing her over the edge. Her thighs quaked against his hold as her orgasm slammed into her. A soundless moan got caught in her throat as she bucked against his mouth a few times. Finan continued his assault, moaning against her while she came down. 

"Mo, yamero." She whined and pushed at his head despite her hips chasing his lips.

He chuckled before pulling away, nosing and kissing at her inner thigh gently before placing it back down. She clung to him as he stood back up and kissed her. His beard was wet from her, the feeling made her cringe. She hadn't realized just how much of a mess she made.

Finan didn't seem to care, he continued to kiss her before moving to her chest and sucking on her breasts. His hand fell to his pants, unlacing the leather before pushing it down under his cock. She could feel it press against her stomach as he pushed forward. 

On instinct her hands went to touch it only for him to grab her wrists in a low growl.

"Careful." He warned her as he pulled away, staring at her seriously. "If you do that, I'm not going to be responsible for what I do to you."

A sharp inhale made him aware she knew what he meant. His self control was almost completely gone. Akira leaned up and nudged his nose with hers, pecking at his lips gently. He kissed her back, centering himself once more before he pulled away.

"Lift your gown." He released her hands, feeling her shift against him until the skin of her stomach touched him.

A groan left him as he pressed against her, his precum smearing on her stomach as he did. His foot tapped her ankles apart, spreading her open just enough before he took himself and slid between her thighs. A moan fell from them as he rested himself against her.

"You are killing me, mo rùnsearc." He breathed heavily as he felt her thighs enclose over him.

She shyly apologized making him chuckle. The throbbing of his cock pulsed against her clit, her thighs squeezed together at the feeling. He kissed her gently before pulling his hips back, dragging his cock along her slit before thrusting forward. A growl left him at the feeling. She was dripping down her thighs, his cock getting soaked in her wetness as he started to rut against her.

Every thrust he made rubbed against her swollen clit. She was glad he was kissing her, hands tangling in her hair as the other held her waist. She wouldn't be quiet in the least from the pleasure she was receiving. A blush had covered her cheeks at the sounds they made behind the stables. Skin slapping against skin, the squelch of his cock against her and their moans were the only thing heard behind there. If anyone passed by they would know for sure what was happening.

Finan released a curse under his breath, his resolve finally crumbling as his hand fell to dig his fingers into the flesh of her ass, pushing her forward onto him with every thrust. He was now slamming against hers as he chased after his orgasm that was building quickly. His teeth scraped against her shoulder as he nipped, spurring her moans to pitch higher. Her own hips moved with him, her eyes tearing at the orgasm that was building. And those tears fell as she was pushed over the edge again, moans muffled as she buried her head in his shoulder and clung to him. His hips slammed into hers once more before his teeth closed around her shoulder, biting as he growled and came in between her thighs.

His hips stilled for a moment before he lazily moved against her, prolonging their pleasure just a bit more. A breathy chuckle fanned her skin as he basked in the aftermath.

He lips found hers gently then, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he languidly kissed her. A content sigh fell from her. He was slow to pull away from her. The once noisy air was now silent as they breathed heavily.

"You," He heaved before smirking and pecking her lips. "Are a dangerous woman."

"Me? How so?"

"Besides the fact you make me sin?"

"Says you. If anything you are the one making me a sinner." She teased him back, pressing up to take his lips.

"And yet you haven't stopped me. You'll be dragged with me to hell if you continue this. We wouldn't want that, would we?" 

"And if I wanted to follow you?" Her words made his grip tighten.

A curse left him as he nudged her nose, "I can't always be gentle. You still want me after I use you for my own pleasure? Rutting into you until you can't walk?" Her breath faltered as she listened.

Her thighs pressed together. For some reason she was getting aroused at the thought. If it had been any other man she would've bolted. But Finan made it sound so good. She was starting to wonder if it was the accent that did her in. A breathless yes left her before he kissed her again, claiming her as his. They kissed there, holding each other for a bit, basking in their time together. As the two pulled away they got dressed once more, Finan helping her dress as her knees quivered and she stifled a yawn.

She was beyond exhausted after their little endeavor. Picking her up, he took her back to Uhtreds, leaving her at the door before taking off. The thought of getting caught by Uhtred scared him. He had waited to see if the door was going to swing open with the man on the other side, sword ready to castrate him. But he didn't. And Akira was able to slip inside and wash with a cloth before sleeping.

—

"Rein!" Akira greeted the archer she had trained in Mercia.

The man had came to help Coccham a week later, the news of Coccham's attack was heard all over. Æthelflaed had sent some men to help rebuild and guard the town as they recovered. One of them being Rein.

"Akira. I see you are well." He greeted her as he got off the horse he rode.

She smiled and caught him up on the situation that had happened. Rein had been one of her students. When she had left he had taken her place on training the archers. His position was raised higher in the ranks after the battle that almost killed her. 

Akira was happy he got recognition but the man felt like he didn't deserve it. After all, she had been the one to teach him the tactic and to teach them how to use it. All he did was order the men to follow him.

"You know Mikkel was looking for you after a while." 

"Mikkel! I completely forgot to tell him I was leaving. Is he alright?" A pain of guilt crossed her.

Despite the man being annoying and ruthlessly pursuing her, he had cared for her in Mercia. He was the only one to invite her out on the town or help with her chores. 

"He was a little hurt, but I think he got over it. He seemed fine when we left."

"I'll have to send an apology gift back then."

"You can give him it yourself, he's finishing up his training in Mercia before coming here." 

"He's coming back? But didn't he already switch to stay in Mercia?" When she had transferred he had destroyed the contract to serve Uhtred right then and there.

She figured he would be stuck in Mercia because of it. But that wasn't the case. He had made a deal to stay for a few months before transferring again. And those months had passed. Now the man was headed back to Coccham to be in Uhtred's army and take Akira's hand.

Talking with Rein made the work go by quicker. Materials were being left in piles along the streets for future construction and men hammered away at the building they worked on. The healers had almost been completed, a new room had also been added on for the growing population of Coccham. Once it was finished the houses would be built individually next. The group of workers would fret over their own homes instead of working together like they did for the healers.

At dinner she introduced Rein to as many people as she could, that meant including him at the table where Uhtred ate. Rein wasn't a young man, but he wasn't old either. If anything he was around Finan's age, maybe a few years older. He had many experiences and stories to tell to the men they sat with.

He seemed to get along with everyone, all except Finan who frowned at the man. He had arrived later than usual and the seat next to Akira that he frequently claimed his own, was taken by the man. He was now forced to sit next to Sihtric and watch as she talked with her friend.

Stiorra and Æthelstan ate a little a ways, the two played a game on the ground while dining. Æthelstan was getting better, though he hindered his healing by constantly walking on his injuries. Almost every minute of the day you'd hear someone reprimand him for walking. The only way to get him to stay was to entertain him or promise him something.

"Eadith! Haven't seen you in a while." Sihtric greeted the red haired woman as she claimed the seat next to Finan.

Akira glanced over, her heart twisting at the sight of Finan giving her attention. She was quick to reprimand herself for being so bitter. The two in front of her were friends. But he was also her friend. The thought made her sad. Now she wondered if Finan treated all his women friends the same. How many had he taken behind the stables?

"I think I'll be turning in for the night. The trip was long." Rein stood up after finishing his drink.

"Do you want me to show you where you are to stay?" Akira went to stand up as well, she had only pointed to the general location during the day.

"No I got it. The house on the left. Thank you though." Rein ruffled her hair before leaving.

Akira pouted and smoothed down the hairs that stuck up.

She returned to talk with the table, joining Sihtric on his teasing. It was quickly interrupted as the hall doors slammed open to reveal a man. That man happened to be Mikkel. He had raced across the lands to arrive that night, eager to see Akira once more.

And once he spotted her he practically bolted to her. Akira stood to greet him and apologize to him, she had felt guilty for leaving him so suddenly. Though Mikkel was unfazed and dropped in front of her, grabbing her hand.

"Marry me." He breathed heavily, an aqua stoned golden band being pulled from his pocket.

The hall stilled at the sight. Some of the people who knew Akira was shocked. The woman had kept her personal life a secret. She had denied being in a relationship when asked multiple times. Uhtred was the first to get over his shock and frowned.

"I'm...sorry?" Akira pulled herself away, taking a small step back in shock.

"Marry me."

Akira gaped for words. She had been just as shocked the last time the man asked her. Except last time he didn't have a ring. A chair scraping across the floor pulled her attention away. Finan had stood up, his face hardened in anger. 

He was quick to go around the table, yanking Mikkel to his feet. He murmured lowly to the man. Only they knew what he said as the two left the hall, Finan practically dragging Mikkel outside. Akira looked to Sihtric and Uhtred before bolting after them.

As much as the man annoyed her and wasn't her lover, she fretted over him dieing. Finan would also receive harsh consequences if he killed the man. The rest of the table followed as well.

The two didn't go far, just out to the bigger space by the hall. Akira stepped forward when both of them drew their weapons. They were going to fight. Sihtric trapped her before she could run in between them, he knew now what was happening.

Finan challenged him. Even though him and Finan never participated in the others fighting, they knew of it. Mikkel had been the victor of his last battle, he kept his spot to gain Akira's favor. Finan was putting a stop to it now. He didn't want to see another man proposing to her.

The last time he proposed was months ago, and had been resolved with a warning to send him back to Mercia. But now that he lived there, had completely turned to Coccham, that threat didn't bother him no more. It didn't bug Finan before, not like this. He had gotten annoyed and a tad jealous when one would flirt with her or even get too close for comfort, but never like this.

Now he was beyond pissed, especially when he thought of her being with another. It terrified him to know he was easily angered at the fact. But he knew now, he was attached, he had fell for her long ago and only now was acting on those feelings instead of pushing them away. He wouldn't let Mikkel win, wouldn't allow him to see her vulnerable like he had. 

Mikkel didn't like Finan. He knew the man was after Eadith when he arrived and had toyed with Akira's emotions. He despised the man. His own anger flared now that he was getting in his way once again. 

Both men charged at each other, swords swinging into the night as they aimed to draw blood. Akira watched in horror as they fought. The two saw nothing but red. The sounds of swords clinging hurt her ears. She knew that Mikkel was going to get hurt, Finan was faster than him. And she was right, he hit the man on the arm, slicing the skin open before pushing the tip of the blade against his neck. Mikkel breathed angrily as he dropped his sword. He lost. 

"I don't want to see you with her again." Finan pulled away, sheathing his sword.

Mikkel gritted his teeth. His hatred was through the roof now. He wanted nothing more than to kill Finan.

Eadith rushed to Finan, asking if he got hurt. She wasn't aware of why they fought, much like Akira. All they knew was that it was over the proposal, of him forcing himself on Akira. 

Seeing Finan returning home with Eadith made Akira bitter once more. But she didn't dwell on the sight. Instead she went to Mikkel who was picking up his sword.

"You need to be healed." She took the sword from him as he struggled to stand up.

"I can't be near you." Head hung, he gestured for her to return the sword.

"I don't care for your testosterone war with Finan. As a helper of Hild, I'm telling you to get healed." She now held the sword hostage, shooing the man to a healer.

"You know he'll be mad if he finds you with him." Sihtric approached Akira as Mikkel walked towards the rebuilt healers.

"Who? Finan?" She glanced over to see him nod before frowning. "He has no right to dictate who I can and can't be around. Especially when my job is to help the injured. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's more busy with Eadith." 

Her last sentence came off harsher than she intended, it took Sihtric by surprise. Usually Akira had nothing but nice things to say of Finan. Now it seemed she hated him.

"Did something happen between you?" 

His question was ignored as she went after Mikkel. All she wanted to do now was to forget those nights where she exposed herself for him. She hated how she could cave so easily just being with the man. She blamed his accent, it made everything he said sound so damn good. 

Akira helped Mikkel patch up in the healers. He was able to receive his sword afterwards. Akira apologized on Finan's behalf, asking for him to forgive the man. Though Mikkel told her he would rather stab himself before that happened. Despite Mikkel telling her of the bet he made, she still insisted on walking him to his room. They kept quiet the entire walk, the sound of an owl hooting was the only thing heard.

At the doors of where he stayed he finally turning to tell her, "You deserve someone who actually cares for you." 

Mikkel was depressed now, the ring he had earlier was being played with in his hand. Akira looked at the ring, it was pretty. Any woman would have liked to receive it. The small aqua looking stone sat in a diamond shape, embedded in the golden band that had tinier stones speckled in it.

"Why that color?" The ring stopped in his palm, resting there as he held it out for her to take it.

"You were born March fourth. Your sign is a fish, I thought it would fit." He dropped his hand when she took it, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"And the shape?" Her finger traced the outline of the aqua stones.

"You like to look at the stars. It looks like one."

Akira took a deep breath in. He had obviously seen and heard everything about her. And yet she didn't know the first thing about him. He knew her likes, her preferences, and yet she didn't know his. 

"Why?" Akira held the ring to him.

"Why what?" He took it back reluctantly, he wanted her to have it.

"Why do you do this?" Tears welled in her eyes.

The guilt consumed her. Not once did she look at him the way he did her. While he was watching her, taking care of her and enjoying her presence, she was thinking of another. She realized just how unfair he was treated. And it hurt to realize how he suffered from her hands. 

"Don't cry." His hands cupped her cheeks.

She shook her head, denying that she was despite the tears that now trailed down her cheeks. Mikkel's own eyes grew teary. He knew she wouldn't say yes. Her heart had been taken by another long before him, he accepted that. 

He knew that he would always be last. But he didn't mind. He was willing to be there on the side, waiting with open arms lest she needed him.

Akira apologized to him, her sorries a broken record as she bawled. The times she had been with him had always been lighthearted. The man was always gentle with her, something she grew fond of. It was the one thing that made her give him a chance to be by her side. 

Mikkel wiped at her tears, soothing her with reassurances. It had been intended to help but it had made it worse. Seeing him caring for her made her heart break. Even after she had rejected him, ignored him and called him names, he was still willing to be there and hold her. Her heart broke for him.

"It's ok. I'm fine. You know me, this is only a slight bump in the road." His comment made her smile just a bit.

It was true. The man would probably bulldoze through what happened once more. He smiled and wiped the remaining tears away. Her cries turned to sniffles as she calmed down.

Akira apologized again, taking a deep breath to steady herself as she pulled away. A small throbbing pain was starting in her head. She knew she would be suffering the next day from it. 

"I understand if you don't want to be near me." With puffy eyes she recalled his bet.

"Akira, I'll always want to be with you." Stepping to her, he took her hand and traced her knuckles. She was perplexed by him. He knew she didn't understand, he barely understood himself. 

"I'll never not want to be with you. And despite what you might think, I don't mind waiting." 

"And if you never get what you want? How is that fair to you?" Tears welled up once more.

"It might seem unfair, but being here, seeing you...it's enough for me. I just want you to live happily, even if it somehow isn't with me." His voice cracked, a throb taking place in his chest.

"You lie! It'll never be enough! Stop acting like it will! You'll live and die miserable, not knowing what it is like to be with me, all because I didn't pick you?!" She swatted at his hands, "How can you possibly be happy like that?!"

He shrugged. As much as it pained to see her with another, he also knew she was looked after. For some reason it was enough to keep him content. However she was different, seeing someone she loved with another, killed her. It made her bitter and miserable. She couldn't fathom being happy for someone who caused so much pain.

"If you are that concerned, then maybe you should just marry me now. I have a room waiting to be used." His joke received a slap to the arm.

"Stop joking! This is serious!"

"Who said anything about joking? Maybe you're right. Maybe I should be selfish, maybe I should see what it's like to be with you," He stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her waist to trap her "maybe I should see what it's like to taste you."

Her hands went to his chest on instinct. Fear was starting to creep on her. Mikkel was serious now, his face covered in the shadows of the building made him seem more sinister. He bumped her nose with his, his steady breath fanning over her lips.

"Mikkel, stop." Her hands pushed at him, her breathing becoming erratic as she realized he wasn't moving.

"Why should I? You've made a fair point. I should just take what I want."

"If you do, I'll hate you!" Her threat made him pause for a moment.

His grip on her loosened as he regained himself. "I won't be able to get over not knowing how you would feel or even taste like. Let me know, Akira. Just one taste, I'll be fine then. Promise." 

Akira bit her cheek, thinking. She knew even after all of this, after seeing Finan with Eadith, she'd still run back to him. And Mikkel would be left behind. 

"J...just one?"

Mikkel hummed, nodding in agreement. Both of their hearts hammered. One in fear and the other in anticipation.

"Then...just one." She avoided his face, afraid of seeing the delighted shock that spread across it.

Mikkel had expected her to slap him, not give in. But he wasn't going to back away, not now that she was offering herself to him. She fidgeted against him, nerves wracking as he leaned down and connected their lips. 

The kiss was languid, Mikkel took his time kissing her. It was slower than what she was used to, Finan was all too rough and rushed when it came to it. Not that she didn't enjoy it. But being kissed like this, slowly and deeply, it made her realize something. Mikkel was kissing her to show his love for her. Finan's did not.

A soft whimper fell from her at the realization. She forced the Irishman out of her mind, focusing on kissing Mikkel. She beckoned him further in, nipping at his bottom lip. He was quick to open up, exploring her mouth as she whined.

His hands kept to her waist, afraid of touching her anywhere. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. But Akira didn't like him being so afraid. She pressed against him, inviting him in. His hands briefly fell to the top of her ass, quickly moving back up to stop. Akira huffed and yanked away then, Mikkel apologizing, for he thought he pushed to far. 

"I want you to touch me." Her shy and frustrated whisper made him gape for words.

She didn't wait though for she leaned up, placing a hand at the back of his neck to bring him down. Instead, she was the one to kiss him first. A groan left him as he realized what was happening. With her consent he moved his hands, one tangling in her hair and the other cupping her ass.

The two kissed until their lungs constrained and they pulled away, gasping for air. Akira held her eyes closed, not ready to see the man just yet. Mikkel understood, he kissed her cheek and pulled away with a quiet thank you.

Akira opened her eyes as he detached himself. The two awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do or say anymore. Mikkel was quick to recover, saying a goodnight before walking to his room. And Akira headed to Uhtred's, her fingers tracing over her lips that tingled.

—

"I'm surprised you asked me for help." Sihtric handed her the shears he held.

Akira had kept away from town in hopes of avoiding everyone. Mostly Finan and Mikkel. Early morning she took off to go help the farmers and herders around Coccham. That day they were to shed the sheeps winter coat. Sihtric had encountered her along his patrol when a sheep rammed into him after escaping the barn. Akira had chased it, tuffs of wool fell from her as she did. The sheep had knocked him on his ass before he realized what was happening. Akira had to help him up before the sheep rammed him again as he tried to stand up.

Luckily they were able to get the sheep back to the barn. It seemed more interested in Sihtric, or at least beating him up, for it ran after him and rammed into his legs again. The herder had saw them from the fields, yelling that Sihtric was deemed a threat to the sheep. Apparently it didn't like men, not even the herder was allowed in the fence unless the sheep was trapped somewhere else first.

Sihtric complained, of course, when the sheep was finally back in the barn. His legs were hurting from running and from the animal's abuse. Akira had asked him to help then, moving the angry one back to the fenced area once it was sheared. 

The sheep wouldn't listen to her and she struggled to get it back in the fencing area. So she sent Sihtric to run into the area, the sheep running after him with it's head bowed, ready to bulldoze into his legs. It amused her to see the man running from the fluffy animal and hopping over the fenced area to get out once the sheep was in. 

"Well, he _did_ like you." Akira laughed at the memory.

"Very funny." Sihtric picked at the wool that gathered on the ground.

She had him place the wool in a basket as she sheared. Their clothing became covered in tufts of the wool, the wind coming through the doors did little to stop it from latching to them. 

"How was Mikkel's wound?" Sihtric looked over at her, waiting for more wool.

"Fine." Her clipped answer made him suspicious.

"Just fine?" 

Akira hummed, dusting off the tufts that clung to the sheared sheep. She obviously didn't want to talk of it. Sihtric sighed and placed the wool away while she took the sheep back. The mountain of it was enough for half of Coccham.

Luckily for them, the herders hadn't been hit too hard by the attack. The livestock had suffered a little as they rode through, a few dozens dieing. After all, the men were trying to hurry and their main goal was the heart of the town, not the outskirts. 

"Now we must clean them." When she returned she grabbed a basket full of the wool.

"And how do we do that?" Sihtric grabbed one as well and followed as she went outside to a big washtub centered by a table.

"Pick out the impurities, brush if you have to. Try not to lose a lot of wool." Akira placed the brushes on the table between them.

He was confused at first but picked up on what to do as he watched her. The two combed the wool out, putting the fresh wool in the tub and throwing the impurities away. 

"Go get some water. Heat it up over a fire." She shooed him away as the last basket was almost done.

"Water for what?" He still stood up despite not knowing what he was doing.

"To wash it!" She called after him as he went away.

Sihtric did as asked, getting a bucket and heating it over a fire. When he got back she was done, sitting with a giant stick in hand, waiting. 

"I wasn't aware you needed a cane already. That much of an old woman?" Sihtric teased and poured the water on the wool.

Steam covered the surface of the water, the wool floating to the top as he poured it in. Akira smacked him with the stick, a playful frown on her face.

"Fill up another tub, cold water this time." She pushed the wool down into the water and swirled it with the stick.

"Yes, mom." He dodged her as she tried to kick him from her spot.

He left, laughing, while she cursed at him. Akira dipped soap into the water, the small amount bubbling up and making the brown dirt white once more. Sihtric set the tub beside her, waiting until she was finished cleaning the wool. Only then did he help her pick the wool out, checking for more impurities before tossing the clean wool inside the cold water. 

"Where did you learn to do this?" Sihtric noticed she was a lot faster at doing the chore than him.

"I grew up doing it. Obachan usually sheared the sheep during winter when it got too cold, but it got too much to continue. Especially in winter times, her bones would freeze. So she passed the task to us when we visited in spring." 

"So you made things for that winter during your visits?" 

"Yes. It was easier. It also helped so she didn't have to worry about the cold when doing regular chores. It takes a few days to make good clothing out of wool." Akira could recall helping her grandparents using a spindle to create thread. 

It took days to just make the thread itself. And even more to create the object. With the last chunk of wool now clean, she had Sihtric go find a flat basket to dry the wool on. He complained she wasn't doing much work to which she acted offended. Placing the flat basket on the table she wrung out handfuls of the wool before placing it on the basket.

"And we are done." She spread the wool around for it to air out evenly.

"What happens after it drys?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just making small talk?" The topic was a boring one, she was skeptical he was interested in fabric weaving.

"Kind of both."

"Right. Well, I have to go help the others, if you want to truly know just ask the person who collects the wool. Though don't say I didn't warn you about not doing that." Akira stretched her arms, a yawn escaping as she did.

Sihtric was now skeptical on even asking. She made it sound like it was a taboo topic. Saying goodbye to him she rushed away, heading to the next person's house to offer help.

The rest of the day was spent doing the same thing. Getting tasks from the farmers and herders at one house before going to the next to repeat. She was able to breath away from the chaos inside the town. 

She knew her worries would come back the second she went back. They haunted her even as she worked. Kissing Mikkel had suppose to be easy, to get him to be satisfied enough to leave her alone. Or at least tone down his love for her. But it made her confused. Her heart fluttered at the memory of him holding her, of him kissing her so gently.

And then there was the ring he had. He had put in a lot of effort in it's design. He used what he knew about her, had made it to fit her. It showed just how much he truly cared.

Akira heaved a deep sigh. She couldn't ask anyone around her for help or advice. Uhtred would skin the two men and Hild would surely help. Sihtric was at first considered but, with his mouth, the secret would be gone within the hour and everyone in Coccham would be made aware of it. Osferth also seemed like a good fit but if pressured she knew he'd crack. Especially if it was Uhtred asking.

Stiorra and Æthelstan were too young to know of the things that the adults did. At least she thought so. As night grew on the horizon Akira prolonged her stay outside the town, her feet carrying her to the oak tree instead. 

"I thought you might be out here." Akira jumped at the voice that grew closer.

For once Uhtred had came to sit with her under the tree. She was glad it wasn't one of the men she was avoiding. Uhtred sat with her, listening to the stream and the owls and crickets. 

"Do you want to talk of it?" 

"I...I don't know." She dropped her gaze to her lap.

More than anything she wanted to get the burden off her chest. But she knew how Uhtred was with the men around her. God forbid he learned of her night behind the stables. She would die of embarrassment if he did.

"You don't think I know, do you?" She frowned, turning to face him as he looked at her, "I'm not stupid. I've noticed Finan going to you more. He's caring for you more than the other women."

"So what? He does it with everyone else." A bitterness set in her at the thought.

"But he treats you different. He panics when you go missing, I don't think I've ever seen him do that before you arrived." He chuckled, shaking his head at the memory of the man flying around Coccham when she had left for Mercia.

"Who cares? Even if I'm treated differently, it's just an act."

"And why do you think that?" His fingers brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"He likes Eadith. He's _pursuing_ Eadith." Her voice cracked.

It truly hurt her. More then anything she wanted to be strong, to get over him. The love stories she was told never prepared her for the pain it brought. It seemed all a lie now.

"And so you are giving up?"

"If I have to fight for his attention, then is it really worth it? It's not real love if one has to fight for the other to love them back! That...that will bring nothing but more pain." The brand on her neck hurt.

She wasn't willing to bear another mark for another man that didn't truly love her. That had already happened and she hated herself for it. Hated him even more for tricking her.

"I can speak with him." Uhtred raised an eyebrow, touching at the knife on his hip.

"No! Don't. Please. I just want to forget anything happened." Akira leaned onto him.

He rubbed her back, letting her stay there. He knew that Finan was split between the two women. When Akira returned he had warned the man. It seemed he did not take the warning seriously, and now she was suffering again because of him. As much as Finan was his brother, Akira was his daughter. And if it came down to it, he'd rather help Akira.

"You aren't going to kill him, right?" Akira sat up, looking at him seriously.

Uhtred smiled and raised an eyebrow again, suggesting he was. Akira smacked his arm, telling him that he can't kill someone over something so small. His reply of killing for less made her truly worry.

"Don't worry, I'm messing with you. But if you ever want him to suffer, just say the word."

Akira shook her head. She couldn't ever do that, even if he caused her so much pain. Now Eadith, she wouldn't hesitate to have her tortured. The woman had left Æthelstan to burn in that fire and didn't bring help back. If she hadn't sent Stiorra to get the men, her and Æthelstan would have died and no would know about Eadith slinking away.

Uhtred had punished the woman when he found out. But she continued to stay there in Coccham. Finan insisted it was an honest mistake, that she forgot during the events of the attack. Akira called bullshit on that, her instincts had always warned her of the woman and they were right to do so.

Eadith had now been kissing ass to make up for it all. She ran around, helping the men and doing twice the work to redeem herself. Though Æthelstan now refused to go with her anywhere. He had even told her off once, saying she was worse than the Danes that attacked. Finan had scolded him then, telling him to hold his tongue when speaking with adults. Akira had told Finan off, saying the kid had every reason to distrust the woman before taking Æthelstan away from the two.

"Mikkel seems like a good man, he's already proposed."

Akira groaned, telling him to shut up which made him laugh. She wanted to sit there and relax, not be stressed out with her admirers. Uhtred sat with her until it got too cold. He walked her back home where Stiorra waited. She had gotten upset that she was excluded once again.

—

As the month closed to an end the buildings in Coccham were almost all done. The stables and barn and healers had long been completed and upgraded. The market and houses surrounding it had been rebuilt and were now sparkling new.

Akira avoided the town as much as possible, always slinking out early morning to help the outskirts before sneaking in the back late at night. Uhtred kept her covered when the men asked where she was, he had even given them chores to keep them busy and away from searching for her. Now with almost all the chores done on the outskirts, Akira delayed her days outside by relaxing at the tree. Uhtred had reassured her the men were too busy to find her there. And they were.

Hild's home had been rebuilt after two weeks. Akira mourned for the letters she had and the bow she made in Wessex. The letters and diary would never be read again. Stiorra had been mildly upset when Akira moved back in with Hild. The girl liked Akira staying with them.

And while Akira liked staying with her, she also needed a space to retreat to. She could never be alone to brood under her blankets in Uhtred's home. The sound of the kids running around or fetching her disrupted her time alone.

Finan had guessed the woman was as busy as him, Uhtred had given him the hardest tasks there were. A little punishment to suffice him. He made the man work from the moment he got up to the moment he collapsed. Eadith frequently worked with him, or at least tried to. The men would yell at her for getting in the way and complain.

Mikkel had been busy helping the people as well, his chores more light but not light enough to wander. He knew Akira was probably avoiding him, like always. And he respected that for once even if it hurt. He knew she needed time.

Though as the work became less, the men started to wander. Akira knew eventually she'd have to face them. And she eventually did after hiding in her room for a few days. The villagers celebrated at the tavern for completing their work and rebuilding. Despite being tired and bruised and sore the men made a ruckus.

Akira could hear the noise as she sewed in her room. The yelling and laughing carried through the window with the wind. A yawn escaped her as she finished patching her satchel. During her months there she had added onto it, a rabbit face was sewed into the corner of the bag along with a moon.

A symbol of her favorite tale. Out of all the ones her grandmother told her, she had fell in love with the tale of the moon rabbits. Every time a full moon appeared back home, she would be taken outside to search for the rabbit on the moon. Her grandma had always claimed she could see him, but Akira now knew it was just to make her look harder. 

A soft knock on the door made her look over to see Hild peek in. She had just gotten back and was heading to bed.

"Akira, you aren't at the tavern?" 

"No. You know I don't like that place." Akira had informed her of what happened the last time she entered a tavern.

The memory still scared her. She had been lucky to get out in time. 

"Uhtred is there. I doubt anyone will try anything." Hild smiled, "I'm heading to bed. If you decide to go just remember to wear a cloak. It's chilly outside."

Akira wished her a goodnight, watching as the door closed with a click. Her eyes drifted to the cloak by the door. Hild was right, Coccham's tavern would be safer since Uhtred would be there. And the people knew her. 

She sighed as she thought of it. On one hand she wanted to leave the room, it was starting to get boring. But on the other she wasn't ready to face the men who fought over her. 

As another loud ring from the tavern bell resounded, she stood up. She would never be ready to face them and hiding would only make it worse. Akira was quick on putting the cloak on, leaving the house once it was secured.

The walk to the tavern was relatively short. Long before she even got there she could smell the alcohol and find men stumbling about. She knew the next day would be more quiet, their heads would be hurting from their alcohol consumption.

Like she had suspected, most of Coccham was at the tavern, drinking and gambling and whoring about. It unsettled her still. The norm to Coccham was drunken loud rowdy men and women. That was not the norm to her though. Things were more strict where she was from. 

Avoiding the men who sat outside, she slipped through the doors, covering her head with the hood. She didn't want to be seen, not yet. At first she wanted to see where each men were and possibly figure out what to do from there. Though that didn't happen.

Mikkel had gotten used to finding the woman in crowds and hiding places before. After all he had to in order to be with her. And on instinct he found her there, positioned between a table and the wall in a cloak. Akira cursed when she saw him approaching with a small smile.

"Found you." A chuckle left him at the glare she sent.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I would like to be alone for once?"

"It has. But when it comes to me, it seems you always want alone time."

Silence blanketed the two. Mikkel couldn't decide whether or not to talk of their kiss, she already was on the edge of her chair, ready to bolt. Not drunk enough to keep the awkwardness away he ordered another glass at her table.

"Want some?" The glass was tilted towards her when it came.

Her nose crinkled in disgust, shaking her head no. She didn't like the taste at all. At dinner one night she had accidentally drank some from Uhtred's cup, her hand blindly grabbing what she believed to be her water. Never again would she drink.

"You know, you should be grateful. I'm risking my ass to be here with you." Mikkel leaned closer to her, his chair leaning with him

"What are you blubbering about now you drunken buffoon?" Akira frown in disgust did nothing to stop him from closing in.

"The bet. Finan sees me with you and I'll have to pay the consequences."

"Well then, it was nice to see you. Best run along now." Akira swatted at his hand that reached for her.

"And here I thought you hated me." At her quizzical look he explained, "You are looking out for me, not wanting that man to beat me up. I also think thats the first time you've said it's nice to see me."

Akira groaned as she realized what she said. He was never going to let her live that down. Still frowning at him, she denied his claims. She just wanted him to leave her alone. At least she claimed, her eyes kept darting to his lips.

"I don't think you are telling the truth, Akira. Because if you were," His hand cupped her chin, bringing her in until their noses bumped "you wouldn't be looking at me like that."

A whine was swallowed at the closeness. Goosebumps erupted along her arms at the memory of their last kiss.

"If you wanted me so badly, all you had to do was ask." A cocky smile made onto his face making her get irritated.

"No, I do not want you." Her hand pushed at his now, a feeble attempt to be freed.

"Really? You don't want to taste me? Because I can assure you, right now, I am wanting to taste you." She watched as his eyes dilated, the color becoming almost a black.

"You're drunk, Mikkel. Let go."

"But that wouldn't be any fun." A childish pout took over.

Akira grabbed his wrist, threatening to scratch him if he didn't let go. Mikkel chuckled, the sound made her heart stop. It wasn't his lighthearted one. No, it sounded more irritated, like he was angry and holding it in.

"Just a taste...I knew I wouldn't let go after. I won't ever let you go, Akira." 

Before she could retaliate he pushed himself on her, a hand forcing her back into her chair and pinning her against it, his other forcing her chin in place as he assaulted her lips. He nails dug into his flesh, sounds of protest muffled against his lips. Mikkel had completely changed. He had become someone different, someone who didn't care for her wants as long as he got what he dreamt of.

Akira scratched down his arm, skin and blood getting trapped under her nails. He refused to pull away, the drinks he had dulled his sense of pain. All she could do was hit, scratch and kick at him. His body pressed against hers when she hit his hip with her foot, now trapping it against her.

To anyone passing by it would just seem like the man found a whore for the night. The cloak concealed her from passerby's. Once a useful tool but now a hindrance. Mikkel forced his tongue in her mouth, a grunt of pain coming from him when she bit down on it.

"Why do you keep resisting?!" He pulled away to spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth.

"Mikkel, you are drunk! Get off me!" Akira felt a prick of fear enter her when he tightened his grip, her chin hurting from the pressure.

"How about I get off in you instead?" His words jolted her with fear.

The sinister smile on his lips promised what he planned. Akira pushed at his face, blocking him when he leaned down again. Looking around she could only see a throng of unfamiliar drunken men. Not exactly someone she trusted to get help from. 

That was until she could see the top of a familiar head. She knew he would kill Mikkel but couldn't find a care as she called for him. She cursed him when he dumbly looked to his left and right before shrugging to the person in front of him. She started to rethink placing herself with such an idiot.

Her next yell made him turn though, his confusion turning to anger at the sight of her struggling with Mikkel. Her hood was falling down to reveal her scared face. With his help Mikkel was pulled off and shoved away. Mikkel seemed to be gone as he swung at Finan, anger boiling over at him disrupting once more. Finan was quick to grab him and drag him outside, Akira following as she pleaded him to calm down. 

"I thought I made it clear to stay away." 

"Tell that to her, then!" Mikkel stumbled as Finan shoved him away.

"I don't need to, she hates you." His words made Mikkel laugh.

"Hates me? Is that why she was so eager to follow me home and kiss me after I lost our bet?" Akira froze as he told their secret.

Finan looked at her and knew instantly he was right. That Mikkel, despite being drunk, was telling the truth. Akira had been with Mikkel and had kissed him. She avoided the hurt look he gave her, a look of betrayal.

The words of denial were caught in her throat. She wanted to go back before that happened and yank her past self away. She gaped for words, reaching out to him. Finan shook his head and pushed past her, storming off to his home angered and saddened. 

Akira went after him, grabbing his wrist to try and stop him. She didn't want it to end like that. She didn't want him to be mad. Though it didn't help, he dragged her down the street as her heels dug in the dirt. Only at the doors of his house did he shake her off, smacking her hand away as she reached for him again. Now desperate, she slid in between the door and him, hands gripping the doorframe to block the entrance.

"Akira, leave." He spat in anger at her, his temper flaring at being poked at.

"Why are you so pissed at me for?!" She returned his angered look, her own anger boiling.

"Maybe because you've been whoring around with others."

"That's rich coming from you, Finan. If you want to talk of messing around then we would both know you do much more than I do!"

"I haven't been in the whorehouse for a long time, Akira."

"No, but you seem to always be close with the one named Eadith." Her condescending voice made him snap.

"She is not a whore!" His yell scared her, her hands flying to her chest to coward.

His hand hit the door above her, shaking the frame and rattling the wood behind her. She swallowed nervously, afraid of what he'd do.

"So you don't deny it." Her whisper made him breathe heavily, recomposing himself before speaking gentler.

"Eadith is a friend, nothing more." 

"And I was also a friend, yet you did things to me. How many friends have you been with, Finan?" His eyes closed as he held back from yelling once more.

He was pissed at himself now. She had been right, he had messed with his so called friends. And one of them had been Eadith. She had stayed over more than once, tending to his wants in those nights. However he could never take her, not in his room like he did with Akira. He would always stop her after she pleased him.

Akira felt her heart shatter at his silence. It showed she had been right. The anger sided as she was now swept away in sadness. She quickly hung her head, pressing past him as the tears fell. Finan watched her leave in a rush, he knew she was crying. Her sniffling and hands wiping at her face said it all. 

Seeing her cry once again because of him made him slam his door open and closed, a frustrated yell escaping him as he kicked over his kitchen chair. He took his anger to bed, his hatred for himself growing as he recalled the memories he had of her. She trusted him and he hurt her again and again.

—

"Finan? What a surprise. Usually you don't come here." Hild greeted the man as he came inside the chapel.

He hadn't slept at all, the bags under his eyes told her he was sleep deprived. Giving him space she left him to pray. And he did, asking for guidance, for support, for forgiveness. He stayed for so long, hunched over in the seat, praying, that Hild grew concerned.

"Do you wish to speak of it?" She sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll kill me if I say anything." He weakly smiled at her.

"It's about Akira?"

"You know?" 

"She explained to me last night...well sort of. I forced her to tell me after I found her crying under her blankets. I could barely make out what she said through all the sobbing." His eyes averted hers, heart squeezing at the image she placed in his head.

"I've done nothing right. I always mess things up and hurt people. And I hurt her."

"You like her? Do you like her more than a friend?" 

"Yes, but..." Finan rubbed at his face, frustration setting in.

"You also like Eadith." Her answer made him nod in agreement.

Hild sighed and sat with him, looking up at the cross. Akira hadn't stopped crying until early morning when she finally passed out. By then she had dried out her tears, just heavy breathing and sniffles heard from under the furs. Hild resisted the urge to hit Finan. Akira had suffered enough and here he added more to it. However, he too, was suffering from it. His heart was torn on two, both yearning to go with another.

"If you don't know who to choose, then I advise to stay far from Akira. She's suffered as is. This...whatever this thing you're feeling for her, forget it."

"Ive tried Hild. It doesn't work! She's like the damn plague, I think I've won only to face another thought of her. I've tried so hard to leave her alone but I can't."

"And you do the same with Eadith?" 

It struck him then. While he had worked with Eadith he couldn't help but think of Akira. It was always like that. No matter what he was doing or who he was with, Akira was always on his mind. Not even his small love for Eadith could stop the thoughts of the younger woman. 

"Finan?" Hild grew concerned as he stopped talking, shaking him slightly until he shook his head.

"No. No..." 

"But you do with Akira?" Hild inquired again.

"You're blind and brain dead then, Finan." The two turned at Uhtred's voice.

He had been passing when he saw the two inside. Seeing Finan in the chapel at that time of day was rare. And because of it, Uhtred knew instantly something happened. He had listened to them for a bit until he couldn't stand to just listen anymore.

"I'm sorry?" Finan frowned, scooting over to make room for the man as he sat with them.

"You love her. When you love someone you always think of them. Always worrying and wondering of them. You say you don't do that with Eadith. There's your answer. You don't love her, maybe attracted or fascinated by her, but it's not love."

"And since when did you become an expert?" Hild teased him making him laugh and shrug, saying he had love with Gisela.

"You worried when she disappeared to Mercia. Sihtric told me he found you at her favorite tree multiple times after she left. You are always quick to offer to train her, to patrol with her. You risked yourself by jumping in a freezing lake to save her and tried to run into a burning building for her. And don't get me started on your war with Mikkel. You panic at the thought of her leaving you. Do I really need to say more?" Uhtred raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Finan could recall it all. The fear that gripped him when she was in danger. The thoughts of not seeing her smile or hear her laugh as she ran away from the mayhem she caused or not ever having her scent comfort him again. Those thoughts scared him. Her disappearing from his life scared him. 

With a frustrated groan he placed his face in his hands, telling Uhtred he was right. He was dumb. He only now realized it all after breaking her.

"Atleast you aren't as brain dead as Sihtric. Not yet at least." Uhtred joked making him huff a laugh.

"But I can't be with her." Finan sat up, looking to his friend in pain.

"And why is that?" Uhtred frowned in confusion.

He didn't hear about Akira's heart being broken.

"Because she hates me now."

"She came home crying, couldn't understand a word she said. But he caused it. Which reminds me." Hild turned from Uhtred to Finan, smacking the man upside the head while calling him an idiot.

"What did you do to her?" Finan bit his tongue, he couldn't tell him about the night behind the stables.

All he could say was that he led the girl on and then confessed he was with other women while courting her. Not a complete lie. Uhtred yelled at him before getting up to go check on her. Finan stood up as well, following the man to the doors of the chapel. 

Uhtred warned him to stay away for a bit. Then left to comfort Akira, but not before turning and punching Finan in the chest so hard the man wheezed and stumbled back. He didn't complain, mostly because he couldn't with the air knocked from his lungs, but because he knew he deserved it. And Sihtric would hit him as well once he learned, except he used the wooden board he had in his hand to do the damage, knocking Finan on his knees from the impact behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know at first it was ok, but now this is just getting ridiculous." Hild approached Finan who sat across from her home.

Akira had locked herself in her room for the last week. All she did was cry and sleep. Finan had waited during that time, eating, drinking and sleeping across from the house. He could hear her crying at night when everything grew quiet. It hurt him, but he needed to hear it. He needed to know that hurt in order to never cause it again.

He had stayed to catch her leaving at one point. Every time the front door opened he was quick to get to his feet only to slide back down with disappointment when it was Hild. The first thing he wanted to do was to apologize to her. He swore he would do everything to make it right, and she needed to know it.

"Go home. She isn't ready." Hild looked down at the man, hands on her hips.

"I can't."

"At least go wash. I don't need you to start stinking this area up." He smiled before nodding.

Akira wouldn't come out of the room nor the house anytime soon. But even knowing that he still rushed to get back. And on the way back he crossed paths with Mikkel.

Mikkel had ran into him a few times after his drunk night. The sight of him made him conflicted. He was jealous and scared. Mikkel had somehow wedged himself into Akira's heart. Just enough to get her to kiss him. Finan was terribly jealous at the thought of her being with him but also scared of losing her.

Mikkel hadn't remember his encounter with Akira in the tavern. The last drink had done him in, completely making him black out. Though he felt awful after learning of what happened.

"Back already? Did you even wash properly?" Hild sighed at the sight of the man.

He just wouldn't leave for a day. All Hild wanted was one day of not being under surveillance. And even though it wasn't her being watched, it was still her house, it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"I told you already she isnt ready."

"But Sihtric, Uhtred, and Osferth are allowed?" He nodded to Sihtric who left the house.

"Last time I checked they didn't hurt her." Finan slumped against the wall, accepting the words.

Sihtric, Uhtred and Osferth had visited her frequently. As did Æthelstan and Stiorra. Though the kids didn't understand much of why she was so upset. Most of the time the visits were short, Akira stayed under the blankets and listened to them talk. But sometimes she'd peak her head out to talk with them and eat what they brought.

Of course Finan would hound the men about her condition after they visited. It killed him to not know how she was. Hild patted his head before urging him to go home again, stating if she did come out she'd turn and go back inside at the sight of him. With a heavy heart he went back home. Dust had started to settle on items in the home, his lack of use evident.

Akira knew he was outside. Sihtric had slipped on mentioning it at one point. It made her scared to step outside. She didn't know how she would handle looking at him.

But she eventually did, a council was called almost two weeks later and she was forced out of bed with puffy eyes in order to attend. She avoided looking up, staring at the ground the whole time. Her thoughts were elsewhere, remembering things she wanted to forget. She could feel Finan watching her, the feeling unnerved her.

When she had showed he had wanted to sit with her, to chat with her again, but Uhtred and Sihtric kept him at bay. She still wasn't ready. Osferth and Sihtric took the seats near her, pushing Finan as far away as possible.

Mikkel had apologized to her for his treatment. She dismissed him, not interested in the matter. Because of it she learned what she fretted all along. It had been both a blessing and a curse.

Akira stayed strong, only tearing up once during the meeting when she caught a glimpse of Finan. Her tears were quickly shoved away, her hand searching for Sihtric's to hold onto. The man squeezed her hand back in reassurance, promising to take her home after the meeting. Which he did, Osferth walking with them and Finan tailing them.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him? Clear the air?" Sihtric sighed, looking back at Finan as they arrived at her home.

"I can't...I'm still weak."

"We can be there. I can even get Uhtred." She shook her head, denying his offer.

Sihtric gave him a sad smile. He tried. Finan knew he tried all the time. As did Osferth. Uhtred was still skeptical on it, after all he knew Finan's bad habits.

"I heard you were miserable, but I didn't think it was this bad." Æthelflaed stopped next to Finan as she left the hall.

She had rode there to discuss things with Uhtred, a few warriors alongside her. Uhtred had caught her up about what happened. She saw everything that happened between the two when she arrived and was beyond curious.

"What else am I suppose to do? I'll just hurt her again." He sadly looked to her.

"You can show her you changed. That you actually care."

"And how would I do that?"

"Gifts? Letters? Akira was always happy to receive a letter from Uhtred when she was in Mercia. Most find it's easier to write your feelings than say them. Maybe start there." Finan nodded as he thought of her suggestions.

Æthelflaed patted him on the shoulder before leaving. Finan left to his home then, doing as Æthelflaed suggested. It had been a long time since he wrote, he could only hope she was able to read his handwriting. He waited until the nightstand candle burned out, an indication she was asleep as it wasn't relit, before tossing the letter on the desk through the window.

She would find it the next day as she sat down to write her feelings. The letter was indeed hard to read but she managed and by the end she was crying again. The scabs on her heart tore open once more, tears smearing the ink on the page. He had written of everything he wanted to say. Of his love, of his regrets and guilt. He wrote of what he was doing to change it, how he would fix it or die trying.

Hild was concerned when she found her crying. The woman had stopped for a week as the pain subsided. To see her cry again made her worry. The paper was crumpled by the end of the night, Akira clung to it constantly. She reread it until her eyes strained. She wanted to believe the words. To believe he changed.

But she couldn't.

She had trusted him twice already and both times he hurt her. She couldn't handle a third time.

—

"Ok, thats enough. Out. Now." Hild tugged the blanket off the woman.

After the letter she resorted to staying under her blankets once more. Hild was now tired of coddling her. She gave her time to grieve her broken heart. Now she wanted her to move forward, not continue to stay in the pile of broken pieces. Akira resisted, tugging to keep the blanket over her.

"You need air, fresh air!"

"I get air from the window!" Akira bickered back, pulling the end of the blanket around her frame.

"You need to get out of the house, Akira! You need to walk or you'll forget how to! Get up or I'm getting Uhtred!"

"Uhtred wont do anything!" Hild released a frustrated groan.

Akira was right. The man would give in to her and allow her to stay in bed. More than once she had suggested he talk to her and get her out of the house but it never happened. At first he'd agree but by the end he'd exit the house alone. He would always make an excuse such that she was still healing and needed time.

"You are starting to rot in here! Let's go!" Hild grabbed Akira then, rolling her off the bed until she fell with a thud.

The wind was knocked from her at the impact. Her grip on the blanket faltered enough for Hild to yank it away from under her. Akira complained, reaching for her blanket and tearing up.

"I'm not falling for those crocodile tears. Get dressed, you are going outside." And with that, Hild left with her blanket.

Akira pouted on the floor for a minute before doing as she was told. She drew out the time to get dressed, dragging her feet to the door of her room. Hild was waiting for her, her blanket locked away for the moment. She would get it back after being outside.

The sun blinded her at first. She was used to staying under the dark blankets. Her eyes burned from the light. Akira blinked and squeezed her eyes closed, covering them to stop the sting.

"See what happens when you become a mole?" Hild shut the door behind them, pushing Akira further into the walkway.

Akira mimicked her which resulted in a slap upside the head. After adjusting to the light, Hild took her to the market with her to shop. It was relatively crowded that day, something Akira was grateful for. No one would find her in the maze of it all.

Hild dragged her around, handing things for her to hold after buying them. Most of it was food and herbs. After the market she was dragged to the healers to drop the supplies off and then dragged to the church.

"Oh. I didn't know you were in here." Hild stopped in the doorway, blocking Akira from entering.

"I'm still a christian despite what you think, Hild." The voice made Akira freeze.

Hild gripped her wrist, forcing her to stay in place despite Akira's instinct to run. Finan was inside that church, praying again. He didn't turn to see her, he was all but used to her coming inside to clean up and talk with people who needed guidance.

"Still asking for forgiveness? Shouldn't you move on?"

"I can't. I...I don't know what to do anymore. Æthelflaed said I should write to her, that it'll reach her and it didn't seem to do anything. Praying doesn't seem to be doing anything." A sad laugh left him, "I really messed up."

"And how long are you going to stay waiting? Eadith-"

"Eadith doesn't matter. I'll wait until I die, if I have to Hild." He glanced back at her, the light from outside streamed her shadow down the walkway.

"Unfortunately for me. At least you stopped camping outside my home. Now you just sulk in my workplace." She received a small sorry from him.

Akira listened, heart squeezing as she heard them. She shook her head, denying his words and yanked away from Hild. She didn't want to believe him. Hild watched as she raced back home, most likely to think things over. Though she wouldn't be able to do it under a blanket since it would still be locked up.

"Hild?"

"Sorry. I was thinking." Hild continued inside, working while he sat there.

Hild returned home at suppertime to feed Akira. She refused to go to the hall to eat, too afraid of seeing Finan again. As the night got late Hild went to sleep, giving Akira her blanket back. However the blanket was thrown on the bed and forgotten as Akira sat at her desk.

From the small window she could see the stars littering the sky. It comforted her in some way but it wasn't enough. The sounds of the town at night disrupted her thoughts of the stars. Of Kiyo. And so she left the home after an hour of debating, slinking away in the shadows to go to the oak tree.

The hill was quiet except for the sounds of the stream and the night critters moving about. Akira breathed in deeply as she arrived. She had missed it. Rounding the giant trunk she halted at the sight of Finan, sitting there, looking at the sky. He glanced to her before scrambling to get up.

The two stared at each other, wide eyed and speechless. For all the times he wanted to visit he never did think of what to say to her.

"Akira." His voice broke the silence, snapping her from her frozen state.

She backed up quickly, turning to flee from the area. Finan called for her to wait, reaching out to grab at her. His long legs overpowered her small ones quickly and she was caught at the bottom of the hill.

"Please. Wait."

"No! No! Let me go!" Akira screamed, yanking against him.

The sight broke him. Having her fight him pushed him to the point of almost crying.

"Please, just listen to me. Please." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, tugging her to him.

Akira broke a hand free, reeling and slapping him across the face as she yanked her other hand free.

"No! All you do is lie! I hate you!" That winded him more than the slap she gave him.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed her again, burying her against his body as she hit his back and stomped on his feet.

He allowed her to beat him up as she cried and yelled at him. He refused to lose the chance to make things right. He would let her beat him black and blue until she calmed, refusing to pull away even when she sank her teeth into his shoulder as a last resort. Her canines were practically fangs as they broke the skin on his neck, drawing blood as he winced.

"Akira, I'm sorry. I know you hate me, and honestly, I hate myself. I told you I wouldn't hurt you but I did." He pushed his head on top of hers, nosing at her scalp and hairline. "I can't say anything but I'm sorry. I know it doesn't fix anything. I...I was an idiot to not notice what I was doing. What I felt. But I know now. I want to be with you. I want to be yours."

"I don't want you to be mine! All you do is hurt me! I don't want that!"

"I know. And lord knows I'll be fixing that mistake for the rest of my life. I have no right to ask for you again. But I will try to make it right, even if you don't believe me or trust me. I'll show you that I regret my actions, even if I have to die for it. I'll do anything you want if you need me to show you." He pulled away, gripping her shoulders as he looked down at her.

She was quiet before she whispered, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Then die. You want me to forgive you, but i cant, not until you kill yourself. That's how you redeem yourself where I am from, it's the only way I'll forgive you." Her words shocked him in silence until she pulled away completely, "You wont do it? Then you've lied again. I'll never forgive you!"

"You want me to kill myself? That's what you really want?"

"I asked for it, did I not?!" Akira gritted her teeth.

She knew she asked for too much. She knew he wouldn't do it. She just wanted him to feel the pain she felt. However, Finan was serious about redeeming himself. On making her happy. And so he pulled his knife off his belt, aiming it towards himself. Despite the flared hatred in her eyes, he knew she didn't mean it. He knew she wouldn't let him hurt himself. She wasn't like that.

"Are you insane?!" Akira knocked the knife from his hand before he could do damage.

"I told you I would do what you wanted."

"Dammit Finan! Are you an idiot?! Are you that stupid to kill yourself over me?!" Her hand gripped his wrist, squeezing it in anger and frustration.

"Ive almost done it before, whats the difference?" He was more than willing to jump in a frozen lake, stabbing himself didn't seem all that different.

"The...you...You're a complete brain dead idiot! Baka! You don't kill yourself just because someone asks you to!"

"It's not just for someone, its for you!"

"Stop! Stop it!" Finan watched as she cried again, "Why? Why can't you leave me alone? All I want is to stop remembering you, and you keep showing up! I hate you..."

Akira stepped forward, pushing herself into his chest as she cried. His arms fell to wrap around her waist, silent tears fell as he listened to her. She hated him but she still loved him. He had plagued her just as much she did with him.

"Is tú mo rogha, Akira. I...I love you." Akira cried harder, her hands twisted in his shirt and mumbled her hate through her hiccups.

Finan hugged her until she stopped crying. Her eyes were swollen from the constant tears and rubbing. The stress and constant change in emotions tired her out, she could only cling to him as she swayed on the edge of sleep.

A whine of complaint fell from her as he moved away. He cautiously picked her up, holding her hips to his as she wrapped her legs around him. Instead of carrying her home, he placed her under the tree and laid down beside her. He watched as she stared at the ground beside him, the light frown on her face showed she was mulling over a decision.

As her frown resided she cautiously scooted closer until she leaned down and placed a hand on his stomach. The muscle there clenched involuntarily at first. He stayed quiet, afraid of scaring her. Eventually she laid her head on his chest.

Before she nodded off she told him that the next time he hurt her she'd take Uhtred's offer to kill him. He smiled at that. He knew the next time he hurt her Uhtred wouldn't have to do anything. Because he'd do it himself.

—

"Well isn't this a sight." Sihtric raised an eyebrow at the two under the tree.

They were both asleep still, Akira wrapped up beside Finan with a leg hitched over his hips. Hild had panicked when she woke up to find Akira gone. She waited a hour, hoping the woman went for a walk before telling Uhtred.

The town was turned upside down as they searched for her. Uhtred fretted she had left them. Hild didn't think she would, at least not without a warning or a note. Of course their search in town showed nothing and so they went to the outskirts, asking farmers and herders if she had appeared.

Sihtric had been the first to find them on the hill. It was the last place she would be at. Uhtred came up beside him, frowning at the sight.

"Who do you think came here first? Her or him?" Sihtric teased, smiling at the frowning man.

"I doubt she'd allow him anywhere near her right now." Pushing past Sihtric he kicked Finan in the side waking the man with pain.

Finan sat up gasping at the impact, his hand flying to the wound.

"Morning, sunshine." Sihtric teased him.

"What the hell was that for?" Finan finally caught his breathe enough to talk, looking at the men before him like they were crazy.

"Leave. She'll be upset if she sees you here." Uhtred dragged the man up away from Akira. The woman curled in on herself, shivering from the lack of heat. Finan freed himself from his grip, looking down at her.

"She was already upset."

"You talked with her?" Sihtric noticed he didn't look as depressed.

He still looked like a wild man. Beard and hair grown out, but the light in his eyes was coming back. Obviously he was feeling just a tad better.

"Yeah. I just hope she forgives me."

Akira stirred as he men talked, her hands pushed at the ground to sit up. The grass beneath was getting colder without the man's heat. Uhtred pushed Finan away, scooping up Akira in her half asleep state. She didn't complain as he held her close, sharing his own warmth as he carried her back home.

He tucked her into bed before explaining to Hild of what happened. The day went by quick for Akira, she slept almost all day. When she did wake it was late noon, the sun was almost on the tip of the far mountains, ready to dip down and let the moon take over.

Stepping outside she could hear the people clamoring about trying to get a few last chores in before nightfall. It felt weird to her. Almost a month of sitting inside the room became a norm to her. The chaos outside was once more different and fascinating.

Her walk was short, just around a few houses to familiarize herself with the world outside once more. Hild greeted her as they met at the front doors of her house. Seeing Akira outside had startled her, she didn't expect to find her coming back home. Thankfully, Hild did not question of the night before. Their supper was quiet and peaceful like always.

"I'm going to Wessex to meet with some scholars."

"When do you leave?" Akira handed her the bowl she used as she got up.

Hild took it, stacking it on top of her own dishes before heading to a wash station. "Tomorrow I head out."

"And you'll be back when?"

"A week, maybe two at most. They've traveled a long way to come here. I would like to learn as much as I can. Osferth wont come with, do you?" Hild bit her lip.

If it had been a week ago she would have jumped on the chance. Now, she was unsure. Her feelings were still tangled. On one hand she wanted to go and on another she wanted to stay.

"I don't think I'm up for a long trip." Akira made her decision after a moment.

If what he told her was true, she would want to see it. She wondered what he meant by fixing things. Just saying sorry wasn't going to be enough.

Hild washed their dishes and Akira cleaned up the table, throwing the scraps that fell for the strays outside. Hild warned her of doing that too much. She didn't want the strays to start hanging around her home.

Akira reassured her it was fine before going to her room. She made a list of chores to do while Hild was gone. It would keep her busy and help the woman. At first light Hild set off with a few guards. Akira was asleep still, Hild checked on her before leaving, of course.

When Akira woke she knew that she left. Hild would usually wake her before going outside or the sounds of her cooking would do it for her. That day none of it happened. It was a little weird for her to not hear the woman. Starving and half asleep Akira only knew of one place with food.

And she was quick to get dressed, rushing to get a plate from the hall before the men ate it all. Sihtric was quick to greet her when she came in, hugging and swaying her. He had been lonely in his pranking the last few weeks. Uhtred set a plate for her, giving her the foods she liked the most to keep her happy.

Sihtric left after his meal, heading out to patrol the areas beyond the gate. Uhtred waited until she was almost finished eating before asking if she wanted to join him. She denied his offer. The thought of having to listen to peoples complaints rubbed her the wrong way. Instead she told him she would be busy with chores, shooing him from the hall.

After she finished she didn't leave. Instead she looked around the hall once more. Just a few months prior it had housed most of Coccham's injured. Some wooden boards were stained from the blood of the people. It was a constant reminder.

Akira didn't dwell any further. She left the hall after cleaning up after herself. Osferth greeted her as he passed to go get food himself. The sight of her made him happy. He was worried she would stay in her room until she died.

Like she told Uhtred, she was busy with chores, sweeping, dusting, washing. She did work until she became too tired to move. The basket of clothes sat at her feet while she wiped away the sweat on her forehead and upper lip.

She didn't go far from the home to wash, just down to the river where a few others did the same. Akira hadn't done that type of work before, usually Hild had done it. Akira sighed and dropped the washing board by the basket as well. Her arms were sore from the scrubbing.

She watched the other women work for a bit. The soapberries they used caused the clothes to return to its clean self once more. The suds and dirt carried downstream. They didn't seem fazed by the hard work they did.

After a short rest, Akira finished her laundry and carried it back home, meeting Osferth along the way. He fell into step with her, offering to hold the basket she carried which she denied.

"I'm glad you and Finan made up."

"Who said anything about making up?" Akira could feel herself heat up.

She had woken briefly as Uhtred put her back in bed. Had even called to him before he left to see what happened. Though he didn't say, she knew he had caught her and Finan together under the tree.

Arriving at the house she shifted the basket under one arm before going to the front door.

"But you-" She turned around to face his confused looks.

"I am merely tolerating him for the sake of everyone. I made you all uncomfortable with the rift between us. It isn't fair for you or the others to be forced to choose who to talk to or visit." Akira pushed the door open with the basket and placed it on the table before returning to him outside. "Besides, with another war I'll have to eventually sit in the same room as him for debriefs. It's best to not make it difficult for everyone."

Osferth shifted his feet. It was still uncomfortable to know that two of his friends were fighting. When Sihtric had told him they made up he assumed all was well again.

"You know he does regret his actions." Osferth walked after her as she left to the church.

Akira huffed. She ignored the comment. Instead she asked of what he had been up to. Her diversion wasn't unnoticed by him.

—

As another day came so did the heat. The people of Coccham felt the scorching rays of the sun above as they worked. The cold water of the river and streams did little in cooling them down. Out of all the women in Coccham, Akira was the only one with her hair down.

She was dieing from it. Sweat soaked into her dress. The cloth she used to wipe at her neck and face was becoming damp. It disgusted her.

Sihtric had warned her before he left for patrol that day. And as much as she wanted to take his precautions she couldn't. The mark on her neck would be bared for all and that was worse than sweating. At least she thought so at first. Now she wasn't so sure.

Retreating to the barn she hid in the cold shade, turning her back to the wall as she lifted her hair and fanned herself. Her hair had gone damp from the sweat and eventually soaked when she poured water on it in an attempt to cool herself. The sun was quickly drying it, the top of her head dried the fastest and eventually felt on fire, her dark hair absorbed the heat a lot quicker than most.

"You should put your hair up." Her hand quickly dropped her hair in panic as she looked up at the voice.

Finan had came inside carrying bales of hay. He had seen her when he entered, she sat in the farthest corner by the door lost in thought. Akira looked away from him. They hadn't encountered each other since the tree. That was almost nine days ago.

"No one will know about it." He left to put the hay on the growing stack in the back.

"It's ugly." Her main concern wasn't it being recognized, it was the disgusted looks she'd receive.

Finan sighed. She somehow didn't find his scars ugly but she did for hers. Though he was the same. He was ashamed, embarrassed, and found his scars on his back ugly. As he went back to the door he stopped in front of her.

Her face was red and covered in sweat. The hair around her face clung to her skin. Finan had gotten somewhat used to the heat, but then again, he also wasn't covered as much as she was. The dress she had on was thick and heavy, reaching down to the floor. It was the only dress she had at the moment, Hild hadn't wanted it anymore and Akira was more than happy to have some more clothes. Especially after the fire.

"You should also get into something cooler. You'll collapse if you don't."

Akira ignored him, staring at the ground by his feet. The last day she had gone around the vicinity of the whorehouse. Mostly to help a patient who fell ill, but also to see if she could find anything on the man's frequency there. It rubbed her the wrong way not knowing if he still went there. Though she didn't find much, only hearing gossip and occasional drama.

"Akira? You still there?" He squatted down in front of her, waving in front of her face.

Akira pushed his hand away saying she was fine. His frown said he didn't believe her. With an excuse she got up from the floor, stepping back involuntarily when he did the same. He blocked her exit.

The two stared at each other not knowing what to say or do. Akira felt like running but knew Finan would grab her when she tried. He always did.

"Finan! What's taking so long?!" Sihtric's yell from outside startled her.

The man had decided to help Finan move hay after his patrol. With reluctance, of course. He took the easiest part of the job which was to compress the hay into blocks. Finan stepped away from her with a goodbye, an unknown look flashing across his face as he left the barn.

Akira waited until their voices grew distant before taking off. She would take a bath and push the rest of her chores for the next day.

However, she wouldn't get to them as she would be called to the hall for an urgent matter. Uhtred planned to attack a group of Danes that camped outside their perimeter. Akira went with the men on horseback in the blistering heat.

Osferth complained of it being too hot to survive. Akira couldn't agree more. She wondered why the man wanted to attack during the heat wave they've been suffering the last two days. Despite what she thought, Uhtred found it to be perfect. The heat drew most of the men from their camp to cool down in the river.

Once they got close the group dismounted before treading on foot to the camp. They stopped in the tree lines to survey the area, Uhtred talked with his men about the plan he had.

"Akira." Finan crouched beside her as they waited.

She took up the rear with most the archers. She had to be on the lookout for the men that returned as well as shoot. Uhtred had trusted her to have that responsibility.

"Finan." She curtly replied, more interested in the arrow she had ready.

Finan sighed before reaching into his pocket. She didn't pay attention to him until his arm blocked her vision. A string hit the back of her neck and a small thump against her chest made her look. His cross was hanging around her neck again.

"There. Back where it belongs." His hand cupped the cross before dropping it with a smile.

She couldn't protest as he got up and left to go to Uhtred's side. As much as she didn't want it to, her heart fluttered at the gesture. He had wanted her to have it for months now. Between war and their fight he couldn't find the time to give it back. But before they left for battle he took it from his nightstand and planned to give it back. To him it was lucky. It kept him safe in his battles and he hoped it'll do the same for her.

Taking position, the archers lined up behind the warriors. Uhtred rushed forward down to the camp with his men while the archers covered. The peaceful chatter that happened before was turned into yells and cries of war. Akira ran around the outskirts taking shots as she watched for more men. It wasn't long before a group was rushing back from the sounds. She flagged down a warrior, pointing to the men that rushed behind the archers.

The archers turned and shot at them, splintering the group as they rushed to avoid the arrows. A few that made through were then locked in close combat with the archers.

"Oh I've heard the tales of you, foreigner." A man twice her size came after her, axe swinging as she scrambled back.

Her bow became useless as he got close to her, her fingers fumbled for the knife on her hip. She got it time before he could hit her, stabbing him between the shoulder and chest. He stepped back with the blade still in him. Before she could see it he slapped her hard enough to knock her down. Blood fell from her nose as she laid on the ground, trying to regain her vision that blurred with tears.

The man took her knife from his shoulder, tossing it behind him as he raised his axe to the back of her head. His axe hit with a thud. Except it was against a shield.

Finan had been keeping an eye on her throughout the fight. Their training hadn't happened for a while. He knew she would be rusty once more. And she was. She forgot the most important thing which was to not lose her weapon.

Finan had raced across the field to stop the man. His heart almost stopped at how close the axe was to killing her. A second later and he would've watched the axe impale in to her skull. Akira turned over on her back to witness Finan stabbing the man through the stomach.

"You alright? Are you hurt?" He was quick to drop to her side, helping her up as he looked her over.

She wiped at her nose, bringing her bloody sleeve back for her to see. The taste metal dripped down her throat, it made her sick. She ignored it as best as possible, shoving away from him to get her bow back.

They didn't have time to talk. Not in the midst of battle. Akira ran off to help her archers and left Finan behind to finish the fight. Her nose bled even as the battle finished. Her head spun a little from the blood loss.

"Kuso!" Akira cursed as she wiped again at her nose.

No matter what she did it wasn't stopping. She was starting to panic. Her nose didn't feel broken, it didn't crack or hurt. It just bled. Finan rushed to her side as the last man fled from the clearing.

"Relax." Uhtred came over to her side at the sight of her bleeding.

He hadn't noticed in the midst of battle. Uhtred tilted her head slightly up and pressed a cloth to her nose. She complained as the blood dripped to the back of her throat. His fingers pinched her nose close which forced her to breathe through her mouth.

"You're lucky it didn't break." He pulled back to wipe at the blood that was starting to dry.

Akira gripped his hand as he did, her vision wavered as she finally lost balance. Her body had gone weak between the battle and blood loss. Finan grabbed her as she stumbled in Uhtred's grip.

"She needs to rest." Finan sat her down on the grass.

"Sihtric, get Akira's horse." Uhtred called to the man who was cleaning up the field.

His arms were full of weapons he was taking back. Luckily he didn't question why, mostly because he could see what was happening. Uhtred crouched next to her, pinching her nose close again. He would frequently pull away to check her nose. A few minutes of him pinching made the bleeding stop. Finan was the one to help her on her horse though, he practically pushed Uhtred away to do so.

The men rode beside her, frequently checking on her to make sure she didn't pass out. The last thing they wanted was for her to fall from the horse and be dragged. The questions got annoying after a while though and eventually Akira told them to shut it.

"Are you su-"

"I swear to god if you ask I will shoot you in the ass." Akira glared at Sihtric.

The men laughed at her comment. She was obviously feeling a bit better. Sihtric grinned before taking off at a run to the gates. Her own pace picked up as she saw Coccham once more.

All she wanted to do was rest. A relieved sigh left her as she climbed down from her horse. The lock on the stall clicked as she exited it. Finan was putting his own horse away as she left. He was rushing the horse inside to catch up. Luckily the horse was having it and allowed him to push it inside the stalls.

"Akira. Wait." Finan jogged up next to her.

"What do you want?" Akira looked away from him.

She found it easier to talk with him when she wasn't looking. The sight of the man made her weak. As did his accent. Combined together and it was no wonder she caved to do what he pleased.

"Can we talk? In private?"

"No. I'm tired." She left him outside without so much as a glance.

A sigh left him as the front door was shut behind her.

—

Akira touched at the cross that hung around her neck. Ever since it was returned she wore it constantly. It was a sad reminder that the man was trying. A small box was in her hands as she walked down the street.

Inside was a brand new cross she had bought at the market. It was a small one but it costed half her salary due to it being gold. It wasn't for her. She had bought it to replace the one she had took.

Thunder rumbled above her, a signal of the upcoming rain. The day after the battle it was cloudy and cold but it didn't damper the men's spirits. The tavern was lit and people bustled about in the night, drinking and cheering. Uhtred sat with his men inside the warm building, drinks and food passed around.

Akira approached the table, the box shaking in her hands. His back was facing her, completely unaware of the woman behind him. Her eyes looked to his back remembering the scars that ran underneath the clothing.

She shook the memories away, it was almost a lifetime ago since she had traced them. She tapped his shoulder making him spin around, his confusion turning to surprised excitement. He quickly stood up from his seat, forcing her to step back to avoid getting too close. He urged her to sit down but she refused.

"I just wanted to give you this." Her cheeks burned as she pushed the box into his hands.

Before he could ask what it was she bolted from the tavern. He was left to open it without her. Sihtric teased him about the gift. Usually he was the one giving Akira gifts. Especially lately, every morning he brought her flowers and left them on the porch of the house, though she didn't know who did it she took them and made things from them.

Finan placed the cross on him, touching the golden material before standing. His goodbye was drowned out by a bunch of men cheering at the game they played. He went searching for her in the darkening streets and quickly found her in front of her home. She looked to him when he came rushing over, calling for her to wait as she slipped in the door. The door was opened just a bit allowing the cold air inside.

"You...you didn't have to give me anything."

"I know. But it is only fair I replace it. If there is nothing more-" The door she was closing was stopped by his hand.

"I wish to talk, Akira."

"I'm tired."

They both knew she was lying.

"You're always tired."

"I've been busy the last few days."

"We have to talk of this. Pushing it aside isn't going to help." He pushed the door open even more and stepped forward.

Akira backed away, shaking her head. He begged her once more, reaching and taking her hands in his. Her eyes were squeezed shut painfully as she avoided looking at him. A hand cupped her cheek forcing her to open her eyes. Her body stumbled back by how close he was. He had closed the little distance, body almost touching hers. She knew she would be done for if she felt him again. The little resistance she put up wouldn't hold if he got too close.

He followed her despite her backing away. A sharp exhale left her as her lower half hit the kitchen table behind her. The door slowly closed behind Finan as he came inside, pinning her against the table.

A pained whimper fell from her. She couldn't take it anymore. She could remember every little thing about him. How he felt against her, how he made her feel when he kissed her and how her body would cave with the delicious heat in her core when he went down. Akira placed her hands on his chest, breathing in before exhaling shakily. He called her name, nudging forward just a bit more until she could feel his heat.

"I hate you." Akira whispered as her hand cupped behind his neck, pulling him closer. "I...I hate that I want you."

Finan placed his hands on the table beside her, caging her in as she leaned up and connected their mouths. His heart hurt at her words. He knew she was struggling on staying mad at him, a small part of her still did and it showed.

For once he allowed her to take over the kiss. He let her pick the pace, following her movements in kissing her slowly and deeply. The only thing he did was pull her flush against him when she pushed forward, desperate to be closer. Low moans rumbled in his chest when she slid a hand in his hair and another down his stomach, stopping just above his belt.

Even when she urged him, nipped and sucked at his lip, he did not take over. As much as he had enjoyed, and was used to the fast pace of sex before, he was starting to like her pace just a bit more. She took her time kissing him, combing through his hair and trailing a finger down to his ear, circling behind it before dragging it across his jawline. He could feel every little movement she made, every tiny shiver and breath. Without even looking he knew her thighs were rubbing together, much like that night when she dreamt of him, he could feel her moving them against him.

Akira pulled away, the two puffing for air as they did. Their bodies felt hot, scorching under the intensity. Finan raised one hand and cupped her jaw, her eyes closed as she relaxed under his touch. Unconsciously she bared her neck to him, inviting him in, urging him to do what her body was craving for. His hands, his lips, she needed them.

A shiver ripped through her when he scrapped his beard against the soft skin of her neck. Her fingers dug into his scalp, a whine of annoyance barely escaping her panting mouth when he pulled away. He refused to continue.

"I want to...I really do...but I can't." Akira glared at him, her senses finally returning as he backed away.

"Is it because I'm not fuller?" Akira covered her chest, his eyes darted to the movement before flicking back to her face.

More than once she had heard of the gossip around the whore house. Apparently the man had a type and she didn't fit it at all. It clicked in his head what she was talking of.

Finan swallowed hard. He knew she heard the rumors now. It was true the man, like a lot others, liked the women at the whorehouse who were fuller in the chest and ass area. Finan had more than once voiced his likes about the busty whores that he took to bed.

"Or is it because I'm not experienced enough for you?" Akira frowned, slightly pissed now.

"Akira, that's not it. You know that's not why." It kind of was, they both knew it was.

"Then how come? Why do you always stop?" Akira gritted her teeth.

Yes she hated him for hurting her. But she also was desperate for him. Like a moth to a flame, she was drawn in despite being burned over and over. And being near him, hearing him talk, it killed her. She hated herself for being weak and caving.

"You aren't ready."

"Who are you to make that call?! Just because I've never done anything doesn't mean I'm deaf!" Akira pushed him away from her, the space created enough room for her to drop on her knees.

Finan froze at the sight, trying to ask her what she was doing. The words got caught in his throat as one of her hands cupped his growing erection and the other fiddled with his belt. Akira moved with anger and arousal. Her hands tugged open his pants, pushing the material down as it grew loose, freeing his erection. Finan cursed when her fingers curled over his bare cock.

Admittedly, Akira was inexperienced in the aspect of pleasing a man. Though she heard enough from the whores talking and from being on the ship to know the gist of it. She recalled what she had heard, slowly pumping him in her hands.

Finan held the table in a death grip as she slid her hand up and down, swiping at the tip with her thumb as she went up. A sharp inhale and the jolt of his hips told her what spurred him on. A groan left him when she held him still, a look of uncertainty crossed her as she shifted forward.

Finan watched as she leaned forward and tentatively licked the precum off the head. His hips nudged forward making her place a hand on his hip, a precautionary lest he gave in to his desires. Finan could barely recognize his own voice as he rasped for her to continue, to take him deeper in her mouth.

Akira did as he asked, taking him in her mouth and whining at the fullness. Her jaw was already starting to hurt from opening so big. She gagged a bit as the tip hit the back of her throat, her head jerked back on instinct to get away. Finan growled and placed a hand in her hair, his hips moved forward again, shoving the head of his cock to the back of her throat.

Akira dug her nails in his hip, a warning to him as she choked on him. The action wasn't unnoticed but he couldn't help himself. Having her take him in her mouth, tongue sliding on the underside of him made him restless. He needed to be closer, he wanted her to take all of him.

Akira looked up at him with tears on her lower lash line. The heat in her core flared at the sight of him. Chest heaving, mouth parted to release moans and words of pleasure and dark eyes watching her. The sight, the intensity of it made her squirm, her thighs squeezed together at the arousal she felt. A light moan ripped from her as she sucked and pumped him. She couldn't take him all, she doubt she'd ever be able to.

To her she never thought of being aroused at pleasing a man. Seeing the horrors on the ship made her wary. And yet when it came to the Irishman those horrors and worries seemed to be replaced with pleasure. All she wanted was him, she moved on instinct at that point, bobbing her head until his fingers dug into her scalp and a rasped warning fell from him right before he came.

Finan puffed for breathe, his jaw clenched as he tried to hold his hips still. He failed slightly, slow jerks of his hips shoved himself down further as she whined and choked and clawed at his hips. Akira pulled back until he fell from her mouth, she coughed and swallowed, almost choking on the thickness of his cum.

"Akira." Finan moaned making her look back up at him.

His hand slid down from her hair to cup her jaw. Akira gripped at his wrist, a whimper of frustration escaping her. The wet heat that pooled in her panties made her uncomfortable. Finan knew she was beyond aroused. Her eyes were dilated and thighs rubbed together.

"Come 'ere." Finan helped her off the floor, tugging her to her room.

She eagerly followed. Her mind was long ago hazed over with the arousal and wants. In her room she pulled him to her bed, hands tugging him by his shirt until he positioned between her legs. Finan placed his hands on either side of her, waiting for her to voice her wants. She grew frustrated at the lack of contact though and wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing him flush against her center.

Akira moaned and bucked against him. Finan exhaled heavily. He could feel her wetness through the cloth of her underwear. She looked up at him, a small whimpered please escaping her. She needed him.

Finan pushed her legs away from him until he could back away. This time he was on his knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed until she was lined up with his mouth. His fingers tugged her clothing off. Her panties were barely off before he leaned down and licked at her, his hands pulling them the rest of the way off before hiking her legs over her shoulders.

A relieved groan fell from her as she felt him sucking and licking. His hands ran up her shirt, gripping at her breasts as he ate her out. Her hands gripped at his wrist and tugged at his hair. Her back arched into his hands as he pinched her nipples. Akira bucked against him, tears gathered on her lash line once more as the tension grew bigger until finally it snapped and she came with a broken moan.

Finan licked his lips as he pulled away, his chin glistened with her arousal. Kisses were planted on her inner thigh as she came down, shivering and gasping for air. Only when her breathing returned back to normal did he get up, pulling his clothing back on. Akira reached out and grabbed his hands as he pulled his pants up.

"Finan." She glanced down at his crotch before back to his face.

He knew what she was begging for. Finan cupped her face, leaning down and bumping their noses together.

"Not now, mo ghrá. And its not because you're inexperienced. It's because I want you to forgive me fully, first."

"And if I say I forgive you?" She pecked at his lips.

A small chuckle left him. He denied her again, pulling away from her warmth. Finan kissed her goodbye, leaving the room before he caved to her demands. She was left to clean up and change, falling out afterwards with a sense of loneliness.

—

Over the course of the next week Akira fell back into her old routine. Sihtric insisted they patrol together, the two always got up to trouble during them. He missed it. Finan had kept his word, steering clear of the whore house and leaving gifts on her doorstep. Akira had caught him one morning as she had left for patrol, his cheeks had turned red at being caught bringing her the peonies.

It was obvious to her he was trying. Her heart hurt at the sight of him constantly trying to make up for his mistake. Truth be told she couldn't stay mad at him, she tried and acted but it was never real. Of course she couldn't trust him to keep himself clean but there was no hatred.

At least she had thought so. That was until she saw him two weeks later, exiting the whore house slightly drunk as she passed on her way home for the night. The rage she felt, the thoughts she had, it scared her. Finan gaped at her, looking back behind him before stuttering to explain.

She pushed past him, ignoring him as she fled down the alleyway to her home. Finan was adamant on explaining though, he grabbed her and received a slap across the face, the shock made him stumble back.

"Enough! I'm done listening to you!" Akira yelled at him, her hands curled into fists as she saw red.

She envisioned murdering him then and there. She knew Uhtred would help cover his body if she did kill him.

"Its not what it looks like! Akira, I was only-"

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't care anymore!"

Finan panicked, he tugged her into him, locking her in place as she screamed for him to let go. He waited until her voice faltered, sore from her yelling. Her teeth sank into his neck, her anger being taken out on him.

"Mo ghrá, I wasn't in there for me. I didn't touch a single woman, hell I didn't even dare to look at another when I was in there." His nose brushed into her hairline, scenting flowers and herbs. "A friend of ours came to town, we were celebrating his birthday. Sihtric is in there as well, you can go ask him if you don't believe me."

As he finally told her, he let her go, preparing for another slap. Maybe even a punch. Instead she leaned back and glared at him before yanking him by his shirt to bring him closer. She smelt at his clothing and skin, searching for the strong smell of the perfume the whores wore. Only a faint smell was on him, one he had picked up by being near them. Without thinking she unclipped his belt, shoving her hand into his trousers to feel him. Finan huffed in surprise as she cupped him in the dimly lit alley way. He knew what she was doing, checking for any sign of him whoring around.

Only once she found no other woman's smell or fluids on him did she calm. She nipped at his shoulder, mumbling an embarrassed apology. Finan found her reaction perfectly fine, she had every right to suspect him after what he did before. He reassured her it was alright, voice strained as her fingers traced his growing erection.

"I...I'm being selfish again. Aren't I?" She sighed to herself, burying her head in his shoulder.

Akira had always been told to share. That she had no right to be selfish. But like most things she hated to share, especially when it came to him.

"No. I told you before I want to be yours. You have every right to be selfish."

"I...I hate sharing." Her meek reply made him hum in agreement.

He also hated sharing her with the other men.

"I promise, you wont have to share. I'm all yours, mo ghrá."

Akira breathed out a deep sigh. One between relief and exhaustion. She apologized again, pulling back from him and dropping to her knees. Finan bit his tongue as she pushed his shirt up and kissed at the happy trail there.

"What're you doin'?" His hand tangled in her hair, gently tugging her away.

"I want to apologize."

Finan cursed, "You don't need to do that."

"You didn't like it?" Akira was slightly hurt at the thought.

"No, no!" He ran a hand through his own hair in frustration. "I loved every bit of it. Trust me I want nothing more than to but we can't. Not here and not now."

Akira mulled it over before nodding. With his help she got off the floor. He quickly redressed properly before taking her hand and leading her home like he used to.

"Finan, what is that thing you say to me?" Akira looked up at him as they walked.

A small smile tugged at his lips. He realized how his own language had been unheard of to her. It was rare he spoke it, and when he did it sounded like gibberish. Finan decided to keep quiet, teasing her to figure it out. Her pout and furrowed brows showed her displeasure.

Finan reassured her it wasn't a bad term, but a good one. One used among lovers where he was from. Akira nodded, eyes twinkling as she recalled a few terms in her own language. With a silent promise to herself, to find a perfect endearment for him, she left him at the step of the porch.

True to her word she mulled over that night about the different endearments she had heard before. It was few, her parents rarely spoke to each other and when it did it was mostly business. The only endearments she could recall were from her grandparents and even then it was too cutesy or old sounding for Finan's rough exterior.

Akira gave up and flopped down in bed. Sleep came quick and when she awoke it was already noon the next day. Once again she had found flowers at her door and took them inside. The cross she wore twirled between her fingers as she absently played with it.

Rain clouds over casted the outside world making it seem duller. Coccham was a bit quieter that day, most of the people tended to the inside of their homes to escape the growing cold wind. Akira didn't though. She had gone to the tree to think.

It had been a while since she climbed in it. With her back pressed against the trunk, she swung her legs over the branch she sat in. She usually thought of Kiyo when she did this. He was the one to show her to climb up a tree, after all.

As a child she never was outside a lot, and the times she was it was always a game of hide and seek with her mother and her people. Kiyo had snuck her out once and they were chased by a few men who ordered them to return home. To escape them, he climbed a tree in the backyard of a neighbors home, helping her climb up next to him. She had been terrified and cried being so high up. Her clinging to him caused them to tumble from the tree and be caught.

Despite growing up, she still had a fear of being in the tree. But it was a habit of hers she also grew to love. Kiyo had shown her how different it looked to be up in the tree, how they could just make the world out from beyond the gates and houses the higher they climbed.

"It's going to rain soon." Finan approached her carefully.

She glanced at him, a small nod in response before zoning back out. He sighed and climbed up with her, taking the branch on the other side. Unlike Akira, Finan's weight made the branch swing. He had to hold onto the trunk to not fall.

"Why do you insist on climbing up this old thing?"

"It's comforting in a way." Akira closed her eyes, feeling the wind pick up and brush against her cheeks.

The leaves rustled as it got windier. A sense of home swept over her. Finan shook his head, clearly not understanding her. Being on such an old rotting tree was bound to result in an injury. As the wind died down she reopened her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Akira looked to him, a look between sadness and confusion mixing.

"About what?"

"About me. Do you really want to be with me? I'm not that much. I'm scarred and have ran from my family who will eventually find me. It will cause nothing but trouble for you. That's why..." Akira paused, swallowing hard. "That's why I have to know. Are you really sure of being with me?"

"Yes." Finan barely could wait until she finished speaking.

He reached over and cupped her chin. Akira shook her head, gripping his wrist.

"You might be killed by my family if they find out."

"I can be killed on the battlefield, it hasn't stopped me yet. I'm not afraid of your family nor the pathetic threats they send." Finan scooted to the edge of the branch he sat on, leaning forward to close the distance. "I am willing to die for you, mo ghrá."

Akira could feel the weight of those words in her chest. She knew he meant it.

"And you still want to be with me despite me being selfish and terribly bitter and jealous? I hate seeing you with another..." Finan chuckled.

"Yes. I still want you even if you become a raging jealous woman. I will always want you despite you being bitter towards the others. As long as I get to do the same with the men that try to pursue you." Akira hummed in agreement, leaning forward to kiss him.

It was a small kiss, almost on the verge of a peck. She sighed in content at the feeling of his lips once more.

"Ask me." Akira pulled away from the small kiss they shared, searching his face for any sign of regret.

Finan was confused at first but eventually he knew what she wanted. And he asked her to be his to which she agreed on. Finan broke into a smile and kissed her again, a small comment on how lucky he was slipped from him. Though he wasn't so lucky being in the tree. He shortly fell out afterwards when he tried to move in closer to her, his branch swayed and sent him off balance, throwing him to the ground below. Akira laughed above him, the sound making the pain bearable as he joined her laughter.

Akira climbed down to check him for any injuries. He had been lucky they were on the lowest branches for he was only winded. Finan pulled her in his lap, hugging her to him as he scooted until his back hit the trunk of the tree. He kept her there, sharing kisses and promises until the first rain fell and they were forced to run for shelter.

—

"They've taken the town? But why?" Akira scooted closer to Sihtric.

The two had been sent to scout a nearby town that was quickly captured by Danes. The report came from a villager that had barely escaped days after her reconcile with Finan. It had been a few days ride away to get there. Uhtred was further back at their makeshift camp with more men, waiting on a report from the two. The town was well fortified, stone walls and sturdy gates. It would be impossible to sneak in with an army.

"They always take what isn't theirs."

Akira hummed. From what she had seen that much was true. The Danes had taken what they wanted whenever they wanted.

"Should we sneak in?" Akira shifted her weight along the pine needles.

"No. Not yet. We should report first and then find a way in." Sihtric turned and headed down to the camp.

Akira watched the gates a little longer before going after him. Finan was the first to greet them back, mostly Akira. He had fretted the entire time she was gone. As much as Sihtric was good at sneaking around and could hold his own, Akira wasn't so sneaky. More than once she had been caught trying to sneak up on the men to scare them and always got caught before she reached them.

"You alright?" Finan grabbed her hand, tugging her closer to his side.

Sihtric spoke with Uhtred, a plan being thought out between the two. Akira nodded. Not a scratch was on her, he had no reason to worry. At least not until the actual battle.

"Akira could go with me, if-"

"No. That's not happening." Finan snapped forward at the idea Sihtric pitched.

"Hey, shouldn't I have a say in this? What if I want to go?" Akira frowned at how quick he was to speak for her.

"It isn't safe."

"It never is safe. It never will be safe." Akira argued with the man, she was starting to get angry.

"I don't think she should go with you, Sihtric. I know what Finan is thinking and honestly it does worry me." Uhtred shared his worries.

Despite being a warrior and training for close combat, she wasn't trained on infiltrating. Not only was that a problem but she was still a foreigner. Her looks would cause an uproar with the men inside the town.

"I'll be fine! You can't expect me to stay here and do nothing the entire time."

"Akira, it is not safe." Finan sighed in frustration.

Having her go with Sihtric just to scope out the area had made him anxious. If she was sent in he'd have a heart attack. Especially if something went wrong.

"I want to go. I can distract them and Sihtric can look around. It'll be easy." Akira looked to Uhtred knowing he was the one to make the call.

"I wont let anything happen." Sihtric promised the men.

Finan clenched his teeth as Uhtred agreed. He quickly stormed out of the tent, frustrated and anxious at her leaving again. Akira apologized before going after him. He went to the outskirt of the camp where it was much quieter.

"If this is how you are going to act every time I make a decision then maybe we shouldn't be together." Akira felt her own heart drop at her words.

"I don't want you to get trapped in there with those men. They will torture you. They will use you." The thought of seeing her in that position hurt him physically.

He'd be stuck in camp, not knowing and not being able to help her if it happened.

"I'm aware of the consequences, Finan. I'm not a child."

Akira placed a hand on his back, running it up into his hair. Finan sighed and turned to face her, tugging her close until he could bury his head in the crook of her neck.

"I worry about you."

"I know. And I'm sorry I worry you...But I would like to have a voice and not have you telling me what I can and can't do. It reminds me of being back there, of not having a choice..." Akira played with the ends of his hair, soothing him.

Finan squeezed her, apologizing for his selfish behavior. He was acting out of line, he knew he was, he just couldn't help himself when it came to her.

"I promise I'll come back, if that makes you feel any better?" Finan laughed, his breath tickled her.

"In one piece?" He pulled away with a slight smile.

"Mochiron!" Akira nodded.

He kissed her forehead and nose before he reached her lips, a small warning to be careful was said as they pulled away. Akira shyly looked away before letting her hand slide down to his stomach. Finan sucked in a breathe at the shy look she gave him.

She wanted to spend time with him before she left. A parting gift lest something did happen. As much as he wanted to receive that gift he denied her, taking her hands in his and leading her back to camp. Sihtric took her from him when they reached him, he reassured Finan he would look out for her before the two took off.

"We'll wait until he gives us a signal. Get some sleep." Uhtred patted him on the back as he stared after the two.

Finan knew he wouldn't sleep. And he didn't, he stayed awake straining to hear for any war that occurred in the town. It was quiet until early morning when a flaming arrow shot through the sky.

With the signal the men rushed to battle, taking to the gates and worn down parts of the wall. Finan broke off from Uhtred, leading the men over the wall and into the town. The gate was broken and men streamed in. Only a small group of Danes resisted them, the majority retreated further in the town.

Groups were split to cover the town as they pushed forward, killing any Danes that they came across. Uhtred met Sihtric along the way, Akira no where to be seen. Sihtric assured him she was ok, she had fled to the outer corner to light the signal. And she was there until the fighting broke out.

She had ran along the buildings and the wall, keeping to the shadows until she spotted Finan leading men. As much as she wasn't good at sneaking, she knew when one was. And from the gut wrenching feeling and the moving of shadows she knew multiple people hid from his vision.

Akira ran until she bulldozed into Finan, pushing him in between the wall and a houses pillar as arrows shot past them. The small amount of men he led were killed from the attack. Finan switched places, pushing her into the darkened corner and covering her as men rushed by their hiding spot.

Akira touched his back pulling his attention to her. Finan dropped his shield, tugging her to him until he kissed her angrily. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip until a small whine fell from her.

"You could've killed yourself!" He scolded her as he pulled away.

"And you could've died!" She nipped at his neck making him groan.

They shared a heated look, one of anger and arousal. He had to force himself away before he took her there. The shield was picked up as he tried to ignore the fire spreading in his veins. He led her out of the space, covering corners and alleyways until they met up with Uhtred.

A bigger fight had happened, the men were in shield walls, pushing and stabbing at each other as they pushed to reclaim the town. Finan left her side as she pushed him to help, her own figure retreating to a set of stairs to gain advantage over the wall of men.

Most of the Danes were killed, others were taken in ropes and chains to cellars. The minute the fighting was done and the streets became quiet, Finan took off to find Akira. He found her pushing her way around the throng of men, searching for him as well. She waved to him with a smile.

"I told you I'll come back in one piece." She teased him when he approached her.

Finan chuckled and shook his head. He expected her to tease him about it for the next few days. Once they returned to camp it returned to a familiar pace for the two. Akira cleaned his wounds as he watched her with loving eyes.

She would apologize every time she would cause him more pain, especially with the alcohol she poured on the wounds. And like always, he'd assure her he could handle it. With the last cut cleaned and bandaged she sat back to look him over.

"I don't get a kiss to make it feel better?" He grabbed her hand when she stood, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Akira giggled before threading a hand through his hair. "Hai, hai. I guess you deserve a reward for your work today."

Instead of kissing him on the lips she kissed him on his cheek. Her cheeks burned as she pulled away. The action wiped the grin from his face and made him pout instead. He complained about it, even pulling her back to him when she stepped back. Akira tapped his nose and told him to be patient.

She wanted to kiss him but there were other men around. It was embarrassing to display her affection in front of others. Him holding her hand was enough to make her heart hammer away anxiously, she couldn't imagine kissing him.

Finan still pouted as Akira led him out of the tent they used to heal the wounded. He kept that pout until they reached Coccham the next night. Akira laughed under her breathe at him. She knew he wasn't really mad, just annoyed she refused his affection. Finan wasn't one to be embarrassed to show others who he was with, given the chance, and he'll gladly take her wherever. Though she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"If you keep pouting your face will stick like that." She teased him as she led her horse inside the stall.

Finan hid a laugh behind a grunt, trying to keep his act up. With her horse secured she left to sneak behind him. Akira hugged him from behind, kissing the back of his neck and apologizing to him. A huff was heard from him. She smiled into his shoulder and let her hands glide down to the belt of his pants. She could feel the muscles in his back tense.

"We made it home at least. You could try to be happier."

"And how can I be happy when my woman won't kiss me?" He teased back.

She could hear the smile in his words. Akira hummed as if she was thinking before patting his chest.

"Y'know we are alone now...and you've been patient, despite the pouting...I can give you that kiss now." She squeezed him before letting go and stepping away. "Unless you don't want it anymore?"

"Like hell I don't!" Finan turned around and grabbed her.

She giggled into their kiss clearly amused by him. He pressed a hand to her back, pushing her against him as he took her. As much as he was rough, he was also gentle. His tongue would sooth her lip where he nipped at. A soft moan slipped from her when he cupped her ass.

"No humping in the stables!" Sihtric yelled from outside making her break away.

Her cheeks burned bright red from being caught. Finan cursed under his breathe at him for interrupting. Akira quickly darted out, denying they were doing anything which made Sihtric tease her even more.

Finan slapped him upside the head as he came out of the stables. Her figure retreated down the walkway in a hurry. Sihtric smirked at him, he clearly did it on purpose. Ever since Akira and him made up, the trio of men had not given up their teasing and cock blocking.

Uhtred would frequently add extra bodies to their patrols despite it only needing two to do it. He would also stop the man from having more than two minutes alone with her, claiming that a serious discussion could be said in view of him from a few feet away.

Osferth, whether he knew it or not, would drag Akira away during the day. He told Finan it was for the church and orphanage, though the man felt it wasn't always because of that. And out of all of them, Sihtric was the worse at ruining his chances. He knew what made Akira run away flustered and embarrassed. Anytime Finan managed to get alone time with her, Sihtric would appear out of thin air to tease them.

"Why do you insist on intruding?" Finan sent a glare to the younger man.

His pants were tightened to the point of hurting.

"Because Uhtred asked me to. And because it's funny to see you being denied." Finan reached to put him in a headlock but Sihtric dodged it, running off laughing.

He threw a promise to never stop over his shoulder as he disappeared around a corner. Finan knew he was serious about that. Sihtric would never let them be alone in peace. Instead of going home he followed to where Akira ran off to. She grabbed him as he passed a dark alley where she hid.

She held a finger up to her lips telling him to be quiet before she led him down further away from the crowds of people that passed. Their hearts pounded in their chests from the chances of being caught. Akira knew what the others were doing, it was plain obvious. As much as she loved them and was grateful they looked out for her she was starting to get frustrated at not having alone time with her lover.

Finan recognized the alleyways she took almost instantly. It was the ones that led to his house. Knowing where she was headed he took the lead, pulling her along until they got to his doorstep. He was quick to push her inside, slamming and locking the door before pushing her against it and kissing her once more.

A whine fell from her at his urgency. She clung to him, threading her fingers through his hair. Finan pressed himself against her, caging her against the door before he cupped her thighs and lifted her up. She locked her legs around his hips, heels digging into his lower back to keep him flush against her center.

His hips rocked against hers, pressing against her heated core to find relief. The door behind her sgifted in it's confines against the movement of them, the soft knocking of wood filled the air. Akira was the first to pull away, gasping and moaning as Finan continued his assault on her neck.

She pleaded, barely a whisper, for him to take her. His chest rumbled a low growl as he took her away from the door and headed to his room where he was quick to drop her onto his bed. He wasted no time in taking her clothes off, peeling them one by one until she laid bare on his bed, shivering from his intense gaze and the cold breeze from the window.

Akira pouted at him, her hand gently tugged at the ends of his shirt to show what she wanted. Finan chuckled and did as she silently requested, taking his armor and shirt off as she watched. Her eyes wandered along the scars that peppered his skin. Wounds from his battles that told a story. Akira traced them as he took her lips again. A soft moan fell from him as she slid her hands to his back, nails lightly scraping up his spine until she reached his shoulders. Akira responded with a moan as well, her body scorching hot and mind blanking at the rising arousal. she felt like she was drowning in him, he left her gasping for air and shaking the more he pressed into her.

"Breathe." Nudging her jaw, a wet kiss was planted under her ear, she barely noticed in her hazy mind.

Fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders, back arching up until her chest brushed against his. His hands toyed with her, sliding slowly down her body and back up, calloused fingers brushing over her stiffened nipples. He hummed in content against her neck when she shivered and whined at the contact. Her back arched painfully upwards as he pinched and twisted and pulled at the stiffened peak.

Trailing downwards, he left open mouthed kisses across her collarbone before falling in between her breasts. His hands slid down, one pushing her gently back to the bed and the other holding a leg over his hips. A puff of breath escaped her, body flinching as the rough contact of his beard scraped her skin. The slight prickly feeling sent waves of pleasure through her, the fire in her belly flaring.

Pulling back just briefly, his hand holding her stomach down, moved up once again, cupping her left breast and flicking the hardened peak. A gasp and shiver ran through her, him moaning at the sight before diving back down to take her other one in his mouth. She cried out at the sudden contact, back arching once more into the wet heat of his mouth. Body flinching and shivering as he sucked and licked and bit at her breasts. His hips grinded against hers, almost unconsciously, as he worked on her.

Her soft moans and whimpers filled the room, a soft blush taking over her face. She bit her lip, a frugal attempt at keeping quiet as pleasure burst in her. Finan moaned against her chest, his hand working to tweak her nipple as she started to buck up against him. Her naked bottom rubbing over the material of his pants where his erection was. She was close, the feeling making her head swim and turn blank.

Pulling away right before she fell over the edge, he shifted down once more. A small embarrassed whine escaping her as she tried to close her legs. No matter how many times he did it, and no matter how much she enjoyed it, she was still embarrassed with having him between her thighs. His hands spread her open, hands pushing in-between her thighs, those same hands held her to the bed as he nosed and kissed and sucked on the soft skin of her inner thigh. Her hands fell to the bed, gripping the furs under her at the feeling. As much as she loved his beard, she also hated it. It teased her constantly, the feeling bringing her so close yet yanking her back off the cliff of relief.

With a sharp bite to her thigh and a low groan, almost on the verge of a growl, he made his way up to her center, hitching a leg over his shoulder and keeping it there as he delved down to lick at her. Her body stiffened at the feeling, a loud groan leaving her when he sucked at the little bud on top. Feeling helpless and wound up, her hands flew to his hair, tugging and stroking at the strands. A moan of approval from the man sent tiny shocks through her center, her hips bucking into his mouth on instinct.

She wanted to be closer but also wanted to pull away. The feeling becoming to much to handle as the fire in her grew hotter. She whined his name, scared of what was happening to her as the tension finally snapped in her lower stomach, breathe getting caught in her throat as she bucked into him and arched her back stiffly. Waves of numbing pleasure flooded her as he licked and sucked at her, holding her twitching body close as he continued his assault. She gasped for breathe, growing lightheaded from the lack of oxygen.

"No...no more..." Tired, she pushed at his head, trying to detach the lust driven man.

He buried further, fingers prodding at her center before sliding in. The action causing her to cave in, a loud moan she didn't recognize as hers falling from her lips. Finan watched her, mouth sucking and flicking at her clit as he pushed a finger deep into her, curling to rub against her sensitive walls. Her chest heaved at the action, she felt as if she was suffocating with every nudged he made to her walls. Licking at her center once more, he pulled away to rasp at her to once more breathe. She sucked in a breathe, letting it out shakily as he went back to her center.

Watching her with dark eyes, he continued his onslaught of assault, sliding in a second finger and causing her to flinch away. The feeling hurt her despite her wetness helping him to penetrate her. The feeing burned as his thick fingers stretched her open. His name was called on a broken whine when he curled up both fingers once more, rubbing and prodding as he sucked harshly on her clit. Holding her breathe again, she came undone, legs shaking around him as her body bucked up into him.

He pulled away, kissing at her stomach as he told her to breathe, fingers pumping her through her second orgasm. Gasping for air, she clung to him, body jerking from the sensitivity of him stroking her. His mouth and beard, now wet with her slickness and cum, left a wet trail over her stomach and chest where he left kisses. Her body relaxed as he finally reached her lips, taking them in another hungry kiss. Her mind was hazy, half working and half numb.

As she settled down, he pulled his fingers out, spreading her wetness and cum over her clit. Her hands gripped his shoulder hard enough to leave bruises, body jerking at the sensitivity that laid there. Falling onto the bed, she detached from the man, gulping in air. He chuckled and nudged at her jaw, kissing under it and leaving more marks. She whined helplessly as he continued, body too tired to resist.

He licked his lips, pulling back to connect their foreheads. Her hair had stuck to her forehead as she sweated from the heat and intensity. His fingers ran to her inner thighs, drawing circular patterns on them, her wetness being smeared along. She had drenched the bed beneath her, slickness creating a tiny pool there. She had become aware of it before, embarrassed, slightly disgusted, but the man had found it arousing.

"Akira?" She tilted her head up to him, an act of submission as she bared her neck.

Instead of taking her like she thought, he pulled away, getting off the bed to stand. The cold air from the windows drifted through again which created goosebumps to rise on their heated skin. Looking at him she wondered if he was going to leave her. Instead of denying her like last time, he grabbed her ankle with his left hand, his right palming himself over his pants. The sight made her tense, she felt even hotter and slightly jealous at the sight of him pleasing himself.

"Think, Akira. Do you want this? Do you really want to give this to me?" The hand holding her slid up to her knees, rubbing the sensitive skin behind.

"Yes. Please." She nodded, squirming in anticipation.

The man shook his head, denying the woman a little longer. As much as he wanted to jump her and completely use her until she was too tired to speak, he forced himself to be reasonable. She was innocent, she wouldn't be able to take that back once he had it. He wanted her to not have regrets. Further more, she wouldn't be let out of that bed until the next afternoon. He knew the minute he started he wouldn't be letting her leave.

"You need to think about it, Akira. You know once you give me this you will lose it forever."

"I know. And I trust you. You're the only one I want to give this part of myself to. Please." Sitting up she reached for him, her mind clearing from the foggy arousal for a split second.

Her hands grabbed his wrist on her, pulling him forward. He searched her face, staring into her eyes for any sign of doubt before unlacing his pants. He rasped out for her to lay back down, climbing back on the bed once he was naked.

Akira laid down, eyes locked with his as nerves filling her. She had heard such horror stories before. Of the pain, of how the women had screamed and clawed and bled. She knew Finan wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't help the memories of those tales.

"Finan." Whimpering, she reached up, hands cupping his face and leaning up to kiss him.

He groaned, his body caging her in as he laid his elbows beside her head. Her hips aching just slightly from being pushed open farther for him to fit. Reaching down, he hitched her leg over his hip, pressing himself against her. A moan passed between them at the feeling, his head dropping to her shoulder to release a soft curse. Sliding in between them, he took hold of himself, rubbing against her sensitive clit, her hips bucking up to meet him.

He groaned when he pressed against her once more, thrusting up between her folds as her slickness coated him. A soft gasp escaped her, she could feel him, could feel every inch of his hard, big, and throbbing shaft ran along her. He brushed his nose up her neck, along her jaw and up her cheek. She became slightly scared at the thought of him being in her. Seeing a flicker of fear enter her eyes, he slowed his movements, his hand by her head pushing against the bed as he steadied himself on his knees. He gave her a slight frown, her panicking and reaching to grab him, hand gripping his forearm.

"Do you want to stop?"

Shaking her head she told him to be gentle with her. He nodded, leaning back over her. He held her hand as he thrusted against her, his eyes soaking in the sight of her beneath him. Having her naked underneath him with swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and moaning for him. He had dreamt more than once of the image, and finally he was able to have the real thing. The image before him would forever be burned in his mind and he didnt care one bit. As he pulled back, he placed himself at her entrance, prodding slightly to gauge her reaction. She released a nervous breathe, anticipation building in her as she waited for the pain.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." Nudging forward, he pushed against her.

She nodded, a whine falling from her when he pushed the head in, a foreign feeling and a sharp burn taking place in her core. She squeezed his hand as he slid further in, stopping when she dug her nails into the back of his hand and a pained whimper escaped. Tears were gathered along her bottom eyelashes. The stretch of him was hurting her. She shook her head, breathing hard as she tried to fight through the pain.

Finan murmured loving words to her, letting her take a moment of rest before plunging in more, hips connecting to hers as she released a small squeal in pain. The tears fell then, sliding down her cheeks and running into her hair below. The two stayed there, breathing heavily against the feeling. Finan had squeezed her hand back, he was trying to stay there with her. So used to being rough with the whores, he had almost forgotten what it was like to take it slow. His body fought him, trying to react on instinct, as it was screaming at him to move. To rut into her until he spilled inside.

His bottom stomach muscles clenched at the thought. He bit at her neck, drawing soft whimpers from her as he waited. Soft, raspy praises were said to her as he nipped at her neck. Shifting under him, she called for him as the pain subsided. A plea to continue. Connecting foreheads once more, he pulled out before thrusting back in. The action making them both moan together.

Her free hand wrapped behind his neck, the other holding his hand and squeezing when he got a little too rough. The pain she felt quickly turning to pleasure that sent shocks and jolts down her spine. Her whimpers turning to moans that caused the man to snap his hips into hers. The action brought her closer every time he would pull out gently just to slam back in, grinding against her before repeating. His free hand held her against him, sliding behind her, lifting her by her lower back to delve deeper.

"Finan!" She shook under the man, the feeling of the fire burning hotter every stroke he made.

He kissed her as she grew near, her walks fluttering around him and her moans pitching into whines. With a curse he succumbed to his bodies instinct, thrusting into her roughly as she came around him, her walls squeezing him until he was pushing himself against her, spilling himself deep inside. He took her mouth against his, swallowing the moans she made as he did. His hips jerking against her hips in the aftermath, the tightened muscles of his stomach unclenching as he found his relief.

With a groan he let go of her hand, sliding it under her shoulders and lifting her off the bed. With a breathless gasp, she clung to him and he rolled onto his back, bringing her to lay on him. She laid her head on his shoulder, she could hear their hearts racing from the activity, bodies covered in sweat and her wetness. She sighed in content when he trailed his finger down her back, pulling a blanket over her bare form.

"You ok?" He nudged his head against the top of hers, only asking once he caught his breathe.

"Mm." Tired and half asleep she dug her face into her neck, weakly kissing at his pulse. "Aishteru."

A small chuckle fell from him, an arm slinging over her waist under the blankets. It only took a few minutes until he could hear her sleeping, the rhythmic breathing giving her up. With a content smile, he kissed her head, falling asleep after.

—

In the morning, Akira woke up bruised and sore. A stream of light from the window beamed onto her eyes, waking her from her sleep. She was in the bed alone, curled up in the middle with the thick blanket covering her. Outside she could hear the distant chatter of the marketplace, laughter and yelling carrying through the streets.

Turning onto her side she pushed up off the bed. She frowned as she searched the room, few furniture was inside, dresser, nightstand and bed. A chest laid at the foot of the bed, though she doubted he would store valuables somewhere so open. Everything was the same as before. Except, Finan was nowhere to be seen or heard. His armor, still on the floor, told her he was somewhere near. His sword still in the sheathe against the wall confirmed her suspicions of him being in the home still.

Before she could get out of the bed, Finan came back in, hair wet from his bathing and hands holding a towel to the back of his head. At the sight of the woman awake he gave her a cheeky smile while his eyes trailed down to her naked shoulders. Akira shyly looked away, hugging the blanket to her chest in a frugal attempt to cover herself. As much as the sight aroused him, he also felt pride. He had her in his home, finally had her in his bed, a place he didn't take many to. Usually he would mess with the whores at the whorehouse, Akira had been the only woman he slept with inside his home.

Kicking the door shut behind him, he crossed the room until his knees hit the side of the bed. Akira watched him curiously, heart jumping to her throat when he leaned down and caught her lips against his. His hand wound itself into her hair, the other tugging at the blanket she held. Akira tried to keep it on her but was overpowered by the man, her hands wrapping onto his arm as he played with her breasts.

"So soft." He mumbled to himself, dipping down to kiss at her neck.

"Finan...wait. I'm dirty from yesterday!" She pushed at his chest, trying to get the man off.

"It wouldn't make sense for you to take a bath when you'll get dirty again." With a nip to her shoulder he dropped the towel, pulling her by her ankle to the edge of the bed.

The sound of his pants falling made her suck in a harsh breath. Her body reacted instinctively, she could feel herself getting wet at the memories of him inside her. An ache settled in her lower stomach, a craving for him racking her so fiercely that it made her head spin. She turned onto her stomach, trying to get away from the man in a weak attempt. She wanted him, needed to feel him again but wanted to take a bath first. Finan, not caring, held her hips in place on the edge of the bed.

He nudged the head of his cock against her slick opening, waiting until she caved in and pushed against him in a silent plea to be taken. He cursed lightly as he slid in her, the feeling of her around his cock made his mind turn blank, the only thing he could do was rut into her. She whined at the new position, her ass being held in a bruising grip as he rutted into her as gently as he could. The feeling of him from behind made her restless, she thrusted back against him, a sharp inhale being heard from the man before he reached under her and rubbed her clit. At the feeling her legs collapsed under her, hands gripping weakly at the sheets as she was forced to come.

As much as it had hurt for him to use her so roughly, it was also good. She was still sensitive from the previous night, her heart pounded in her ears as she came again right after the last one, the wave of it slamming into her so fiercely the air from her lungs escaped her. Biting into her shoulder, he found his release soon after, pushing his hips flush against hers as he came with her.

Breathing heavily, the two stayed there. Finan keeping himself over her for a few minutes before pulling out. He released a groan at the sight of her leaking, his fingers brushing against her swollen lips to smear his cum over them. She jolted away, breathing his name out as he pushed his fingers in. He worked his fingers into her at a leisure pace, his purpose wasn't to make her cum, but to keep his own in her.

After a few minutes of doing so he pulled away, wiping his hands clean with the towel and doing the same to her. She whimpered at the contact of the rough fur against her swollen clit, hips jerking away when he would try to clean it. Not bothering to get dressed he joined her in the bed, pulling them both to rest on the pillows, his arm around her waist, keeping her snug against him.

The two laid there for a while, possibly hours, until Akira sat up. The man woke from his doze, holding her in place as he asked what she was doing. She wanted a bath and food. It was now late noon, he had kept her in bed all night and day. She was starving, especially from the workout he put her through. Bringing herself to the edge of the bed she dropped her legs over the sides, clinging to the bed and being forced to sit back down as they wobbled under her like a newborns. Finan chuckled, a cocky look on his face at the sight.

"Shut up!" She blushed, embarrassed at the situation she was now in.

"Can't walk?" He mused to her, sitting up in bed behind her.

"I just need a minute." She stubbornly retorted, covering herself with a blanket as she waited.

Finan knew better, that minute would turn to hours. Getting off the bed he went to his dresser. The sound of a drawer opening caught her attention but she refused to look, still shy of seeing the man naked. Finan paid no mind, he slid into clean comfortable pants before going over to her and lifting her up to where he cradled her in his arms. She complained for a bit before allowing him to carry her. The walk to the washroom was quiet, Akira taking in the home he lived in. It was small and bare but somehow cozy. The wooden planks creaked a bit under the weight of them, curtains billowing away from the breeze coming through the windows, a small musk and earthy scent drifted through the home.

When he put her down, he set her by the wooden tub. The stream beside the home was used to collect water with a bucket, water being heated with a small fire before it was dumped inside. Akira watched him work to fill the tub until it was half full. She thanked him, getting a hum in response.

He didn't leave her side after filling the tub, instead he helped her in, taking the blanket back to his room before grabbing her old clothes. She didn't have any new ones there, and he was not going to ask Hild's permission to enter her home so he could grab clothes for the woman. Hild would probably castrate him if she found out. With the old clothes, he set them on a table by the door in the washroom, checking on her once to make sure she was fine.

"Finan..." The woman called the man back into the room before he shut the door, her body relaxed from the warm bath.

"You need something? Is it getting too cold?" Going back to her side, he touched the water to check the temperature.

She shook her head and reached up to touch his cheek. He allowed her to do so, her face content as she traced along his jaw. She didn't know how to convey the strong feelings she felt, her heart swelling to the point of almost bursting. He knew though, the look she gave him said it all. He smiled at her, kissing her to comfort her. He knew her feelings, she didn't need to say anything.

Without a short kiss, the man left the woman to bathe. He gathered up the little food he had in the home, he mostly ate at the hall and tavern, the food in his home was scarce. Looking to the washroom, he decided to run to the market to get food for her. She saw him pass the door, heading to his room to change and passing again to go out. Akira could hear the front door opening and closing from her position. She dipped deeper in the water, touching at her chest where her heart hammered.

The images of him flashed in her mind causing her to squirm and blush. Dunking her head below the water she forced herself to cool down. The thoughts brought a heated want in her that made her go crazy. Distracting herself she cleaned up, got dressed and dumped the water. As she exited the washroom, Finan returned. Bread and jam in hand, he set them on the table for them to eat.

With a thank you, she ate a few pieces, listening to him going around the house as he got ready. She offered him a piece of bread when he sat down to put his boots on. He beamed a smile at her and let her feed him. Once she finished up, she slid on her shoes that he brought to her. Finan opened the door for her as she left his home. He followed her back, now dawning his armor and sword over his outfit. Akira blushed, looking to the dirt and cobblestone paths they crossed. She was paranoid people would know what the two did behind the closed doors of his home.

She was also paranoid of running into someone she knew, especially Sihtric. The man seemed to know everything. Once she got close to the home she stayed in, she said her goodbyes to the man, rushing off before he could reply. She was still a little shaky in the legs, but was able to hold herself up.

—

"Ok, you hate Finan again?"

"Why would I be happy about that?" Akira gave Sihtric a weird look.

Once more she had gone on patrol with him the day after her night with Finan. Hild chewed her out for not coming home and Akira covered where she was with a lie. Luckily Hild couldn't check to see if her lie was true or not for she said she slept in the oak tree again. No one was around that area to say otherwise.

Akira thought that would be the end of it but Sihtric knew. He didn't know what exactly, but he could tell Akira was different. And from the moment they started their patrol, he had been trying to guess what happened to make her so happy and air headed. She would zone out with a small smile and a light blush as she reminisced her night with Finan.

"You adopted a cat?" Sihtric nodded to a feline that crossed their paths.

Thanks to Akira's constant feeding the cats around the town they had gotten chunkier. And lazier. She was always followed by a flock of cats anytime she came outside with a basket. Even if the basket was clothes. He had even found them sitting and loafing beside her as she did her chores, only opening their eyes to see who approached before dozing back off.

"No, though that is a good idea. Demo...there's to many to choose from." Akira frowned as she mulled over her decision before beaming once more. "I'll have to adopt them all!"

Sihtric choked on his spit. He knew Akira would do it and the hell that Hild would raise due to it would affect everyone. Sihtric shook his head telling her no and to leave the cats outside. Feeding them was one thing, keeping the inside was another.

"No cats. None. Not until you get your own place. Hild will kill me if she found out I gave you the idea."

Akira giggled and agreed. If she did bring home any they would be thrown out immediately. It wasn't like Hild hated the cats, she just hated the stench of their markings around her home. And the constant snacking on her garden. Akira had been drilled into by her before when a few herbs had teeth marks and fur.

"Wait...no. No, you haven't had time to do that." Sihtric shook his head in disbelief.

Akira tilted her head, curious as to what he was thinking now. Sihtric stopped walking to look her over again. The action made her paranoid he figured it out.

"Are you with child?"

"What?!" Akira was thrown off from his question, her hand flew to her stomach in defense.

"You aren't denying it!" Sihtric pointed at her equally bewildered as he thought it was true.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat, Sihtric?!" Akira glared at the man.

"No! You're acting weird and happy and it's slightly creepy when you zone out!"

"How do you get that I'm with child from that?!"

"You're with child?!" Hild dropped the basket she carried by them.

"No!" Akira scrambled to explain her misunderstanding.

Hild had almost suffered a heart attack then and there. She believed Akira to still be pure, like the rest of them assumed, especially since she is a Christian.

"See what you caused?" Akira smacked Sihtric's arm once she calmed Hild.

Sihtric acted offended and huffed. Though she wasn't pregnant he guessed he was close to the truth. She had turned red rather quick at the thought. He wasn't sure how or when it happened but he knew the two had been together.

"You can tell me."

"And have half of the town know? No thank you." Akira teased him before leaving his side.

She knew he had other work and with their patrol ending in town it gave her an excuse to disappear in the crowds shortly after. Akira snuck to the back of Finan's home where he chopped wood. He laughed at the sight of her hair having leaves from the low hanging trees she encountered on the way there.

Akira stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, giggling as he gripped her chin to kiss her lips. The axe in his hand was dropped to his side, long forgotten as he pulled her flush against him. Akira gasped and pulled away when he slid his hand between her thighs.

"No, you have work to finish." Her voice shook as he rubbed through the material of her pants.

"I can finish it later."

Her knees grew weak at the sound of his voice. The one thing that made her weak was his voice, especially when it became raspier and heavier with lust. Akira knew she would cave in and she shortly did when he kissed and complimented her. A jagged breath left her when he slid into her. Nails dug into his shoulders as he roughly used her against the side of his home. Her moans were swallowed by him as he kept her lips on his, the air being shared between them.

Finan slowed his movements to reposition them, the emptiness that filled her when he pulled away made her whine. He reassured her, quickly lifting her back up until her knees draped over his arms. He pressed his hands against the wall, locking her in place as he slid back in her.

Her head dropped back against the side of the house as he filled her back up, his movements slow but hard. The soft knocking on the side of the home made her anxious and aroused. Finan bruised her neck, nipping and sucking until it turned a dark shade of purple. A moan slipped from her, his lips quickly left her neck to cover hers. He didn't need for them to be interrupted.

Sweat beaded along their hairlines as the sun shifted onto them, heating them up even more. Akira tugged at the hair that gathered at the back of his neck, her walls fluttering made him aware of what she wanted to say. Finan was rough then, slamming in and out of her, jostling her up the wall with every thrust until she cried out against his lips, fists clinging to his shirt as she squeezed around him and shivered. Finan cursed as he joined her, he pushed himself as deep as possible, crushing her against the wall as he spilled inside.

A small satisfied chuckle left him as he pulled away to kiss at her cheek and jaw. Akira breathed a content sigh as he basked her in kisses and loving words again. He noted what she liked to be called as he did, he could feel how her body reacted to his words. Especially when he had said filthy things into her ear as he took her.

Finan was careful when he pulled away fully, keeping his hands on her hips until she nodded to show she was fine. A little shaky, she pulled her pants back on and tugged her shirt down. Finan did the same, pulling his own pants back up until he was covered once more. He bent over and took her shoes, leading her into his home. The shoes were dropped by the door before he lifted her up and took her to his room. She complained of being tired and couldn't survive another round.

Finan agreed and laid her in bed, pulling the blankets over her and kissing her forehead. He urged her to take a nap while he finished his chores. He promised to take her to dinner and then home before anyone noticed her missing again. Akira grabbed his hand before he left and pulled him to bed with her. She wanted to cuddle, just for a bit. The pout she gave made him cave and take his shoes off. She was quick to snuggle up against his chest and wrap her legs over his. She took a nap like he suggested, only stirring slightly when he left to finish up.

Like he promised he woke her as the sun dipped behind the mountains. She was half asleep as she fixed her hair. Finan had helped her put her shoes on, she had almost walked out without them. Luckily he didn't have to carry her once she got outside. The cold air woke her up pretty quick. Though she clung to his side as they walked to the hall, chatting about their schedules the next day.

Sihtric greeted them when they came in, the other men looked their way on instinct. Akira pulled from Finan's side, blushing as she took her usual seat. A glare was sent to the man, both a warning and a promise to kill him if he made her run. Sihtric laughed at Finan, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he leaned forward, ready to tease her once more.

"Oh, Akira, are you going to move in with Finan now that you are with child?"

The table stilled in shock. Finan choked on the ale in his throat, looking to Akira bewildered. Uhtred stabbed the steak on his plate, a killer look sent to Finan as his hand reached for his sword. Sihtric and Akira gaped at Osferth who had spoken.

"You...you're..."

"No! No! Uhtred, put that down!" Akira stood with the man, pointing to the sword halfway out of it's sheathe.

"Akira, today you told me the opposite." Sihtric smirked, looking to Uhtred and Finan.

He was egging him on. Akira wanted to slap him.

"Sihtric, knock it off! Uhtred, listen to me, I am not with child!"

"You aren't?" Finan mumbled, a look of sadness flashed across him.

At first he had been terrified, especially with Uhtred about to behead him for impregnating her before marriage, but he had also been happy. The thought of her carrying his child and being in his home made him extremely happy.

"You swear?" Uhtred glanced to her.

"Yes! I swear! Osferth is a moron and is listening to Sihtric's dumbass!" She glared at the two men who sat across from her, one snickering and the other completely lost.

Uhtred relaxed, sitting back down in his chair. Akira breathed a relieved sigh and slumped in hers again. She informed Osferth of the truth and how Sihtric was only speculating on things. Luckily he wasn't as dense and changed the topic once she was done clearing the air.

Their supper went by mostly peaceful until the end of it where Uhtred tugged Finan to the side to speak with him. Akira knew he was laying into the man. She waited for Finan by the door, straining to hear the threats Uhtred promised him. She had to clear her throat after a few minutes knowing he would continue if she didn't interrupt.

"Let me guess, he wants you to keep your hands to yourself?" Akira teased him as they left the hall.

"Pretty much sums it up." Finan chuckled and shook his head.

"I figured. I'm glad he is looking out for me, demo ne...I don't mind you touching me." She whispered shyly, her cheeks burning up at the intense look he gave her.

"Well then I'm glad to hear it." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to his side.

He thought to dinner as they continued in peace. Akira prodded his cheek with her finger in order to bring his attention back to her.

"You're upset. Why?"

Finan bit his lip before sighing. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of it, after all it had been less than a month since they reconciled.

"I was thinking about you being with child." Akira stopped to pull away, her slight frown making him anxious.

"It isn't true, do not worry."

"I'm not worried, I'm...I told you before I want children." He stepped towards her, taking her hands in his. "I don't know...I guess I was hoping it was true. I know we haven't had much time-"

"No. I...I want children, I do. But only after I'm married. I don't wish to bring a child into a broken family. I'm sorry."

He nodded, knowing she was serious. A suggestive look was passed to her, one that made her laugh. She smacked his arm lightly, telling him no before walking away.

"And why not?" He caught up to her, pulling her back to his side.

"I don't want you to marry me just to have a child."

"I'm offended you think that way, my lady. I'm obviously marrying you for the whole package." Akira giggled at him, the sound making him smile with her.

He knew he would ask her someday. Not soon, he knew she wanted more time. But he wasn't going to wait more than two years. She knew that, he was already caught talking of what marriage was like to Sihtric's wife, Ealswith. Sihtric teased him mercifully when he found out the man was asking. Finan was unsure still on marriage, he hadn't been married in a long time and the last time he was it ended in tragedy.

—

"What are you doing?" Uhtred stopped beside Finan.

He had seen him hauling logs and stripped wood to a clearing early in the morning. The land was previously bought by him months prior. He had planned on making it into a workspace for himself, maybe even a training area. Though he never had the time to make it.

"I'm making a home." He threw the log down onto the growing pile beside him.

"Why? Is your home destroyed?"

"No. I just figured when I get married it'll be better to have a fresh start. Have a bigger home, especially for the children." Finan shrugged as he simply stated his opinion.

Uhtred froze at the words marriage and children. "I'm sorry but since when are you married or having children? Who is dumb enough to do either of that with you?"

"Very funny, Uhtred. I know you still don't trust me with Akira-"

"As I should be." He grunted at the man.

"But I am serious about her. I'm asking her to marry me soon."

Uhtred sighed before nodding. He knew the only person who could stop him was Akira. And she wouldn't. The two were drawn to each other.

"Want to help?" Finan held an axe out to him.

"Since when do you know how to build a house?" Uhtred took the axe and shifted it in his hands.

"Since the fire. I helped a lot, y'know. You put me to work during that time."

"And you actually learned something? That's a shock." Uhtred teased him.

Finan, with Uhtred's help built a home over the course of two months. Sihtric had even helped when he found out about it. Akira was unaware, as per requested by Finan. He wanted to surprise her when the time was right. She did become concerned though when the men returned at the end of the day, bruised, exhausted and scraped up.

Finan would always reassure her when she helped clean his wounds at night. No matter how much she prodded for an answer he never let the surprise be known. He was adamant on only letting her know when it was done. But even when it was complete and safe he did not tell her.

Instead he took his savings and headed for Wessex and Mercia to search for a ring. He was gone for weeks traveling around before he came back to Coccham. Akira had tackled him when she saw him arrive. She cried and expressed how much she had missed the man. Hild had sent a silent thank you to her god when Finan returned. She couldn't handle another day of Akira's pouting and constant whining of the man being gone.

It was peaceful during those times. Coccham rebuild and grew. And soon enough three months passed in the blink of an eye. Akira and Finan snuck around as much as possible, though they could never seem to find time to get more intimate besides a few stolen kisses and oral sex. It frustrated the hell out of both of them. Akira had eventually snapped at Sihtric to leave her alone when he interrupted the two right before she was able to cum. Finan had laughed as she pulled her clothing on and stormed out to yell at the man who teased them from outside the shed they were in.

Another war had risen shortly after Finan came back and small battles broke out on the outskirts of town. Sihtric had left for a few days, searching for the main camp outside Coccham. He had only been successful in finding a general area of it. Uhtred was stressed about the possibility of them being caught in another night attack.

"You alright there, mo ghrá?" Finan smiled at the woman beside him.

The two left for patrol to spot any Danes. So far they hadn't. Akira was frowning through the entire walk though, sighing and looking to the forest beyond the stream. She had been stressed out as well.

"Can I show you something?" She darted out from beside him, heading up the hill where the oak tree was at.

Finan chased after her, slowing to a halt behind her as she gazed into the forest. She pointed to the rocks and jagged hills, telling him of the possibility of fighting there. Uhtred preferred to fight in the forest but the archers wouldn't be able to do much there. Instead she hoped to have them line on the hills and shoot at the fight below.

"I know I'm not good at strategizing...but I figured this way we can utilize our entire force. So, what do you think?" Akira clasped her hands in front of her, waiting nervously.

Finan had long zoned out. The minute she talked his hand had fallen to the ring inside his pocket. He knew it was too soon, but he also knew he would possibly die in the upcoming battle. He had gotten the ring two months back and had had many failed attempts at asking for her hand.

The first time he had tried to ask was interrupted by Æthelstan who ran from a very angry Stiorra. He had thrown a bucket of mud and chicken feathers on her in a prank. Akira and Finan had to physically break them apart before Stiorra strangled him.

The second time he had tried to take her to a small meadow outside of town. Though a burst of rain ruined the moment before he could ask. They were forced to run back home before they got sick. Akira had laughed despite the circumstances, Finan could not.

The third time he tried was interrupted by Uhtred and Sihtric who called for him to help in a small skirmish outside the town. And the fourth time was also interrupted by Danes who invaded the farmers crops and burnt the growing plants. Finan felt like he was being pranked by God. He was always so close to asking just to be denied.

"Finan?" She turned to see him drop to his knees.

"Marry me."

"What? Wait. That's not what you're suppose to say! That's not funny, stop joking!" Akira slapped his outstretched hand.

"I'm not playing around. Marry me. For Christ sake, Akira it's been years since I met you. It's been months since we've been together. And for the last few months I've been carrying this damn ring around and failing to ask you." He pulled the golden band out for her to see. "I'm done waiting, I don't want to waste anymore time. I don't want to die with regrets, I want to wake up and fall asleep next to you. I want to have children and watch them grow with you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. So please, marry me."

Akira tried to hide her tears by wiping at her face. She finally gave in and nodded, hugging him and accepting his proposal. Finan was relieved she said yes, he didn't know what he would've done if she denied him. Akira was giddy the entire way home, her eyes landing on the ring many times during it. The band had stars carved out into it, a blue gem was laced with more gold, the lacing almost looking like branches as it protruded out of the band. It reminded her of sitting under the oak tree and watching the stars. Fitting for the way he proposed.

Akira didn't hide her excitement and proudly showed off the ring to Hild when she was confronted. It was only noon when almost all of Coccham became aware of their engagement.


	8. Chapter 8

With his proposal done, Finan insisted they got married the next day, but Akira denied. She wanted at least a few days to prepare. Luckily Finan compromised and gave her enough time to gather what she needed. She had Hild and a few midwives help her create a dress for her wedding day. It was light blue and reached her ankles, a thin opaque layer fitted on top of the silk material they used.

While the women worked on the main dress, Akira embroidered the pattern of her new family crest with red thread in the middle of the dress. Branches with flowers stemmed from the crest and around the waist. Petals were embroidered along the skirt as if they were falling from the branches that secured the crest. She had consulted with Finan on it a day prior. A sword that stood upright in a crescent moon that laid below with a bow behind the sword. A tree was behind it all, splitting on two sides where the middle revealed multiple dots. The dots almost looked like stars.

At first she wanted to use a rabbit for her new crest but couldn't find anything to fit Finan. Sihtric had said he could be a wolf, but Uhtred said his own family crest held a wolf due to a god he claimed he was descendant from. Akira couldn't keep up with the nonsense and just nodded along until he stopped talking. Instead she went with the idea Hild pitched about their weapons. Because of her being utterly useless at swords, he had gotten close to her in order to train her. Finan denied that was true. He said there was a saying in Ireland that when two people are destined to be together they will naturally be together. He thought they would've gotten together even if she knew how to use a sword.  
With everything done at the end of the week she was able to marry him. Finan was impatient and could hardly wait to seal their marriage with a kiss, the priest wasn't even done before he did. Hild scolded him for his behavior but was lenient as it was his wedding day.

The hall that night was filled with cheer and toasts to the newlyweds. Finan was close by her at all times, his hand grazed the skin that showed from the light blue dress she wore, lightening a simmering heat in her core. Goosebumps rose on her skin when he would graze over a sensitive spot, she knew soon his hands would be on her bare skin without any restrictions. The image of it made her squirm under his touch, a small knowing smile tugged at his lips when she did. Drinks had passed him, he for once refused to drink. He didn't want to forget later that night when he took her in their home.

At one point Sihtric teased that his wife was more than welcome at his home if she grew bored of Finan. Akira was confused but accepted, not understanding he meant of a possible threesome. Finan cuffed him around the head and dragged him away to have a talk with the laughing man. Sihtric's wife sent a glare at the man and followed to smack him upside the head. As the night grew darker she became impatient. Her heart pounded at the thought of returning not to Hild's, but to his. She would collect her things and move in with him the next day. But before dawn even showed she knew he would bring her to a quivering mess in their shared room.

Finan seemed to share her thoughts as he finally dragged her out of the hall, telling Uhtred he wished to show her the surprise he had. The men waved them off, as they walked down unfamiliar roads. Uhtred was reluctant to let her go home with him, but knew he couldn't stop them, they were married now, after all. Sihtric pretended to wipe a tear away as he told Uhtred to be strong, patting the man on the back in sympathy. Stiorra had asked if he would act the same way when she married to which Uhtred denied she would be marrying anytime soon. Not while he lived at least.

Akira asked where they were headed as they passed the street he resided on. Finan smiled and continued to lead her past trees and overgrowth until finally a home was brought into view. It was somewhat away from the center of town, a side gate that led to the oak tree was a few hundred feet from the home, an escape for them if the house became too crowded or known. The house had a small porch and a fenced balcony. She would be able to see the stars from it as much as she liked.  
"Welcome home, mo ghrá." He kissed the back of her hand before pulling her to the front door.

Akira felt the tears prick her eyes as she entered the home. Finan watched with pride as she went about, familiarizing herself with their home. He had almost given up building it more than once. But seeing her walk around and beam with happiness made him realize it was worth it. Even having Sihtric hit his hand with a hammer after missing the nail multiple times, was all worth it. Only when she finished did she return to his side, kissing and thanking him.  
"Do I get a reward for building you our home?" He teased her.

She giggled and nodded, kissing him again. Finan was quick to lead her to their shared room, untying the laced ribbon on the back of her dress until he could slide it off. It was left on the ground as he backed her up to lay down on the bed. She sat on the edge, tugging the armor and shirt from him with his help. It was a lot harder to do than she thought. Finan was used to it though and easily got the material off him in a matter of seconds. Her sandals fell from her feet with a soft thud as she lifted her legs onto the bed beside her. Hands worked at his belt as he kissed her, pushing them down until they fell around his ankles. His boots scraped the wooden floor as he shifted forward, pressing against her bare skin.

"Hold on." Finan chuckled as she eagerly kissed down his chest and stomach.

Her hand wrapped around him as he tried to get his boots off. Hands fell to her hair, gathering it into a ponytail before tugging her away. He warned her, a low growl vibrating through his chest, to wait once more, before leaning down to take his boots and pants off. The clothing was tossed to the side as he stood back up, guiding her back to his erection. Akira knew now what to do. The past months he had shown her how to please him, whether through him guiding her or her finding out through trial and error. Finan watched her as she licked up and down the length of him, sucking the head and swirling her tongue around. He exhaled hard when she took him in her mouth until she gagged. He praised her then, telling her what she did to him and how much he loved when she took him. Akira moaned around him, her thighs clenching together at the sounds he made.

Her hand placed on his thigh as she leaned forward to take more of him. The hold on her hair tightened as she managed to slide him down her throat before pulling back. A whimper left her as she went back down, cupping his balls and sucking hard. A broken moan fell from him as she did. His hips twitched, desperate to cram down her throat and find relief. With a raspy voice he pulled her away from his cock, throbbing and achy at the denied release. His tongue wetted his lips, urging her to sit up again with full attention. As she pushed herself up to her knees, he surges down to meet her, impossibly impatient at how slow she moved. Capturing her lips in another urgent kiss as she arched into his chest, arms wrapping around his neck to tug him deeper. She allowed him to force her lips apart in order to taste her. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he did, the vibrations could be felt on her own chest. Her soft moan of approval was swallowed by him as she felt his beard scraping against her jaw. She couldn't help but imagine it scraping the inner of her thighs, pushing her to the brink. Akira pulls back puffing for breath as her lungs burned, his nose nudged hers possessively before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Finan smeared wet, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck, receiving a gasp of surprise when he nipped at the edge of her collarbone.

Hands tugged her forward still, pressing against the expanse of her back, wanting her close, needing her closer. A sigh escaped her as she felt him against her stomach, twitching and hot and heavy. His hand slipped down until they rested on her hips, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles into the skin. Pushing her forward he rasped for her to lay down. And she did, flopping back impatiently making him chuckle in amusement.  
He climbed over her then, her legs parting on instinct to allow him in. Stomach muscles clenched when he placed a hand firmly on it. His thumb swept back and forth over the soft skin, mouth sweeping down to kiss at her lips once more. Soft moans fell from her at first before it became frustrated ones. Finan had a tendency to tease her and right now he was doing that. Just barely giving her a kiss, on the edge of ghosting his lips over hers before yanking back. His hand ran along her ribcage right under her breasts, nails scraping the overheated and sensitive skin. Akira tugged at the back of his neck, bringing him down as she surged up to catch his lips. She could feel him smirking through it, but couldn't care less.

"Stop teasing me." Akira whimpered at the tortured feeling.

Finally he keened and ran his callused hands up onto her breasts, squeezing and rubbing as she arched for more. He pulls back to watch her, dark eyes soaking in the image of her enjoying his touch. Once more he leans down to nudge at her nose, whispering words she couldn't understand before his thumbs ran over her nipples, catching on the stiffened bud with every pass of his thumb. Heat flared in her core, she could feel herself pooling onto the bedding below as her legs fell open even more. She whimpers his name, pleading with her eyes for more and tugging him down to her chest. A soft chuckle left him at her eagerness. Months prior she had shied away from the idea of him touching her, now she would pull him close and guide him to where she needed him, especially in his constant teasing.

Finan was more than happy to replace his hands with his mouth, gently licking over her sensitive nipples before yanking a broken cry as he closed his teeth around it. His tongue soothes it quickly afterwards, his mouth sucking softly almost in time with her pulse. Hands ran through his hair as she shifted up against him. His free hand traced circles on her hip before gliding down to touch her pelvic. He teased her slightly, running his hand back up to her side and rubbing the soft skin there. Akira whined with a buck of her hips. She hated when he did that to her.

He would always bring his hand so close to where she yearned for him just to yank it away. It annoyed the hell out of her. Most the time she would end up pleading for him to stop teasing her, tears pricking her eyes at the built up frustration.

"Finan, please don't tease." She whined when he did it again, gently grazing over her clit before retracting his hand.

"'M sorry, mo ghrá. I can't help it, I like seeing you riled up."

Finan moves to the other then, lavishing it with his tongue before biting and sucking. He growled softly into the skin of her breasts, his hand falling to take himself in hand while the other slides up and tweaks her other breast. Akira shivered at the sight of it all, he nursed softly against her while he pumped himself lazily. His hand fell from her breast, sliding down until it rested against the soft curls of her pelvic area, thumb pressing down onto the wet and sensitive bud there to finally relieve some pressure.  
Her hips tilt towards him, a silent plea to continue, which he thankfully does. His finger slid into the wet mess of her folds, smearing the slickness around as he curses against her with a pained voice. He comes back up to her lips, silencing her pleasing whines for a moment before delving his fingers into the slick heat of her.

"Mo ghrá, you're so wet. Always so wet for me." Her stomach clenches with his words as a fresh wave of heat washes over her, a mix between embarrassment and arousal.

His thumb applies a gentle pressure to her clit as he pumped his fingers slowly, just barely inside to keep her achy for him. A smirk tugged at his lips at the sight of her getting worked up under him, sweat breaking out on her hairline as she squirmed helplessly for more.  
Broken stuttered words escaped her, hips bucking up to find some relief from his endless torture. He clicked his tongue before pressing a hand to her stomach, holding her firmly in place as he continued to tease. Only when she grew on the verge of crying from the built up frustration, did he slide his fingers inside, pressing up against the sensitive spot on her walls. Her body turned to mush at the feeling of his thick fingers pressing deep inside. He twists his wrist as a heaved whine fell, drawing the two thick digits toward him. Akira gasped and gripped his hair, head tipping back as all she could do was quiver and moan.

"Is this what you wanted?" He moved his fingers, curling them into that same spot before taking them away.

His thumb pressed against her clit, gently stroking before turning to a more rough alternative. The feel of him pushing and pulling made her become lost in the haze of her pleasure. She barely recognized the feeling of his beard scratching the crook of her neck as he smeared kisses onto it, pressing kisses down until he could replace his thumb with his mouth, her focus purely on the pleasure bursting in her center.  
Finan watched her fight for breath, heels dug into his shoulder blades to keep him in place and fingers tangled into his hair and tugged but he did not mind. The sight of it all brought him more pleasure than anything. And as much as he loved watching her moan and buck and wreathe under him, he loved it more seeing her come undone and glow in the aftermath. He never could understand the men who didn't please their woman in bed, he thrived on it. The sight of her pleasure fueled his own, it stroked his ego to know he satisfied her.

Breathes and moans lurched with the thrust of his fingers until he curled up one last time, pressing hard into her and holding, tongue flicking and swirling around her clit as her body quaked and a hitched breathe left her. It didn't take much for her to unravel, his constant teasing had wound her up. Finan moaned against her as her thighs pressed against the side of his head and quivered. Mouth agape she felt herself go tight before she felt the crash of pleasure sweeping her away. Tears blinded her vision at the intensity, her only sense was being able to feel how she wetted his hand and the bedding, the violent pulsing of her heart in her center, throbbing around the fill of him. Finan exhaled sharply against her, soft thrusts of his fingers brought her through the blinding wave of it all as she collapsed and shivered in the aftermath. His mouth pressed against hers when she searches for him, a content sigh exhaling through her nose at the contact. Finan pulls from her, the loss of his fingers brought an aching hollowness.

Akira watched as he smeared her wetness on his length, his eyes squeezing shut with a hard exhale as he did. She whispers for him, a hand siding to his chest where his heart lay, thrumming against her fingertips rapidly. Finan moves closer, taking himself in hand before rubbing the scorching thick head of his cock through her folds, making the two moan at the action. Akira cups his face, bringing him to meet her lips before she pleads against his mouth, nose bumping his. Finan releases a ragged breath, pained from the teasing as well. He leans down over her, weight caging her in as he rests an elbow by her head. He grips himself before pushing the head of himself inside bringing an immense burning pressure before her body opens up to him. He slides into her then, the breath being knocked out from the two of them at the thick, fill of him inside her, stretching her open once more. It had been a while since they last did this, Sihtric was always stopping them before he could enter her.

He cursed as she clenched around him greedily before he's drawing out and plunging in again, lips smearing kisses on her neck as he grounds himself back inside. His cross clinks against hers at it falls, brushing the heated skin with the gold material. Finan mumbles into her shoulder, words that are foreign and filthy as he takes her hips and begins to rut in her slow and deep and hard. Groans and grunts escaping him with every thrust that jolts her in his hold and rocks the bed. His moans and words, though she couldn't understand, brought her closer to the edge at a fast pace. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall was barely heard over the two's moaning and skin slapping against skin. Akira calls for him, nails digging into his shoulder blades. And then suddenly a heavy exhale escapes Finan as he digs his teeth into her shoulder, claiming her as he finds his release with an animalistic growl. His muscles lock rigid under her hands and his cock pulses deep inside, the head of his cock pressing against her cervix as he fills her up with his cum. His hips nudge against her with every pulse, almost unconsciously, as the pleasure ebbs from him. Akira gasped at the feeling, her own body going rigid before she squeezed around him once more, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came.

Finan kisses her neck, lavishing her with praise and compliments again as they laid there, basking in the lasting wave of pleasure. He finally draws from her, Akira whimpering from the hollowness that follows soon after before his fingers touch her slick and puffy folds, smearing his cum as it trickled out. He bumps her nose with his, leaving a kiss to her lips before sighing and rolling onto the bed next to her. He slides an arm under her, rolling her towards him until she was secured snug against his side. Akira curled against him,resting her cheek on his chest where she could hear the steadying beat. His fingers trail her spine as a content sigh falls from him. She was soon falling to sleep in his arms, happy and content.

—

Waking up was never easy for Akira and that morning was the same. It was the same, all except for the feeling of fingers ghosting up and down her sides and the light scraping of a beard with soft, wet kisses on her neck from behind. Pulling her so gently from her dreams with every breath that fanned across her skin. Her eyes opened to the stream of light coming in from the balcony, a hum coming from her as she felt a hand slide down to hold her stomach.

"Mornin'." A soft moan escaped her at the sound of Finan whispering to her, his breath hitting behind her ear.

His voice was raspy and tired, movements slow and lazy in the morning unlike the night before. Akira knew he woke up before her, practically everyone did. She knew he should've been up by then, but he lazed in bed, holding her against him as he dozed in and out while pressing lazy kisses to the back of her neck.

"Morning." She cleared her throat, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she remembered their night together.

Finan smiled against her shoulder, a hum of content vibrating through his chest. Her hand covered his that laid on her stomach, lacing her fingers through his.

"I thought you'd be working by now."

"And leave my new, beautiful, wife alone after our marriage? What kind of monster do you take me for?" She laughed softly with him before turning her head to brush her cheek against his.

"A very good one?"

"Aye, I am. And a good one will definitely laze here, waiting until you wake before taking you again." His lips caught hers as she whimpered.

From the moment she woke she knew he wasn't going to let her leave bed. His cock had been pressed against her lower back, hot and throbbing for a while, she felt it the minute she woke up. Her hips tilted towards him, ass pressing against his erection in an invitation. The thought of having him again lit that same delicious fire in her core she felt so many times with him. Finan took hold of her thigh, lifting it behind her until it draped over his hips. A puff of breath escaped her as he slid up between her folds, the tip catching on her clit as he fucked against her so slowly. She clawed blindly at the bed, feeling overwhelmed and overheated between his body and the sheets. The sleep drained from her as it was replaced with heat and arousal. A desperate plea escaped her as she pushed back against him, impatient to his teasing once more.

Finan pulled back, pushing the head of his cock inside before sliding in with one thrust, burying himself to the hilt as they both moaned. A shiver rippled down her spine as she caught her breath with him. Finan nipped at her shoulder, words mumbled into the skin as he drew back and plunged in again. Her toes curled as he hit the sensitive part of her walls, stroking and prodding as he started to move his hips. Unlike before where it was hot and heavy and desperate, it was lazy and slow. He moved against her, fingers falling to barely rub against her clit as he moved so slowly inside. A moan ripped from him when she squeezed around him at the realization. Her throat was cupped in his hand, fingers pressing to feel her quickened pulse.

"Mo ghrá, mothaíonn sé chomh maith." He moaned, snapping his hips against hers, grinding into her.

Akira melted against him. She tilted her neck towards his hand, ass pressing down onto him and grinding back. Finan nosed her hairline before planting a kiss to her temple, pulling out and slamming in again until he was fucking her in hard slow strokes. With every thrust his balls grazed her, the head of his cock pressing against her cervix and g-spot.

"Ní féidir liom mo lámha a choinneáil díot riamh, a ghrá." A nip to the back of her ear sent her over the edge, her walls squeezed around him making a curse through gritted teeth.

Akira grabbed his wrist, nails digging into the flesh as she quaked in her bliss. Finan slowed only a bit before he continued his assault, pushing her through her orgasm and building another quickly. His hand slid up until it rested under her chin, a thumb pressed against her parted lips. Blindly she took his thumb in her mouth, licking the pad softly and humming around it. The action made him inhale sharply, hips snapping roughly into hers, knocking the air from her lungs.

"Finan." A mumbled moan of his name brought him back to her, nose trailing her jaw as he hummed.

"Sh, mo ghrá, I got you." His hand fell from her throat, trailing over her aching and sensitive breasts before finding her clit.

Unrestrained now, he fucked her until she rocked in his hold, hips chasing his hand and cock blindly as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten. The sound of her ass hitting his hips sent a jolt to her core, the mess between her legs heard loud and clear as he entered her. His thumb rubbed her relentlessly, flicking and pressing circles until she called for him, voice shaky and loss of breath.

"Sin é, tar dom. Good girl, cum for me." A hard exhale was heard from her as her body went rigid in his hold.

Her back arched as the coil snapped, her second orgasm bringing a silent cry from her. Mind foggy and spinning in the mess of her wetting his cock, only being able to moan, milking him until he nipped her jaw and pressed himself deep inside one last time, pumping every last drop of himself into her womb.

His lips caught hers as she searched for him, a whine of approval humming on his lips. He smiled against her lips, bumping her nose as he pulled away. Akira wrapped her arm up around his neck, bringing him back down to kiss her again. She could feel a slight pulse in her clit from his previous assault, much like before. Akira gasped when he bucked up again, moving inside her once more. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion and surprise as he groaned.

"Finan, no more." Despite her plea she pulled him in again, kissing him and opening her legs for him.

"Can't help it, mo ghrá. You've made me addicted." A pained groan left him before he detached, pulling out and sitting up away from her.

Akira already missed having him inside, her insides became achy and yearning to be filled by the stretch of him once more. It terrified her to think he was capable of making her so wanton and dirty. Finan ran a hand over his face as he looked down at her, his lip caught between his teeth as he thought.

"We need to wash and I need to move my things in." Finan nodded in agreement, biting his lip hard as he caught glimpse of her slickness when she curled her legs up to her stomach.

As much as he agreed to her and he understood, his hand couldn't stop from pushing against her thigh, sliding it away until she was exposed to him. Akira touched at his chest, nails biting into his pecks to bring him out of his lust driven thoughts and back to her. His hand fisted himself, the coolness of his wedding band making a shiver slice down his spine. The sight made her keen and whimper, unconsciously opening herself more to him.

"Finan, if we keep up like this I'll be with child."

Eyes snapped to hers, dark and searing into her. An animalistic growl fell from him, one that made her stomach clench and her walls bare down on nothing, aching for him. A long whine fell from her as he moved on her, sliding back inside, her body welcoming the stretch of him once more despite her protest. Finan curled her knees around his hip, the position kept her legs closed together as he rutted into her.

"I don't see any issue with that." Finan nosed at the pulse of her throat possessively, his teeth claiming her shoulder once more.

Akira clenched around him, her body quaking before she caved into the feeling, allowing him to use her once more like he wanted. Rough and hard against the bed making it creak and hit the wall under them. A hand dug into the flesh of her ass, pulling her back onto him with every thrust, pushing into her so violently she felt light headed and drenched. A small whimper, a yes and a more spurred him to bunch his hips forward and ram into her until she bared down and milked him again as she blacked out for a split second. Finan burrowed his face in her shoulder, stilling deep inside as he came again. Worrily he called to her, peppering her cheeks with kisses as he brought her back down from the cloud she floated on. That concern quickly turned to a pride filled chuckle and smile as his eyes twinkled.

"You alright there, princess?" She giggled and hit his shoulder.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, chuckling before pulling away for good. Akira collapsed on the bed, bruised and shaky and swollen, but satisfied and happy. Finan left their room, kissing her temple before doing so. He left to bring her a wetted towel, food and drinks. The items laid on the nightstand as he returned, climbing in bed beside her and handing her them as she wanted. The towel ran over her sweaty skin, kisses planted after as he cleaned up their mess. The bread in her hand almost fell as she jolted when he reached her center, the sensitivity making her moan and buck against him. Finan swallowed thickly, holding himself from rutting into her again. Only when she was clean did he toss the towel into a hamper by the door, sitting against the headboard and drinking from her cup. She shyly smiled as she pressed up against his chest, nibbling on the bread in her hand. His arms wrapped around her waist, a hand stroking the soft skin of her stomach. A piece was tore off and held up to his lips, an offering he took with a content sigh.

The two shared their brunch in bed, Akira turning in his hold once she finished to press her chest against his and nuzzling into his neck before falling asleep with a sigh. He knew she wouldn't be out of bed for a while and when she did she'd be shaky. He didn't mind caring for her though, he wrapped her up in a blanket and left a few kisses on her forehead before he left to change and move her old things in.  
Thankfully Hild wasn't there at the home when he went, the door had been left unlocked for Akira. He spent his time collecting her things, smiling at some of the items he recognized such as the satchel she kept important items in, like the medical supplies she had used on him. A small book with characters was put inside the bag, obviously a journal or diary, one that no one but her would be able to read. The little clothes she had gained back was able to be carried by hand, the amount of trips only needing to be two before she was settled in.

Hild checked the room as he left, a feeling of loneliness hitting her at the empty room again. It would become storage once more. Akira woke up early evening and put things away, with Finan's help, of course. Her legs were slightly shaky still, the sight made a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. A pillow had been used as a threat for him to keep his cocky comments to himself when he opened his mouth to tease her.

"Do you want to go to the hall for supper?" Arms wrapped around her from behind as she placed the last dress on a hanger.

She had changed when he came back, a light green aired dress fell down to her ankles and covered down to her wrists.

"I doubt you can cook, Finan." His head settled on the top of hers.

"Aye, I am completely helpless when it comes to cooking. You can though, or so I've heard. Lucky man I am." Akira shook her head breathing a laugh with him.

She knew basics of cooking, and how to make sweets. Nothing else. She only just realized that the two would starve if it wasn't for the others.

"I'm tired, especially after you attacked me." A laughter roared from him, his head shaking lightly as she turned in his hold. "Guess we eat at the hall."

"I'm the one who attacked you? If anything, I blame you for this morning, mo ghrá." A chaste kiss pressed against her lips as he smiled.

"Me? How so?"

"You are simply irresistible." His hands fell to squeeze her ass through the dress she wore.

She smacked his arm, pushing from his hold as his eyes darkened. If she didn't, they would end up like that morning, and Akira could not take another. He was lead to the hall, her warning him to behave before they went inside. Sihtric greeted them loudly, bringing the attention on them.

"So, how was your honeymoon?" A smirk was on his face as he leaned forward in interest.

"You aren't being told, Sihtric." Finan pulled a chair out for Akira, sitting next to her soon after.

"And that's a shame, I was hoping for details. Very explicit, sexy details." Akira blushed and darted her eyes away from his piercing gaze.

Uhtred smacked him upside the head. He, for one, did not want to think of it. A feeling of overprotectiveness surged when he even thought of Finan humping her. Sihtric ignored him, leaning forward to try and gain her attention once more.  
A feeling of being exposed was felt. It was almost like he would know everything the two did if she made eye contact with him. Finan warned him to knock it off, his hand grabbing Akira's. Sihtric clicked his tongue and fell back in his chair with a disappointed huff. Luckily the man was good at moving on and he did, chatting away with Finan about the patrol he skipped out on that morning.

Akira gave him a look for his forgetfulness, or more so his refusal. Finan knew about it, he was going to go, but waking up that morning and leaving was harder than he thought. A promise to get up in five minutes turned into ten then twenty and then hours. He just couldn't pull away from the heat and soft scent of her. Not even when Sihtric had knocked for five minutes straight and shouted at him. Akira hadn't stirred during it, she was exhausted and slept like a rock, thankfully. If Sihtric had disturbed her sleep Finan wouldn't be the only one to put the man in place. Akira would drill into him for her lack of sleep and neither of them wanted that. Finan apologized to her for not going, a kiss pressed to the back of her hand as he did, Sihtric asked for an apology as well but received a shrug instead. Akira apologized on his behalf, making a promise for him to accompany him the next day. Finan groaned at that, he hoped to stay home with her again. Akira told him to not complain before eating.

—

Finan watched Akira from the doorway of their home. She had her hair tied up as she cleaned the dishes they used that morning. Ever since they moved to the home she would put her hair up when it got too hot. Finan couldn't stop staring the first time she did, the sight made him weak in the knees. Despite the giant scar seared into her skin he was beyond aroused at the sight of her bare neck that was littered with bruises from his previous attacks.  
And he had snapped when she laid down on the cold floor, her head coming back to rest on his lap from the chair he sat in. To say he took her against the kitchen table was an understatement. He took her on the chair and floor as well before she heaved and whined, tapping out.

Finan exhaled heavily at the memory, his eyes landing on the table for a flittering second. The last week had been pure bliss for him. Waking up to her, sharing meals together, falling asleep together. He didn't realize how much he would love to be married again. A feeling of content and happiness lit him up from the moment he woke. A dumb love stricken smile almost always on his face. The warriors teased him, including Sihtric, but he couldn't care less. Their teasing didn't bring his smile down at all. In fact he would shut the conversation down by boasting how he had Akira as a wife and they didn't. Some of them were obviously jealous, and he knew it. Any chance he got and he was bringing up Akira, about how an amazing wife she was and an even more amazing hump. Of course he didn't give details, that drove the men up the wall, they would always be waiting for more before being denied. Akira knew he was watching her, he always made his presence known when he appeared. For her, she could feel her body react to him, an aching heat settling in her core. Finan saw her squirm, a tell of hers that she knew he was there. Heart in her throat she anticipated him pressing against her when she heard the sound of his boots on the hard wood.

"Need help?" His arms placed on either side of her, his nose burying in her hairline.

Akira trembled, the cup in her hand squeezed as she fought to give in. A weak no came from her lips. Finan hummed and kissed the side of her neck, asking if she was sure. She most definitely wasn't sure anymore. Not with his low sultry voice asking otherwise.

"Stop humping and let's go!" Sihtric banged on the front door.

He had given Finan two minutes to say goodbye and that had been almost five minutes ago now. Akira breathed a laugh as Finan groaned in annoyance. He mumbled how he was going to kill him before kissing her temple. She told him to come home safe as he left the house, his voice booming at Sihtric as he stepped down the porch. Akira fretted for his health lately. More and more people were falling ill and even dieing. Of course Finan was always careful but it still worried her to have him around others who could potentially be infected. She mostly stayed home to take care of things and familiarize herself with the home, and also because she was too embarrassed to leave. Her neck was bruised and littered with the marks of Finan. Her hair could only cover so much of the love bites. And half the time she was too weak to leave bed after he took her, her body, mush after always keening to his demands.  
Akira wiped her hands on a towel as she finished washing up, a small sigh leaving her as she glanced to the window. It was still morning, almost on the verge of afternoon. A few clouds littered the bright blue sky.

"May I enter?" Hild's knock on the door gained Akira's attention.

Akira unlaced her ponytail, moving the hair to cover some of the marks while she rushed to the door. As much as she tried to hide those purple marks with her dark hair, Hild saw it instantly. Concern was evident as she pushed her hair away to get a better look.

"He has been abusing you?"

"No! He's just..." Akira blushed at the memories.

_Rough. Possessive._

"He needs to be more gentle with you! Is this the reason why you haven't left the house?" Hild stepped inside and was led to the dining table.

Akira shyly nodded before moving to get her a drink. Hild had gotten concerned when Akira stopped visiting. She worried something happened and she was avoiding it or Finan had hurt her.

"It's alright, Hild. I don't mind, and despite the marks he is gentle." Akira felt heated as she talked of her husband.

He was gentle at times but that was mostly in the morning before he truly woke up. And even then their lazy coupling would turn to a rough and possessive fuck, him claiming her and spilling deep inside. Finan was right. He was addicted to the woman. Any alone time between the two would quickly turn into a heated mess. And Akira was starting to become addicted to it as well. Hild mumbled about it not seeming like it before Akira changed the topic. She hadnt seen Hild in some time and she didn't want their conversation to be about her husbands rough habits. Hild was reluctant to drop it, she was still concerned but eventually allowed the conversation to change to more trivial matters.  
Hild had been running around Coccham as of late, healing and resupplying. Without Akira it seemed more and more work was piling. The younger woman was always bounding about helping, eager to put in work for others. Hild didn't know how she managed before her.

"What is that smell?" Akira grew nausea at a sour and potent scent Hild had on her.

"A few herbs. They bother you?" Hild's eyes darted to Akira's stomach.

"A little. It's probably because I haven't smelled them in a while." Akira waved it off with a smile.

Hild frowned though. Obviously it wasn't just that. Akira was littered with love bites and hadn't been out of the house in days, Finan had been humping her any chance he got. Hild had an inkling that she could have fallen pregnant but shook her head. She wouldn't be showing symptoms until much later, not until months, and they didn't get married until a week ago.

"Speaking of, I will start helping again. I got most of the house cleaned up and should be done with my chores soon. If you need any help, that is?"

"Of course, we are swamped with the sick. Osferth and Pyrig has been handling most of the church work but I still fret they aren't doing it correctly." Akira giggled, Pyrig had always made it harder for Hild.

Akira thought the man might be interested in Hild. Though most the time their interactions resulted in Hild chewing him out about mistakes he did. Akira agreed to help at the church, she didn't want to impose on the sick for she didn't know much about healing.

And so with Hild's help she was able to find a few outfits to cover her marks for when she went to work once more. Finan pouted for a bit that night when she had denied him, he thought he did something wrong at first before she told him of her returning to work the next day. Reassuring the man only took a few words, some kisses and compliments before he was smiling again. Despite her refusal she was still happy to tend to him, she had shyly climbed on him when they laid down for bed. Finan had a hard time restraining himself from taking her. Especially when she decided to tease him relentlessly like he did to her. A smile had spread on her face when he groaned in pain and tangled his hand in her hair, growling for her to take him. To which she did, sucking and pumping him until he released a jagged exhale and lifted his hips into her mouth as he came.

Finan swore with a laugh that he would get payback as he fell back down from his high. Akira giggled before burying into his side to sleep. Towards morning she awoke from a bird squawking outside the window. For once she woke up before him. She didn't move from her spot, instead she watched him sleep peacefully. Despite being happy and playful she knew he was stressed, his eyebrows for once weren't furrowed in a frown. A kiss was pressed to his chin, stirring him just a little.  
A grunt rumbled in his chest before he fell back to the clutches of his dreams. Akira smiled and nuzzled under his chin, breathing in the earthy and light musk smell that laid there. The sky was still dark as the light from the sun barely crept over the horizon. It would be a few hours before they would get up to work and it brought a pang of sadness to her.

Her favorite part of any day was being able to retreat to their room and lay together. A sense of security and love and warmth always wrapped her up when he would cuddle her. Even when he would become drowsy and start to fall out to the world she felt safe knowing that he would wake with any danger to protect her. That had been evident when a loud bang from downstairs jolted them both awake nights earlier. Finan had jumped from bed, handing Akira a small knife from the bedside before taking his sword and running downstairs to confront the intruder. It wasn't long before he returned with an orange tabby in his arms, a frequent visitor due to Akira's feedings, with a piece of leftover ham stubbornly held in it's mouth as it growled at the man who held him.

A giggle was suppressed as she remembered the memory. She had allowed the cat to stay the night with them in bed, the loud purring and rhythmic kneading on the bedding became a soft lullaby to her. Finan had complained that the cat could sleep outside, his annoyance only grew when the male cat shoved it's way in between the two and slept on Akira's chest, it's head tucked into her breasts with a loud purr. Akira had laughed and stroked the cat's head but Finan was not amused. Despite it being a cat, he felt jealous of it's situation and so the next night he slept on Akira's chest, clutching her hips and breasts as he fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat and her fingers massaging his scalp.

Nosing at his throat she sighed in content and closed her eyes. Sleep crept up as she listened to the sounds of his snores and the waking world outside their window. She would sleep for a few hours before waking up for work.

—

"Tired? You want me to carry you back?"

"I'm alright." Akira smiled up at her husband as she finished yawning.

The two had decided to patrol together that day, Sihtric long abandoned by Finan once Akira mentioned stretching her legs. With a hand on the hilt of his sword and the other laced with her hand, the two took to the fields. Finan couldn't keep the gentle smile off his face as they patrolled.

"I haven't been here in a while." Akira sighed as she looked to the oak tree they came upon.

With her life becoming busy she hadn't had the time to relax at the tree. With a tug he pulled her towards it, setting them up under the shade of the branches. Akira pressed her back to his chest as she sat down in front of him. He nosed at her scalp, scenting the floral that laid there, arms pulling her closer until there was no space between them. For a few moments they sat in silence, basking in the warmth of each other and the soft breeze.

"Finan...how many children do you wish for?" Her head tilted back against his chest to look at him.

"Mm, eight? Maybe ten?"

"Ten!?" Akira pushed up to turn her body towards him, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Finan laughed and pulled her back to him, "How many do you want, it is up to you."

"Maybe four? Two boys, two girls? That way they can always be together and never alone." Her body leaned into his chest once more as his chin came to rest on the top of her head.

Finan hummed in agreement before smiling once more, "Well, we could always have four boy and four girls. That way they definitely wont be lonely."

"Absolutely not!" Akira couldn't tell whether to laugh or cry.

It seemed Finan had his heart on a big family and she did not. While she always wanted kids she never wanted to have a lot. It would be a hassle to control them all and the orphanage had already gave her a glimpse of having more than four. It would be chaotic.

"Either way, I am happy with whatever you decide on. You know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because it means I'll still get to hump you at the end of the day." He laughed as she blushed and slapped his arm.

"Is that all you think of!?"

"How can I not? It's one of my favorite parts of our marriage. Top five at least." She could feel the smile on his face as he buried into her neck.

"Whats the first one?" Akira sucked in a breathe as she felt him growing against her tailbone.

Wet kisses were pressed beneath her ear, his beard scraping along the soft skin and irritating it. A hum rolled from deep in his chest as he sat back once more.

"The first? Being married to you."

Akira tilted her head back once more, her lips tugging into a smile. Finan pressed a kiss to her forehead, a smile sent back to her. Reaching up she pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin, taking in the scent of him.

"I won't be able to accompany you on trips or in battle if I fall with child though."

Truth be told she liked traveling with him. She looked forward to the next time she was on a journey with the men. Even if the dark scared her.

"Then at least I'll know you are safe in Coccham." Finan acted relieved making her tsk at him.

Anytime she was on the battlefield he would be distracted. His attention would span between fighting and looking for her, checking on her. It was dangerous for them both to be distracted in war.

"So then you don't wish to wait to have children?"

"No, I do not." A gasp was pulled from her as he slid his hands under her shirt.

"Not here!" Her back bowed into his hands as he cupped her breasts.

"No one comes over here, it'll be fine."

Akira squirmed as he unlaced the belt on her pants, shoving the material away as he slid a hand in between her thighs to cup her center. Her hips bucked up into him as she puffed for air. A groan was muffled into her shoulder as he felt at the slickness that was already gathered there. Her hips rocked into his fingers as he rubbed her clit, a whimper falling as she felt her body flare up. Akira cursed at him in the haziness of her mind for being too good. Almost instantly she turned into putty, mind blanking as the pleasure surged through her veins and lighting fire in her center. Her legs dropped open onto the grass forcing her pants to constrict tight against his hand, forcing him into pushing against her harder. A moan fell from her as he pushed against her, rubbing her clit in a fast circular motion. Finan murmured into her ear as she quivered in his arms. Hot breath fanned her neck and sent goosebumps down her back from the action. Her hand grabbed his forearm as she got close to the edge, a small no coming from her lips as he slid a finger inside her, curling to prod at her inner walls.

Her nails dug into his arm as she teetered. Finan hummed and watched her eyes flutter close, teeth biting into her lower lip as she stifled her moans. His fingers pulled her to the edge, pushing and pulling until she gasped and her eyes snapped open. Finan smirked down at her as he took his hand away from her aching center.

"Fin..an?" Confusion was written over her face as he sat back, arms dropping to either side of them.

"Yes?"

"Why...why did you stop?" Thighs pressed together, she sat up away from him, her body aching to relieve the tension in her core.

"You told me we can't do it here." He breathed a laugh as she turned her body to face him.

Akira glared at him as she regained her senses. She was turned on beyond anything. At this point she didn't care if anyone saw them. All she could think of was cumming. Her hands tugged off his pants and underwear before she did the same to herself.  
As she climbed on top of him he held her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Akira pressed against him, a shiver rippling through her at the feeling of him once more. A curse fell from his lips as he watched her rub against his cock, her slickness wetting his hardened member and abdomen. Placing a hand on his shoulder she reached down to guide him to her entrance. Impatient and chasing after her denied orgasm, she sat down in one swift motion making them both moan. Finan exhaled hard as he saw her buried to the hilt, her walls fluttering around the size of him to adjust. Her toes curled as she pressed onto him. He was prodding at her cervix almost painfully. Tightening his hold he dropped his head back against the trunk of the tree.  
Akira bit back a whine as she felt him twitch and throb inside her, his cock swelling even more.

Akira grinded on him, kissing at the exposed part of his throat, tasting the slight salty sweat that was starting to gather there. As Finan shuddered she lifted from him before dropping back down with a ragged breath. Hands slid down to cup her ass. The next time she lifted he chased after her, hips thrusting up to meet her as she came down again. Akira clung to his shoulders as she picked up the pace, hips slamming down onto his as she chased after the edges of her orgasm. It wasn't long before she slammed down one last time and came around him, shivering and gasping. Finan groaned as she fell limp against him, spent from the activity. His hips nudged up against her as he shifted their position.

With his feet placed on the ground he thrusted up into her, a hand cupping the back of her neck and the other wrapped around her waist as he fucked up into her. Akira was helpless as he used her to find his release, her moans muffled into his chest.  
Gripping her hard he rolled them over until she was pressed into the grass. His hands lifted her hips as he thrusted into her. Akira moaned as she saw him clench his jaw, stomach muscles tightening as he pushed into her once more and spilled inside with a low growl. He kept himself deep inside her as he leaned over to press kisses on her chest and shoulders.

"You can let me go now." Her hands ran down his back before coming back up to tug at his hair.

"Just a bit longer." He mumbled into her shoulder before pulling back to connect their foreheads, "Have to make sure you take it all."

Akira felt herself clench down on him. He would definitely be the death of her at this rate. Nose bumping hers he released a satisfied chuckle making her smile.

"If you are trying to make me fall with child then shouldn't we be doing this at home?"

"You...are absolutely right." Gently pulling away he was the first to pick up their clothes, "We should continue this at home and not leave until you are with child."

Akira gaped at him, hands clutching her pants in stilled hands. Finan was quick to dress and even urgently helped her to dress. Before she could snap out of her shock he was lifting her off the ground and carrying her home.

—

"Are you ok?" Akira kneeled next to the toddler that fell over, head hitting the carpet below a little too hard.

She had decided to help with the orphanage that day as Hild helped in the healers once more. Truth be told Akira missed the children. Especially the toddlers who were now walking, still unsteady on shaky legs. but able to run when they spotted something they wanted. It was almost late noon and she was exhausted from teaching the older children to count and read, breaking up fights over toys and trying to keep the toddlers from trying to kill themselves. She now knew why Sihtric would push away from the conversation of children. He did not want to watch over a child that frequently tried to die on purpose. The toddler before her had already fell over twice before, once into a dresser and the other time against the table. The other toddler had tried to climb down the stairs to leave the building, Akira had panicked and reprimanded the child making it cry in confusion and sadness. She was second guessing on having children that day.  
The little boy reached for her, tears in his eyes as he sniffed and whined. Akira sighed and picked him up, cradling him to her chest as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Out of all the children he seemed to cling to her, always by her side and lifting his arms to be picked up. When she would tell him she couldn't, it would result in him crying and Akira quickly dropping what she was doing to comfort him.

She was starting to think he was messing with her. A heavy sigh escaped her as she patted his back, reassuring he was fine. A few older kids had helped her clean up as she comforted the child in her arms, her ability to carry things limited as he refused to be put down. Only when he fell asleep on her shoulder was she able to set him down and finish her work. Finan had propped against the entranceway, watching her carry the boy around and clean the mess the children made. His heart almost burst at the sight of her parenting the children she watched. A quick glance at her stomach made him suck in a harsh breath, especially when he imagined her swollen with child.

Akira glanced to the door when she heard a groan, her eyes catching his darkening ones. A smile was sent his way before she returned to tending to the older children. She could hear him leave the room almost immediately afterwards, the thudding of his footsteps on the wooden planks loud as he scrambled to escape. The thought of her with his child sent a primal urge in him, his cock hardening in his trousers and hands itching to pin her under him. Staying there would surely make him snap and pin her against whatever surface available to rut in her and he didn't need that to happen. Not in front of the children and not when Hild would chew him out if she found out of him doing such things outside their home. A giggle escaped Akira as she knew what happened. His urgency to leave was only caused by one thing and that was because of her.

Luckily for Akira she wasn't stuck to tend to the children as night grew. A housewife swapped spots with Akira shortly after Finan's visit. The search for him wasn't hard, she only had to go towards the hall to find him with Sihtric and a few guards. Naturally she slipped up next to his side, his arm raising to drape over her shoulders and pull her closer. His nose brushed against her temple, a small kiss planted as he greeted her.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. I thought this one had trapped you!" Sihtric exaggerated to Akira of his loneliness.

His talk of missing her made her giggle.

"I'm starting to think you are trying to steal my wife." Finan scoffed when Sihtric took Akira away from him to hug her.

"I wouldn't mind two wives." Sihtric laughed at the glare that was sent.

"Behave." Akira smacked Sihtric's chest before returning to Finan.

She patted his back while he glared at Sihtric. A grumble of annoyance huffed under his breath as she soothed him. Sihtric teased him once more, chuckling when Finan tried to headlock him. The two wrestled and laughed as banter was thrown. Akira sighed and shook her head. Despite all the words that were said she knew the two were pulling each other's leg and still loved each other. They were family after all.

"Sihtric, Finan. Meet me in the hall. Akira, it's nice to see you once more." Uhtred brushed by her with a hand ruffling up her hair.

Almost at once the two wrestling stopped to watch Uhtred walk by them before splitting and rushing to catch up. Akira frowned and pursed her lips and thought of chasing. The idea was swept away as a man was dragged in chains by a few guards, villagers stopped and watched them dragging the man pass the hall doors and towards the cellar. The man hung his head to avoid being looked at, long hair disheveled and clothes torn. Cuts from a battle littered his skin, blood dripping to the dirt below and leaving a trail. Akira knew the meeting between the trio was something due to the man they brought back. As Finan came out of the hall she questioned him. A small chuckle left him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away a few feet from the others before digging in his pockets. He pulled a small circled stone with carvings.

"They came back?" Akira took the stone and sighed.

The mercenaries had come back to find out what had happened to the last ones and to find her. Uhtred had found their base camp and was attacked shortly after on his patrol, the only one who lived was the man they caught. Finan brushed the hair out of her face and cupped her chin.

"I won't let them near you. I'll die before that happens."

"I know." She forced a smile up at him before looking to the cellar. "Is he going to be questioned?"

"Uhtred will tomorrow. Right now we wont get anything from him. He'll talk once he's bribed with food."

Akira nodded before looking to where Uhtred and Sihtric talked.

"And is someone watching him?" Worry clouded the corner of her eyes.

"He wont escape, I prom-"

"I'm not worried about that! Is there a guard watching him?"

"Outside the cellar." A nod to the guard by the doors brought her attention back to the area.

"No, he needs to be watched!" Akira pushed away from Finan and practically ran to Uhtred.

Finan followed her, his hand taking hers as he tried to calm her down. She was frantic now, stumbling over her words as she tried to tell Uhtred to have someone watch the man. Confused, he asked why a guard would have to watch someone in a cell. Akira bit her tongue and urged him to listen to her. As he tried to ask her once more she took off to the cells, pushing past the guard who yelled at her and down the steps into the dark. The men followed her, Finan worriedly rushed to the doors. It took mere moments for her eyes to adjust to the dark but she knew from the outline in the cell the man was dead.

His body swayed from where he had hung himself. Akira clenched her fists before turning and leaving. She met the men at the doors and told them it was useless, they were too late. Frustrated tears pricked her eyes. Finan brought her into a hug, her face buried into his chest as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back as the men tried to figure out how she knew. She mumbled into his chest, words he couldn't hear from the leather muffling her. She glanced up at him as Finan learned of the situation in the cells. From the look in her eyes he knew she was reminiscing bad memories.

Memories of her home that had her once more scared and weak. He carried her home then, laying down and letting her snuggle close to him to calm her growing fears.  
In the growing dark room she finally nudged his jaw with her nose, "Honor by death...he did it to restore his honor after being caught. It...its the only way."

Finan sighed, the action brought her to shift on his chest. A small kiss was placed on his neck as she searched for words. He could practically hear her thinking, could feel as she huffed in thought and frowned against him. Finally she laced her hand with his and sighed in defeat.

"Don't fight them when they come for me."

"I can't do that." His hand squeezed hers at the thought.

"Please, you'll be killed. I don't wish to see you die." A pained breath left her as she held back tears.

"I already told you before, I can easily die from fighting Danes. You're my wife and I will protect you no matter what."

Akira shook her head against him before sitting up and away. She straddled him, taking his hands in her and pinning them by his head. Eyes drew the image of him in her mind before she squeezed her eyes shut, burning the memory inside.

"If you lose a fight with them, you will have to kill yourself for honor or die fighting. There is no thing as walking away. I'm begging you, don't make me watch you die." Tears pricked her eyes as she reopened them.

Leaning down she kissed the corner of his lips drawing a breathe from him. A frown set on his face as he comprehended her words. She begged once more, pleading as she buried into his neck once more. Finally with reluctance he promised her like she wished, accepting that he would be useless at saving her if he died. However he also knew he wouldn't be able to keep his promise no matter what, and she knew that as well.

—

Akira settled on the edge of the quiet dock. The one she sat on led to a small pool of water with a stream that led fresh water and fish in. Her feet were dipped in the cool water and swaying gently, disturbing the water and fish away from where her feet swam. The area was silent and still as she thought there, her eyes scanning the sky before looking at the water. Usually she didn't bathe out in public, instead she'd bathe in the house they had, water would fill the tub until it was warm and full. Finan didn't bathe much in the small tub, he couldn't fit his body in it like she could, though he'd use it to wash his face and hair. Unlike her, Finan wasn't that shy and would frequent the waterholes to bathe, one of them being the small pool of water she had her feet in.

Of course he tried to get her to join him more than once but she felt exposed and also knew they wouldn't be bathing if she did join him. He had no self control when she became naked.

"There you are." Finan stepped onto the wooden planks behind her.

The vibrations from his approaching footsteps became stronger until he stopped at her side. The wood creaked under his weight before settling and quieting. Akira looked up and smiled at him, scooting a bit over before patting the area next to her. Finan took her offer, he sat beside her criss cross to avoid drenching his shoes.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"You know I built a home for you to think in safety, right?" Finan teased before leaning on her.

A chuckle escaped her before she turned to kiss his whiskered cheek. A low hum of approval rumbled in his chest. Hands ran up his back until they reached the back of his neck to play with the ends of his hair. She could feel his muscles relax as he leaned more into her.

"You worked hard again today. You should get some rest."

"So did you. Heard you went to help Pyrig at the church." His eyes closed for a split second before snapping back open.

Fighting sleep, he shifted until he could take his shoes off, the boots fell behind him on the wood as he tossed them back. Rotating his body he laid down to rest his head on her lap and dangle his feet in the water on the other side. The coolness woke him up just a little bit.

"Pyrig is easy to handle. Besides I probably did less today then the other day." Her hand threaded through his hair once more, fingers massaging his scalp gently.

The action made his eyes close on a soft moan. Akira knew he would pass out soon. For the last four days he had been stressed between the war and the people who hunted her. He denied that was why he was busy though, stating he was planning for something else. And he was, though he didn't have the courage to tell her. Heaving a sigh he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back gently before placing it where his heart lay. She looked down at him with concern, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowing. He fought for the right words, his mouth opening and closing before blowing a puff of air out.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Finan looked away, a small guilty action she took as confirmation, "Have you cheated on me?"

"No!" His eyes quickly met hers as he sought to tell her what he wished, "I...I plan to return to Ireland soon, my homeland."

"You are going back? But what of our home here?" His teeth bit into his cheek as he gave her a look, "I'm not going, am I?"

"I can't take you, it's too dangerous."

"So you marry me, build a home for me and then take off?" Nails dug into the palm of her hands as she fought the urge to push him in the water.

"I'll be back, I just need to go back for now. I have things I need to settle there, but I promise that I will return." A hand cupped her cheek as he explained his soon to be absence.

"Like what?"

Finan struggled to tell her before stating a family feud. Akira didn't buy it, she believed him to be lying to her about it but left it at that. He told her of the next year where he planned to sail away from her and fight the last of his family. He claimed to come back as soon as he could and without anymore injuries. Though she doubted he would return unscathed. Reaching up, Finan placed his hand on her stomach. An unknown look crossed his face as he looked at where his hand was. Gently she called to him, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I..." His eyes flicked up to hers as he fought his thoughts. "I wont leave if you are expecting. I don't want you to be alone during that. Especially the birth, I wish to be there. If you are alright with that?"

"Of course I do, I don't wish to do it alone." Akira felt tears prick the back of her eyes at his words.

She had figured that even if she was expecting, he would still leave her. Her small smile diminished as she realized that he would still leave after the birth or if she wasn't expecting. After all was said they sat there listening to the crickets and dragonflies and the stream. Finan watched her think over what he said, her smile long gone and replaced with a saddened frown. It hurt to know he wouldn't be able to take her with. He had long gotten used to waking to her snuggled into his side or laying on his chest. One concern he knew she held above all else was his ability to stay faithful. With her not there she fretted he would cave to the alcohol and the flirts of the women and take one to bed. After they had married she became relieved to know that all of Coccham, including the whores, knew he was taken. The spot on his neck hurt as he recalled her jealousy from seeing a younger whore flirting with him a few nights prior. Of course he had ignored the woman but it was enough to set Akira in a sour mood. She had pulled him away to bite and suck a big enough mark on his neck, claiming him as hers before allowing him to go back to drinking with his friends.

"I won't look at another, mo ghrá." She only hummed in response, her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip.

"I know I just..." Akira sighed in defeat.

He had proven his loyalty more than once. The women at the whore house complained of his absence quite loudly. It bothered her to know others knew how he was in the bedroom, how good he was at everything he did, but she would push away the feelings that conflicted her to remind herself that he was only hers from then on.

"How am I suppose to know you won't go running for another?" Finan half teased her.

Truth be told he fretted leaving her alone with so many men around. Men that had previously fought for her attention. And though the men seemed to accept their defeat, he knew some would still try once he was gone. The one he feared the most was Mikkel. The man kept his distance from Finan, a few glares sent from across the field when they practiced. It didn't help that Akira forgave the man and still chatted to him when he would cross paths with her. Anxieties clawed at him as he thought of Mikkel taking Akira away. Of returning to her being with Mikkel and bearing his children.

"I don't desire another. You are a handful as is." A small smile made way onto her face as she teased him back.

"How long will you wait for me though?" Realistically, he knew that he had a time frame to return before she forgot of him.

Closing her eyes she thought before sighing and looking down at him, "Two years."

"Two years, then. I'll be back before the second year is over, I promise." Finan surged up to seal their deal with a kiss.

—

"If that is all, then you will be out on sea by tomorrow. I'll have someone take the last of the boxes."

"Thanks, Uhtred." Placing a bag of coin down, Finan felt sad by his departure.

"How is Akira holding up?" Uhtred could see the dilemma on his face the last week.

Anytime they talked of him leaving he would be sad as compared to before when he was eager.

"I think she's doing well. Made me promise to return alive." He heaved a sigh as he sat down for once.

"Does she know why you are leaving?" Uhtred could tell she didn't from the way Finan glanced at the table.

Not once did he hear her tease him of being a royal. She never brought it up either, which meant he never told her.

"She knows I'm dealing with family. But no...she doesnt know the other half."

"Why are you afraid of telling her? She is your wife, she should know."

"You should know why..." Finan shook his head in dismay, "You saw how she acted with Edward and Æthelflaed, she despised them from the moment she saw them. She has a vendetta against royals. If I tell her...she'll hate me."

"I think she'll hate you more for not telling her that you're a royal. Especially before mar-Akira, nice to see you are doing wel-"

"Out." A chill went down his spine at the arrival of Akira.

He knew she was upset, down right pissed off he didn't tell her. Finan stood from his chair as he looked to the doors. Akira glared at Finan as she walked to the two men. Without sparing a look to Uhtred she pointed to the hall doors. Uhtred looked between the two before leaving like she asked, patting Finan's back in encouragement. As the hall door closed, her anger unleashed. Finan stepped towards her as he reached to calm her rage before she did something stupid.

"Let me explain, mo-" Akira punched him in the chest as he got within arms reach.

"You lied to me! I asked you when I first met you if you had a high status! You said you didn't!"

"Because I don't!" Finan grabbed her wrists as she tried to hit him again.

"You lie! Uhtred just said-"

"Christ's sake, Akira! Listen to me!" As his voice raised tears sprung to the corner of her eyes.

"Don't touch me you monster!" Twisting her wrists she managed to yank his hold off her.

"Please, love, listen to me explain. After that you can hate me all you want."

At the sight of her not moving he started to talk. He told her of his past, of his exile and the last remaining family he sought to kill. Truth be told, before Akira he had planned to kill his brother, hump his wife before his death and take his position back. Now he just wanted his title back and his brothers head.

"You lie! All royals do is lie and hurt people! You aren't any different!"

"I know I mess up a lot, but I'm not lieing. Mo ghrá, I love you more than anything in this world. I won't lie to you. At the time you asked, I was a exiled prince, therefore I never had a high status at that time."

Akira exhaled hard as she thought. Her eyes drifted to the floor to avoid the sad look he gave. Finan reached up to cup her face, kissing her forehead in an attempt to calm her. Her refusal to look at him hurt worse than her words of hatred.

"You may leave an exiled prince but you will come back as a King, right? Therefor I can't forgive you."

"Mo ghrá." Heart shattering she pulled from him.

"You didn't even tell me before we married. You knew I hated them and yet you never told me. How am I suppose to know you arent hiding something else?"

"I'm not. I promise, that was it." In a desperate attempt he pulled her into a hug, "I promise I won't be like the ones that you hate. Please, don't be upset, I won't be able to leave if you hate me."

"Why do you want to be King? What purpose is there for you to be one? Am I not enough?" Unexpectedly, she nosed into his chest, inhaling the rough smell of him.

The earthy, musk scent with a dash of wood lingered on his armor. Early that morning he had hauled a stack of firewood to their home for the coming cold months. He would be gone in those months and needed to make sure she would be warm while he was away.

"I need to avenge someone my brother killed. I made that promise long ago and I wish to keep it."

"Are they that important?" Her mumble was barely heard against the leather.

"Yes. She...He killed my wife." Finan could feel her body lock rigged.

A pained whimper fell from her as she looked up. Tears brimmed her eyelash line as she fought to keep herself from crying.

"You still love her enough to leave me alone here...Am I just a substitute to you?" A mix of emotions whirled in her so fast she lost breath.

She was suffocating at the thoughts that started to run through her mind. Squirming against him she got her arms up to push at his chest.

"No! God, no! Akira, I love you more than anything, believe me on that. What I had with her is long over, you are my first now and until death." Finan held her tightly as she struggled to flee.

He knew her by know. She was weak and always running from her problems. There was no way he was letting her go, not until she was calm once more.

"And when I die you'll move on once more, right?!" Tears spilled down as she felt her heart squeeze.

"No! I'll follow you if you die, stop saying stupid things! I'm not just going for her, I'm going to settle things with my brother. This feud has gone on long enough. I promised to come back and I will, believe in me mo ghrá."

Crying, she clung to him and nodded in agreement. Finan continued to soothe her, whispering his affection and love to her while he gently rocked her in his hold. As time passed and her tears dried he placed a kiss on the top of her head before detaching himself. His hand laced with hers as he dragged her out of the hall and to the docks where he hastily pushed her on board. The cabin he was to stay in was ready for his first night on the ship, clean and tidy.

"I want to have you with me during this." Unlatching his armor he let the leather to fall to the ground, "Give over to me, mo ghrá"

Akira whined as he pushed her on the bed he was to sleep in. Finan was relentless that night, using her over and over until she blacked out and collapsed in his hold. He nosed at the blanket that covered them, smiling bright when he caught her smell on them.

He wanted a piece of her with him on his journey. And now he had that with the smell of her in his bed. In the morning he took her again, gentler this time as he made love to her before the others arrived to load cargo. His attempts at a second time was interrupted as her stomach growled loudly. Giggling she left his side to redress.

"Have you told him?" Hild pulled Akira aside as the two returned to the docks after breakfast.

"No. He'll find out once he returns." Sighing, she watched her husband pick up a crate full of food, "We will write to each other. He set up a messenger to carry our letters."

"Will you tell him in a letter?" Hild only got a shrug in response, "If you get worse, come to visit, I'll give you something to help."

"Thank you." Akira sent off Hild with a goodbye before stepping up to the ship.

The men were starting to board one last time. Ropes that held the ship were released for the first time. Yells and commands were heard from the ship as it swayed and rocked against the shallow waters.

"I'll be back. Promise." Finan kissed her forehead as he hurried by.

"Finan." Akira grabbed his hand as he stepped up onto the plank.

"What is it?"

Akira gaped as she tried to speak. At her silence he called to her worryingly to which she shook her head and released him. She shyly looked away from him as she came up with a half lie.

"I just wanted a proper kiss goodbye." Finan chuckled at her shy demeanor.

"Aye, I wish for that too." Leaning down he took her chin and pushed his lips against hers.

Akira clutched the bottom of her dress as tears welled up behind closed eyes. A groan rumbled in his chest as he leaned in more, a hand pushing into her hair to cup the back of her neck. The plank under him shifted as the ship moved away and the men on board yelled at him to hurry. With a nip to her bottom lip, he pulled away smiling bright before leaving her behind. Akira stood there watching the ship sail away until she couldn't see it anymore.

"Just you and me now. He'll be back, he promised." Akira touched softly at the expanse of her stomach as she glanced away from the water. That night she sat on the edge of the dock looking to where the ship disappeared. Hild sat beside her for a few quiet moments before glancing at her stomach. The dress she wore was loose and hid her small stomach but it wouldn't be long until even the fabric couldn't hide her swollen belly.

"Did you tell him before he left?" Hild could already tell the answer as she witnessed Akira stroking her stomach.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because," Turning to look at Hild she smiled bitterly, "I don't want to make him regret not going. He'd stay if he knew."

"You aren't scared?"

"Of course I am! I just...I don't want him to hate me for holding him back. Like he said, this was his plan way before I arrived. He needs to do this." A few tears fell as she talked, voice strained in pain at the thought of him missing.

As much as he promised to return to her she knew it would be a long time until she saw him again. And by then the birth of their child would be missed by him.

—

Night fell over the band of warriors who laughed and passed ale. Finan unraveled the paper he received earlier in the day in a hurry as he started to read the letter. He could barely wait to read since the moment he got the letter that morning.

"Another letter? You sure do write a lot." A warrior by the name Dreng sat beside Finan on the tree log.

"Aye, got to keep the wife happy." Finan half listened to his friend as he read of Akira's antics.

"Can you even read this?" Dreng picked up one of the letters Akira had sent.

Finan quickly snatched it back before placing it back on the pile of letters he kept. He had kept a small box full of the letters to reread late in the night. Of course the men knew of the box and letters and often joked of it. Dreng was one of the many who teased him on his constant penmanship with Akira. He didn't mind writing to her nor reading. What he minded was how agonizingly slow it was to receive her letters.

"Don't touch." Finan sent a quick glare to the man before continuing to read.

Dreng smirked at his attitude. Finan had been caught smiling and chuckling at the words on the paper before. One of the letters he had received had cat paw prints in ink from when the tabby cat had jumped on the desk mid writing. A blob of ink had stained the page in the corner from the spillage. Truth be told it was one of his favorite letters. He could already tell how it happened, could practically see it from the evidence and words on the page that weren't covered in paw prints. Akira had taken the tabby in as a companion among his absence and for once he was happy the damn thing was still around to keep her company. She often told him of how the cat would purr in her ear, lulling her to sleep and killing the mice that tried to enter the home.

"Another letter. She find another yet?" Feran sat across the fire from Finan as he finally relaxed.

Feran was Dreng's best friend, a fellow crew mate of Finan's and a good warrior. Though he loved to joke just like Dreng. And teasing Finan had became the two's favorite pass time. Finan made a sound of disgust at the comment. Dreng and Feran chuckled at his reaction. It was too easy to get under his skin about Akira. Especially when it came to her finding another when he was away.

"If you miss her that much why don't you just pack yourself in a letter and send it off?" Dreng slapped Finan's back as he closed the letter.

"I have to finish here before I can return." The box was stuffed another letter before it was closed and locked shut.

"We aren't making much progress, it'll take years before we can infiltrate the area and even more for the kingdom. Why don't you just go back and leave us to do the boring work?" Feran lifted an eyebrow as he took a gulp from his mug.

"Because I don't trust you to do anything but mess with the tavern whores while I'm away." Finan teased the man's bad habit.

"I still get my work done." Feran defended himself in mock hurt.

"That's why you haven't been let go." Dreng laughed with Finan at the truth.

"Don't drink too much, we head out tomorrow once more." Finan grabbed the box as he stood up with a grunt.

His muscles ached from the journeying they had done the last month. With Feran and Dreng half hearted agreement he returned to his tent where he stashed the box in a chest and flopped down on the bedroll. He struggled to sleep when he wasn't on the ship, surprisingly. Almost three months in and the sheets still had a faint smell of Akira's floral scent. It was fading quickly as the smell of the sea overpowered it. Luckily Finan was able to sleep before the sun rose. Feran was one of the men to wake him that morning before they headed out again. Towards noon the group entered a small town that sat along the coast. Children ran around the group with puzzlement and amazement. Parents warned their children to behave as they watched the group warningly.

Like others, Ireland had suffered from Dane attacks as well. And while most of the men in his crew didn't look like Danes, others did. He could understand their reluctance. Despite being wary of the group, the tavern still welcomed them to eat and drink.  
Finan sat outside with a few men as they talked of the journey ahead. Glancing around, Finan stopped on a woman and child playing by a home. The woman had her back to him as she played with the child who squealed and laughed. Finan swallowed hard as he thought of Akira. From the back the woman looked like Akira with her long dark hair, a tad lighter but almost the same color.

"Finan? You alright there?" Dreng hit Finan's back knocking him forward.

"Fine." Finan shook his head and glanced back to the pair before forcing his eyes to settle on his half finished food.

His stomach turned at the loneliness he felt. Even though she didn't cook much, and tended to over cook most the time, mostly his fault, he missed eating Akira's cooking. A thought flickered on whether or not she could be pregnant and he didn't know. Her letters didn't say anything of her carrying. Every time he read them he had hoped he would receive some word of it only to be slightly disappointed at no news of it.

"Missing your wife?" Feran looked to where Finan had gazed off to.

"She'll be fine, she's writing to you like her life depends on it!" Dreng pushed a cup of ale towards Finan in hopes of cheering him up.

Finan sighed heavily. Leaving had been hard but seeing women who resembled Akira along their journey made it worse. He regretted leaving her behind when she was being hunted by her family.

"If you miss her that much why don't you go back?"

"It's not that. I miss her, its just..."

"You wanted a child. Cheer up, she might well be and is waiting to surprise you when you come back." Feran shifted in his seat as he looked at Finan's depressed state.

"She hasn't written of her being with child."

"Is she one to tell you something so serious in a letter? Besides, from what I've heard, you two were humping like rabbits!" Dreng smirked with a chuckle.

"You said she was being hunted, best to not write something like being with child in case of an interception. Then again, she did allow you to leave her despite being newly-weds. Most women would have had a fit."

Finan frowned as he thought of Akira. She was always keeping her thoughts to herself. The day he left had played over and over in his head but for once he finally realized she had looked troubled. Not just because he was leaving but because she had wanted to tell him something. Biting his cheek, he chastised himself for not realizing sooner. Akira had agreed to his terms long ago. She knew he wanted to go to Ireland more than anything and that he wouldn't go if she was carrying.

"Feran, were you serious of holding out here?"

"Wait. You're going back? Seriously? Look, we were just speculating. I'm sure she would write-"

"No she wouldn't. I have to go back. Will you hold here?" Finan anxiously stood up, his plate of food had became unappetizing and cold.

Bewildered, Feran tried to find a way to keep Finan there but he was stubborn. Dreng finally pushed Finan off towards the coastline where their ships were still docked, encouraging him to return. He cuffed Feran around the head while reassuring Finan they would wait for his return and be successful.

Dark clouds rolled in as Finan boarded the ship that night with a few men. Feran worryingly called to him from the shore, asking if he should stay one more night to let the storm pass. Finan looked to the sky before shaking his head. He wouldn't let a small storm hinder him from leaving. And so he headed into the dark clouds that covered the sea leaving behind his most trusted men to hold their position in Ireland.

—

As winter fell over Coccham once more, the sound of wood splintering and burning could be heard throughout the town. Akira squeezed the cloak around her tighter in an attempt to ward off the cold wind that battered her. It was early noon and still freezing despite the sun being bright and warm. The last four months had been brutal without Finan by her side. She was restless at night and would only fall asleep in the early mornings when the sun peaked over the horizon and the sounds of work started. She hated the feeling of being all alone at night. She missed his warmth and gentle snores that softly put her to sleep.

It had been such a short time but also a long one. One she did not know when will end. Just as he had promised, they wrote to each other, words expressing their loneliness and desires to one another sailed across the sea to be opened and read. Finan frequently wrote of his home and how much he had missed it. He would reassure her that he would be home soon every time, stating they were making progress at a good speed.

Akira could only hope he would somehow arrive before their child was born. She knew he wanted to be there during the birth. However she knew he also wished to be in Ireland and didn't hint at her current state in their letters. Her stomach was still small despite being four months, Hild reassured her it was normal but she worried the child wasn't growing. Sihtric had been the first to put two and two together when he saw her stomach starting to grow.

He had unfortunately pieced it together during dinner and made Uhtred inhale his food resulting in him choking. Luckily the man was able to hit his chest hard enough to dislodge the food. Uhtred didn't seem angry at her pregnancy like she thought and congratulated her. She knew he was skeptical of Finan being with her after the amount of times he made her cry. While Ealswith offered to help Akira, especially with watching the child, Sihtric was reluctant to allow it. He complained that he didn't want to lose sleep over a child that wasn't his which made Ealswith smack him on the back of the head.

With shivering hands Akira reached out to open the healers door. A sigh of relief came over her as the warm air engulfed her cold body as she stepped in. She regularly had Hild and a housewife do check ups on her during her pregnancy. The last thing she wanted was to cause harm to herself or the child.

"Akira, we were going to go to your home, it's too cold outside for you! What if you froze the baby?" Hild greeted her at the door before pulling her in further.  
Hild had a medical satchel slung over her woolen coat, a sign she was indeed going to her home instead. Akira gladly allowed Hild to set her by the fire to warm up. It was cold outside. Much colder than the day before. It was a miracle she didn't freeze walking to the healers.

"Have you felt anything besides being tired?" Placing the bag down she started to unpack it beside her.

"Nausea. A lot." A sharp pain in her abdomen made her suck on a breath, her hand flew to the spot where it hurt. "And I keep getting this pain."

Looking her over, Hild resisted a laugh at her findings. The baby was starting to move. Of course Akira was new to being pregnant, she didn't know that it would only worsen as time went on and the baby started to kick harder. Hild explained what the pain was as she settled in a chair beside her. Usually Akira stayed to chat with Hild for a while before leaving. If it wasn't Hild it was Ealswith who would listen to Akira's woes.

"How is the Irishman doing?"

"Fine, at least from what I've been told. Only when he comes back will I know whether or not he's fine. He claims to be coming back soon, though he's said that the last two months." Akira sucked in a hard breath as she was kicked again.

"I'm sure he's rushing to return. I bet he'll be in quite a shock after seeing you though." Gently, Hild touched at her stomach to feel the kicking.

Through a pained breath Akira wheezed out, "Hopefully he wont be mad if he misses the birth."

"I'm sure that once he sees the child he wont stay upset for long."

Akira nodded in hopeful agreement. If Finan didn't arrive before the birth she would hold off on a name. It was the least she could do for hiding it from him. Mikkel interrupted the two as he clobbered inside with a few fresh wounds. His sheepish smile told the woman that he had been up to no good and was injured as a result. Hild sighed before getting gauze and alcohol from the cabinets.

"Is the baby alright?" Mikkel glanced to her stomach in an attempt to cause a distraction.

"That does not pertain to you, how did this happen?" Hild glared at the man as she started to patch him up.

Mikkel laughed before explaining a mock battle that went wrong. Apparently the men were getting bored and restless and decided to use real weapons in a mock battle. He seemed to be the only one brave enough to get healed afterwards. The others had scampered back home to tend to their wounds.

"No more of that! I'll be telling Uhtred that you obviously need more work to keep yourselves out of trouble. Now go!" Hild slapped Mikkel's back as he turned to leave, "And walk Akira home. I don't need her to freeze on the way back."

"Of course. Ladies first." Mikkel dramatically gestured to the door as Akira walked by him.

Akira knew Finan didn't trust Mikkel, however the young man seemed to grow up and forget about the troubles of fighting Finan. He was much more docile than before, more willing to help and not expect something in return. His presence wasn't so bad as long as he wasn't drunk.

Truth be told she had hung around Mikkel as the months went on. He would greet her as she passed to go to the healers and had even asked around for items she needed. More than once he showed up on her porch with groceries or a stack of wood for the fireplace. The one thing Akira took notice of was his interest in the child. He seemed almost fascinated with it, always asking questions on how things worked and if she was alright. It was obvious he hadn't been around a pregnant woman before with how skittish he acted.

Sihtric, surprisingly, had also been attentive towards her. Ealswith often teased he was hiding behind her pregnancy to help without having the burden. Sihtric claimed he was just making sure she was fine to avoid Finan's wrath when he came back but she knew better. More than once he had talked to the growing child and snatched foods he deemed unfit for a fetus to have. Uhtred was even more of a pain, he would nag at her for going into the cold and for not resting. He forced himself in between her work and even forbid her from lifting anything heavier than a few baskets. Even then he would take the baskets if they seemed too heavy. Hild was not much help in calming the men's nerves either. She would tell them of things that can cause a miscarriage and spur them on to continue their acts of overbearingness. Luckily Mikkel wasn't as overbearing, though he did panic a lot when something happened. As she finally reached her porch the baby kicked her once more resulting in her losing her breath. Mikkel was quick to grab her arm in worry as he looked over her pained stance.

"Are you alright? Should I get Hild?"

Akira breathed a laugh at his panicked expression before taking his hand and placing it on where the baby kicked.

"It's moving!" Mikkel retracted in shock at the soft thud against his hand.

Almost a faint feeling that could go unnoticed if one didn't focus on it. Akira chuckled before opening the door and shuffling inside. Mikkel followed her in before shutting the door against the cold wind. It was almost a custom for him to put a fire on once he arrived and like always he did that before anything. Though, unlike the other times, he was quite talkative of the baby's moving this time. A snow storm blanketed the town that night. Mikkel left before it hit, the fireplace blazed heat throughout the home as he finished. Akira curled up beside the fire with a blanket. The orange tabby she fed had stayed with inside with her lately, mostly due to the cold. Tonight was no exception for the cat as it curled up beside her with a soft purr.

Akira softly petted the cat until morning came and she was able to sleep. Later in the day she awoke to clean the ashes piled from the dimming fire. Some of the snow had started to melt under the afternoon sun as she made her way outside. As the shovel of ash was dumped outside the home Akira heard her name being called. Turning to meet the person, she became surprised at the sight of Eadith. The woman had two mugs in her hand, one steaming, smiled and called to her again. Akira greeted the woman with reluctance as the shovel was put back by the front door.

"Mikkel said you were having discomfort with the baby? I used to help in Mercia and I know the women would drink this to help them through any pain." With a gentle smile, Eadith passed the cup of cold liquid to Akira.

She gave Eadith a small thank you before staring into the greenish water. It reminded her of matcha, just lighter in color.

"Finan must be excited to be a father, huh? You two are good together."

Akira breathed out heavily as she thought to her husband. Usually she would receive a couple letters every month, however so far she hadn't gotten one this time around. She was starting to worry. Lifting the cup to her lips she took a few deep gulps. It was bitter and tasted of herbs, a strong taste of mint was present and dulled her other senses of what was in the mix. Thanking Eadith, she handed the now empty cup back before taking off to the docks. She had nothing better to do than to wait on the messenger. Usually he would deliver it to her door as requested. Coccham was bustling with life even among the cold. Children played in the snow and adults worked to gather firewood for the night, the small gathering in the market casted dull voices that mingled together as one. As she passed the market she stopped by the gates to greet the two men who watched guard.

"Akira, the baby has grown quite a bit, hasn't it?" The younger man greeted Akira as she stepped up beside him.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold too long, you'll get sick. It's not good for the baby or you if you fall ill." Akira nodded in agreement with the older mans concerns.

"I'll head back in a bit. There hasn't been any letters?"

"None. Don't worry, it'll arrive soon. You know it takes a while in this weather. Head back, we'll let you know if it arrives." The younger man beamed at her.

"Alright, I'll go back. Oh, but I need to get more wool...I'll be back in a bit." Akira waved to the men as she passed them.

It had been a while since she trekked down the pathway towards the farmers and herders. Armor clanked behind her as the youngest guard raced after her. Of course he insisted she go back and send someone else but she was going stir crazy. As much as the tabby gave her company, she needed to see people and interact with others. Being cooped up irritated her and so she refused to go back. The guard accompanied her in case she froze or couldn't walk back. He was adamant that he would get in trouble for allowing her to trek in such cold weather. Akira dismissed his worries with a shrug and continued along the way until she found the shepherds home. The inside of the barn where she collected a bag of wool was slightly warm. A few words were exchanged as she warmed up before leaving.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Akira teased the guard as they walked back.

A click of his tongue showed his annoyance. A small chuckle passed her lips as she walked with him. Before they reached the docks a man came running down the path with Mikkel and a guard behind him.

"Isn't that the messenger? See, I told you he would show."

"Boden, I was starting to worry." Akira sighed in relief as she stepped up to the man.

"Akira, I'm sorry but I don't have a letter for you. Not this time."

Akira frowned as she looked to Mikkel. Worry and distraught were evident on his face. A sinking feeling settled in her chest as she looked back to Boden.

"He is busy? Then when you see him next-"

"Akira, I wont be able to provide you with anymore letters."

"Enough. She doesnt need this stress." Mikkel pushed in between the two making her breath falter.

"What do you mean you wont be able to?" Mikkel warned Boden to not speak as Akira pressed about the matter.

"Finan's ship sank in a storm. He is no where to be seen or heard, when I arrived in Ireland I was told he left on the same night a massive storm hit. I've checked all the ports and no one has seen of heard of them for almost a month. I'm afraid he is gone."

The air in her lungs were knocked out as she heard the news. Mikkel grabbed her arm as she stumbled backwards in an attempt to escape reality. His concerned voice was muffled due to the loud ringing in her ears. Her stomach lurched and her veins turned cold as she turned and heaved up the contents of her stomach. Mikkel held her shaking figure as she broke down in tears. Mikkel sat beside her on the snow covered grass as she cried for her lost. He tried to say something but closed his mouth as he couldn't find the words. Instead he told the other men to leave as he waited for her. What seemed like hours of crying finally turned into soft sniffles and silent tears. Akira wiped at the wetness on her cheeks as she told Mikkel to leave her alone to grieve.  
With reluctance he left her side with the condition to return in five minutes to check on her. After he left she cursed and screamed into the air in frustration and anger. The only thing she could think of was how truly cursed she was. How her mother had been right all along. Out of breath, Akira stood up and headed back to town. She pushed Mikkel away as he chased after her, her heart too bruised to look at another at that moment.

As she stepped up onto the porch she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Much different from the kicks and punched the child did before. This one was different, it sliced through her and made her curl in on herself. Holding the railing in a tight grip she fought to catch her breath as another wave of pain came over her. Cold sweat beaded her hairline as she touched where she was hurting. Glancing down she saw the one white snow by the porch turning into a red puddle. Lifting her dress she found blood dripping down her legs and onto the snow and wood beneath her feet.

"No, don't leave me too. You're all I have of him." Akira cried as she carried herself back the way she came.

In a panic she fell down the porch steps and carried herself to the church. She caught Hild's attention as she slammed the doors open and tumbled in. She used a bench to keep herself upright as she pleaded through tears for Hild to help her. Something wasn't right.

—

The hall was silent as the group ate once more. For the past month it had been different for them. At first they pushed their loses to the side in order to get through the day but it eventually caught up to them and they broke down in grief. Sihtric glanced at Uhtred who was absentmindedly playing with his spoon.

Opening his mouth he tried to find words but couldn't. He had nothing to say. Didn't even know what to say. Closing his mouth he stood up and bid a goodbye to the man beside him. Uhtred didn't look up as Sihtric left the hall.  
Stepping down onto the path Sihtric was stopped by his wife who worriedly checked on him. She had been stopping to see him more often, always asking if he was alright and comforting him when he broke into tears. Shaking his head, Sihtric brushed by her to get to work. He hated feeling useless. Especially when the people he cared about died around him. Half paying attention he didn't pay attention to anything around him as his feet carried him out of town and to the docks.

He hated this work the most. Seeing a ship come to dock made it all too painful for him when he recalled his friend sinking in one. But despite his feelings the work had to be done and so he helped the men load crates and take goods into the market area.  
Pass noon he finally collapsed into a shaded area between a stack of crates. The smell of sea water was lingering on the wood and on the ships that came through. The water beneath the docks crashed against the rocks as another ship pulled in to dock, bringing more shouting and more sea smell. Standing up Sihtric reluctantly followed a few men to the side of the ship where a plank was lowered.

"Here I thought id have a welcoming band when I got back! Don't tell me you forgot about me?" Sihtric darted his eyes up to see Finan stepping down onto the plank with a joking smile.

Shock rippled through him at the sight of him.

"Why're you looking at me like that?"

"You're suppose to be dead." Sihtric reached out to grab his shoulders, reeling at the fact he wasn't a hallucination.

"And why is that?"

"Uhtred...someone fetch Uhtred!" Sihtric yelled at the men behind him before breaking in a smile, "We thought your ship sank in a storm, Boden told us about it!"

"Oh, now that's an exciting tale. Well we almost sank, got out on a few lifeboats and headed back to shore. Had to wait until we could get another ship. I guess Boden didn't hear of that part."

"Why have you come back already? Did you already get what you went for?"

"No, not yet. I need to see Akira, I have a feeling she's hiding something from me." Finan pushed past Sihtric as he headed up the path.

"Wait, Finan!" Sihtric ran in front of him, blocking the entrance to the gates in a panic.

"So it's true, you are alive." Uhtred pushed Sihtric aside as he hugged Finan, "Thank god, I thought I was stuck with that one for the rest of my life."

Finan laughed at his comment. "I wouldn't dare to torture you that much!"

"What happened?" Pulling away Uhtred now wanted answers from the series of events that led to their situation.

"I'll be more than happy to share the tale, but right now I wish to see my wife and tell her I am not dead."

Uhtred placed a hand on his chest nervously looking back to Sihtric. Seeing their reluctance, Finan's smile fell.

"Why are you not letting me through?"

"We should talk first." Sihtric mumbled in fear of Finan finding out.

"We can talk after I see my wife." Finan yanked Uhtred's hand from him.

"Finan, we need to talk about her." Uhtred sighed at the memories of Akira.

"What about her? Where is she?" Finan looked between the two before pushing them away.

He bolted into the town shocking people at his arrival. Finan didn't stop as Uhtred ran after him nor when Hild called to him. He ran until he reached their home and slammed the door open, calling out to Akira. Breathing heavily he raced around the home, upheaving the blankets and pillows before racing back outside when she didn't show. He checked the waterhole and the herders before racing to the oak tree. His feet stumbled among the grass as he found a grave beneath the tree. Knees collided onto the soft grass beside it. Finan felt the air leave him as he realized the looks he got when he asked of her. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cursed himself for leaving her to die alone.

He didn't pay any attention to the sound of footsteps approaching cautiously. He knew Uhtred and Sihtric would look for him sooner or later. A hand pressed against his back gently before a soft voice brought him back.  
Blindly looking up through tears and the rays of the sun he found Akira looking at him in shock and concern. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to him, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"Finan? You're...you're ok." Akira sniffed and wrapped her arms around him before crying silently.

"So are you." He mumbled shakily into her neck before wiping at his face and pulling away, "Why're you crying? You're fine."

Akira shook her head as she continued to cry. She was waiting for him to ask. He had stumbled upon the gravesite after all. And like she knew he glanced to the grave before back at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Akira blurted out through her cries before he could ask.

"What do you have to be sorry for? Im the one who should apologize for making you upset." Finan wiped desperately at the tears that poured down her cheeks.

"It's my fault it died. I couldn't keep it safe. I'm sorry!"

Finan wrapped her in a hug, shushing her cries and soothing her. She cried into his chest until she couldn't cry anymore. As she finally stopped he pulled back to cup her face. He wiped at the wetness on her face and planted kisses on the top of her head.

"I...I failed you. You wanted a child and...and I killed it." Akira weakly grabbed his wrists, "I'll try better next time so please don't leave me."

"You were...did you know before I left?" Finan heaved as she nodded, "How long ago did...when did it die?"

"A month."

Finan swallowed hard at the thought. He missed being there. He wasn't there to protect the baby or her. Akira clung to him in fear as he went silent. She expected him to push her away any moment and tell her to scram.

"I'll do better, I swear!"

"What are you talking about?" Finan frowned and grabbed her arms, "You miscarried and you think...you think that I would leave you? I'm not going to leave because of something I caused. I stressed you out when I left, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine! I caused you to miscarry because I wasn't here to help you."

A whimper escaped her as he kissed her forehead. Finan glanced at the grave beside him. He felt upset she hid it from him but also upset at himself because he didn't notice.

"Mo ghrá. I'm sorry for making you suffer." Akira slumped in his hold and smiled through her tears as she heard her endearment once more.

She still didn't know what it meant and hated how weird it sounded but damn did she miss it. She missed hearing him call her it. Shyly she asked him to call her mo ghrá once more. Finan smiled and did as she asked, leaning down to whisper the endearment into her ear. Later that night Akira sat in the warm bath gazing off. Finan knocked before entering, giving her time to cover herself with the little bubbles that floated about.

"Warm enough?" He touched at the water to check the temperature as she nodded.

Reaching up she took his hand in hers and explored the calloused skin that laid there. A sigh escaped her as she found a few new scabs. Finan kneeled beside the tub, waiting as she explored the new cuts he had received. Reaching out, he cupped her chin with his other hand, bringing her movements to a halt as she looked at him. He ran his thumb over her lips, eyes not wavering from hers. His heart ached at the sight of her swollen eyes and red cheeks. The past month while she had been grieving for their lost child, she was grieving for losing him. She had thought she was left alone, that she had become a widow. Leaning over he kissed her forehead and nudged at her hairline with his nose. Akira breathed a soft sigh as she relished in his affection.

"Mo ghrá. You are mine no matter what, always. I will never forget or replace you. You are mine as I am yours. Ok?"

Akira nodded as she felt tears prick at her eyes again. Kissing her forehead once more he stood up. Akira shyly looked away as he undressed in front of her.

"What're you doing? There's no room for you!" Akira giggled as he squeezed behind her in the small tub.

"It's fine." He chuckled as she squealed when the water rose over the edge of the basin.

Squeezed together in the tub she was half placed on his lap as they sat in the warm water. Akira became concerned of the wood getting wet but he didn't care less. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his head into her shoulder. He wanted to be close to her.

"Aren't you uncomfortable like this?" Akira noted how his legs were cramped more than hers.

"I'm fine. Just want to stay like this for a bit." He mumbled with a sigh.

His hand touched at her stomach reluctantly, grazing the soft skin that twitched involuntarily under his fingers. Akira apologized again as she grabbed his hand. The guilt of not being able to carry consumed her once more.

"Stop that. Stop blaming yourself. It's my fault this happened."

"No, it's mine! I should've told you."

"And I should've stayed after marrying you. I'm the one to blame here."

Gnawing at her bottom lip she frowned in disapproval. It had been an argument of who was responsible for her miscarriage. Turning her head she bumped his head with hers.

"It's both our faults. You for leaving and me for not stopping you."

Silence engulfed them. Kissing her shoulder he agreed with her and apologized. Akira relaxed back into his chest and hummed in content at the warmth he provided.

"Are...you're..." Akira blushed as she felt Finan growing against the curve of her ass.

Finan chuckled at her shy behavior, "Can't help it mo ghrá, been quite a bit and you _are_ naked."

Teasingly, he cupped her breasts and kneaded them. Akira whimpered at the action, her chest arched up to his hands as he started to toy with her nipples. Her hand grabbed at his wrist in a desperate attempt to ground herself. A broken moan fell from her as he rolled the hardened peaks between his finger and thumb. Her body twitched against him at each pull and knead he made to her chest. It had been a long time since they had been together and it made everything feel overwhelming. Her mind spun as she felt him clouding her sensing much like the first time, her body helplessly succumbing to the pleasure that burst from where he touched. Nosing behind her ear, his hands slid down to rest on her stomach once more as he tried to calm his needs.  
Akira puffed against him, still aching and squirming as she questioned his behavior. He had never once stopped in the middle of their couplings, unless it was an emergency or she accidentally got hurt like from hitting an elbow on a counter. Akira shyly asked why he stopped as she pressed against his throbbing shaft. Finan groaned and lifted his hips involuntarily to chase after the soft skin of her ass.

"I wish to ravish you more than anything. To claim you again and again." Finan jostled her in his hold as he sat up, "But you need rest. And time to heal. For now, we will act like good christians, alright?"

Akira giggled and shook her head at her husbands words. Agreeing with him, she laced his hand with hers and rested her head on his shoulder. Between the warmth of the bath and his body she started to doze off and was awoken when he finally lifted them from the bath to dry off. Finan wrapped her in a towel first and dried her hair as she struggled to stay awake. Finally placing her in bed she cuddled right up beside him, legs draping over his hips and face buried into the side of his torso. Finan pulled her close, his fingers twirled the ends of her hair, lulling her to sleep. He fought sleep for a bit, watching her sleep against him peacefully. Her hand clutched his, a desperate attempt to make sure he wouldn't disappear. Kissing the top of her head he murmured his love to her before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning Finan stayed in bed well past what he usually would. Akira was still attached to his side sleeping heavily for once. He couldn't find himself to leave the bed, not even when his stomach growled for food. He fretted of her waking to an empty bed and assuming that it had been a dream. And so he stayed, playing with the ends of her hair until she finally stirred awake and blinked up at him sleepily. He kissed the top of her head and greeted her before she sighed in content and fell back to sleep.  
Carefully, he pulled himself from bed, wrapping the blanket around her and propping his pillow for her to snuggle with. He kissed her head once more before leaving to make breakfast for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave kudos

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve done research about Japan, so most, if not all information here is accurate. Believe it or not but the Chinese and Japanese did ship spices to England in 600 AD.


End file.
